sentimientos confundidos
by laurana-malfoy-rin
Summary: - tu –dijo con disgusto al ver quien estaba al otro lado
1. la dura vida de lily evans

BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE SENTIMIENTOS CONFUNDIDOS, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y ME DEJEIS REVIEWS

mmmmmmmmmmmm

CAPITULO 1: LA DURA VIDA DE LILY EVANS

Lily Evans observaba atentamente el tablero de ajedrez mágico, su padre estaba sentado frente a ella, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de averiguar que pieza movería su hija.

Lily, estaba sentada en el sillón hinchable que su padre le había regalado por las buenas notas que había llevado en su sexto curso de Howarts. Ese verano había sido el mas complicado de su vida, y la había cambiado completamente.

Ann, la ahora madrastra de Lily, observaba divertida la partida, le encantaba ver como las piezas se machacaban unas a otras. La verdadera madre de Lily había muerto al dar a luz a Petunia, la hermana pequeña de Lily (sorry, creo que la idiota de Petunia es la mayor, pero es que si no no quedaba bien), cuando Lily tenía cuatro años, esta apenas la recordaba, de no ser por todo lo que su padre le contaba sobre ella. Desde que su madre había muerto ella había vivido con su padre y su hermana en esa gran casa. Su padre lo había pasado muy mal y nunca mas volvió a salir con mujeres hasta que conoció a Ann. En pocos meses se casaron, ambos se querían mucho. A Lily le gustaba Ann, no era el típico prototipo de madrastra mala, todo lo contrario, desde el primer momento hizo todo lo posible para ganarse el cariño de Lily, y lo había conseguido, pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, Ann le enseñaba a cocinar, coser, y hacer manualidades. La pelirroja consideraba a Ann una madre, pero Ann tenía un pequeño incombeniente, se llamaba Tasha y tenía, al igual que Lily 16 años, y un culo enorme, pero eso no viene al caso. El padre de Tasha los había abandonado al nacer esta, lo cual no era de extrañar porque Tasha era completamente insoportable. Tasha y Lily eran completamente diferentes, Tasha era la típica pija idiota que solo le importaba su aspecto, y Lily... a Lily lo que pensaran los demás le daba igual, vestía como a ella le gustaba, e iba a su bola. Pero ellas si que tenían algo en común, ambas iban al colegio Howarts de Magia y Hechicería, Lily iba a Gryffindor, y Tasha a Ravenclaw (aunque deberá haber ido a Slytherin)

El curso pasado era el primero que Tasha hacía en Howarts, ella antes iba a Beuxbatons, Lily y ella se llevaron mal desde un encontronazo que tuvieron el primer día en el tren, pero, cuando al terminar el curso se enteraron de que iban a ser hermanastras, su odio aumento considerablemente, tanto que ya las tuvieron que separar un par de veces antes de que se mataran. Lily aun recordaba el momento cuando llegó a su casa y se encontró a la idiota de Tasha sentada en su lugar de la mesa y la gran noticia que tenía su padre. Lily sabía que su padre llevaba tiempo saliendo con alguien, pero ni se le pasó por la cabeza que era la madre de su peor enemiga. Lo único que Petunia dijo al respecto fue: "otro bicho raro en la familia nooo!!!", antes de salir corriendo y encerrarse en su cuarto. Ann también era muggle, pero el padre de Tasha era brujo.

cariño ¿os queda mucho?, vamos a llegar tarde –dijo Ann poniéndose en pie.

No –dijo Lily dándose cuenta de la posición de su alfil- jaque mate –dijo mirando a su padre, que miraba con horror como el alfil de su hija machacaba a su rey indefenso.

Muy bien, Lil –dijo Ann orgullosa y dándole una palmadita de apoyo a su marido

Ya superas al maestro –le dijo su padre- ¿dónde esta tu hermana?, me refiero a Petunia –aclaró rápido al ver al cara que le ponía la pelirroja.

Se encerró en su habitación con candado al oír la palabra ajedrez mágico.

Ah, bueno, nosotros vamos a vestirnos, tenemos una cena con unos amigos.

Media hora mas tarde Ann y su padre bajaban las escaleras de la mano todos trajeados.

que guapos –dijo Lily yendo hacia ellos.

¿te gusta? –le pregunto Ann emocionada girando sobre si misma y haciendo volar el traje. Hacían mucho que no salían y estaba emocionada.

Si, me encanta

Ya te digo –dijo su padre dándole un beso en la mejilla a su mujer

Lily sonrió, le encantaba ver a su padre tan feliz.

bueno, cielo, nosotros nos vamos, tienes los números de emergencia y los de nuestros móviles en la nevera, si necesitas algo nos avisas, no te acuestes tarde, Petunia ya esta en la cama y Tasha esta en su habitación haciendo no se que.

¿mañana nos lleváis vosotros a la estación?

Si, no te preocupes, yo mañana te levanto ¿ya lo tienes todo listo?

Sip, y tranquilos, vosotros pasadlo bien, yo lo tengo todo controlado.

En cuanto se fueron, se lanzó sobre le sofá, estaba a punto de empezar una peli muggle llamada moulin rouge y Lily se moría de ganas de verla. Tasha no la vino a incordiar y eso le pareció raro. Al cabo de media hora llamaron a la puerta.

tu –dijo con disgusto al ver quien estaba al otro lado

yo también me alegro de verte Evans –dijo sarcástico James Potter- vaya, veo que llevas la misma ropa para dormir que para ir a la calle

lily se miró, llevaba una camiseta ancha y unos pantalones de ositos de un pijama de cuando tenía siete años.

dime, Potter ¿naciste así de imbécil o te entrenas?

¿pensaste tu solita esa frase?

Lily recordó la película y opto por el camino rápido

¡¡¡TASHA!!!, BAJA TU ENORME CULO HASTA AQUÍ QUE EL IDIOTA DE POTTER ESPERA.

Gracias –dijo el

Lily iba a cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero el puso el pie

no pensarás dejarme fuera con el frío que hace

tu en mi casa no entras que luego la tengo que desinfectar

James apartó a Lily de malas maneras, esta cerró la puerta con un portazo y volvió al salón, se tumbo y siguió viendo la peli, se había perdido un buen cacho por culpa del imbécil de Potter.

Tasha había empezado a salir con James a finales de curso pasado, James y Lily nunca se llevaron bien, pero desde que empezaron a estar juntos no podían estar delante el uno del otro. Durante el verano Lily había tenido que soportar a las estúpidas amigas de Tasha y algunas visitas de los merodeadores, pero Lily solo pasaba, o se iba a la piscina o se encerraba en su cuarto. Con el único que cruzó algunas palabras fue con Remus Lupin, a Lily le gustaba hablar con el, porque era completamente diferente a los merodeadores, aunque en cuanto a hacer bromas no se quedaba atrás.

Lily veía la peli mientras engullía palomitas, James, con todo el morro del mundo se sentó a su lado y empezó a comer del bol.

para, idiota, si tienes hambre te comes a Tasha y así de paso me la quitas de en medio.

Calla Evans, aun encima que te ayudo, cuanto menos comas, menos engordas

Muerte Potter, no necesito tu ayuda, ni ahora ni nunca.

Tasha bajó unos quince minutos mas tarde, ya estaba preparada desde hacía media hora, tanto James como Lily lo sabían, pero quería hacerse esperar.

-. Jamsie, mi amor –se lanzó en brazos de su novio, que estaba discutiendo con Lily y no se dio cuenta- te he echado de menos

Empezó a besar a James, Lily los miraba con asco

iros a un motel

tu calla, amargada, lo que pasa es que como no tiene novio esta celosa –le explicaba a James, que solo asentía

anda, largaos y dejadme en paz.

James y Tasha se fueron de casa, Lily ya se había perdido la película entera, así que se fue a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, Ann la despertó con el tiempo justo para ducharse y desayunar antes de irse. Por fin volvería a Howarts, se moría de ganas de ver a sus amigos.

¿ya estas lista? –le pregunto Ann en un bostezo

si ¿dónde esta papa?

Esta con Petunia, al parecer se puso enferma.

Si, ya, Petunia siempre hace lo mismo.

THASAAAA, CIELO BAJA DE UNA VEZ QUE VAS A LLEGAR TARDE.

Una hora mas tarde ya todos estaban en el recibidor, llamaron a la puerta.

Jamsie, hola!!! –dijo Tasha lanzándose sobre su novio.

Hola ¿estas lista?

Si, coge mis cosas, yo voy a despedirme

James recogía las cosas de Tasha y las guardaba en el maletero de su coche, cuando ya terminó espero en el vestíbulo mientras Tasha se despedía de su "familia"

El padre de Lily bajó las escaleras

cariño –le dijo a Lily- me temo que no voy a poder llevarte a la estación, Petunia se ha puesto mala.

¿y no me puede llevar Ann? –preguntó esperanzada

Ann no sabe conducir.

Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros –dijo James con una sonrisa traviesa, apoyado en la puerta.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmm

BUENO, HASTA AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO Y ME DEJEIS RR, BESOS!!!!!


	2. de vuelta a howarts

BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE SENTIMIENTOS CONFUNDIDOS, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y ME DEIS VUESTRAS OPINIONES, Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS!!!!

Pupi-chan: hola!, me alegro que te haya gustado, yo me parto, me encanta ridiculizar a Tasha y poner verde a Peter, como los odio!!, no tardo en actualizar, ya sabes como soy, ejeje. Bueno bicos y tu sube los tuyos que estan genial.

Legaña: hola, me alegro que te haya gustado, es el primer fic que hago de esta pareje, y me gustó tanto que ya tengo otro, ya ves que no tardé mucho en subir, besos y espero que este capitulo también te guste.

Elena potter: hola!!, gracias por el rr, me gusta que te guste, ya ves, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, lo mas pronto que pude, es que me lo leo y releo mil veces hasta que quede bien, espero que te guste, un besazo

Beth: hola, muchas gracias por el rr, aun no me puede leer tu fic, pero a ver si hoy puedo.... es que no tengo internet todo el día y apenas me da tiempo a verlo todo, bueno muchos besos y mil gracias por el rr. Si puedes me gustaría que te leyeras mi otro fic de lily y james, a ver que te parece, se llama a los 17 años (es que no estaba muy inspirada con el titulo), besos!!

Ale: hola!!, gracias por el rr, espero que te guste tambien este capitulo, un besazo!!

Aurori: hola, gracias por el rr, a ver si este chap te gusta, actualizo lo mas rapido que puedo, lo prometo. Besos!!

Paulina: hola!, a mi tambien me gustan los fics en los que lily y james se odian, mola la forma en la que se van acercando. Ademas mientras lees las barbaridades que se dicen piensas en como van a terminar y mola, jeje, bueno muchas gracias por el rr, besos y espero tu opinion sobre este capitulo

Isabel: hola, gracias por el rr, lo sigo lo mas rapido que puedo, prometido, un besazo!!

Maria Salazar: hola, mil gracias por el rr, me alegro que te haya gustado, un besazo muy fuerte y espero que te guste este capitulo

Leo Black Le-fay: (o como se diga) jeje, Tesssiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Gracias por tu rr, a ver cuando qdamos, t exo de menos!!!! besos

DE VUELTA A HOWARTS

si quieres puedes venir con nosotros –le dijo James con una sonrisa traviesa apoyado en la puerta

no, gracias, prefiero ir encima de un hipogrifo rabioso

anda, Lilian, no seas así ¿a ti no te importa? –le preguntó a James

No –dijo James mirando a Lily, a menuda tortura iba a someterla

Ni de broma! –dijo ella tajante como si leyera los pensamientos del chico

Yo no quiero llevarla conmigo –dijo Tasha caprichosamente

Tu calla, Tas –le ordenó su madre

Por favor, Lilian, tu hermana esta mal de verdad, tiene fiebre

Esta bien –dijo con resignación tras un momento de reflexión.

Se despidió de su familia y fue al coche de James con el baúl, este le abrió el maletero y le sonrió maliciosamente. Entro en el coche y se sentó atrás, Tasha iba delante y James, obviamente, conducía.

siempre te estas metiendo en todo, eres una pesada –le dijo Tasha

ni que yo tuviera ganas de venir

oye Lilian.... –la llamo James

no me llames así –dijo ella al momento

durante todo el camino se lo pasaron metiéndose con ella, Lily ya no sabia de que tenía mas ganas, si de ver a sus amigos, a los cuales llevaba todo el verano sin ver, o si bajar del coche. Mas de una vez le dieron ganas de darle al idiota de Potter con el volante en la cabeza.

llegamos –dijo Lily emocionada y bajando del coche rápidamente cuando aun estaba en marcha (pero iba despacito)

Lily subió sus cosas en un carrito y se fue a buscar a sus amigos

se dice gracias –le dijo James

¿por qué Potter? ¿por aguantarte ocho km?, no te preocupes no ha sido nada

Lo que tu digas ..... cuñadita

Callate, imbécil

Como si a mi me gustara tener algo que ver contigo

¡LILY! –gritaron tres voces desde el anden que Lily reconoció al momento.

Ella se giró inmediatamente, allí estaban, Steff Longbottom (o como se escriba), su mejor amigo desde la infancia, Kate Blanch y Alissa Thomas, sus mejores amigas de toda la vida.

Lily corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó uno a uno, no los había podido ver en todo el verano, porque se habían ido de vacaciones, aunque se habían escrito por lechuzas, aunque la mayoría eran para consolar a Lily por su nueva hermanastra.

Cuando ya estaban listos se subieron al tren y buscaron un vagón libre, lo encontraron al final del tren.

Mmmmmmmmmm

James llevaba un carrito con las cosas de Tasha y las suyas, ella solo saludaba a todo el mundo y les mandaba sonrisas coquetas a todos lo chicos, James solo pasaba, la relación con su novia se basaba en pasarlo bien y aparentar, no estaba mal, aunque un poco si que le gustaba la chica.

al fin llegas cornamenta –le dijo la voz que reconoció como la de Sirius a su espalda

hola canuto –dijo abrazando a su amigo

¿no hay saludo para mi? –preguntó Remus lanzándose sobre ellos.

Hola –dijo colagusano acercándose a ellos, aunque estaba demasiado ocupado comiéndose una rana de chocolate.(ojalá se atragante)

Ellos le dieron un leve golpe en la cabeza (yo le habría dado un puñetazo a ese maldito hijo de...... se nota que me cae mal ¿no?) y todos juntos subieron al tren. James se giró para ver donde estaba su novia.

Tasha estaba saludando a sus amigas, las pijas, Melisa y Sara.

¡vamos Tasha! –le gritó James

ya voy, cari –le gritó esta dándoselas de importante mientras se acercaba a su novio con la cabeza tan alta que seguro al día siguiente tendría torticolis, y moviendo tanto la cintura que casi se le desencajaba.

¿aun sigues con esa? –le preguntó Remus viendo a Tasha como si fuera uno de los bichos raros de Hagrid

si ¿por?

Nada, pense que te gustaban las tías, no las barbies

Jaja –dijo sarcástico- envidia es lo que tienes tu –dijo riendo

Los merodeadores y las pijas subieron al tren y buscaron un vagón vacío.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Steff, Lily, Kate y Alissa estaban sentados en un vagón solo para ellos, hablaban sobre lo que habían hecho el verano. Steff les estaba contando que había ido a un parque de atracciones muggle, y Alissa y Kate, ambas de padres brujos, lo miraban atónitas y le preguntaban cosas como que era una noria.

¿y tu como llevas lo de la nueva inquilina? –le preguntó Alissa a la pelirroja.

¿Tasha?, ¿tu que crees?, mal y cada vez peor, es tan.....

- pues si os cuento lo que me pasó a mi os morís –dijo Kate afectada- es una catástrofe

-¿qué te ocurrió? –preguntaron sus amigos preocupados- ya decía yo que no tenías buena cara.

-es demasiado traumático –dijo poniendo una mano en la cabeza en pose dramática y riéndose- me río pero no es para reírse, de verdad es horrible

-habla de una vez –dijo Lily intrigada, los demás asentían

-bueno, como sabéis a mi padre se le empeño comprarse una casa mas grande con esto de que nació mi nuevo hermana –los demás asintieron, esa era una de las razones por las que no habían podido ir a visitar a Kate en verano, había nacido Sophie, su hermana pequeña, y además estuvieron todo el verano de mudanzas- pues ¿a que no sabéis quien es mi nuevo vecino?

Lily, Alissa y Steff se miraron y se encogieron de hombros

os doy una pista, es alto, idiota, presumido, superficial........ y es un merodeador –levantó la cabeza y vio la cara de sus amigos, con los ojos abiertos como platos

Black, fijo –dijo Alissa, Kate negó con la cabeza.

-potter –dijo Kate tras un momento como si fuera obvio

-ahh!, es que como no dijiste que también era estúpido, entrometido, agilipoyado, obseso, salido y tenía una novia con un culo tan grande capaz de dar sombra al Sahara me había perdido –dijo Lily sonriendo, aunque al momento paró de hacerlo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho Kate ¡¡¡es vecina de Potter!!, saltó sobre su amiga y le dio un abrazo reconfortante- pobrecita, te compadezco, si quieres te puedes mudar a mi casa, aunque no se que será mejor

Steff y Alissa también saltaron sobre Kate y Lily, todos acabaron en el suelo unos encima de otros y riendo a mas no poder, entonces todas se pusieron sobre Steff, que empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Lily En ese momento la puerta del vagón se abrió.

vaya, vaya, pero si son los bichos raros del colegio y mi "querida" hermanastra –dijo recalcando las dos ultimas palabras- ¿tan desesperadas estáis que hasta os vale este? –dijo sonriendo al ver a Kate, Alissa y Lily sobre Steff, que hacía oídos sordos y seguía riendo.

Los merodeadores, exceptuando a Lupin; y las pijas, que miraban desde la puerta del vagón, se rieron con ganas, el chiste no tenía gracias, pero así eran ellos.

¿qué quieres Tasha? –empezó Lily- este vagón esta casi lleno y tu culo no cabría aunque estuviera vacío.

Las pijas soltaron una risita, pero Tasha levantó la mano y ellas se callaron al momento, y Remus y Sirius rieron por lo bajo, Peter estaba demasiado ocupado intentando abrir una rana de chocolate y James rió para sus adentros, porque por fuera tenía que aparentar.

tu siempre tan amable, pelo escoba –se rió de su propio chiste, aunque fue la única- pero tranquila ya nos vamos no sea que se nos pegue algo

¿algo como que? ¿inteligencia?, puedes estar tranquila, para eso hacen falta neuronas, y tu no las tienes, así que......

¿neuronas? –preguntó Tasha en lo que intentó ser un susurro

¿eso no es una marca de ropa? –preguntó Sara

no, es una marca de maquillaje –dijo Melisa

no, es un grupo de música –dijo Peter

dejad de hacer ya el ridículo –dijo Remus haciéndolos callar mientras Lily y sus amigos reían con la mano en el estomago- ya nos vamos, lo sentimos –dijo el licántropo hacia Lily y sus amigos, aunque miraba a Kate.

Yo no lo siento!! –dijo Tasha poniendo la voz de niña caprichosa que ponía siempre.

- hasta luego, vecinita –le dijo James a Kate en un tono burlón, las pijas miraron a James y luego a Kate, y empezaron a acosar a Tasha a preguntas. Tasha ya sabía, al igual que los merodeadores, que ahora Kate y James eran vecinos, porque habían ido un par de veces a casa de este y el se lo había contado.

Cuando por fin se fueron del vagón y se quedaron solos otra vez, se sentaron como estaban antes de la interrupción

¿os he dicho que odio a Tasha? –preguntó Lily cortando al conversación de Alissa sobre los parques acuáticos muggles.

Unas 30 ó 40 veces –dijeron sus amigos comprensivamente.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

James y sus amigos encontraron un vagón vacío casi frente al de "los bichos raros", según ellos. Los merodeadores fueron los primeros en sentarse, y las pijas se sentaron entre ellos, o en el caso de Tasha sobre ellos, porque esta se sentó sobre James. Sara se sentó al lado de Sirius y a cada poco le preguntaba si le gustaba su maquillaje y su ropa nueva, el chico solo asentía mientras miraba a Sara con una sonrisa tonta que a ella le encantaba. Melisa se sentó al lado de Remus, que se levantó al momento y se puso al lado de Peter (no se que será mejor).

A cada poco entraban algunos alumnos, sobre todo de Ravenclaw, que era la casa de las pijas y le preguntaban a Tasha

¿de verdad que eres hermanastra de la Evans? –le preguntaba incrédulos

Tasha solo ponía pose dramática y asentía casi con lagrimas en los ojos.

espero que no se te pegue nada –le decían algunos.

anda, que menuda te ha caído encima –le dijo Sirius riendo

no me lo recuerdes, esa idiota es odiosa, me ha hecho la vida imposible todo el verano, la odio

no te preocupes, nosotros le daremos su merecido –le dijo James con un par de ideas ya en la cabeza.

¿qué tienes en mente, cornamenta? –preguntó Sirius divertido

ya te contaré, Canuto

no se por que os cae mal Lily, es muy simpática –dijo Remus distraído y haciendo que todos los miraran incrédulos, Peter estaba a punto de darle un mordisco a su rana y lo miraba con la boca abierta, haciendo que la rana derretida se le cayera en la túnica- ¿qué pasa? –preguntó reparando en la mirada de sus amigos y las pijas- ay, da igual, dejadlo, pero no os paséis.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Cuando ya llegaron a Howarts y fueron en carro hasta el colegio, lo primero que hicieron fue ir a sus habitaciones, para ver con quien les había tocado. A Lily, kate y Alissa les tocaron juntas, con dos chicas mas que conocían de vista pero con las que no se llevaban muy bien porque eran seguidoras de los merodeadores. Pero con pasar de ellas ya estaba todo solucionado.

será mejor que bajemos a cenar

¿y Steff? Aun no ha bajado

a lo mejor ya está abajo

mmmmmmmmmmmm

Steff estaba subiendo las escaleras para ir a su cuarto, era una pena que no pudiera ir en la misma habitación que sus amigas, porque eran las únicas con las que se llevaba bien de su casa, hablaba con algunos chicos pero.....

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se quedó pálido, lo primero que vio fue a Peter sentado en el suelo comiendo una rana de chocolate, luego vio a Remus deshaciendo su maleta, a Sirius saltando en la cama y a James saliendo del baño, todos se quedaron mirando para el.

¿qué quieres Longbottom? –le preguntó James de malas maneras- el club de los bichos raros está en la torre de las chicas, no querrás que te firmemos un autógrafo.

esta también es mi habitación Potter,–dijo entrando y yendo hacia la cama en la que estaba su baúl mientras se reía por lo del autógrafo, así era Steff, el no contestaba, solo se limitaba a reír, aunque si se metían con sus amigas no tardaba nada en explotar, aunque normalmente estas ya se defendían solas, sobre todo Lily.

¡¿qué?!, me niego a compartir habitación con ese!! –dijo Peter dejando por primera vez de comer su rana y meneando a Sirius por la túnica, que le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que parara. (yo le habría dado una patada donde yo me se)

Bienvenido –dijo Remus sonriente, estrechándole la mano a Steff

Vaya, vaya, parece que este curso va a ser muuuuy divertido –dijo Sirius mirando a James, que tenía los ojos iluminados planeando algunas bromitas inocentes, como el las llamaba

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

BUENO, HASTA AQUÍ!!, TASHA ES ODIOSA, LA ODIO, Y A PETER, LOS UNICOS MONOS SON SIRIUS JAMES REMUS Y LOS BICHOS RAROS

AHH!!, SOBRE LO DE LONGBOTTOM, ES EL FUTURO PADRE DE NEVILLE (OBVIO) PERO NO SE COMO SE LLAMA REALMENTE, ASI QUE LE PUSE STEFF, PERO...... BUENO, BESOS Y HASTA QUE ACTUALICE, DEJADME RR, PORFA.

ACLARACION: EN MI FIC PETUNIA ES LA PEQUEÑA, SE QUE EN REALIDAD ES MAYOR, PERO ES QUE SI NO NO QUEDABA BIEN POR UNA RAZON QUE YA SABREIS DENTRO DE UNOS CUANTOS CAPITULOS


	3. pobre, pobre lily

Hola, aquí estoy con el siguiente capitulo de sentimientos confundidos!!, espero que os guste y me dejéis vuestras opiniones, un besazo enorme a todas y mil gracias por los rr, aquí están vuestras contestaciones:

Legaña: hola, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, ya se que me quedó bastante corto, pero este capitulo ya es mas largo, espero que no se haga pesado, aunque la mayoría son conversaciones, un beso!

Paulina: muchas gracias, ya ves que he seguido tu consejo, este capitulo es mas largo, espero que te guste y me des tu opinión, un beso

Elena potter: es verdad!!, tienes razón se llamaba Frank, porras.... bueno ahora ya lo dejo así, en este fic se llama Steff. Tranquila que a Peter ya me encargo yo de ridiculizarlo, no sabes lo que le espera.... ejej, a Steff tranquila que no dejo que me lo toquen, es mi personaje favorito, después de los merodeadores, claro. Un beso y espero tu opinión.

Ginny-Selena: hola, me alegro que te haya gustado, en cuanto a tu fic ya me lo había leído antes, me gusta mucho, sobre todo la principio cuanto Sirius se acerca a cloe y le dice, guapa y ella le contesta imbécil, me partí esta genial, bueno... un besazo muy fuerte y espero tu opinión sobre el capitulo, que no se si me quedo muy bien, un beso!!

Pupi-chan: hola!!, ejejeej, que raro tu por aquí, me alegro que te guste, pero a ti ya te lo digo en persona un beso y SIGUE OSCURIDAD, ES UNA ORDEN!!!!!!!!!!

Marian Salazar: hola!, gracias por el rr, descuida que a Steff no dejo yo que me lo toquen, me alegro que te haya gustado, y tranquila que los merodeadores ya recibirán su merecido, un beso !ª!!

Lola: hola, me alegro que te haya gustado, un beso

Amsp-14 :hola, gracias por el rr, me alegro que te haya gustado, un besazo muy fuerte, y espero que te guste el capítulo.

Ghibril: hola!! Ya actualizo, tranquila, y así me gusta, que mandes rr, un beso!!!

Loupy: hola, me alegro que te haya gustado, prometo actualizar lo antes que pueda, aunque ya tengo escritos bastantes capítulos mas, un beso y espero que te guste el capitulo.

Hermionetxu: hola!!, me alegro que te haya gustado, a mi me encanta tu historia, a ver cuando actualizar que me muero de ganas. Espero que también te guste el capitulo y gracias por tu rr.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

CAPITULO 3: _POBRE, POBRE LILY_

Lily, Kate y Alissa estaban en el gran comedor, la cena de bienvenida estaba a punto de comenzar y Steff aun no había bajado, las chicas miraban continuamente para la puerta esperando verlo aparecer. Kate de vez en cuando miraba hacia la zona donde estaban los Merodeadores, que hablaban animadamente y se reían, un par de chichas iban hacia ellos, Sirius se levantó y les dio dos besos, luego una se sentó a cada lado de ellos, Kate pudo reconocer a dos de ellas, eran sus nuevas compañeras de cuarto. Vio como una de ellas se sentaba al lado de Remus y le acariciaba la mejilla, el se ponía colorado y giraba la cara, Kate hizo una mueca.

Lily miraba hacia la puerta buscando a Steff con la mirada, entonces se dio cuenta de hacia donde iba dirigida la mirada de Kate, le dio un codazo a Alissa para llamar su atención y ambas miraron a su amiga, que no se daba cuenta de que la estaban mirando y seguía observando hacia los Merodeadores con ojos soñadores.

-estooo...... ¿Kate? –preguntó Lily justo cuando la chica hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras una tipa le tocaba la mejilla a Remus- ¿kate? –la chica seguía en su mundo- kate!! –seguía sin hacer caso

Entonces Lily se levantó y le dio a su amiga un golpe en la cabeza, suave pero firme, y fue mas que suficiente para llamar su atención

-Lil!!, que bruta ¿que quieres?

-¿ya regresaste? –preguntó la pelirroja agitando la mano frente a la cara de su amiga

-¿regrese? ¿de que hablas? –Alissa reía por lo bajo

-hablo de un tío que se hace llamar Remus Lupin y que forma parte de los merodeadores, y del cual tu, por lo que veo, y para mi sorpresa estas coladita!

-shhhhhh –dijo Kate totalmente colorada- a mi no me gusta Remus..... quiero decir Lupin!

-ya, y a mi no me gustan las ranas de chocolate –dijo Alissa sonriendo, que era una forofa de ellas, con decir que en Navidades en vez de pedir regalos pedía cajas y cajas de ranas de chocolate....

-bueno.... a lo mejor me gusta un poco, pero solo un poquito, y se me pasará enseguida, solo son las hormonas adolescentes, que las tengo un poco alteradas

Sus amigas rieron

-al menos fue Lupin y no Black –dijo Alissa- ¿y por que? Quiero decir que el año pasado tu ni lo mirabas, y......

-ya, pero con eso de que es amigo de James, y James es mi vecino, Lupin, Black y Pettreweg (o como se diga, como comprenderéis no voy a perder mi tiempo, aunque tenga mucho libre, en aprenderme el nombre de esta maldita rata asquerosa) se pasaron mucho este verano en casa del plasta ese, y bueno.... crucé alguna que otra palabra con Lupin y......

-ya, no digas mas, pero espero que lo único que hayas cruzado con él hayan sido unas palabras!, al menos por ahora, primero tenemos que darle Alissa, Steff y yo el visto bueno, y si llegamos a la conclusión de que te merece y que no se parece en nada al idiota de Potter, entonces te damos permiso, pero hasta entonces manténte alejada, y si se atreve a tocarte o a mandarte indirectas me lo dices que se entera –dijo Lily, que todavía miraba a la puerta- ¿y donde demonios se ha metido Steff?

Entonces, vieron aparecer a Steff por la puerta, pero lo miraron con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, todo el mundo se le quedó mirando, el chico solo pasaba sin decir nada y caminaba decidido hacia sus amigas.

-hola, ñam, que rico, puré!! –dijo el chico sentándose al lado de Kate, ellas aun lo miraban con la boca abierta.

-estooo..... ¿Steff? ¿qué te ha pasado en el pelo? –dijo Lily mirando el pelo del chico, que estaba verde y de punta, cuando normalmente era negro y medio largo

-¿esto? –dijo el chico con la boca llena de puré y tocándose el pelo- ahhh!!, creo que fue la bienvenida de los merodeadores

-¿bienvenida? ¡no me digas que te tocó en su cuarto! –Steff asintió

-¿y por que no usaste el contrahechizo? –dijo Alissa sacando la varita

-ni lo intentes, es de esos que solo se van tras unas horas –Steff seguía comiendo sin prestar atención a la gente que lo miraba y se reía, Lily mandaba miradas amenazantes a todos los que se metían con su amigo

-¿y por que no esperaste? –dijo Kate

-¿bromeas?!! –dijo el chico mirando a su amiga como si estuviera loca- ¿y perderme el puré???

Lily miró a los merodeadores, que se reían y los señalaban, aunque pararon un momento al ver la mirada que les lanzó la pelirroja, Remus solo comía, sin hacer ni decir nada, entonces James le hizo una mueca a Lily, provocando la risa de sus amigos y demostrándole a Lily lo imbécil que era.

Cuando terminó la cena todos fueron hacia sus salas comunes, cuando Lily y sus amigos llegaron a la de Gryffindor la encontraron solitaria, entonces el retrato se abrió y aparecieron los Merodeadores, que miraron a Steff y se rieron, Remus negó con la cabeza.

-vosotros!! –dijo Lily yendo hacia ellos, sus amigos se levantaron de un salto e intentaron agarrar a la chica, pero llegaron tarde, los Merodeadores pararon de reírse y miraron a la pelirroja, que tenía la cara del mismo color que su pelo por la ira- ¿pero es que sois idiotas o que?, bueno, que pregunta mas tonta, claro que sois idiotas –dijo en un susurro

-¿qué quieres Flenans?, nuestro tiempo es demasiado valioso para perderlo contigo

-uno es Evans, y dos la próxima vez que os volváis a meter con alguno de mis amigos, os juro que os.....

-¿nos esta amenazando, Cornamenta? ¿o son imaginaciones mías?

-eso parece, Canuto –dijo James divertido, Peter estaba escondido detrás de la túnica de James.

-mira, Lelans –empezó James

-es Evans!!! ¿es que eres tan tonto que ni puedes memorizar un nombre?

-mira, tía –siguió el chico tratando de contenerse

-veo que no puedes –dijo Lily riendo

-aquí la única que tiene que tener cuidado eres tu –dijo James gritando

-¿de quien? ¿de ti? –empezó a reírse- no me hagas reír Potter, tu no le das miedo ni a ese –dijo señalando a Peter- bueno.... puede que a ese sí, pero eso no cuenta

Lily hizo una seña a sus amigos y se fueron detrás de ella

-ella se lo ha buscado –dijo James rojo de la rabia- Canuto, Colagusano, Lunático, tenemos trabajo!! -.dijo emocionado

-lo siento, chicos, pero yo.... tengo sueño –dijo Remus yendo hacia su cuarto

-¡lo ha puesto en nuestra contra!! –dijo Sirius alarmado- seguro que ha usado una poción, porque no creo que haya sido gracias a sus.... dotes femeninas

-¡poción!, eso es –James empezó a contarle a Sirius y a Peter el "plan", y ellos reían sin parar.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A la mañana siguiente Lily se despertó y se encontró sola en su habitación, sus amigas ya no estaban. Miró el reloj.

-porras!! –dijo metiéndose rápido en la ducha.

Se duchó y se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo, no le iba a dar tiempo a desayunar, bajó corriendo las escaleras mientras pensaba la forma mas sutil de gritarle a sus amigas que no la dejaran sola en la habitación, que si no no era capaz de despertarse. En la sala común no se encontró con nadie, bajó hasta las mazmorras, tenía doble clase de pociones, y ya llegaba tarde, eso le costaría bastantes puntos a su casa, pero no podía faltar.

Cuando llegó a clase todos los alumnos estaban sentados, cortando ingredientes y preparando pociones, el profesor no estaba, debía de haber salido un momento. Lily aprovechó y entró en clase, se sentó al lado de Steff, porque Alissa y Kate se habían sentado juntas. El profundo silencio que inundaba el aula fue roto por unas carcajadas ensordecedoras, Lily miró hacia todos lados para ver qué hacía tanta gracia a todo el mundo, pero..... todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella. Kate y Alissa estaban un poco alejadas de donde estaban ella y Steff, y miraban a Lily con los ojos abiertos y las manos en la boca. Lily miró a Steff, que le hacía señas. Los merodeadores (menos Lupin), estaban, literalmente, tirados en el suelo, doblados de la risa, Lily miró a Lupin que también le hacía señas.

En ese momento Lily se levantó de su silla y se echo a correr, chocó con el profesor, que se le quedó mirando un momento, aun así corrió sin saber a donde iba.

Alissa, Kate y Steff se levantaron con la intención de salir detrás de Lily, pero los merodeadores les echaron un hechizo paralizante y se cayeron al suelo sin poder moverse, aunque alguien si fue capaz de seguir a la pelirroja.

-ya es suficiente!!! –gritó el profesor parando de reír- 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor, y 10 puntos para Slytherin por....... porque me da la gana!!

El silencio volvió a hacerse en la clase, aunque Sirius y James no podían parar de reír y el profesor los echo de clase encantado.

Lily seguía corriendo, buscando cualquier lugar donde pudiera verse. Entonces sintió como alguien la agarró del brazo y la metía dentro de un aula. Lily no sabía quien era, porque la clase estaba a oscuras y no veía nada, pensó que era uno de los merodeadores, así que empezó a repartir puñetazos sin saber a donde los dirigía

-tranquilízate, Evans!!, me haces daño –gritó un chico, Lily no reconoció la voz como la de James, la de Sirius o la de Peter, así que paró- toma –le dijo el chico tendiéndole un espejo y un botecito.

Lily cogió el espejo y se miró, el chico esperó que ella empezara a llorar o a gritar o algo así, así que le sorprendió el hecho de que la chica empezara a reír. Lily se miraba la cara, tenía un bigote como si no se hubiera depilado en cuatro meses, con la cara acompañada de manchas rojas, a simple vista parecían espinillas y verrugas, y el pelo de un rosa chicle que deslumbraba, Lily no se lo había visto porque lo tenía recogido en una coleta. La verdad es que se veía horrible, aunque lo que mas le afectó fue el rosa de su pelo, le tenía manía al rosa desde que su padre le decoró toda la habitación de ese color cuando tenía 6 años.

-¿esto es todo lo que sabes hacer, Potter? –dijo Lily para si- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LO MATO!!!!!!!!!

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas asustando al chico, que se echó a reír

-toma la poción, es el contrahechizo, se te pasará –el chico miraba a Lily divertido.

Lily se tomó la poción y no pudo evitar una mueca de asco, por un momento dudó en tomarla, seguía sin saber quien era el.

-mucho mejor –le dijo el acercándose a ella

-gracias –dijo Lily agradecida- soy Lily Evans –le tendió la mano al chico.

-ya lo se –el chico le apretó la mano- llevamos seis años yendo a la misma clase de pociones, entre otras

Lily miró al chico un poco sonrojada, seguía sin saber quien era, pero el si la conocía a ella. Lo miró detenidamente, era alto, bastante guapo, tenía el pelo negro, al igual que los ojos y llevaba una túnica de Slytherin, Lily se llevó las manos instintivamente al espejo y se miró la cara. Si el chico era de Slytherin dudaba que pudiera ayudarla así porque sí. Sin embargo le sonaba mucho su cara.....

-¿Snape? ¿Severus Snape? –dijo ella dudosa y esperando no meter la pata

-al fin me reconociste –dijo el sonriendo y haciendo aparecer con su varita unas galletas- ten –le ofreció una a Lily, y ella no se pudo resistir.

-gracias, vaya –volvió a mirarlo, ya no tenía el pelo grasiento ni esa cara de pocos amigos, seguía igual de pálido y estaba guapo- estas muy..... cambiado

-para mejor, espero –el chico le mandó una sonrisa que hizo que Lily se sonrojara- y dime ¿qué le has hecho al imbécil de Potter y a su séquito para que te "adornaran" la cara? –sonrió al ver el sonrojo de la chica

-tengo una vaga idea, pero se lo preguntaré luego, se va a enterar, no sabe donde se ha metido

-¿tienes algo en mente? –Lily sonrió, se le estaba ocurriendo algo- veo que si, sea lo que sea, cuenta conmigo, le debo unas cuantas a Potter ¿te parece si hablamos después de la cena?

-si –Lily fue hacia la puerta

-te acompaño

Caminaron juntos hasta las escaleras, luego ambos cogían caminos distintos, Lily seguía pensando, así que no le prestó mucha atención a Snape, que miraba a todas las chicas con una sonrisa coqueta.

-bueno... me voy, y muchas gracias –dijo Lily

-no hay de que, hablamos después de la cena, hasta luego –dijo Severus yendo hacia las mazmorras.

Lily subió las escaleras hasta llegar hasta el retrato de la dama gorda

-sirenas enlatadas –dijo casi sin pensar ¿sirenas enlatadas? ¿a quien se le ocurren estas contraseñas?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alissa, Kate y Steff habían ido directos a la sala común en cuanto terminó la clase de pociones, los merodeadores se habían entretenido un poco, porque le contaban lo que habían hecho a todos los alumnos que se encontraban.

-no me lo puedo creer, y aun por encima delante de todos los Slytherin, cuando los vea los mato!! –decía Alissa a Steff y Kate, que daban vueltas por la sala común esperando a Lily.

Entonces el retrato se abrió y aparecieron los Merodeadores apoyados unos en otros porque no podían andar de la risa, hablaban con un par de alumnos, que se reían

-¿de verdad les hicisteis eso a la Evans?, sois los mejores! –dijo una chica emocionada

-¡VOSOTROS! –gritaron Alissa y Kate yendo hacia los Merodeadores, a los que se les había borrado la sonrisa de la cara al ver la cara que traían las chicas. Lupin se sentó al lado de Steff, que leía una revista sentado en el sillón, y miraba de vez en cuando a sus amigas de reojo.

-¿no las ayudas? –le preguntó Remus a Steff

-¿crees que necesitan mi ayuda? –dijo el señalando a sus amigas, que parecían unas veelas celosas

-¿pero que os habéis creído?, Hacerle eso a Lily!!!, no sabéis donde os habéis metido- gritaba Alissa

-ya cállate, aburres! –dijo Sirius

-te callas tu, Black

-¿o si no que? –dijo amenazante y sacando su varita

-o si no –dijo sacando ella también su varita- te corto esa fregona que tu llamas pelo

-no serías capaz!! –dijo el agarrándose el pelo

Entonces James en un rápido movimiento le quitó la varita a Alissa

-tranquilo, Canuto, esta ya no puede hacer nada –dijo orgulloso de si mismo

-pero yo si! –dijo Kate sacando su varita y poniéndola sobre el pelo de James, ese era el punto débil de los merodeadores, James se puso pálido

Entonces Sirius agarró a Kate de la cintura y la apartó de no muy buenas maneras, Remus se levantó de un salto y fue a ayudar a Kate, pero Alissa llegó antes y le estampó una bofetada en la mejilla a Sirius. Por un momento todo el mundo se quedó parado, Sirius se quedó quieto y mudo de la impresión, como si le hubieran puesto un hechizo de paralización, normalmente las chicas lo besaban y suspiraban, no le pegaban!!!! En ese momento se abrió el retrato y apareció Lily.

-Potter!!, a ti te quería yo ver –miró a todo el mundo- ¿qué ha pasado aquí?

-eso para que aprendas, Black –dijo Alissa- conmigo no se juega ¿estas bien Kate?

-si –dijo mirando a Remus, que la estaba ayudando a levantarse, ambos estaban como un tomate.

-esta claro que no necesitaban tu ayuda –dijo Remus a Steff, que asintió sonriente

-esas son mis chicas –dijo el orgulloso

-¿chicas? –dijo James- vosotras lo que sois son......

-ni te atrevas a decirlo –dijo Lily

-pero si es mi gran amiga Lenans!!

-es Evans mendrugo!!!!

-como sea, ¿sabes? Deberías mirarte al espejo mas a menudo y así no te pasarían estas cosas

-dime, Potter ¿fuiste tu capaz de pensar solito la broma o te ayudaron tus niñeras?

-¿a quien llamas tu niñera?!! –dijo Sirius que ya había reaccionado y cortando la bronca que le estaba echando Remus.

-espero que no tengas hambre –le dijo James a Lily pasando el comentario de su amigo por alto

-¿por? No me digas que has cocinado tu

-jaja –dijo sarcástico- es porque ya todo el colegio sabe lo de tu cara, yo de ti pasaba hambre

-pues claro que voy a ir a cenar!!, yo no me escondo como tu, en cuanto a ti deberías tener cuidado, porque si te crees que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados es que no me conoces

-el bicho raro ha hablado!! –dijo Sirius riéndose de su propio chiste

-calla imbécil! –le dijo Alissa

-y tu ya verás, te vas a enterar! –dijo Sirius acariciándose la mejilla- como me quede marca te ......

-cuidadito, Black –dijo Steff hablando por primera vez pero sin quitar la vista de la revista

-y como no, el patético de Longbottom protegiéndolas, aunque no me extraña, porque son los únicos seres que te hablan

-tu cállate, prototipo de gilogó –dijo Kate a Sirius haciendo reír a Remus

-¿tu de que lado estás, lunático? –Sirius miró a Remus con los ojos entrecerrados. El rubio solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿podemos ir a cenar?, tengo hambre –anunció Steff rompiendo todas las discusiones.

-sí, vamos –dijo Lily, cuando pasó por delante de James le dio un fuerte pisotón que hizo que el chico tuviera que agarrarse el pie y apoyarse en la pared- ¡y tienes suerte de que no lleve tacones!

Lily, Steff, Alissa y Kate salieron de la sala común sin prestar atención a los gritos de James y fueron hacia el Gran Comedor.

-pobrecita –dijo Sirius acariciándose la mejilla

-¿quién? –preguntó Remus

-la tal Alissa, esta loquita por mi

-será eso –consiguió articular Remus en medio de un ataque de risa

-es el efecto que produzco en las mujeres –dijo orgulloso apoyándose en la pared

-me temo que no en esta –dijo James revisando la mejilla de su amigo, que estaba roja e hinchada

-¿qué? No sabes lo que dices, lo que pasa es que no le quiero dar falsas esperanzas, ya sabes.... luego lloran y ruegan

-será mejor que bajes un poco tu ego, Canuto, porque Peter tiene mas posibilidades con Alissa que tu

-¡¿de verdad?! –dijo Peter emocionándose

Se hizo un silencio en el que Peter decía cosas como, "mirad al nuevo rey del amor"

-mejor dicho –se corrigió Remus ante la mirada de Sirius- tienes tan pocas posibilidades como Peter.

Peter no prestó atención al comentario, y ahora hablaba con una alumna de Gryffindor

-lo siento, nena, pero me temo que ya tengo novia, se llama Alissa, aunque si algún día la dejo te aviso, prometido –decía Peter orgulloso, mientras la chica lo miraba con los ojos abiertos y una cara de "como no te vaya vomito" que no se la aguantaba.

-¿cómo me puedes decir eso, Lunático?, ¿es que quieres que me deprima por el resto de mi existencia?, ¡no vuelvas a compararme con colagusano!

-lo siento, Canuto, pero es la verdad, ellas no son como las chicas que conocemos, Alissa no es como Sara

-te apuesto lo que quieras a que tengo comiendo a Alissa de mi mano cuando quiera –dijo Sirius fingiendo confianza, aunque no tenía mucha

-trato hecho –se estrecharon las manos- y tu estás de testigo Cornamenta, 200 galeones a que no te la ligas

-no te preocupes, Lunatico, te compraré una tableta de chocolate cuando me pagues.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lily, Alissa, Steff y Kate consiguieron llegar al Gran Comedor, aunque les costó bastante, porque a cada poco alumnos de todas las casas y edades paraban a Lily y le decían cosas como: espinillosa, la berrugas, la bigotes y cosas así. Lily ni los miraba y pasaba de largo, Steff caminaba al lado de la pelirroja en actitud protectora, aunque no había mucho que proteger, a no ser que Lily explotara y tuviera que controlarla para que no matara a nadie. Kate y Alissa eran otro cantar, estas se dedicaban a mandar maldiciones a todo el que decía algo, a dar pisotones, empujones y alguna que otra patada.

-hola berrugosa –le dijo una voz que Lily, a su pesar, conocía muy bien

-adios culona –dijo Lily sin hacer caso a Tasha, que ya había abierto la boca y estaba a punto de decir algo.

Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y empezaron a cenar, Steff comía y comía

-no se donde lo mete –dijo Alissa mirando como engullía su amigo

Entonces de la mesa de Ravenclaw se acercó una chica morena, muy guapa y que venía sonriendo hacia donde estaban ellos, se puso justo detrás de donde Steff estaba sentado

-hola Lily, cuanto tiempo, hola chicas –de repente se escuchó una tos muy fuerte, y vieron como Steff se daba golpes en el pecho para que le bajara la comida- Steff! ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó ella preocupada

-si, gracias Alice

-hola Alice, ¿dónde te habías metido?, no te he visto desde que empezó el curso

-ni yo a vosotras, os estuve buscando, pero....... ahh!, me acabo de enterar de lo que te hicieron los merodeadores, Lily ¿estas bien?

-mejor que ellos –Alice la miró interrogante- es que Potter tiene mal el pie, y Black la mejilla

-gracias a mi –dijo Alissa orgullosa

-por cierto –dijo Alice- ¿a que no sabéis con quien me ha tocado este año en el cuarto?, con las pijas, ya lo se, es horrible, pero tiene algo bueno, si me entero de alguna de sus idioteces ya os avisaré

-gracias –dijeron las tres, meterse con las pijas era uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos, y Alice lo sabía porque el año pasado se lo pasaron gastándoles bromas

-bueno, tengo que irme, adiós chicas, adiós Steff

-adios –dijo el con voz apenas audible

-¿no comes mas? –preguntó Alissa con el ceño fruncido mirando a Steff

-no tengo hambre

-¡¿qué?! ¿tienes fiebre? ¿quieres que vayamos a la enfermería?

Alissa seguía preguntándole a Steff, y este por primera y única vez en su vida, agradeció ver a los merodeadores, que se acercaban a donde estaban ellos, Alissa dejo de hablar con Steff para ponerse en actitud protectora y desafiante.

-hola raritos –dijo James- mi pie esta bien Flenans, gracias por preguntar.

-¿sabes Potter? Deberías tomar vitaminas para esas dos neuronas que tienes, a ver si con un poco de suerte resucitan y eres capaz de recordar un nombre, aunque lo veo un poco imposible.

-hola, Alissa –dijo Sirius con una voz seductora que hizo que la aludida diese un salto del susto- mi mejilla esta bien, aunque no le vendría mal un besito de cura –le puso la mejilla a Alissa, Steff se había vuelto a atragantar, pero esta vez era por la risa, estaba prácticamente tirado en el suelo.

Alissa levantó la mano, para darle otra bofetada a Black para que reaccionara, pero Peter le dijo algo que la dejó paralizada, a ella y a todos.

-hola, churri ¿te parece si comemos juntos?, por eso de formalizar nuestra relación y tal

Steff volvió a toser, y esta vez se cayó de la silla, y estaba en el suelo con una mano en el estomago, Kate miraba a Remus interrogante, que se encogió de hombros y le mandó una mirada de "déjalo, el pobre nació así y no se puede hacer nada". James y Sirius miraban a Peter y Lily miraba a Alissa

-lily!!!!!, ¿qué dice este? –gritó Alissa poniéndose detrás de la pelirroja cuando Peter la cogió de la mano- no te me acerques, rata asquerosa

Ahora fueron Remus, Sirius y James los que se rieron

-¿cómo lo sabe? –preguntó Peter mirando a sus amigos asustado. Alissa, Kate y Lily se miraron interrogantes

Entonces un chico se acercó desde la mesa de Slytherin

-hola Evans –le dijo sonriendo y un poco sonrojado, porque muchas chicas lo estaban mirando y murmuraban sin quitarle la vista de encima

Los merodeadores y los amigos de Lily lo miraron interrogantes, le sonaba mucho, pero......

-hola Snape –dijo Lily haciendo que todo el mundo quedara en silencio, el Gran Comedor se llenó de murmullos de ¿Snape? ¿ese bombón?

-¿vamos? –dijo el tendiéndole un brazo

-claro, chicos nos vemos luego –dijo refiriéndose a sus amigos, aunque James se dio por aludido

-¿y que me quieres decir, Flenans? ¿que te volviste loca de remate para salir con este? –Lily sintió como el cuerpo del Slytherin se tensaba y lo sujeto por el brazo

-tu te callas –le dijo a James- tu deja de acosarla –le dijo a Peter por Alissa- tu vete a pedirle un beso a tu tía –le dijo a Sirius- y tu..... bueno, hasta luego, Remus. Ah!! –le dijo a Steff- y tu respira –Steff seguía en el suelo, aunque ahora estaba mirando a Lily extrañado, aunque no le dio mucha importancia, ella sabía lo que hacia, vaya si lo sabía

Lily y Snape salieron del Gran Comedor seguidos de la mirada de todos los alumnos

Mientras, en la mesa de Ravenclaw Tasha trataba de respirar, porque acababa de llamarle guapetón a Snape sin saber que era el, y cuando se enteró le dio un soponcio (a ver si se muere de una vez, aunque mejor no, que si no no tenemos de quien reírnos)

Continuará..............

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hola!!! ¿qué os ha parecido?, bueno espero que os haya gustado, dejadme rr xfaaaaaa!!!, viva Steff!!!!!!!! Y por supuesto los merodeadores, pero quietando a Peter, que solo lo pongo en el fic para reírme de el, y me voy a despachar a gusto, un beso!!!!!!!!


	4. fastidiate, potter

CAPITULO 4:

**_FASTÍDIATE, POTTER_**

Lily y Snape caminaban sin rumbo por el laberinto de pasillos, algunos alumnos se paraban a reírse un rato de Lily, ella los ignoraba, pero mas de una vez tuvo que sujetar a Snape para que no se lanzara sobre ellos.

-hasta luego, berrugosa, veo que tienes novio –dijo una chica desde detrás, entonces Snape se giró y la chica lo miró con los ojos iluminados, para después mirar a Lily con cara de odio.

-veo que eres muy famosa –le dijo Snape mientras se sentaban en un sillón en medio de un pasillo.

-y todo se lo debo a Potter, el gran idiota, machista, arrogante, estúpido, entrometido....

-será mejor que pares, porque podríamos seguir así toda la noche

-cierto, pero se va a enterar, lo tengo todo pensado, necesitaré tu ayuda con una poción, es que a mi no se me da muy bien y....

-claro, yo hago la poción ¿cuál es?

Lily le contó todo el plan a Snape, y él tardó un buen rato hasta que consiguió dejar de reírse

-será mejor que vayamos yendo –dijo Lily mirando el reloj

-te acompaño –Snape acompañó a Lily hasta las escaleras- a Potter le va a dar un ataque

-ojalá, bueno, yo ya me voy, recuerda lo de la clase de mañana

-descuida, hasta mañana

-adiós, Snape

-Evans –la llamó cuando ella ya iba por le cuarto escalón, ella se giró- llámame Severus

-y tu a mi Lily –dijo ella sonriendo

La pelirroja siguió subiendo las escaleras, Severus ya se había ido a las mazmorras

-llámame Severus –dijo una voz masculina imitando la de Snape, pero con un tonto de imbécil, era la voz de James

-y tu a mi Lily –ahora era la voz de Sirius, que imitaba la suya.

Entonces al girar la esquina los vio, imitaban la conversación de Lily y Snape, ahora se estaban abrazando como si fueran dos amantes de película muggle.

-te amo, Severus, me encanta tu pelo grasiento y tu cara de caballo –dijo Sirius lanzándose sobre James

-y yo a ti, Lily, me encanta tu carácter de hipogrifo rabioso y tu cara de mala leche

Lily pasó al lado de ellos aplaudiendo

-muy bien, estoy segura de que si os presentáis a un concurso de imbéciles lo ganáis seguro, que digo seguro, os dan un diploma y una medalla

-que pasa Flenans –Lily soltó un suspiro de resignación, mejor resignarse, estaba claro que el palurdo de Potter no se aprendería su nombre- no me digas que te gusta Quejicus.

-¿acaso te importa?

-¿a mi? –James se revolvió el pelo, Lily odiaba esa manía suya- ¿es que te has dado un golpe en la cabeza o que? Por mí como si te tiras a un centauro

-bueno.... tu te tiras a Tasha, así que mas o menos es lo mismo

-lo que pasa es que a ti te gustaría estar en el lugar de tu hermanita.

-potter, tienes el ego mas grande que el culo de Tasha (mil gracias a Ginny-Shelena por la idea, que queda genial)

La pelirroja caminó hasta la sala común, seguida de James y Sirius, que volvían a empezar con su actuación, Lily no pudo evitar soltar una risa cuando un par de alumnas los pillaron abrazándose y diciéndose cuanto se querían, claro que al verlas se separaron al momento y volvieron a poner su pose de machos.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kate, Alissa y Steff estaban en la sala común, Peter seguía acosando a Alissa, y Remus estaba intentando controlarlo, le lanzó un hechizo y le puso una correa invisible, y ahora Peter estaba sentado en el suelo comiendo una rana de chocolate. Entonces Peter le mandó un beso a Alissa

-ahhhhgggggg!!! –gritó esta- me voy a la cama, aunque fijo que tengo pesadillas

-te acompaño –dijo Steff bostezando

-¿te importa llevártelo, Steff? –le preguntó Remus al chico tendiéndole la correa invisible, el asintió y se llevó a Peter por las escaleras

Kate y Remus se quedaron solos y se hizo un silencio incómodo

-siento el comportamiento de Sirius, no tenía que haberte dicho eso, y menos haberte empujado

-tranquilo, no soy de cristal, sobreviviré, el solo me empujó me caí al suelo porque soy torpe, nada mas –se calló al momento al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, "no llega con que me insulten los demás que hasta me tengo que insultar a mi misma, y para colmo delante de el"

-a mi no me pareces torpe, de hecho me pareces muy....... –el discurso que Remus había estado preparando para soltarle a Kate sobre lo guapa que era y lo bien que le caía fue interrumpido por Sirius, James y Lily que entraron por el retrato discutiendo, como siempre.

-me alegro de que al final hayáis salido del armario –decía Lily sonriendo, los chicos la mataron con la mirada- pero menuda decepción ha llevado esa pobre chica, hasta se fue llorando

-¿de que habláis? –preguntó Remus un poco molesto por la interrupción

-de nada –dijo Lily, prefería reservar todas sus energías para mañana, sería el gran día, ya estaba viendo la cara de Potter, no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

-bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir –le dijo Kate a Lily, ambas chicas se despidieron de Remus y subieron hasta su cuarto.

-le estas cogiendo mucho cariño a las raritas –dijo Sirius

-tu preocúpate de que Alissa te coja cariño a ti, Canuto

-ya verás, Lunático, ve ahorrando, porque esos 200 galeones van a ser para mi

Cuando Lily llegó a su cuarto le contó a sus amigas y a Steff, que había ido a ver como estaban y a darles las buenas noches, la conversación que había tenido con Snape y como iba a hacer la broma

-cuenta, conmigo –dijo Steff cuando paró de reír- me vas a necesitar para poder entrar en nuestro cuarto

-gracias

-y con nosotras

A la mañana siguiente Kate y Alissa despertaron a Lily y esta por primera vez en mucho tiempo se miró al espejo mas de cinco minutos, por si acaso. Se reunieron con Steff, que volvía a tener el pelo verde y bajaron a desayunar.

Luego se fueron a clase de pociones, con los de Slytherin.

Steff y Lily se sentaron juntos, delante estaban Kate y Alissa, a la derecha Snape y Malfoy, y delante de estos Sirius y James. Justo como Lily y Snape habían planeado, la primera parte ya estaba lista.

El profesor se fue a la pizarra y comenzó a escribir un esquema sobre la poción. El plan era que Snape le mandara una nota citándola a las cinco en el Gran Comedor, justo a esa hora James volvía de su entrenamiento de Quidditch y se iba a su cuarto a ducharse, los otros merodeadores no se resistirían a espiar a Lily y Snape e irían al Gran Comedor para ver que se traían, entonces Lily se escabulliría e iría a la habitación de James, Steff le abriría la puerta y.........

-ey, Lil –le susurró Snape lo suficientemente alto como para que James y Sirius lo escucharan y se giraran, Lily cogió la nota que el chico le tendía.

La pelirroja abrió la nota con una sonrisa en la cara: a las cinco en el gran comedor, tengo que decirte algo importante, severus

Lily miró a Snape asintió (que buenos actores)

-tenemos que conseguir esa nota, Canuto

-afirmativo, Cornamenta, operación reírnos de la Evans en marcha

-si, pero tu llámala Flenans o Lelans, que le fastidia mas

Cuando terminó la clase Lily dejó la nota en la papelera asegurándose de que los merodeadores la miraban. Ellos rieron pensando en lo tonta que era, y ella rió pensando en lo tontos que eran ellos.

-que fácil –dijo James satisfecho, el y Sirius ya tenían un hechizo pensado para quitársela sin que ella se diera cuenta- Colagusano, coge la nota

-¿por qué yo? –dijo el mirando la papelera, que estaba llena de restos de pociones

-porque lo digo yo –dijo autoritariamente

Peter metió la mano y sacó la nota, se miró la mano asustado, la tenía roja y llena de pus y ampollas (que asco, que se fastidie)

Los merodeadores la leyeron sin prestar atención a los quejidos de Peter, que sollozaba abrazado a Remus.

-no es justo, a esa hora yo vuelvo de entrenamiento, me perderé la diversión

-tranquilo, cornamenta, nosotros te lo contamos

Entonces Alissa entró por la puerta con la excusa de que se había olvidado un libro para asegurarse de que ellos habían leído la nota, ellos la escondieron inmediatamente, y la chica fue hasta su mesa sin prestar atención, cogió el libro de encantamientos que se había olvidado aposta y fue otra vez hasta la puerta

-churri!!!!! –le gritó Peter yendo hacia ella- mira lo que me ha pasado! –le puso la mano herida delante de la cara- cúrame!!!

-idiota, asqueroso, quítate!! –Alissa le dio con el gran libro de encantamientos de mas de 500 paginas y encuadernado en cuero un par de veces en la cabeza

-no te preocupes, cielo, yo te defenderé –dijo Sirius en actitud protectora poniéndose entre ella y Peter

-tu eres peor que el, quítate!! –le dio a Sirius con el libro en la cabeza

-adios, Remus –le dijo amigablemente al licántropo que reía divertido, antes de irse le dio también a Potter con el libro en la cabeza, que la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y penso en tirarle la papelera a la cabeza

-con que loquita por ti ¿eh? –dijo Remus a Sirius sin poder para de reír- espero que tengas fondos, porque me vas a tener que pagar 200 galeones

-caerá, todas caen –dijo Sirius un poco extrañado, esa chica si que era rara, aunque pensó que tal vez se estaba haciendo la difícil, pero en el fondo estaba loquita por el.

A las cinco en punto Snape esperaba en el Gran Comedor, y los merodeadores, exceptuando a James, estaban escondidos bajo la capa invisible de este. Después de tres cuartos de hora esperando, el cual Snape se lo pasó entretenido leyendo un libro aparecieron Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, y Snape se fue con ellos.

-picasteis, idiotas –le dijo a los merodeadores antes de salir, que sabía de sobras donde estaban, porque Peter se había movido un par de veces y Snape le veía el pie por debajo de la capa- pobre Potter

-oh, oh, esto me huele mal –dijo Remus saliendo de la capa

-vamos!! –dijo Sirius corriendo con sus amigos detrás hacia la sala común

ooooooo30 minutos antes ooooooooo

Lily estaba en la sala común, esperando a que Potter llegara del entrenamiento de Quidditch, llegó a las 5 menos 5 en punto, miró a Lily un momento y sonrió

-rie mientras puedas, idiota –susurró esta

Dejó que pasaran 10 minutos, el tiempo justo para que James se metiera en la ducha y subió al cuarto de los merodeadores, llamó dos veces y Steff le abrió la puerta

-¿dejaste la poción en el baño? –le preguntó la pelirroja

-si, ¿seguro que no quieres que me quede contigo?, va a matarte en cuanto se mire al espejo

-tranquilo, tu ve con Alissa y Kate y esperad en la sala común, entretened a los merodeadores hasta que yo llegue

-suerte –dijo Steff

Cuando Steff se fue Lily sacó su cámara de fotos muggle de la mochila, la había hechizado, de forma que sacara una foto con un simple movimiento de varita, colocó la cámara en un lugar donde Potter no la viera y se sentó en la cama a esperar a que el chico saliera del baño. Lily escuchaba el sonido del agua de la ducha, de repente el agua paró y Lily empezó a ponerse nerviosa

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –la voz de James le llegó a Lily desde el otro lado de la puerta, Lily empezó a reírse, seguro que el chulito ese ya se había mirado en el espejo.

Entonces James salió del baño con una toalla atada a la cintura y una cara de pánico que no podía con ella, a Lily le dio un ataque de risa al ver la cara de James, pero lo que mas gracias le hizo fue su cabeza, estaba completamente calvo!!!!!

Snape había hecho una poción para que se le cayera el pelo y Steff la había colocado dentro de uno de los mil botes que James tenía de champoo. Lo malo de la poción era que no duraba mucho. Lily, en medio de un ataque de risa hizo un leve movimiento de varita y le sacó una foto a James sin que este se diera cuenta.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ME HAS HECHO?! –preguntó James al borde de un ataque de nervios y sin quitar las manos de su cabeza.

Lily estaba literalmente, tirada en el suelo, tenía una mano en el estómago y apenas podía respirar de la risa

-MALDITA IDIOTA!!!!!!!! –agarró a Lily del brazo, a la pelirroja le dolió, pero no podía ni hablar de la risa- ¡¡¡YA PARA!!! ¡¡¡¡¡FUERAAAA!!! TE VAS A ENTERAR EN CUANTO TE PILLE!!!!!!!!!!!

Cuando Lily salió de la habitación invocó su cámara de fotos, y bajó a la sala común agarrándose a la pared porque de la risa no podía ni andar.

ooooooooooooooooo

Sirius, Remus y Peter entraron en la sala común y encontraron a Alissa, Kate y Steff sentados en un sillón, había otros alumnos haciendo los deberes o hablando, pero apenas les prestaron atención. Entonces desde las escaleras llegaron los gritos de James, Los Merodeadores se miraron preocupados y luego miraron a los amigos de Lily con el ceño fruncido, que también se miraron preocupados, volvieron a escucharse gritos. Tras unos segundos vieron bajar a Lily, agarrándose fuerte el estomago y apoyándose en la pared, por un momento todos pensaron que James le había dado una paliza, sus amigos se acercaron a ella, y entonces Lily se cayó al suelo y empezó a reírse como una loca, sus amigos entendieron al momento y se miraron sonrientes, Lily no podía con la risa, le dolía la mandíbula y el estómago

-Evans!! ¿qué ha pasado? –le preguntó Sirius preocupado, que no sabía que pensar

-jajjajajajajjajajajjajajjajajjajajjajajajjajajajjajajjajja..... James.........jajajjajajajjaj.....-fue lo único que atinó a decir Lily antes de tirarse al sillón. Los alumnos la miraban como si estuviera loca. Entonces Lily se serenó un poco y paró de reírse.

Los Merodeadores miraron a Lily y subieron hacia su cuarto, Lily hizo un gesto y todo el mundo que estaba en la sala se calló al momento

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH –era la voz de Sirius, mezclada con la de James y la de Peter, Remus estaba mudo de la impresión.

Lily volvió a caerse del sofá en medio de un ataque de risa, y los alumnos se miraban preocupados, pero la risa de Lily era contagiosa y algunos rieron con ella.

-vamos, Lil, antes de que bajen –le dijo Steff cogiéndola en brazos y llevándola a su cuarto, con Alissa y Kate detrás.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de las chicas y se sentaron en la cama, Lily sacó su cámara de fotos.

-¡revelateis! –susurró medio riéndose todavía

Una foto salió disparada de la cámara y fue a parar al centro justo de los cuatro amigos, que se cayeron hacia atrás de la risa

-parece....jaja.... una bola.....jajajaja.... de billar... jajjaja- consiguió decir Kate

-deberíamos ....llamar...ajjajaja. a Filch jajajjaja, para que le encerara la cabeza jajajjajjaja –dijo Steff haciendo reír todavía mas a sus amigas

Despues de unos minutos en los que pasaban de un ataque de risa a otro Lily consiguió articular algo

-hay que hacer las copias, a los demás alumnos les encantará ver a su merodeador favorito tan......... favorecido jajajjajajajj

-ya se que le regalaré para su próximo cumpleaños jajajjaja, un peluquín! jajajajajjajaj

-deberíamos poner al lado suya una foto jajajajjjja de Hagrid

-así sin pelo es mucho mas bajo ¿no?

-es igualito a Petunia!!!!!

Jajajajjajajjja, volvieron a estallar en un ataque de risa

Ooooooooooooooooo

Sirius, Remus y Peter estaban sentados en la cama en actitud solemne hacia su amigo, que estaba en el baño esperando a que pasara el efecto de la poción y vaciando todos los botes de champoo, gel y todas las cremas. De vez en cuando a los merodeadores se les escapaba una risa, había sido un shock entrar en la habitación y encontrarse a James dándole paradas a la puerta tan......... calvo. James dentro del baño seguía gritando y mirándose al espejo

-LA MATO!!! CUANDO LA ENCUENTRE LA MATO!!! LA VOY A TIRAR AL CALAMAR GIGANTE!!, NO MEJOR LA MATO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!!!

15 minutos mas tarde James salió del baño, aun no tenía el pelo como siempre, pero apenas se notaba la diferencia.

-¿cómo estas, Cornamenta? –le preguntó Sirius a su amigo muy preocupado, el pelo era el punto débil de los merodeadores

-no lo se, Canuto –dijo muy afectado

-ha debido ser un duro golpe –se abrazaron y Peter se unió a ellos, Remus entornó los ojos

-¿quieres, Cornamenta? –le dijo Peter ofreciéndole una rana de chocolate- a mi me anima

Bajaron hasta la sala común, donde los alumnos los miraron indiferentes, bueno, con toda la indiferencia con que se puede ver a un merodeador.

-la Evans tiene mucho que aprender –le dijo Sirius para intentar alegrarlo- ella se habrá reído, pero ya está, ahí lo dejo todo

Entraron en el Gran Comedor, que estaba lleno de alumnos sentados en sus mesas y gritando, en cuanto ellos entraron se hizo un silencio enorme que fue roto por los de la mesa de Slytherin, que se empezaron a reír. James miro a sus amigos interrogante, entonces vio a Lily sentada, hablando con sus amigas. Caminó decidido hacia ella, pero alguien lo paró a mitad de camino

-Jamsie, mi amor –Tasha abrazó a su novio, el estaba un poco aturdido y miraba a Lily con ojos inyectados en sangre, deseando quitarse a su novia de encima para poder ir a matar a Lily. Entonces Tasha empezó a tocarle el pelo y a suspirar aliviada

-¿qué te pasa? –preguntó el molesto

Entonces se fijó que Tasha tenia los ojos llorosos y le enseño un papel que llevaba en la mano, en la foto salía James sin pelo, y con una cara horrible, medio de muerto viviente, y medio de loco, mezclada con algo de sorpresa. Se quedó blanco un momento, se fijó en que el resto de los alumnos tenían un papel igual. Aunque tenía que agradecer que Lily había dejado que en la foto se vieran sus perfectos abdominales, que suavizaba la impresión de verlo calvo. Volvió a mirar a Lily, que estaba tratando de respirar, porque la risa no le dejaba, y a su lado estaba Snape, en la misma situación que ella, ambos apoyados el uno en el otro.

Caminó con paso decidido hasta donde estaba Lily y la agarró con fuerza del brazo, por un momento Lily sintió miedo al ver la chispa en los ojos de James, pero se calmó al ver una de las fotos en el suelo y empezó a reír otra vez. James la arrastró fuera del gran comedor, vio como sus amigos se levantaban para ayudarla y como Snape casi salta sobre James

-tranquilos –dijo Lily- es que no ha tenido suficiente –y se dejó arrastrar por James, que estaba en su mundo y apartaba a todo el mundo de malas maneras, Remus la miró preocupado y trató de ir tras ella, fue cuando Lily se asustó un poco.

Sirius y Peter, mientras, bueno mas bien sirius, se dedicaba a callar a puñetazos a todo el que se atreviera a reírse de James.

James arrastró a Lily por unos pasillos, hasta llegar a un cuadro con un árbol dibujado, le dio un golpe con al varita y empujó a Lily adentro, después entró el

Bueno ¿uqe os ha parecido? Espero vuestras opiniones!!! Gracias por vuestros rr me encantan!! Aquí estan vuestras contestaciones:

Ginny-Shelena: hola amiga!! Gracias, ya se que lo de snape guapo va a sorprender a mas de uno, pero lo hago por dos razones, uno por una amiga mía que le encanta snape y otra porque asi me lo paso mejor poniendolo feo de nuevo, jeje, que mala soy. Gracias por la frase, ya la puse y aclare que era gracias a ti, muchas gracias, un beso y espero que este capitulo, aunque ya te lo has leído, te guste. Un beso muy fuerte

Lily-Evans: hola!!, gracias, me alegro que te guste, espero que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado, un beso!

Paulina: hola!! Que guay que te gustara lo de snape guapo, aunqeu creo que eres de las pocas, pero bueno... a mi tambien me gusta ese personaje, no tanto como sirius, pero me gusta, espero que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado, la verdad es que yo me reí bastante. Un beso y gracias por el rr!

Elena potter: hola!! Se que lo de frank no lo dijiste por mal, de hecho gracias por eso, es que yo no tenía idea de cómo se llamaba y le puse Steff porque fue lo primero que se me ocurrio, afortunamdamente me dio tiempo a corregir lo de Alice, porque yo ya le ponía otro nombre. Asi que muchas gracias. Me alegro que la broma de Lily te haya gustado, espero que este capitulo tambien te haya hecho reir, yo la verdad es que me parti. ¿odias a sanpe?, a mi la verdad es que no me desagrada mucho, pero tranquila porque buscare la forma de que vuelva a ser feo y prometo que sera divertida, que mala soy. Bueno, muchas gracias por el rr, un beso muy fuerte y hasta pronto!

Hermionetxu: hola!!, yo tambien me divertí mucho con peter, me encanta ridiculizarlo, y ya veras la que le espera, porque a este se las voy a hacer pagar una a una. Jeje, lo de snape a mucha gente le pareció raro, pero no se... a mi la verdad es que el personaje no me disgusta de todo, y tambien estaba buscando la forma de hacer un poco diferente el fic, pero tranquila que ya buscare una forma divertida de que sanpe vuelva a su estado actual, obviamente a manos de los merodeadores. Lo del apellido de Lily me parece que no se lo va a aprender hasta dentro de bastante, bueno... saberselo se lo sabe, pero lo hace por joder, que mono es. Y en cuanto a la venganza de Lily pues ya la has visto, espero que te haya gsutado. Y en cuanto a tu fic me encanta, espero que lo actualices pronto, un beso muy fuerte y hasta pronto!

Andrea: hola!! Gracias, ya se que el sumary es pesimo, supongo que lo cambiare, pero no sabía que poner, me alegro que al final te haya gustado. Ya se que en lo de steff meti la pata, pero es que en ese momento no sabía como se llamaba, y si cojo el libro para buscarlo mando a la porra el fic y me pongo a leer el libro por sexta o septima vez, ejej, bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que este capitulo tambien, un beso muy fuerte y hasta pronto!!

Loupy: hola!! Espero que te haya gustado, estuve pensando que buen castigo le podía poner a James y creo que este no esta mal, el pobre adora su pelo. Prometo actualizar lo antes posible, pero ahora que empiezan las clases, supongo que actualizare cada dos semanas, a ver... bueno un beso muy fuerte y gracias.

Amsp14: hola amiga!!, espero que te haya gustado la venganza, a mi me ha encantdo la verdad, yo es que es imaginarme a James y me caigo de la silla de la risa. Tu tranquila, que James se enterara que su novia es una estupida culona insoportable y etc etc etc.... pero sera dentro de un poco, por ahora me apeterce tenerla un rato mas y así me puedo reir un poco de ella, jej, bueno, muchas gracias y actualiza pronto tu tambien!! Que esta interesante. Un beso!

Pola: hola, me alegro que te guste, espero que este capitulo tambien haya sido de tu agrado, un beso muy fuerte y prometo actualizar lo antes posible.

Korishiteru: hola!, gracias por el rr, me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este capitulo tambien te haya hecho reir, un beso y hasta pronto!!

Ghibril: hola mona, a ti no te digo nada que para verte mañana te lo digo en persona y asi no tengo que teclear, pero gracias!!

Pupi-chan: hola mona!! ¿por qué pobre alissa? Ahh, por peter, no te preocupes que de ese me ocupo yo, pero te digo lo mismo que ghibril, mañana hablamos un beso!!

Marian Salazar: hola!!, jeje, las de mi colegio tambien usan cuatro botes, o cinco yo ya ni se, con lo raritas que son. ¡¡pues claro que steff es el mejor!! Tu conmigo, yo quiero un novio como el, jeje, tranquila que esta historia me gusta mucho y no voy a dejar de escribir, un beso muy fuerte y hasta pronto! Ahh, y gracias por el rr.


	5. odio profundo

**CAPITULO 5 _ODIO PROFUNDO_**

**__**

**__**

James arrastró a Lily por unos pasillos, hasta llegar a un cuadro con un gnomo con cara de Peter (es decir, tonto) dibujada, le dio un golpe con la varita en la nariz y se abrió una puerta por la que James empujó a Lily, luego se metió el.

Lily se acarició el brazo, que estaba rojo y retorcido, le dolía, pero de verdad estaba asustada. El lugar donde la había traído Potter era una sala pequeña, iluminada por el fuego de una chimenea y una pequeña ventana que dejaba entrar un poco de luz de luna (no estaba llena, tranquilos, para eso aun hay que esperar un poco). James estaba apoyado en la pared, respirando agitadamente y mirando a un punto en el vacío. Entonces se acercó a donde estaba Lily con la varita en la mano, esta se echo hacia atrás un paso, nunca lo había visto así. James murmuró una palabras y Lily cerró los ojos, esperaba que la convirtiera en cerdo, o en sabe Dios que cosa, Lily abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a James, que tenía entre sus manos una taza con una .... ¿tila?, Lily sonrió y se le fue el miedo. Entonces James le dio un sorbo a la taza y la tiró contra la pared, haciendo mucho ruido y devolviéndole el miedo a la pelirroja

-¿qué quieres, Potter?

-¿qué que quiero? MALDITA IDOTA!! ¿C"MO SE TE OCURRE HACERME ESO?

-¿el que? –pregunto inocentemente

-ESO....... dejarme calvo –dijo en un susurro, aunque con la misma intensidad de enfado

-no he hecho mas que defenderme, tu me hiciste lo mismo a mi, y además el que avisa no es traidor y yo ya te había avisado un par de veces

-ese no es el tema –dijo él conteniendo las ganas de meter a lily de cabeza en la chimenea

-¿a no? ¿y cual es? ¿es que acaso tu puedes ir por ahí metiéndote con todo el mundo y lo único que podemos hacer es reírnos de tus bromas? Pues has probado de tu propia medicina Potter, ahora ya sabes como se siente la gente a la que humillas.

-¿cómo te atreviste a hacerme esto? –volvió a preguntar el chico sin prestar atención a lo que le acababa de decir la pelirroja

Lily suspiró con resignación.

-te recuerdo, Potter, que tu fuiste el primero en empezar todo esto

-¿y?

-¿cómo que y? ¿de verdad pensabas que me iba a quedar de imbécil esperando a que te metieras conmigo una y otra vez? Ja, vas listo, por mi si quieres podemos enterar el hacha de guerra, tu me has hecho una y yo te la he devuelto y aquí se acaba el asunto

-nunca!! te vas a enterar, Flenans, voy a hacer tu vida un infierno!!!

-el solo hecho de verte cada mañana ya la convierte en una pesadilla, así que no tienes que esforzarte mucho, y ahora si no te importa me voy, porque tengo sueño, estoy cansada de tanto reírme

James estaba parado observando a la pelirroja, nunca ninguna chica le había hablado así, con tanta indiferencia. La volvió a mirar, nunca se había fijado pero la chica no era fea, "o vamos, James, es por la poca luz, aquí hasta Hagrid te habría parecido guapo" pensó quitándose esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Lily era totalmente diferente a todas las chicas que conocía, pensó en Tasha, eran completamente diferentes. James tenía claro desde siempre que Lily era diferente, y para el ser diferente era igual a ser rara, y ser rara era igual a tía con carácter, y eso la convertía en fea. Tasha, sin embargo, era tan...... bueno...... tan...... algo bueno tendría la chica, aparte del físico, aunque ahora que lo pensaba el nunca hablaba con Tasha sobre cosas que no fueran ropa o Quidditch, y eso cuando hablaban....... no sabía que cosas le gustaban. Lo único que conocía de Tasha era a Lily, su "querida" hermanastra.

-¿Potter? ¿me oyes? –Lily seguía intentando devolver al chico a la realidad. Sin pensárselo dos veces le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo trajo a la realidad en unos momentos.

-joder..... –dijo volviendo en si y acariciándose la nuca

-que me largo, pásalo bien, y no pienses tanto, no sea que te salga humo y vayas a quemarte el poco pelo que te queda –Lily rió su propio chiste y salió del cuarto.

James esperó un rato antes de salir por el mismo lugar, aunque se volvieron a encontrar justo antes de entrar por el retrato.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Remus, Peter, Sirius, Steff, Alissa y Kate estaban en la sala común, esperando a que aparecieran Lily y James, todos estaban muy preocupados, menos Peter, que se dedicaba a comer una rana de chocolate al lado de la chimenea (si estuviera yo allí te empujaba dentro!!!!!!)

-voy a..... –dijo Kate levantándose

-te acompaño –dijo Remus levantándose de un salto, Kate rió y Alissa entornó los ojos, aun no le habían dado el visto bueno a Remus, que iba ganando puntos, pero el ser un merodeador se los quitaba todos.

-voy al baño –termino de decir Kate

-entonces mejor te espero aquí –dijo el chico colorado y sentándose otra vez al lado de Steff

Sirius se levantó y se sentó al lado de Alissa, que se separó un poco, Sirius se acercó mas a ella sin quitarle la vista de encima, la chica volvió a apartarse, y estuvieron así hasta que Alissa casi se cae del sofá, pero Sirius la agarró justo en el momento en que estaba a punto de caer de culo, la cogió y la sentó sobre sus rodillas, Alissa se puso roja de la rabia, odiaba que la trataran como un objeto, pero Sirius malinterpretó el sonrojo y sonrió satisfecho

-¿qué te crees que estas haciendo, Black? –Alissa se sentó lo mas alejada posible

-aun por encima que te salvo de caerte, ¿no crees que merezco un beso de agradecimiento? –le puso la mejilla

-no, lo que creo que mereces es una patada por salido, ¿se puede saber que demonios te pasa conmigo?

-¿a mi? Nada –dijo el girando la cara y cogiendo una revista

-no estarás intentando ligarte a mi novia, Canuto!!!! –le dijo Petter desde el suelo

-yo no soy tu novia!, y ya deja de llamarme así si no quieres ser la primera persona que ve al calamar gigante por dentro

-ay, que agresiva –dijo Peter levantándose y yendo a su cuarto ofendido.

-¿te he dicho alguna vez que estas muy guapa cuando te enfadas? ¿y que me encanta tu mala leche?

-callate Black, tienes las hormonas un poco alteradas ¿no?

-es que cuando te tengo cerca se me descontrola el cuerpo

-salido!!!

-guapa!

Alissa no entendía a ese tío, hace unos días era la persona mas borde del planeta y ahora la trataba como a una de las pijas.

-¿Remus... has visto mi peluche?? –pregunto Peter asustado bajando por las escaleras

-¿cuál de ellos? –pregunto Remus conteniendo la risa

-el cerdito rosa

-no, no lo he visto

-¿y yo ahora como duermo???!!!

-prueba cerrando los ojos –contestó el licantropo sarcástico sin dejar de ver por las escaleras para ver si bajaba Kate.

Peter se perdió de nuevo por las escaleras, mientras temblaba ligeramente, le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, y sus peluches brillaban, así dormía tranquilamente (ya se podía haber ahogado con un peluche!!!!)

Entonces la puerta del retrato se abrió y aparecieron James y Lily, ambos con cara de cabreo y mirando a todas partes menos al otro.

-al fin –dijo Alissa levantándose- ¿estas bien? –pregunto a Lily mirando a James con cara de advertencia

La pelirroja asintió, y juntas subieron a su cuarto, seguidas de Steff que iba bostezando

Lily les contó a sus amigas la conversación con Potter, y luego se fueron a dormir, pero antes volvieron a ver las fotos de James, lo que provocó un ataque de risa bastante largo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-no le habrás pegado –dijo Remus a James temiéndose la repuesta

-pues claro que no!, ¿qué clase de persona te crees que soy?

-es que con la cara que traías tu, y con la que traía ella.......

-no se de que te extrañas, la cara de la Evans es siempre así, de perro rabioso

-me alegro de que al fin te aprendieras su nombre

-calla, Lunático, y no digas nada, que para mi ella es Flenans o Lenans, depende

-al menos es algo para ti –dijo Remus, que estaba convencido de que esos dos iban a acabar juntos

-si, la tía mas odiosa del mundo, y no pienses cosas raras que nos conocemos

-eso, Lunático –esta vez era Sirius el que hablaba- ¿Cornamenta con la pelirroja? Ja, ni en nuestras peores pesadillas (si ya, si tu supieras...........)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La siguiente semana se hizo larga e insoportable, Lily y James se la pasaron gastándose bromas el uno al otro y no hacían otra cosa. James convirtió a Lily en gnomo el lunes, el martes le puso el pelo rosa de punta, el miércoles le dibujo en la cara con letras imborrables "soy imbecil y rarita" y el jueves le puso un hechizo en el que no podía dar dos pasos sin caerse, y era bastante cómico ver a Lily andar por el colegio, Steff tuvo que llevarla levitando a todas partes mientras ella gritaba "voy a matar a Potter" Aunque lo mejor de todo fue que a James le apareció un tic, cada diez minutos se tocaba el pelo en acto reflejo y suspiraba aliviado al ver que estaba en su sitio

Claro que Lily no se quedaba atrás, el lunes le puso a James una pastillas muggles en el desayuno y se pasó todo el día en el baño, no pudo ir a ninguna clase completa y se perdió un entrenamiento de Quidditch, el martes lo convirtió en globo y Sirius lo tuvo que llevar atado de una cuerda todo el día para que no se fuera volando, y como no podía faltar a ninguna clase tuvo que ir a todas convertido, la profesora McGonagall le dio 30 puntos a Lily por su gran transformación y James casi se deshincha de la rabia, el miércoles le puso una nube encima de la cabeza y le estuvo lloviendo todo el día, cogió un resfriado y se tuvo que pasar toda la noche en la enfermería y el jueves le puso un hechizo de pánico a las alturas y tuvo que perderse un entrenamiento de Quidditch, porque cada vez que se elevaba medio metro se ponía a gritar desesperado, esa fue la primera vez que Lily fue a un entrenamiento de Quidditch, incluso sacó fotos, que colgó por su habitacion.

Por otro lado Tasha estaba histérica porque creía que James le ponía los cuernos con Lily, y se pasaba el día espiándolos, hasta se había comprado un conjunto negro con gafas de sol y una gabardina, y se dedicaban, ella y sus amigas, a ir por el colegio con un block de notas. Cada vez que Tasha intentaba hablar con James este se iba, porque decía que tenía asuntos pendientes (prepararle otra broma a Lily). Los merodeadores estaban un poco molestos con James, porque según ellos pasaba mas tiempo con Lily que con ellos. Los amigos de Lily también estaban un poco molestos por la misma razón, pero cuando a lily se le metía algo en la cabeza era inútil sacárselo, así que mejor ni intentarlo.

Peter ya había dejado de acosar a Alissa cuando esta le dio una bofetada que lo dejo sin tres dientes un día que se lanzó sobre ella en clase de pociones, claro que ahora todo el mundo pensaba que Peter había dejado a Alissa porque no era suficiente mujer para el, y las pijas se habían encargado de extender rumores sobre que Alissa se había acostado con un vampiro cuando estaban con Peter, y ahora la acosaban por todas las esquinas y le mandaban maldiciones por haberle hecho daño a Peter, bueno, por eso y porque todo el mundo había notado que últimamente Sirius estaban muy pendiente de ella, el club de fans de este se pasaba el día llorando por las esquinas.

Alissa seguía alucinada por el comportamiento de Sirius, que no dejaba de acosarla todo el día y cada vez que la veía le soltaba un piropo, Alissa solo le contestaba con borderías, además la chica estaba muy enfadada por el acoso de todas las chicas del colegio, incluso había tenido que ir a Hogsmeade para comprar toallitas muggles desmaquilladoras, porque el arma preferida de todas esas chicas era el pintalabios.

Sirius, por su lado, cada vez estaba mas asombrado con Alissa, pasaba de el ¡UNA TIA PASABA DE EL!, eso lo tenía totalmente desconcertado, la conquistaría, haría que ella se volviera loquita por el costara lo que costara, solo tenía que encontrar el momento oportuno.

Kate y Remus pasaban todo el tiempo juntos que podían, pero seguían si demostrarse lo que sentían.

Y Steff.... bueno.. el seguía tan feliz como siempre, sobre todo cuando se encontraba con cierta chica de Ravenclaw (tranquilas todas que no son las pijas)

-lily ¿podemos hablar un momento? –le preguntó una voz que ella conocía bien

-claro, severus, nos vemos luego chicos –le dijo a sus amigos mientras se levantaba de la mesa en la que estaban cenando

Lily y Snape salieron juntos del gran comedor seguidos de las miradas de los Merodeadores, y de uno en particular

-esos dos están saliendo ¿verdad? –dijo Tasha, que se había sentado en la mesa de los Gryffindors para pasar mas tiempo con James, y ahora estaba sobre el y le daba de comer como a un niño pequeño.

-no lo se –dijo el sin apartar la mirada de la pareja

Snape llevó a Lily hasta los terrenos, donde no había alumnos, exceptuando a dos o tres parejas que iban allí a pasar el rato juntos. Lily se sintió un poco incómoda rodeada de tantas parejitas dándose el lote.

-lil... quiero preguntarte una cosa pero no quiero que te enfades ni me grites, y menos que me pegues!

-dime –dijo intrigada

-¿estas con Potter? –preguntó rápido temiéndose la reacción y respuesta de la chica, no podía negar que Lily le parecía una chica muy simpática y era muy guapa, y el que fuera una Gryffindor y una sangre sucia a el le daba igual, no como a sus amigos, que poco a poco y pese a lo tontos que son se empezaban a dar cuenta de los sentimientos de Snape

A Lily le dio un ataque de risa, Snape la miró desconcertado, al cabo de unos segundos Lily puso cara seria

-puedo decirte con total sinceridad que lo único que tengo con Potter es una relación de odio profundo. ¡y como vuelvas a insinuar que tengo algo con ese troglodita te obligo a ver enterito el álbum de fotos de Tasha y te mueres del asco!

Snape sonrió y se alivió, la sola idea de que Lily pudiera estar con el idiota de Potter le ponía los pelos de punta, desde que Lily y James se pasaban el día gastándose bromas los merodeadores ya no se metían con el, aunque a lo mejor el hecho de que el ya tuviera club de fans también influía un poco.

Snape y Lily siguieron hablando un rato mas, y luego Lily se despidió de Severus cuando fue hacia las mazmorras, Lily siguió su camino por las escaleras, miró su reloj y apuró un poco el pasó, hasta que chocó con algo en medio del pasillo que hizo que se cayera hacia atrás.

-mira que eres patosa, Lelans –dijo una voz que lily conocía bien.

-no eres el mas indicado para hablar, Potter, ¿cómo haces para estar siempre en el medio?

-es un don

-ya... –Lily vio como James se volvía a tocar el pelo, su nuevo tic, ahora no se lo revolvía, solo se lo tocaba para asegurarse de que estaba en su sitio- ¿sabes Potter? Si hiciras eso mismo dentro de tu cabeza descubrirías que no tienes cerebro.

-y si tu lo hicieras en tu pecho descubrirías que no tienes tetas –respondió satisfecho

-¿eso lo has pensado tu solito? –pregunto tratando de ocultar el sonrojo de su cara, que se mezclaba con la furia y la vergüenza

-¿estas entonces admitiendo que tengo cerebro? –dijo el sonriendo, esta se la había ganado a la pelirroja

-¿y tu estas admitiendo que no lo tienes?

Entonces Tasha salió de detrás de una columa, con su gabardina negra y sus gafas

-deja de molestar a mi novio, engendro!! –le gritó a Lily

-Tasha, llamaron del zoo, dicen que hace media hora que tenías que estar en tu jaula –dijo Lily haciendo enfadar a su hermanastra

-¡¡¡¿cómo te atreves??? –gritó indignada- Jamsie, dile algo!! –rogó histérica

-algo –dijo el riendose de su propio chiste

-sois tal para cual –la voz de Lily se perdió entre los pasillos mientras apuraba el paso para no tener que escuchar a ninguno de los dos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sirius estaba en el Gran Comedor, cenando con sus amigos cuando vio salir a Alissa y se levantó para salir tras ella, provocando el enfado de Sara, que empezó a chillar desde el suelo.

-¡alissa!!! –la llamaba ya por tercera vez, ella hacía odios sordos y seguía andando.

Sirius se pegó una carrerita y la alcanzó, la agarró del brazo e hizo que se parara.

-¿qué quieres Black? Estas empezando a resultar demasiado insoportable, y yo me cabreo con facilidad

-no me digas, no me había dado cuenta –dijo en tono sarcástico

-¿qué quieres?, tengo prisa

-¿tienes algo mejor que hacer que hablar conmigo?!!!

-Black, ir a barrer el suelo es mejor que hablar contigo

-¿tan mal te caigo? ¡que te he hecho!

-veamos, desde que nos conocemos, los primeros dos años te dedicaste a ignorarme y los tres siguientes a insultarme ¿te parece suficiente?

-pero ahora ni te insulto ni te ignoro

-no, peor, ahora me acosas, preferiría que me ignoraras –Alissa se fue sin girarse

-ya te he dicho que ella no es como las otros, Canuto –dijo la voz de Remus a su espalda

-¿y que me recomiendas? –preguntó el fastidiado, ahora lo de Alissa era mas que una simple apuesta

-vaya, vaya!! El gran Sirius Black pidiéndome ayuda!!, eso es nuevo ¿tanto te gusta?

-¡¿qué?! Te equivocas, Lunático, a mi no me gusta Alissa –y se fue por el mismo lugar por donde se había ido esta

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lily llegó a la sala común, era algo tarde, pero no había nadie, subió a su cuarto y se encontró a Kate llorando en la cama y a Alissa y Steff tratando de consolarla.

-¿qué pasa? –preguntó la pelirroja alarmada y yendo hacia ellos

-Lily.... es que....yo.....-empezó Kate, pero volvió a hundir la cabeza en la almohada y a llorar desconsolada

-Kate, ¿que te paso? –preguntó Lily tumbándose a su lado

-es que a mi me gusta Remus!!!! –dijo en un medio grito con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada

-menudo descubrimiento!!!, eso ya lo sabíamos

-no lo entiendes, me gusta mucho, y yo...... yo no puedo.... si el se entera de lo que soy..... –volvió a llorar otra vez.

Lily miró a Alissa, que ya estaba llorando también, Lily empezó a llorar, ninguno soportaba ver llorar a otro de los cuatro, era una cadena. Al final los cuatro, incluso Steff, acabaron llorando, aunque la que peor estaba era Kate

-Kate, nosotros lo sabemos y nunca te dejamos ¿qué te hace pensar que el si lo hará?

-porque.... es lo que ..... hace todo el mundo ...... cuando se entera!!!

-Remus no es tan tonto para hacer eso, además de que como se atreva lo mato –advirtió Lily repartiendo clinex a todos, que tenían los ojos hinchados y llorosos.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y aparecieron las compañeras de cuarto de las chicas acompañadas de Remus, Sirius y James. Por un momento todos se quedaron quietos mirándose unos a los otros, Remus hizo ademán de acercarse a Kate, y Sirius hizo lo mismo con Alissa

-¡fueraaaaaa ahora mismo! –gritó Lily levantándose de un salto y echándolos a todos con un golpe de varita

Remus, Sirius y James se quedaron fuera paralizados de la impresión, al igual que las dos chicas, que a parte de impresionadas estaban cabreadas proqeu les habían estropeado su "reunion" con los merodeadores.

-¿qué les habrá pasado? –preguntó Remus preocupado y mirando a la puerta como intentando ver a través de ella

-serán esos días del mes –dijo James tranquilo- vamos a dormir

Lily estaba delante de la puerta, Kate ahora lloraba con mas desesperación, pobrecita, ella no se merecía lo que le estaba pasando.

Entonces una lechuza entró por la ventana y se posó en el hombro de Lily, y le dio una carta que traía agarrada en el pico.

Lily leyó la carta con interés y se le iluminó la cara.

-chicos!, tengo buenas noticias, así que dejad de llorar, id haciendo las maletas porque este fin de semana nos vamos a mi casa

-¿y eso? –preguntó Kate un poco mas animada

-es una carta de mi padre, me dice que el, Ann (la madre de Tasha) y Petunia se van este fin de semana a casa de mi abuela, así que tenemos la casa para nosotros

-pero no creo que Dumbledore nos de permiso

-bueno.... el no tiene por que enterarse

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente, los merodeadores estaban desayunando en el Gran Comedor mientras buscaban una explicación para el lago de lagrimas que se encontraron ayer en la habitación de las raritas.

-yo sigo diciendo que es uno de esos días del mes –dijo James metiéndose la cuchara en la boca

-no digas chorradas –dijo Sirius, que también estaba un poco preocupado.

Entonces Tasha y sus amigas entraron en el Gran Comedor y se sentaron en la mesa, al lado de los merodeadores

-Jamsie –Tasha le dio un beso a su novio- tengo buenas noticias!! –dijo la idiota esa emocionada

-¿a si? –preguntaron los merodeadores mientras seguían comiendo sin prestar atención a las pijas, que les daban besos en la mejilla y les hacían caricias

-ay, quita lapa –le dijo Remus a Melisa sacándosela de encima

-bueno, a lo que iba, mi madre me mandó una carta, este fin de semana ella, el padre de la andrajosa de la Evans y su estúpida y paranoica hermana pequeña se van a casa de la abuela de mi hermanastra querida, jaja, así que tenemos toda la casa para nosotros

-¿y no irán ellas? –preguntó Remus esperanzado

-no, mi madre solo me mandó a mi la carta –dijo Tasha sonriente (obviamente esto fue planeado por los padres de ambas para que se encontraran, menudo plan)

-bueno..... –dijo Sirius- necesito mimitos –le dijo a Sara, que sonrió emocionada

-entonces os venís ¿no?

-si –dijeron todos no muy convencidos

-usad las chimeneas de vuestras salas comunes

-tope, tia –dijo Sara abrazando a Sirius y dejándolo sin respiración

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A las doce en punto los merodeadores estaban en la sala común con su mochila a la espalda, estaban a principios de invierno y hacía algo de frío, aun así Tasha les dijo que llevaran bañador.

Le hicieron un hechizó a la chimenea para abrir la red flu, se metieron uno a uno y fueron a la dirección que Tasha les había dado.

-Jamsie –le gritó Tasha saltándole al cuello en cuanto este salió de la chimenea

-Remi –gritó Melisa haciendo lo mimo

-Siri –gritó Sara saltando sobre Sirius

-¿y yo que? –preguntó Peter decepcionado esperando un beso de alguna

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dos horas mas tarde Lily y sus amigos estaban en la sala común a punto de entrar en la chimenea.

-ya voy yo primera –dijo Lily

Lily pronunció la dirección de su casa, cuando abrió los ojos se quedó muda de la impresión, Tasha estaba sobre James en el sofá de casa, Remus jugaba con Peter a su ajedrez mágico y Sara le daba un apasionado beso a Sirius en los labios, Melisa miraba a Remus con ojos soñadores

-Evans!!!! –dijeron todos, menos James que gritó Lelans

Lily no se había movido del sitio, y eso provocó que Kate, que fue la siguiente en aparecer cayera sobre ella. Remus se acercó a ayudarlas y saludó a Kate con un abrazo que hizo que esta se sonrojara mucho. Sirius se levantó de un salto y se separó dos metros de Sara, porque supuso que Alissa también vendría, y efectivamente fue la siguiente en aparecer, que se quedó igual que Lily, y tropezó con Steff cuando apareció por la chimenea.

-cuanto lo siento, Alis, no sabía que..... –dijo Steff quitándose de encima de Alissa

Sirius fue hasta ella con la intención de ayudarla a levantarse pero ella se levantó de un salto y le mando una mirada de "atrevete"

-¡¿qué demonios estas haciendo aquí?! –preguntaron Tasha y Lily al unísono

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

jeje, que mala soy, reencuentro familiar en la casa de los Evans, me parece que este fin de semana va a ser interesante!! Pero para eso hay que esperar al próximo capítulo!!, pero no os preocupeis que no tardaré, a no ser que a los estupidos de mis porfesores se les ocurra ponerme examenes para tener algo que hacer, o sencillamente para joder, como siempre.... son profesores, ¡¡que les pedís!!, bueno, no me entretengo mas, quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que me mandaron rr y a todos los que se leyeron mi fics gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me emociono cada vez que leo los rr!!! Y bueno... vuestras contestaciones:

**amsp14**: hola amiga!!! Pues claro que no quedaba ahí jeje, Lily la vengadora!!! Ejej, la verdad es que escribi este fic gracias a la idea de dejar a James calvo, que fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.... lo de las fotos fue porque se me ocurrió en el último momento, pero no quedó nada mal, tranquila que tasha lo va a pasar bastante mal, jeje, de eso me encargo yo!! Ella y Peter tienen la misión de ser ridiculizados!! Pues ya ves lo que pasa entre estos dos.... siguen igual, es que si los pongo juntos ya no tiene gracia. Bueno un beso muy grande y muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, me voy a leer tu fic!! Si no hoy mañana, es que hoy no se si podré hoy, pero si no mañana. Un beso muy fuerte!!! Gracias

**Antonietta:** hola!! Ya te digo, James sin pelo no creo que este muy favorecido, aunque nunca se sabe.... sí, Lily es bastante vengativa, jejeje, pero que se le va a hacer, si no no tiene gracia. Me alegro que te guste tambien a los 17 años, y espero que este cap tambien te haya hecho reir, bueno un beso y muchas gracias.

**Elena Potter**: hola!!!, jeje, me alegro que te hay gustado, la verdad des que yo tambien me parti mientras lo escribía, me caía de la risa cada poco y tardé bastante en escribirlo. Si bueno... Snape supongo que dará un poco de juego en cuanto a los celos, así James se pone las pilas, pero bueno.. ya veremos lo que pasa. Si, la verdad es que la idea de Ginny Shelena estuvo muy bien, y quedó basante bien, tuve que modificar un poco esa escena para que encajara, pero al final creo que quedó bastante bien. Ten cuidado con tus padres, porque los míos ya pretenden mandarme a un psicologo, no te vaya a pasar a ti lo mismo, aunque malo será que tus padres esten tan mal como los míos... pobre de mi, en cuanto cumpla los 18 me independizo!!! Si, el final del anterior quedó un poco raro, pero es que si no no sabía como terminarlo, pero bueno... ya ver, si la llevó a una habitación secreta, solo que un poco rara.... pero bueno.. ¡¡y nada de que me aburren tus rr!! Al contrario, me encantan. Bueno, muchas gracias y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, el final quedó bastante interesante... ¿qué pasara?. Bueno, me despido, un beso muy fuerte y hasta pronto!!

**Leo Black Le-fay**: pues si que me habías dejado rr!! Ejje, me alegro que te haya gustado, un beso y haber si nos vemos mañana!!!

**Dark Loupy: **hola!! Me alegro que te haya hecho reir, yo tambien me caí un par de veces de la silla mientras lo escribía, así quedaron mis rodillas de tantos golpes... ya te digo, Tasha es tonta perdida!!! Y ya veras proximamente.... pobrecita.. a mi tambien me mandan muchos deberes, llevo dos semanas de curso y hoy ya me hicieron un examen!! Que prefiero no saber como me salió, porque... y puedes probar a montar un mercadillo de examenes, a lo mejor algun empollón sin vida social que se aburre mucho .... quien sabe. Muchas gracias por el rr, me alegro que te haya gustado tanto! Un beso muy fuerte y hasta pronto!

**Pupi-chan**: hola!! ¿cómo que cosa? Vete a llamar cosa a tu tía!! Jejeje, yo tambien te kiero!! Un bikiño y a ver si nos vemos mañana!!, bueno... claro que nos vamos a ver, un beso

**Marian Salazar**: hola!! Gracias, si bueno... Snape amable es un poco raro, pero ya cambiar, al fin y al cabo algo le tuvo que pasar a Sanpe para que sea tan insoportable. Ya, pobre Alissa, con Peter todo el día detrás, buajjj!!, y James sí, es un poco superficial, pero ya cambiara, ¡¡aquí todos cambian tu no te preocupes jeje!!! Un beso y hasta pronto!!

**Asharia-hatake**: hola cuuu!!! Te tengo que mandar las fotos!!, gracias por el rr, que mona eres!! Y anos vemos pañana a la noche, a cenar quebab!!! Un beso

**Anniy ryddle:** hola!! Gracias por el rr, me alegro que te haya gustado, eres una de las pocas personas a las que le gusto que pusiera a snape guapo, que bien!!, auqneu lamento decirte que no lo voy a poder mantener así, algo pasara!!, pero aun lo tengo que pensar, un beso muy fuerte y muchas gracias, un saludo desde el norte de españa!!!!!!!!

**Sandra**: hola, me alegro de que te haya gustado, un beso muy fuerte!!!

**Heka Granger**: hola, me alegro que te haya gustado, ya te digo, James calvo, no se como despues de verlo así Lily se pudo casar con el... bueno, si lo pensamos bien, sí que lo se jejej, a Sirius no le dejó calvo porque... no se, supongo que prefería darle mas protagonismo a James, algo entre James y Lily, no se, bueno, un beso muy fuerte y muchas gracias!!!

**Eugge-lucy:** hola, que bien que te guste!!!, me alegro que te gusten las personalidades de los personajes, la verdad es que la de Sirius no me convencía mucho al principio, y la que no me gusta mucho a mi es la de Kate, no se, espero que consiga hacerla cambiar, ¡¡a mi tambien me encanta Steff!! Es uno de mis personajes favoritos!! Yo quiero un chico como el, que pena que no existan, bueno.. un beso muy fuerte y hasta pronto

**Sara Riddle**: hola!!, me alegro que te haya gustado el cap, espero que este tambien te guste!! Un beso muy fuerte y hasta pronto.

**HermioneWeasley86**: hola!! Que bien que te haya gustado!!, me alegro mucho, me he leido tu historia, la de Cuando me di cuenta de que estabas ahí, y me encanta. Bueno, un beso muy fuerte y hasta pronto!!!

**Tengo una duda imporante, ¿alguna de vosotras sabe algo sobre una pagina donde se ven los fics favoritos?, es que alguien me hablo de ella pero no se cual es, si alguna lo sabe ¿os importaría decirmelo?, muchas gracias y un beso a todas!!!!!**


	6. acercamientos

Antes de nada quiero dedicar este capitulo a unas personas que me han apoyado desde el principio: amsp14, dark loupy, elena potter, Antonieta, Leo Black le-fay, Ginny Shelena, asharia hatake y pupi-chan. Muchas gracias, de verdad, no se que haría sin vosotras, y ahora solo deciros que espero que os guste el capitulo. Un beso.

CAPITULO 6: **_ ACERCAMIENTOS_**

Lily pronunció la dirección de su casa, cuando abrió los ojos se quedó muda de la impresión, Tasha estaba sobre James en el sofá de casa, Remus jugaba con Peter a SU ajedrez mágico y Sara le daba un apasionado beso a Sirius, Melisa miraba a Remus con ojos soñadores

-Evans!!!! –dijeron todos, menos James que dijo Lelans!!!

Lily no se había movido del sitio, y eso provocó que Kate, que fue la siguiente en aparecer cayera sobre ella. Remus se acercó a ayudarlas y saludó a Kate con un abrazo que hizo que esta se sonrojara mucho. Sirius se levantó de un salto y se separó dos metros de Sara, porque supuso que Alissa también vendría, y efectivamente fue la siguiente en aparecer, que se quedó igual que Lily, y tropezó con Steff cuando apareció por la chimenea.

-cuanto lo siento, Alis, no sabía que..... –dijo Steff quitándose de encima de Alissa

Sirius fue hasta ella con la intención de ayudarla a levantarse pero ella se levantó de un salto y le mando una mirada de "atrevete"

-¡¿qué demonios estas haciendo aquí?! –preguntaron Tasha y Lily al unísono.

-¿cómo que qué estoy haciendo aquí? –gritaron otra vez juntas

-¡ya cállate! Y lárgate, mi madre me mandó una carta

-y a mi una mi padre –se defendió Lily- y tu no toques mis cosas!!! –le gritó a Peter que estaba revisando los discos que estaban en el mueble, el paró al momento y puso cara de miedo, mientras corría a esconderse detrás de James, que sonreía abiertamente ante la nueva diversión que tenía delante.

-nosotros llegamos primero, así que fuera!! –gritó Tasha histérica mientras cogía la bosla de Lily y se la tiraba a la cara

-se te olvida un pequeño detalle, ¡esta también es mi casa!!!! –recordó ella mientras cogía la bolsa y se la tiraba a su "querida hermanastra" a la cara

-bueno, no discutáis –dijo Remus tratando de relajarlas- podemos estar todos, la casa es lo suficientemente grande como para no encontrarnos, y nosotros traemos sacos de dormir, a parte de que hay habitaciones de sobra

-eso, podemos convivir un fin de semana juntos sin matarnos ¿no? –ahora era Kate la que intentaba que Lily y Tasha dejaran de mandarse esas miradas y la bolsa, que ahora estaba en la cara de James.

-se hará lo que se pueda –dijo la pelirroja mirando a Tasha con los ojos entrecerrados- ignorémonos ¿vale?

-mientras no te acerques a mi novio....... –le gritó antes de que Lily y sus amigas se perdieran por las escaleras.

Lily, Alissa, Kate y Steff estaban en el cuarto de Lily, sentados en la cama y en completo silencio.

-si queréis podemos volver a Hogwarts..... –dijo Lily no muy convencida

-¿pero que dices?, nos quedamos aquí, vaya si nos quedamos, juntos como en los viejos tiempos, nos divertiremos y yo se como –dijo Steff cogiendo su mochila.

-¿qué son? –preguntaron Kate y Alissa al ver lo que sacaba su amigo de la bolsa.

-se llaman globos, los muggles los usan para..... bueno, la verdad es que no se muy bien para que, me parecieron divertidos cuando los vi y los compre, pero esperaba que Lily me dijera para que servían.......... ¿lily?

Todos miraron a la pelirroja, que ya tenía el chandal puesto y sonreía, sus amigos la miraron interrogante, al parecer la idea de Steff era buena.

-vamos, poneos un chandal o algo que se pueda estropear, si no teneis nada vamos a la habitación de Tasha, que seguro que encontramos algo –dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa de satisfacción al imaginarse a Tasha gritando histerica mientras Lily usaba una de sus camisetas rosas, con flores estampadas y con la marquita en el pechopara jugar a los globos, si por Tasha fuera llevaría la etiqueta colgando para que vieran todos cuanto le costó la camiseta.

Sus amigos no esperaron ni un momento y se pusieron la ropa que su amiga les decía, aunque lo de ir a la habitación de Tasha fue una idea muy apetecible, pero decidieron por le camino seguro, cogieron cada uno un puñado de globos y bajaron corriendo al jardín, que era enorme. Las pijas y los merodedores estaban sentados en una mesa bajo una sombrilla y los miraron sonrientes y burlonamente cuando los vieron aparecer con esas pintas.

-esperadme aquí, yo vengo enseguida –dijo la pelirroja corriendo hacia el garaje.

-¡Alissa! –la chica se giró al ver quien la llamaba, era Sara

-¿qué quieres?

-me encanta tu modelito, ¿por qué no me lo dejas un día?, por si tengo una reunión de intelectuales o algo así –Tasha, Peter y Melisa le rieron la gracia, que no era graciosa, pero ellos son así....

-puedes estar tranquila, la única razón para la que tendrías que ir a una reunión de intelectuales es para que se rieran de ti, y para eso ya tienes tu ropa –esta vez eran Remus, Sirius, Kate y Steff los que se reían. Sara miró a Sirius con pose ofendida y este se encogido de hombros

-¿me he perdido algo? –dijo Lily apareciendo con cuatro enormes botes de pintura en la mano.

-nada –dijeron ellos- ¿para que es eso?

-ahora veréis

Lily cogió uno de los globos, lo infló y lo lleno de pintura, sus amigos miraban impresionados como el globo se hacía mas grande. La pelirroja hizo lo mismo con unos cuantos más

-ahora, lo único que hay que hacer........ es –justo en ese momento le estrelló un globo a Steff en la cabeza, el chico se partió de la risa mientras toda la pintura rosa se le escurría por la cara y el pelo.

-Lily!!!!, mi pelo!! –gritó Steff sarcástico imitando la voz de Tasha- ahora tendré que pasarme tres horas en la pelicuría

Pero Steff no tardó en vengarse y le estrelló uno a Lily, mientras esta se reía por lo que su amigo acababa de decir, ahora tenía la pelirroja toda la cara de un color verde. Alissa ya estaba de color azul y Kate estaba amarilla, entonces empezaron a correr por el jardín escapando unos de otros. (he de reconocer que esta es una de las cosas que siempre he querido hacer y hasta ahora a lo único que he llegado es a echarme la pintura encima cuando pintaba la habitación.... en mis fics expreso mis fantasias frustradas.. pobre yo)

-mira que son críos –dijo Tasha apartando la vista de James un momento para mirar a Lily y sus amigos- y raros –añadió con una mueca

-ya te digo ¿cómo pueden hacer eso?, mañana van a tener el pelo horrible

-por no decir la piel, y ese color que lleva la Evans no le pega –dijo Sara con cara de asco.

-aunque el rosa que lleva el tal Longbottom me gusta, de ese color quería pintar yo mi habitación –dijo Melissa refiriéndose a un rosa chicle fosforito

-¿a dónde vas, Lunático? –preguntó Sirius apartando la mirada de Lily y sus amigos.

-a ver que si pueden cambiarme de color el pelo, estoy aburido del castaño–dijo mirando hacia Kate con ojos brillantes

-¿qué? –preguntaron todos

-nos traiciona!!!!! –dijo Melisa enfadada- y no te aburras de castaño!, que justo me lo iba a teñir esta semana, ahora tendré que cambiar de color! ¿cuál te gusta Remusín?

-ehhh..... ninguno, hasta luego

James vio como Remus se quitaba la túnica y se quedaba en camiseta, (y pantalones obviamente, no vamos a hacer un fic pornográfico con mi pobre Remus), y se acercaba a Lily, que le dio un abrazo y lo llenó de pintura, luego vino Kate por detrás y le estampaba un globo en la cabeza y salía corriendo, Remus no se hizo esperar y salió detrás de ella con un globo en la mano mientras el licántropo reía como no lo hacía desde hacía mucho.

James se sorprendió cuando vio a Lily, no se había equivocado la otra noche, cuando la llevó a la sala después de la broma cruel que cada vez que se acordaba se tocaba el pelo; Lily era guapa y mucho, había que reconocerlo, tenía la cara de muchos colores, y el pelo lo tenía entre verde y azul, que mezclado con el suyo rojo no le quedaba nada mal. La pintura mojada hacía que se le pegara la ropa al cuerpo, en el James se perdió por unos momentos, sonrió inconscientemente pensando en....

-¿qué miras Jamsie? –le dijo su novia devolviéndolo a la realidad, la realidad horrible en al que tenía que soportarla, la realidad en la que Lily no era mas que su enemiga, aunque había que reconocer que las bromas que hacía no eran nada malas, lo malo es que se las hacía a el.

-nada, nada, no miro nada –dijo sin apartar la vista. Tasha le agarró la cara y le estampó un apasionado beso, Lily en ese momento miró hacia ellos y giró la cara, porque eso le daba mucho..... ¿asco?, si puede que fuera eso, pero entonces ¿porque le molestaba tanto?

James se separó un poco de Tasha, y miró a Sirius, que no se había enterado de nada, porque estaba ocupado mirando hacia la piscina, donde Alissa y Steff se acababan de explotar un globo el uno al otro y se reían a carcajadas. James sonrió.

-¿qué le hace esa a mi Remusín?!!!!!!! –dijo la histérica voz de Melisa

-vaya con Lunatico –dijo Sirius riendo

Todos siguieron la dirección de la mano de la chica, que era facil de ver porque cada uña estaba pintada de un color fosforito que resaltaría hasta en la mansión de Voldemort, y lo vieron. Kate y el rodaban por el suelo llenos de pintura, entonces pararon y Remus quedó sobre Kate, que no paraba de reír Remus se acercó mucho a la cara de la chica, ambos con al vista clavada en el otro, estaba a punto de besarla (ay, esta es otra de mis fantasias reprimidas....), pero............

Melisa se acercó a donde estaba la pareja chillando como una loca, agarró a Kate del pelo y la obligó a levantarse, todos se acercaron corriendo, porque Melisa le acababa de estampar una bofetada a Kate, que no tardó en reaccionar y ahora ambas estaban por el suelo, dándose patadas, puñetazos y lo que cuadrara, en ese momento Melisa lamentó no tener su bolso.

Todos intentaron separarlas, pero la única que lo consiguió fue lily, que le estampó un globo un Melissa en la cabeza, y esta entro como en Shok al ver su pelo y su ropa.

-mira lo que has hecho –gritaba llorando- mi cara, mi pelo, mi ropa, mi maquillaje!!!!!!!, ¿cómo hago yo ahora?

-yo te ayudo, no te preocupes –dijo Alissa acercándose a Melisa cariñosamente para sorpresa de todos, entonces la empujó a la piscina, que estaba toda sucia de no haberse utilizado en el otoño- y la próxima vez que te atrevas a tocar a Kate te bañas con el calamar gigante maldita barbie!!!!!!!

Sirius la miró sorprendido

-así me gusta, mi tigresita –le dijo al oído cuando Alissa pasó por su lado

-como te atrevas a volver a llamarme así, te juro que te.......

-¿qué me vas a hacer? –preguntó Sirius cogiéndola por la cintura y sin preocuparse de que todos los estuvieran mirando. Alissa estaba pálida de la impresión y por primera vez no sabía que decir

-ella no se, pero como no la dejes en paz yo te hago la circuncisión ¿estamos? –dijo la pelirroja mientras separaba a Alissa de Sirius que seguía blanca, aunque la pintura lo disimulaba bien

-ya cállate, maldita idiota!! –ahora era Tasha la que le gritaba a Lily

-la única idiota que hay aquí eres tu!

-¿por qué tiraste a Mel a la piscina?

-porque le pegó a Kate! ¿o es que no lo viste? No me digas que aparte de culona eres cegata.

-si tu amiguita no se hubiera metido con los novios de las otras no tendríamos este problema.....

-idiota!!

-imbécil!!

-estúpida

-deberías casarte con el idota de Snape, sois iguales!!

-¿para que metes ahora a Severus?

-¿severus?, vaya que confianzas! Ja

-¿estas segura de que tu padre era un humano?, para mi que era un gigante, porque el culo que te dejó de herencia no es normal

-estoy harta de ti!!!!!, ojalá tu padre se muriera y así tu y tu maldita hermana os irías de mi vida de una buena vez –gritó Tasha con todas sus fuerzas

Lily, ante la mención de la muerte de su padre se quedó quieta, desde que su madre había muerto dando a luz a Petunia (gracias Loupy por recordármelo porque si no ya habría metido la pata) su padre era la única persona que Lily tenía, ¿cómo se atrevía Tasha a desearle la muerte a la persona que Lily mas quería?. De fondo pudo escuchar como Steff calmaba a Alissa y a Kate, que intentaban soltarse del abrazo de su amigo para poder saltar y descuartizar a Tasha. (otra de mis fantasias frustradas.....)

De repente sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo o prevenirlo Lily descargó su puño contra la cara de Tasha, que se amorfó de manera cómica, la barbie cayó al suelo, donde quedó un momento en shock hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y se levantó de un salto lanzándose contra su desprevenida hermanastra, que no se esperaba que Tasha arriesgara sus uñas por pegarle. Lily sintió como la piel de su cara se calentaba al sentir la sangre correr por ella ante el arañazo de Tasha, Lily iba a lanzarla hacia atrás pero no fue necesario porque James agarró a su "novia".

Pero Tasha parecía no contentarse con arañarle y trató de volver a avanzar hacia Lily, la pelirroja tenía las mismas ganas de lanzarse sobre su hermanastra, de hecho intentó hacerlo, pero James la agarró prácticamente en el aire y se la llevó en brazos hasta la casa, Lily gritaba y pataleaba, incluso le daba golpes al chico en la espalda, que la llevaba agarrada como si fuera un saco de patatas.

-¡sueltame maldito idiota!

-cállate Lelans

-cuidadito con las manos, a ver donde tocas!!! –Lily seguía pataleando

James subió las escaleras sin soltar a la chica, pasando por alto los comentarios de esta, Lily estaba empezando a hacerle daño en la espalda, James la llevó hasta su cuarto y la dejo sobre la cama.

Lily puso cara de enfadada y ofendida mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miró al chico, que estaba de pie frente a ella, la pelirroja empezó a reírse

-¿de que te ríes tu ahora?

-te queda muy bien el rosa

James se miró de arriba abajo, tenía la ropa muggle que se había puesto llena de colorines, se tocó el pelo, que estaba de un color rosa chicle

-¿qué tienes tu con mi pelo? –preguntó James molesto recordando la cruel broma de Lily mientras intentaba limpiarse el pelo con un trapo que había sobre una silla

-ehhh!!!! deja mi camiseta –dijo la pelirroja cogiendo el "trapo" que James estaba usando, que ahora estaba de color rosa y verde cuando antes era negra.

-glups –dijo el chico que no estaba dispuesto a pedir disculpas, se fijo en la cara de la pelirroja, tenía la mejilla llena de sangre y un tajazo en la frente, menudas uñas tenía Tasha, aunque era normal, porque se hacía la manicura cada dos días.

James salió de la habitación y fue al baño, allí encontró toallitas y cogió agua en un vaso. Volvió a la habitación, hoy le concedería a Lily un día de tregua, pero solo hoy!!!.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación se quedó mudo de la impresión, Lily se estaba cambiando la camiseta por una limpia, y como no se esperaba que James volviera casi le da un ataque cuando lo vio parado delante de la puerta, observándola con los ojos abiertos como platos. Lily se puso del mismo color de su pelo y terminó de ponerse la camiseta (aclaración: Lily llevaba sujetador, así que no nos emocionemos, sobre todo tu pu)

-Potter!!

-lo... siento –dijo el tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

-la proxima vez llama a la puerta, por tu bien y el de tu virilidad –advirtió ella

Se quedaron callados unos momentos hasta que James hablo

-ven –dijo el haciéndole señas a la chica para que se sentara en la cama, ella hizo lo que el chico le decía, y se sentó en la cama, James se sentó al lado de ella y le limpió la cara con el agua y le echo un líquido que había encontrado en el baño para las heridas

-auu, cuidado Potter

-lo sien....-James se calló ¿pero que estaba haciendo? ¿le iba a pedir perdón a la Evans?, eso nunca- quiero decir, mira que eres blandengue

-ayuuu, tienes la delicadeza en el......

-ya vale ¿no?, aun por encima –puso pose indignada, pero no paró de ayudar a Lily, ella sonrió y James no pudo evitar sonreír también

-listo, jejeje, pareces una momia!!!! –James empezó a reírse de la chica, ella se levantó y fue a un espejo

-so bruto ¿qué has hecho?, se ponen tiritas, no vendas!!!

-¿qué te ponga que?, mira que eres rara –James no paró de reír, le había puesto a la chica un trozo de venda sobre cada arañazo, y efectivamente parecía una momia

-imbecil, ¿de verdad eres uno de los mejores alumnos de Howarts?

-pues si ¿por qué? ¿quieres clases particulares?

-jaja –dijo sarcástica- bueno.... supongo que lo que cuenta es la intención –cuando termino de quitarse las vendas y sustituirlas por tiritas vio que James seguía sentado en su cama, mirándola. Cuando cruzaron miradas ambos miraron a otro lado rápidamente

-bonita colcha –dijo el chico sonriendo y mirando la colcha de la chica, que tenía hadas, duendecillos y gnomos, solo que no se parecían en nada a los del mundo mágico

-a saber como es la tuya, seguro que tienes el dibujo de todos los champoos que usas

-jaja, al menos yo me lavo

-¡que estas insinuando!, hay una diferencia entre lavarse, que es lo que hago yo, y encerarse, que es lo que haces tu, presumido!

-eres una plasta, Flenans, no se puede tener una conversación decente contigo

-tal vez si te aprendiera mi nombre......, a ver, pronuncia conmigo e-v-a-n-s –le dijo como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño al que le están enseñando a decir papa

-se de sobra como te llamas, pero me gusta mas llamarte Lelans

-entonces no digas que es por mi culpa por lo que no podemos mantener una conversación, eres tu el que siempre me pica

De repente se hizo el silencio, a James no le apetecía discutir con ella ¿no le apetecía discutir con Evans?, se llevó la mano a la frente, no parecía que tuviera fiebre, entonces se fijo en ella, por quinta o sexta vez en esa tarde, nunca se había fijado en sus ojos, eran de un verde esmeralda preciosos, _¿pero que dices_, _Potter?,_ _los ojos de Evans no son bonitos, son feos ¿me oíste? FEOS!!!, y deja ya de mirarla, porque la vas a gastar._ La vocecita en su cabeza le seguía diciendo que apartara la mirada, pero James no lo hizo, no quería hacerlo

Lily estaba sentada en la cama, a su lado, ella tampoco sabía donde mirar ni lo que hacer, entonces sin saber por que ambos se fueron acercando el uno al otro, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, sus narices se rozaron y sus alientos se entremezclaron, ya tenían los ojos cerrados.....

-....hambre.... –dijo Lily en un susurro, como si estuviera soñando

-¿qué? –pregunto James también en un susurro y con los ojos cerrados con la esperanza de continuar

-que tengo hambre –dijo la pelirroja levantándose de un salto y devolviendo a James también a la realidad, se hizo un silencio incomodo en el que ambos pensaban en lo que había estado a punto de pasar.

-¡LIL! –gritaron Alissa, Kate, Steff entrando en la habitación, Sirius y Remus venían detrás- ¿cómo estás?

-bien –dijo ella sonriendo

-¿segura? –Alissa estaba mas preocupada por el comentario de Tasha que por los arañazos de la cara de su amiga

-si, tranquilos

-bueno, nosotros nos vamos –dijo James cogiendo a Remus y a Sirius, que no parecían querer irse

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cuando por fin se fueron los merodeadores, fue Steff el que rompió el silencio de la habitación

-¿seguro que estas bien?, porque si quieres puedo darle a Tasha un baño de pintura verde.

-no hace falta –dijo Lily, no le apetecía hablar sobre eso, todavía pensaba en lo que había estado a punto de pasar con Potter.

-bueno, entonces será mejor que nos demos una ducha y nos pongamos el pijama ¿alguien sabe si hoy echan alguna película muggle? –dijo Alissa recogiendo su ropa y yendo hacia le baño

-no se, voy a ver ahora –dijo Lily saliendo de la habitación- Kate, tu usa el baño de arriba, Steff tu el de abajo, Alis tu usa el de mi cuarto, yo ya utilizo el de mi padre

Lily bajó las escaleras corriendo, supuso que la guía de la tele estaría abajo, con el resto de revistas.

-tranquila, Tasha -escuchó como la voz de James llegaba desde el salón, se asomó un poco y pudo ver a James abrazando a su hermanastra, mientras esta lloraba desconsolada en su hombro

-¿por qué te fuiste con ella?

-porque...... –James no sabía lo que decir, como decirle que prefería mil veces estar con Evans que con ella, como reconocer eso!!, cuando ni el mismo se lo creía- porque no quería que te hiciera mas daño, y si te la alejaba pues.........

-¿solo por eso? –preguntó Tasha satisfecha con la respuesta y poniendo cara de pena

-claro que si, tu sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti ¡no pensarás que me gusta Evans! –entonces recordó lo que casi pasa y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, habría dado lo que fuera porque en ese momento Lily no tuviera hambre, claro que entonces seguramente tendría sed.

-no, se de sobras que esa imbécil jamás te gustaría, pero es solo que.....

-oh, vamos Tas, para lo único que sirve Flenans es para reírse de ella

De repente Lily salió detrás de la puerta y se acercó a la tele sin decir nada, aunque su cara lo decía todo, cogió una revista y desapareció por donde había venido. _¡mierdaaaa_! Gritó James interiormente, le dieron ganas de ir detrás de Lily para decirle que no era verdad lo que había dicho. _¿ah no?_ La voz en su cabeza volvía a hablar, _¿no es verdad que cuando mejor te lo pasas con Evans es cuando te ríes de ella?, Además tu y ella????, no me hagas reír, tu y la novia de quejicus???, ella es demasiado poco para ti_

Lily subía las escaleras, la verdad es que lo que había dicho James le había fastidiado, ella sabía que no le caía bien, pero de ahí a......., además casi se besan, seguro que todo el numerito de curarla era una excusa para besarla y así después poderse reír de ella, se quitó a James de la cabeza y se metió en la ducha.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sirius estaba en la habitación de Lily, sabia que Alissa estaba en la ducha y estaba esperando a que saliera, desde el baño se oía la voz de la chica que cantaba una canción que Sirius no conocía pero que era bonita de igual forma.

Remus seguía dándole la paliza con que nunca conseguiría a Alissa, pero el no se rendía tan fácilmente, sobre todo si la chica era un bicho raro como Alissa, al fin y al cabo esas eran las que mas necesitadas estaban, y nunca se resistiría a un merodeador, y menos si ese era Sirius Black, aunque tenía que reconocer que la chica no era tan fácil como el había pensado, había ido directo a por ella, piropeándola e invitándola a salir, y eso no había funcionado, y después de una noche en vela llegó a la conclusión que la mejor manera para conquistarla era hacer lo que nunca había hecho, ser amable con una chica. De repente la puerta del baño se abrió y Alissa entró en la habitación con una toalla enrollada al cuerpo

-Black!!!!!!!!, maldito salido!!!!, lárgate ahora mismo o si no..........

-ehhhhh –dijo el sin poder quitar la vista de la chica, que estaba completamente mojada, y aunque la toalla era grande y la tapaba bastante bien Sirius no podía quitarle la vista de encima- tengo que hablar contigo y no me voy a ir hasta que te diga lo que tengo que decirte

-¿ah no? –Alissa lo miraba amenazante, iba a coger su varita, pero Sirius fue mas rápido y se la quito de las manos

-no!

-mira Black...... mi paciencia esta llegando a su limite, y créeme no es muy agradable verme enfadada

-¿ah no?, pero si tu estas todo el día enfadada –se el escapó a Sirius ese comentario. _Mierda!!!!, no es así como tienes que tratarla, tienes que ser amable y decirle cosas bonitas, así caerá fijo y Remus te dará 200 galeones_- perdón, no quería decir eso, lo que quiero decir es que...... –eso era mas difícil de lo que el había pensado- es que me gustas, Alissa, me gustas mucho, y quiero salir contigo, y.... y eso, ¿quieres ser mi novia??? –sirius se había aprendido el discurso de memoria, se lo había estudiado toda la tarde anterior, pero ahora todo le salía al revés, como siempre que estaba con esa chica.

-¿de que hablas Black? –preguntó Alissa extrañada, la confianza que tenía en Sirius era inexistente, por no decir que confiaba mas Snape que en el.

-lo que has oído, Alissa, que me gustas....... –Sirius bajó la cabeza, no se sentía muy bien mintiéndole a la pobre chica, al fin y al cabo ella nunca le había hecho nada, excepto ser borde y pegarle una bofetada. Levantó la cabeza y la miró, ella miraba al suelo, Sirius se acercó a ella, la chica pareció no darse cuenta de la cercanía de el hasta que sintió como le cogían con suavidad la barbilla y le levantaban la cara

-eres preciosa –dijo Sirius, que ya estaba tan cerca de ella que se le pusieron los pelos de punta, eso nunca le había pasado con ninguna chica

Alissa no sabía que hacer, sentía el aliento de Sirius sobre sus labios, le dieron ganas de apartarlo y darle una bofetada, pero ¿por que no lo hacía? ¿por qué dejaba que ese chico siguiera acercándosele?, no quería hacer eso, no quería......... ¿o si?, ahora Sirius ya casi tocaba sus labios, una mano del chico bajó hasta su cintura, y la otra le acariciaba la mejilla, pero........... _¡es sirius_ black!, _el salido del colegio al que le gustan todas!!!!_ Le gritó una voz en su cabeza avisándola de lo que estaba a punto de hacer

-no –dijo ella separándose, Sirius puso una cara indefinible- déjame, Black –Alissa se encerró en el baño, en cuanto lo hizo se recostó contra la puerta y se deslizó hasta el suelo, Sirius estaba parado del otro lado, pensando, _"casi, Canuto, ésta esta a punto, solo necesita un empujoncito mas"_ Sirius salió contento del cuarto, saltando, silbando y pensando en que poder invertir esos 200 galeones (por cierto, 200 galeones es muchismo ¿no?, es que creo que me pasé un poco con la cifra, pero bueno... pongamos que Remus tiene mucho dinero porque en verano estuvo trabajando en una panadería, o en lo que querais, eso lo dejo a vuestra imaginación)

Hola a todas!!!! Como estáis???? Espero que bien, yo estoy en las nubes, 16 rr en un capitulo!!!!! Muchísimas gracias a todas!!! De verdad, no se que haría sin vosotras, Dios, aun no me lo creo, jeje, esto se merece un premio así que me voy a pedir un pizza, a ver si invita mi padre jeje, bueno, a lo que voy, que no creo que mi cena os interese demasiado. Muchísimas gracias a todas por los rr que me habeis mandado, de verdad OS KIERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (se que parece que estoy un poco loca, pero solo lo parece, en realidad estoy cuerda, ejem....) bueno, ahora me dejo de rollos y os contesto a los rr:

**Amsp14**: hola amiga!! Que haria yo sin ti??? Eres la primera siempre en dejarme rr, de verdad muchas gracias. ¿esta es tu favorita? Pues para ti te la dedico, (lee arriba), a Tasha la trato como trato a mi hermano, igualito, jejeje, que mala soy, bueno mi hermano también tiene la mano larga... lo del cerdito rosa se me ocurrio en el ultimo momento, pero si la verdad es que no quedó mal. Yaa!! Al fin James se dio cuenta de que Lily es algo mas... pero no se, poco a poco, es que los tios necesitan tiempo para darse cuenta de las cosas, ¡¡son tios, que les pides!! Bueno...ya ves la que se armó, casi se matan todos, jeje, a poco mas y pelea en el barro, sobre Kate......... no se, sigue las pistas.... jeej, venga que tu lo averiguas todo!! Eje, bueno, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y que no haya sido muy coñazo, la verdad es que no me convencía mucho, a ver... y muchas gracias, por cierto, actualiza que tengo ganas de leer matrimonio ¿por conveniencia?, es de mis fics favoritos!!. Un beso muy fuerte y hasta pronto!!!

**Pupi-chan**: hola!!!!!!!!!!! Que tal estas??????? Que bien que te guste!!! Jeje, a ver si consigo aclarar mis dudas y lo sigo por buen camino, y a ver cuando puedo volver a actualizar........ es que con los examenes y todo ya estoy temblando bueno nos vemos, un beso muuy fuerte y hasta mañana!!1

**Trixi-Black**: hola!! Muchas gracias por tu rr, me alegro que te guste la historia, la verdad es que es todo un desvaríe, ya me ves a mi por la calle pensando coñas para ponerle al fic y riéndome yo sola, la gente mira con una cara..... ¡¡ni que estuviera loca!! Bueno si, un poco puede que si.. jjeje, bueno, pues muchas gracias por el rr, de verdad, me alegrais la vida cada vez que veo uno en la bandeja de entrada, me pongo a dar saltos por la habitación. Bueno dejo de enrollarme, un beso y hasta pronto!!!!

**Elena-potter**: wolas amiga!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que tal estas????, espero que bien, me encantan tus rr, son tan largos que siempre tengo mogollón de cosas que decirte. Ya lo se, soy malísima, aunque al final el encuentro no estuvo nada mal ¿no?, al menos para Lily y James, bueno y Sirius, pero aun falta saber lo que pasará ahora...... toda una noche por delante.... Kate!! ¿tienes suposiciones?, pues seguro que son acertadas, en el proximo chap ya aclaro bastante, hasta ahora solo 3 personas o asi me han hablado de ella en el rr. La oportunidad la aproveche, bueno, mas bien la aprovecho James, y Sirius, ay que monos son ¡¡¡y la paliza que Lily le dio a Tasha!!! Eso fue lo mejor, y tu dame opiniones que siempre son bien recibidas, tu el fic como si fuera de uso publico, jeej. Dios, pobrecita, a mi me quitan internet y creo que me muero!!! No te exagero, mi madre me quiere llevar al psicólogo, pero que haga lo que quiera, yo me llevo mi libro, la psicóloga que hable que yo hago que la escucho. Yo también adoro HP, cada vez que leo y releo el libro se me ponen los pelos de punta solo al abrirlo, me encantan, y no hay un solo personaje al que odio (exceptuando a Peter, pero yo a el no lo considero un personaje, para mi es un error de imprenta, un pegote que se les escapo), mis padres tambien odian que este en el ordenador, pero bueno.. que digan lo que quieran, que a mi me entra por un oido y me sale por el otro, y bueno... muchísimas gracias por tu rr, me encanta de verdad, muchas gracias, espero que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado, un beso, cuidate y nos vemos!! Bueno... mas bien hablamos. Hasta luego!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Leo Black Le-fay**: hola!! Ala, aquí lo tienes, ahora deja de acosarme!!!!, jejejje, espero que te haya gustado, y me tienes que pasar todo el tuyo que lo quiero leer, lo que llevas escrito me encanta!! Aunq ya sabes que yo los dramas.... lloro demasiado, bueno, hablamos le lunes vale? Un beso nena, y muchas gracias por el rr, tk!!

**Antonieta:** hola wapa!!!!! Que tal estas? Espero que bien, ya, Lily y James se hacen de todo (en el buen sentido tambien), lo que pasa es que ahora... estan empezando a cambir las cosas, pero James tiene el mágico don de joder las cosas, como todos los tíos... ya, a mi Sirius y Alissa tambien me gustan mucho, puede que incluso mas que Lily y James por eso tu avisame si les doy mas protagonismo a ellos.... ya Kate y Remus, ay, que monos, Remus hasta la baño quiere ir con ella. Yo creo que Tasha ni entrenándose podría ser mas tonta... la verdad, y después de la pelea entre ella y Lily... a Peter no lo puedo poner de otra forma que lo que es, un simple error de imprenta en medio de un libro, en este caso un fic. Subi el capitulo un día mas tarde, pero bueno, lo hago lo mas rapido que puedo, prometido, muchismas gracias por el rr, me dais la vida!!!! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, un beso!!!

**FinnFIsshu88**: hola!!! Que tal? Muchas gracias por el rr, me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este capitulo tambien te haya hecho reir, un beso y prometo subir lo antes posible, hasta pronto!!!

**Dark Loupy:** holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! ¿cómo estas?, supongo que con cabreo encima por lo del pelo, pero bueno, tu no te preocupes, metemos a tu madre y a la mia en una caja y las mandamos a las dos pa la china ¿vale?, no te ahogues de la risa!! Que si no ¿qué hago yo sin tus recordatorios? Porque si no me llegas a avisar de lo de la madre de Lily ¡¡menuda metedura de pata!!!, la reunion familiar no estuvo nada mal eh? Y aun falta... jejej, aun falta.... lo de la pagina de favoritos le tengo que preguntar a una amiga, es que una vez alguien me dijo que había una pagina en la que ponian los mejores fics y votaban entre ellos y quería ir a echar un ojo y dar opinión y todo eso... ya sabes.. hacer un rato el imbecil, pero da igual, ya buscare. Lo del apellido de Tasha ya te lo dije, pero lo he de poner en el epilogo, o algún dia que se me de por ahí lo pongo, a saber.. te voy a comprara un cinturón de seguridad para que lo pongas en la silla y asi no te caigas ¿vale?, porque un día te das un golpe en la cabeza y a lo peor te vuelves como tu hermana, que mala soy, no le digas que dije esto... ahh gracias, si el examen no se salio mal, me salio fatal, pero luego vienes a fanfiction, ves rr como el tuyo y ya te alegras, asi que que mas da!! Un beso y hasta pronto!!!!

**Koroshiteru**: hola!!! Graciasssssss!! ¿es de tus historias favoritas de verdad??? Ahh, que bien!! Has aumentado en tres puntos mi ego, jejjeej, bueno prometo actualizar lo antes que pueda, aunque con lo plastas que son mis profes... tienen ganas de fastidiar y claro... se ceban conmigo, pa mi que lo hacen aposta... bueno, me dejo de rollos, muchas gracias por tu rr, de verdad, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado un beso y hasta pronto!!!

**BelleRadcliffeBlack:** hola!!! Pues ya ves lo que pasa, que se arma una que pa que, bueno.. muchas gracias por tu rr, de verdad espero que este chap te haya gustado, un beso muy fuerte y hasta pronto!!!

**Asharia-hatake**: actualice!!!! Jejeje, ya ves, qeu tal? Muchas gracias por tu rr, aunque tu vas con ventaja, jejeje, bueno nos vemos no estudies mucho que si no la neurona.-... jejj, que mala soy, un beso ya hablamos mañana!!!

**Heka Granger:** hola!!! Pues ya ves la que se armó..... pobre Tasha, seguro que le quedó un traume después de la paliza que le dio Lily, que se fastidie!!! Y lo de Kate... es que no se lo que te imaginas.... ejjeje, no se, a lo mejor.... no se, bueno, un beso y hasta pronto, muchas gracias por el rr, de verdad!!!!

**Ginny-Shelena: **volviste!!!! ¿dónde estabas??, hacía mucho que no hablábamos, ya te echaba de menos!! ¿qué tal estas? No te preocupes, no pasa nada (por lo del rr), claro que puse tu frase!! Era perfecta justo para poner ahí, muchas gracias por recomendármela. Me alegro que te hayas reido, jejej, la verdad es que yo tambien me caí un par de veces de la silla al imaginármelos, ya me lei el 11 ¡¡me encanto!! ¿te deje rr, verdad? Es que ahora mismo no se donde tengo la cabeza. Bueno, me despido, un beso y muchas gracias por el rr, de verdad!!!, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

**Eowyn:** hola!!! Gracias por leerlo,!! Bueno ya hablamos que mi hermano quiere dormir y no me va a dar tiempo a subir. Gracias otra vez, un beso y hasta pronto!!!

**AnnaBlack:** hola!! Gracias, conseguí encontrar tu pagina, te deje un rr en uno pero aun no me dio tiempo a leer mas, estoy un poco estresada con los examenes, lo siento... a mi Tasha tambien me cae mal ¡¡es tonta!!! Esta basada en mi peor enemiga!! Que mala soy!! Es una mezcla entre ella y mi hermano, que es muy afeminado, ejej, bueno muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado el chap y gracias por el rr

**Nota: no se cuando podré actualizar, porque con los examenes que tengo a lo mejor no me da tiempo a hacerlo todo, pero prometo subir lo antes que pueda ¡¡palabra!!!, muchas gracia a todas y ahora me voy corriendo que si no no me da tiempo a subir que le imbecil e idiota de mi hermano quiere dormir, en realidad solo quiere fastidiar, pero bueno.... un beso a todas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. por falta de inspiracion lo llamo chap 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Lily entró en su habitación y encontró a Alissa mirando por la ventana, con la mirada perdida en algún punto, "_Black_", pensó Lily al momento

-alis, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó preocupada mientras se acercaba lentamente, buscando algún rastro de Sirius por ahí, aunque solo le hizo falta respirar para oler los dos kilos de colonia que se echaba al día Sirius

-lil, no sabía que estuvieras ahí –contestó su amiga sorprendida- si, estoy bien ¿por?

-y voy yo y me lo creo, te conozco demasiado bien, ¿me lo vas a contar o te lo saco a golpes? –preguntó riendo, Alissa se sentó en la cama con una mirada triste, y Lily hizo lo mismo. La pelirroja miró a su amiga, que estaba cabizbaja mirando a la alfombra fijamente- me parece que necesitamos ayuda extra, será mejor que llame a Kat y a Steff.

-¿qué hacéis? –preguntaron los aludidos entrando en la habitación con una sonrisa y el pijama puesto

-justo iba a ir ahora a por vosotros, tenemos una emergencia

-¿qué ha pasado? –preguntó Kate yendo hacia donde estaba Alissa y sentándose al lado de ella.

-creo que Black le ha lavado el cerebro

-¿qué te ha dicho esta vez?, ese tío está empezando a cansarme –dijo Kate mosqueada mientras se sentaba en el suelo, al lado de Steff, que había encontrado la game boy de Petunia y estaba jugando todo entretenido al pokemon.

-medijoquelegustabamuchoycasimebesa –dijo rápido mientras su cara tomaba el color del pelo de Lily.

-¿qué? –preguntaron a la vez, excepto Steff, que no se había enterado de nada

-pues eso –repitió sacando valor- pues que me dijo que le gustaba mucho, y casi me besa.

-y seguro que tu lo apartaste con una patada –dijo Lily deseando que la respuesta fuera un si rotundo, Alissa negó con la cabeza- ¿con un puñetazo? –preguntó esperanzada, sabía como era Black y a lo que se dedicaba, no era bueno con las chicas, solo las utilizaba (que malo tengo que poner a mi sirius, pero tranquilicémonos porque ya cambiara, de eso me ocupo yo), y ella no quería, mejor dicho, no dejaría que ese intento de hombre le hiciera daño a una de sus mejores amigas.

-es que........... ¡no se que creer!, es Black!!!!!!, por amor de Dios

-cogí a pikachu!! –gritó Steff emocionado, cuando notó como todas las miradas de sus amigas estaban puestas en el como si fuera Peter (creo que ahí me he pasado un poco...) volvió a sentarse y volvió a su pose normal- quiero decir.... ¿te gusta? –con esa sencilla pregunta todas las miradas cambiaron a Alissa, que se puso blanca

-no –dijo ella no muy convencida mientras asentía con la cabeza

-ya, mira haz lo que te parezca mejor, hagas lo que hagas nosotros estaremos contigo –dijo Steff haciendo que todas las chicas saltaran sobre el y le dieran un enorme abrazo, empezaron a reír, ¿por qué no podrían ser todos chicos como Steff? (ya te digo)

-y ahora será mejor que veamos que peli van a poner hoy a la noche, porque no me apetece nada escuchar las conversaciones de las pijas

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sirius y Remus estaban jugando una partida al ajedrez mágico, Tasha seguía enganchada al cuello de su novio, que intentaba respirar y Melisa y Sara hablaban con Peter, porque al parecer era el único merodeador que les hacía caso.

-te tengo malas noticias, Lunático –dijo Sirius en un susurro

-¿a si? –preguntó el, que estaba muy concentrado en el juego y apenas le prestaba atención

-si, hoy hable con Alissa y esta a punto de caer

-jajajja, permíteme que lo dude –dijo de repente muy interesado en lo que su amigo le decía

-¿no te fías de mi?, pues para que lo sepas casi la beso

-¿casi? ¿y por que no la besaste?, déjame que adivine, ella te dio un puñetazo cuando te lanzaste como un bruto sobre ella

-no, pero dame una semana

-¿sabes Sirius? A lo mejor Alissa es algo mas que una simple apuesta

-¿qué insinúas?

-eso, que a lo mejor no es solo una apuesta –volvió a repetir con paciencia

-a mi Alissa no me gusta, ella es........ es un bicho raro y además..... –Sirius se quedó callado

-jaque mate –dijo Remus sonriente mientras veía como su alfil mataba al rey de su amigo, que estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio, el licántropo se levantó y dejó solo a su amigo, al parecer había dado en el clavo en cuanto a Alissa, y eso le alegró, porque su hucha estaba sin fondos, y si le tuviera que pagar 200 galeones iba a estar endeudado con Jame para el resto de su vida.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

James y Tasha estaban sentados en el sofá, bueno mas bien James estaba acostado y Tasha estaba sobre el, James intentó iniciar una conversación con ella para ver como era eso de hablar con su novia, pero los labios de esta se lo impidieron (quita tus sucias manos de James culona!!!!!!!), Sirius seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos mientras Sara le daba un masaje del que ni el chico se daba cuenta, Peter engullía ranas de chocolate sentado en el sillón hinchable de Lily, que estaba lleno de chocolate por culpa de la asquerosa rata y Melisa intentaba hablar con Remus, pero este escapaba poniendo las excusas mas estúpidas que se le ocurrían como: tengo alergia a las mujeres, si estas a menos de dos metros de mi me puede dar un ataque de tos; o, lo siento, pero estoy enamorado de Peter. Melisa solo le sonreía con cara de tonta y se acercaba mas a el.

De repente Lily, Alissa, Kate y Steff bajaron por las escaleras y en un acto reflejo Sirius se levanto del sofá y Remus hizo lo mismo, tirando a Melisa al suelo. James paró de besar a Tasha y se sentó, pero ella se sentó en sus rodillas y siguió con lo suyo

Lily se paró en la puerta, en cuanto la abrió y entró en el salón seguida de sus amigos notó un gran ruido y una gran sensación de movimiento, cuando abrió los ojos encontró a Sirius hablando con Remus en la esquina mas alejada del salón, a Melisa tirada en el suelo en una posición no muy cómoda...... y a James y Tasha besándose, al ver eso giró la cara con una mueca de asco.

Entonces se fijó en las pintas que llevaban los merodeadores y las pijas, estaban completamente arreglados, las chicas estaban de falda y maquilladas y los chicos vestidos con ropa muggle y todos repeinados.

-¿vais a salir? –preguntó Lily esperanzada.

-no ¿y vosotros vais al circo? –preguntó James mirándolos burlonamente, todos llevaban "pijamas", aunque mas que pijamas parecían ropas de limpiar trastero, Lily llevaba unos pantalones cortos de ositos y una camiseta negra de asas y licra, Alissa llevaba un camisón, Kate llevaba unos pantalones tan largos que le arrastraban y una camiseta que tenía dibujados caramelos y Steff llevaba unos pantalones de pijama con avioncitos dibujados y una camiseta de manga corta, pero esta vez llevaba dibujados trenecitos.

-no Potter, es que desde que te tienes a ti de atracción principal tuvieron que cerrar –dijo Lily provocando la risa de sus amigos

Se hizo un silencio no muy comodo en el que todos se miraron unos a otros, evaluándose.

-oye Tasha ¿os importaría iros a la otra salita? Es que queremos ver una película –pregunto al fin Lily con el tono mas amable que pudo, cosa que le costó bastante

-¿y por que no os vais vosotros? –preguntó fastidiada por la interrupción

-te lo acabo de decir, queremos ver una peli y esta es la única tele que funciona –dijo con paciencia y buscando palabras simples para que su "hermanastra" lo entendiera sin necesidad de ir al diccionario

-hummm....... –Tasha se quedó pensativa- no –dijo rápido (se que es un poco raro que en una casa tan grande solo haya una tele pero es que si no no tiene gracia)

-como quieras

Lily le hizo una seña a sus amigos y estos se sentaron en el sofá, Lily encendió la tele y tiró a Peter de su sillón hinchable, donde el chico estaba sentado

-ehhh!! –dijo Peter, que se callo al momento cuando vio la cara que ponía Lily

La pelirroja se giró y sonrió, viendo a sus amigos, en cuanto Kate se sentó Remus saltó desde la otra punta del salón y se sentó a su lado, ella sonrió incomoda. Alissa se sentó y Sirius hizo lo mismo que su amigo, Lily miró a Steff, que se encogió de hombros.

-¿se puede saber que estas haciendo? –le preguntó Tasha molesta

-te dije que íbamos a ver una película, y cállate porque no quiero escuchar tu estridente voz en toda la noche, aun te debo una por lo de hoy a la tarde, así que no me des una excusa para arrancarte ese estropajo que llamas pelo

Tasha miró a James pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada, el giró la cara y miró hacia la televisión, sin prestar atención a su novia, que ahora le enseñaba la uña que Lily le había roto para recordarle de parte de quien debía estar.

Empezaron a ver la película, Sara y Melisa se fueron a la cama cuando Remus y Sirius las mandaron callar 5 veces seguidas porque no dejaban de hablar sobre la ropa que llevaban los protagonistas; Peter salió detrás de ellas como una bala; Alissa estaba viendo la película en tensión, porque Sirius no le quitaba la vista de encima, ella le dio un par de veces con el cojín en la cara, pero el solo sonreía sin inmutarse.

-¿de que va la cutícula? –preguntó Sirius a Alissa después de media hora de que empezara, ella sonrió por lo de cutícula y el la miró satisfecho, ya le había sacado una sonrisa, dentro de poco le sacaría a Remus sus 200 galeones

-se dice película, y si atendieras lo sabrías y ahora deja de dar la paliza Black!! –gritó enfadada, el la miró ofendido y no dijo nada más

Kate y Remus miraban la película, aunque mas que la película se miraban el uno al otro de reojo.

James estaba sentado al lado de Tasha, ella seguía intentando convencerlo para que se fueran juntos a una habitación, pero el se negó (así me gusta!)

-anda, Jamsie, ¿si? –volvía a insistir

-que no, Tas y no seas pesada, que quiero ver la felevision

Tasha se levantó indignada y se fue a la cama. Lily subió al sofá (estaba sentada en el suelo porque Peter le había pinchado su sofá)

-sube, Steff, ahora que se fue la culona de Tasha hay sitio para un ejercito

Steff subió al sofá y se sentó entre Lily y James, este último maldijo a Steff y estuvo a punto de empujarlo, pero luego se lo pensó mejor.

-voy al baño -dijo Alissa levantándose. Cuando esta salió por la puerta Lily, Kate y Steff se levantaron y se encararon con Sirius mientras lo señalaban con el dedo índice, el se quedó blanco al ver a las dos chicas y a Steff, que lo miraban amenazante.

-¿qué demonios quieres de Alissa, Black? –preguntó Kate, Remus miró a James, que se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando a los chicos con una sonrisa burlona

-¿yo?........ yo..... pues... esto...... –Sirius estaba incómodo y acojonado, para que negarlo.

-mira Black, te advierto, si te atreves a hacerle daño te juro que te las verás con nosotros ¿esta claro? –preguntó Lily, Sirius asintió efusivamente y miró a sus amigos pidiendo ayuda.

-menudo carácter, Flenans –dijo James tratando de cambiar la atención de Lily hacia el, cosa que consiguió durante un segundo.

-tu apréndete mi nombre ameba con patas!!!

Entonces Alissa entró en la habitación y se encontró a todos sus amigos prácticamente sobre Sirius, ella carraspeó y sus amigos volvieron a sentarse con cara angelical, Kate incluso le dio una palmadita a Sirius en la cabeza como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-hola Alis ¿qué tal en el baño? –preguntó Kate

-muy bien –dijo ella un poco confundida- la ducha cuenta unos chistes que te partes.

Todos rieron, aunque Sirius lo hizo tan efusivamente que todos se callaron y lo miraron asustados, el seguía riendo tirado en el suelo.

-¿qué le habéis dado? –preguntó Alissa volviendo a sentarse

-nada, el pobre nació así

Cuando todos volvieron a sentarse y la película terminó Kate y Remus no estaban, y visto que estaban juntos no se molestaron en buscarlos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kate y Remus paseaban por los inmensos jardines de la casa de Lily, una luna menguante iluminaba la zona en la que ellos estaban, Remus había cogido a Kate de la mano y la había sacado de la casa sin que los demás se dieran cuenta porque estaban demasiado interesados en la película, o en la persona que tenían al lado.

-la luna está preciosa –dijo Remus tratando de romper el hielo

-odio la luna –dijo Kate, odiaba la luna desde esa maldita noche cuando tenía 16 años, los recuerdos inundaron su mente, se le nubló la vista al recordarlo...... Remus la devolvió a la realidad.

-¿por qué? –preguntó el extrañado por la respuesta de la chica.

-por nada, por nada, es solo que.........la luna me da miedo –dijo ella mirando hacia el cielo como si estuviera su peor enemigo.

Remus sonrió, desde que tenía a sus amigos a su lado, que se transformaban con el y lo ayudaban a pasar las noches de luna llena ya no tenía miedo, pero antes le daba pánico, volvió a mirar la luna, mañana sería la primera luna llena del curso, James y Sirius ya estaban planeando una nueva diversión para entonces, pero ahora..... ahora estaba con Kate, y eso era lo que importaba, en cierta forma se lo debía a Tasha, James y Lily, porque aunque el ya se había fijado en Kate antes nunca se había acercado a ella, aunque en eso también influía el hecho de que ser un licántropo no le hace gracia a mucha gente.

-eres preciosa –le soltó Remus de repente, en realidad lo estaba pensando, pero se le escapó, ambos se pusieron como tomates

-ya.... –dijo la chica sarcástica

-¿acaso no lo eres? –preguntó el con un poco mas de valor y obligando a sus mejillas a volver a su color normal.

-no –dijo muy segura de su respuesta, Remus la miró impresionado

-pues a mi me pareces la chica mas guapa que he visto en toda mi vida, y no me mires con esa cara porque es verdad.

-me parece que no has conocido a muchas chicas

-oh, créeme, si que conozco –se calló- pero solo las conozco, no he hecho nada de.......

-ya, tranquilo.

Ambos sonrieron un poco nerviosos, Remus se acercó a Kate le agarró la cara con suavidad y la obligo a mirarlo, sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los azules de Remus, que la miraban tan intensamente que a la chica le temblaron las rodillas. El licántropo se acercó a Kate, que tenía los ojos entrecerrados esperando el contacto. Salvaron la distancia que los unía con un beso, que fue tan intenso como tierno, mil pensamientos cruzaban la mente de la chica, no podía enamorarse de el, pero era demasiado tarde, si algún día el se enteraba.......... remus estaba en las nubes, deseó tener el poder suficiente para parar el tiempo, para que se detuviera en ese instante, pero no fue el tiempo el que se detuvo, si no Kate que se separó del abrazo del chico

-lo siento Kate si no querías.........

-no, no quería –mintió la chica- no quiero nada contigo, lo siento –dicho esto salió corriendo

Remus se quedó mirando como la chica a la que mas quería se alejaba (snif, snif, pobrecito mi Remus, espera que yo te consuelo, en el buen sentido eh!, no vayais a pensar mal!!!)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente las pijas y los merodeadores estaban desayunando completamente arreglados cuando Lily y sus amigos bajaron a la cocina

-me parece que se me acaba de quitar el hambre –anunció Alissa al ver a Sirius acercándosele- creo que voy a ir a.........

-bueno días –le dijo Sirius

-veo que no te has ahogado con la almohada Black, es una pena

-tu como siempre tan cariñosa –dijo el fastidiado, sobre todo ante la mirada de "te lo dije" de Remus.

-oye tu –Tasha llamó a Lily

-¿qué pasa? ¿tu tampoco sabes mi nombre como tu novio?, no me digas que la estupidez es contagiosa, porque si no será mejor que salga de aquí cuanto antes –dijo mientras señalaba a las pijas

-es que cuando pronuncio tu nombre me da alergia

-pues grítalo bien alto a ver si te da un ataque de tos y te perdemos un par de días.

-ya te gustaría

-si, me encantaría

-mi madre y tu padre van a llegar a las 7, así que mejor nos vamos antes de que lleguen

-te vas tu, yo quiero saludarlos

-ay, claro, la niña de papa, como no ¿también tienes ganas de ver a tu hermana la rarita?, recuerdo que la primera vez que la vi estaba gritando algo sobre que tu eras la deshonra de la familia

-ya ves que se equivocó, la deshonra de la familia eres tu –dicho esto se fue con sus amigos, que ya habían cogido unas galletas mientras Lily y Tasha discutían.

Remus había intentado hablar con Kate, pero esta se hizo la despistada y se puso a hablar con Steff sobre como los muggles podrían hacer para encender las farolas.

El resto del día se lo pasaron evitándose, James y Lily coincidieron alguna vez en la cocina o en algún pasillo, pero siempre se saludaban con insultos, Sirius seguía detrás de Alissa, y las pijas seguían intentando acercarse a los merodeadores, que ya no sabían donde meterse y mandaban a peter para que les contara chistes. A las 18.30 las pijas se fueron por la chimenea, Tasha intentó que James se fuera con ella, pero el le recordó que no podían ir en la misma chimenea porque iban a salas comunes diferentes, sintió un gran alivio por poder quitarse a la lapa de su novia un momento de encima.

Los merodeadores subieron a recoger sus cosas, y a las 7 menos 10 ya todos estaban listos delante de la chimenea.

-será mejor que vayamos de dos en dos, no queda mucho polvo flu –avisó Remus

-esta bien –dijo Lily- id yendo vosotros, yo espero a que vengan mis padres

-como quieras –dijo Sirius, se giró al ver a Alissa- ¿te apuntas a un viaje conmigo a través de la chimenea?, prometo que te protejo y no te meto mano.

-lo siento Black, pero me siento mas segura con Malfoy que contigo

-eso dolió –dijo el chico- después de quejicus, Lucichi es mi peor enemigo

Alissa cogió de la mano a Kate y ambas se metieron en la chimenea, Sirius y Remus fueron los siguientes y ya solo quedaban Steff, Lily, que había ido a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua, James y Peter,

-id vosotros –dijo James a Steff y a Peter- yo tengo que ir a por mi...... bolsa... que me la olvide arriba

-¿no es esa? –preguntó Steff señalando una bolsa azul que estaba en el suelo.

-no, bueno si, pero yo hablo de otra.

Después de un rato consiguió que se fueran los dos, y se quedó solo con Lily, sonrió y se sentó en el sofé mientras esperaba por su "cuñada" (yo les saco parentesco de todas partes, jeje) La pelirroja apareció en el salón al cabo de unos minutos.

-¿y Steff? –preguntó extrañada al ver a James

-se fue con Peter

-¿y por que no fuiste tu con Peter?

-es que.......... digamos que no es muy agradable ir con Peter por la chimenea

-ya –dijo Lily no muy convencida

se hizo un silencio un poco por no decir muy incómodo, James miraba a Lily y Lily luchaba por no mirar a James, el recuerdo de lo que casi pasa el día anterior en su cuarto entró en su mente y sonrió inconscientemente, pero se le borró la sonrisa de la cara al ver la mirada de suficiencia de Potter, que la miraba de forma extraña.

-¿qué miras?

-a ti –contestó el sin pensar- quiero decir.... ¿y a ti que te importa!!!

Entonces la puerta de la entrada se abrió y aparecieron un hombre de unos 40 años sonriente con una niña de unos 10 años a la espalda y una mujer a su lado. (se que petunia es la mayor, pero es que en este fic las cambio, porque se me dio la venada, es que ya tenía que poner a Peter y no me apetecía también tener que poner a Vernon).

-¡papa! –dijo Lily saltando a los brazos de su padre, que abrazó a su hija mientras sonreía y soltaba a su otra hija, que se cayó al suelo de culo (que se fastidie, o mejor, que le pida un poco de culo a Tasha y así ya tiene parachoques, porque a la otra le sobra) James se quedó de pie un poco incómodo mirando el reencuentro de la familia.

-¡ann! –dijo la pelirroja abrazando a la mujer, que le correspondió con una sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo

-hola petunia –dijo con una sonrisa forzada y dándole un golpecito fuerte en la cabeza a su hermana

-hola idiota –dijo la niña pasando de largo. James sonrió y todas las miradas se posaron en el.

-¿tu no eres el novio de Tasha? –preguntó Ann

-si, James Potter –se presentó el chico nervioso mientras alargaba la mano para estrecharla con el padre de Lily

-Aaron Evans –saludó el hombre con su hija aún colgada a su cuello.

-bueno nosotros tenemos que irnos –dijo Lily abrazando otra vez a su padre y a Ann

-hasta luego, hija, nos vemos dentro de unos meses para las vacaciones de Navidad, no olvides escribir, ¿necesitas algo? ¿estas bien? ¿comes todo?, te veo mas delgada ¿tienes novio?, porque si lo tienes quiero conocerlo y caparlo.

-ya papa, tranquilo, no necesito nada, estoy bien, lo como todo y no tengo novio, y cuando lo tenga ni se te ocurra caparlo, hasta luego

Lily cogió su mochila y se metió en la chimenea, James la agarró de la cintura

-cuidadito con las manos, Potter

-ya te gustaría, Lelans

-sala común de Gryffindor!! –gritó la chica, un fuego verde los envolvió y lo último que escucharon antes de salir de la casa fueron los gritos histéricos de Petunia

Pasaron por muchas chimeneas, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, pero algo iba mal, vieron la entrada de la chimenea de Ravenclaw (la casa de las pijas), que estaba abierta, pero luego pasaron por la de Gryffindor y...¡estaba cerrada!, Lily escuchó como James soltaba una maldición y Lily se acercó mas a el, que la agarró con fuerza sin entender lo que pasaba ¿por que no habían parado?, y lo peor ¿a dónde iban a ir a parar?

De repente vieron la salida, era como un gran círculo de luz negra, sintieron como caían y chocaron contra el suelo, Lily cayó sobre James

-¿estáis bien? –preguntó Kate ayudando a levantare a Lily

-si –dijo la pelirroja no muy convencida mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, que le daba vueltas; delante de ella vio a los merodeadores, que ayudaban a James a levantarse, y a Kate y a Steff, que la miraban preocupados.

-¿esto no es? –preguntó James

-si, amigo, estamos en el bosque prohibido –dijo Sirius indiferente, pero con cierta preocupación que trataba de ocultar.

AQUÍ ESTA MI PENOSA PERO REAL EXCUSA DE POR QUE NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR, SI QUEREIS REIROS UN RATO DE MI HORRIBLE VIDA LEEDLA, Y SI NO PUES MUCHA GRACIAS A TODAS Y UN BESO MUY FUERTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE:

holaaaaaaaa!!! Se que tenía que haber actualizado hace dos semanas!!!! Lo se, pero es que me fue imposible, lo jurooooo, yo no tengo la culpa, la tienen mis profes, que una va toda ilusionada a clase (lo de ilusionada es por estar con mis amigas, y además con cierto tono irónico) y de repente un señor con bigote que se hace llamar "Don Ramiro, profesor de biología" te dice con una sonrisa animada y de puteo: "mañana tenemos un examen, ¡¡pero solo un controlillo, no os preocupeis"; y claro, cuando tu profesora de lengua y de gallego te hacen la misma putada... y después llegas al "controlillo" y descubres que es como un examen de selectividad. ¡¡cuando aun te queda un curso para llegar a ese nivel!! Y tu le dices a tu profesor (bueno, yo no, otro compañero de clase) –profesor, me parece que se ha equivocado de examen, estamos en primero de bachillerato, no en quinto de carrera. Y claro, tu profe se cabrea y te dice, pues la semana que viene os hago otro!! Y a ver que os parece. Entonces, cuando ya has linchado al imbecil de tu compañero por hacer la gracia de la que no te ries en absoluto (y obviamente después de haber descargado tu frustacion con toda la sala de profesores) tienes que llegar a casa y ponerte a estudiar como una loca, y digo yo..... ¿CUÁNDO DEMONIOS PUEDO ESCRIBIR FICSSSSSSS???????????, pero como estoy sola nadie me responde, y una voz en tu cabeza te dice que son mas importantes los estudios, y que aguantes las ganas de ir al ordena. Pero claro, tu voluntad flaquea y.................. AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CHAP, CONSECUENCIA, 0 EN LENGUA. Pero no importa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Al menos ya veis que actualice, me costó y os conté un día horrible de mi vida..... pero actualice, algo es algo no???

Asi que por eso disculparme que no este del todo bien redactando el chap, y que me haya quedado un poco rápido, y todas esas cosas, al igual que los rr, que a lo mejor me quedan un poco sosos.

Y por último antes de contestar vuestros rr, agradeceros a todas las que os habeis molestado en dejar un rr a esta pobre estudiante con una vida escolar traumática y de cero eficiencia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Os quieroooooooooooooo, después de una buena nota, claro, jejej, es broma

**Dark Loupy:** ¿¿viste arriba lo estresante que es mi vida??? No es justo, yo me quiero ir a vivir al pais de peter pan, pero con conexión a internet, ahí si que se vivíría bien..... por cierto.... hola!! Que me faltaba saludarte, muchas gracias por el rr!!! Bueno, lo de mandar a tu padre ahora a China va a ser un poco difícil, porque esta en Alicante, pro de igual forma los vamos a buscar y lso llevamos a ambos a cualquier lugar bien lejos, pero que nos pasen suficiente dinero para pagar los caprichos, que eso siempre viene bien. Lo de los globos de pintura es buena idea, te vienes tu o me voy yo pa lla y jugamos, si no nos los mandamos por internet, y lo de teñirte el pelo tu sigue insistiendo, aunque ya sabes, si sacas buenas notas te dejan. ¡¡¡si, comprame un hermano nuevo!!!!! No creo que te salga muy caro, te costara mas librarte de este, porque no creo que nadie lo quiera.... bueno con kate y Remus ya fui muy buena en este chap, ¿no crees??? Si, tienes razón, me voy a poner a revisar todos los chaps para no tener errores idiotas como aquel ¡¡¡que haría yo sin ti!!!! Gracias otra vez... que casi la lio. Bueno muchas gracias otra vez, y hasta pronto, de hecho ahora mismo estamos hablando por el mail, así que ya te saludo ahora un beso y hasta prontoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Leo Black Le Fay:** hola! Por cierto mañana si me da tiempo con lengua ya empiezo con tu fic, ¡¡¡remus no se ha prostituído!!!! No pienses cosas raras, los 200 galeones los ha sacado de la cartera y de ningun sitio mas!! Y tu tranqui que yo no dejo que haga cosas raras, y de Melissa lo alejo con rapidez, un beso y hasta el lunes!!

**Elena Potter:** hola!! La niña de los enormes rr, te voy a llamar así a partir de ahora, aunque seguro que no me acuerdo y la proxima ya te llamo Elena Potter, me encantan tus rr!! Ya te digo! El culo de Tasha en su sitio, aunque no creo que haya un lugar donde entre..... tal vez en algun agujero negro.. debería probar ¿¿tu crees que habra algun hechizo para mandar a alguien al universo sin vuelta??? Debo investigar eso.... en eso te equivocas, James si que siente algo por Tasha (momentos de tensión a ver que voy a poner) asco!!!!!!!! Obvio!!!! Eje ¿qué otra cosa si no????? Ejjeje eso de no tener una neurona operativa me gusto, tienes razón, se ha quedado sin novio... ¿qué se le va a hacer? A lo mejor aun tiene posibilidades con peter, al fin y al cabo las ratas van a la mierda ¿no¿? ¡¡tu sueño tambien es lo de la guerra de globos!! Pues otra mas"!! porque por aquí mucha gente quiere lo mismo, na un dái quedamos todas juntas y ya esta. Nos mandamos globos cibernéticos. Si bueno... Sirius tiene a Alissa a sus pies.... el caso es ¿¿dónde esta el??? Porque por ahí anda tambien... nop, no vi chicas malas, pero tampoco tengo muchas ganas el titulo es un poco..... ¿cómo decirlo... ¿raro¿?¿?¿?? ¡¡yo me lei el codigo da vinci!! Esta genial, no se por que dicen que no tienes edad para leerlo, ¡¡no eres pesada con los rr!! Al contrario, me encanta tener tanto de que hablar!! Así cuando mas cosas, intento actualizar lo antes posible, pro ya viste arriba lo horrible que es mi vida, como para actualizar antes.... un beso muy grande, muchas gracias por tu rr!! Y siento la tardanza.

**Trixi Black:** hola!!! Muchas gracias por tu rr!! Si, todos esos eran mis sueños frustados, que infancia mas traumatica..... tu madre fue tres veces????? Guao, a ver si va a ser verdad cuando dicen que tengo sentido del humor, es que me entreno en decir chorradas por la noche ¿ves???? Este es un ejemplo. Mi madre tambien cree que estoy loca, de hecho ya me ha traido la tarjetita del psicólogo, pero como no tengo tiempo...... ¿yo con mi novio?? A mi la especia masculina alejamela!! Pero bien lejos, mientras no sean, claro, draco, remus sirus o james, a esos si... eje, es que los hombres solo sirven para una cosa, y es distraerte (a ver lo que estabas pensando.....) yo actualiz cuando antes puedo, lo juro!! Pero es que ya viste arriba a Don Ramiro, que viene a tocar las orejas, al menso que se cambie el nombre... bueno muchas gracias por tu rr, un beso muy fuerte y hasta prontoooooo

**Asharia-hatake:** hola!!!! Que tal????? Yo traumada, pasatiempo preferido de mi madre hacerme la vida imposible, ¡¡que se compre uan vida y que me deje en paz!!!! ¿¿cómo que lso examenes son una trola?? Tendras morro!! Yo que me mato estudiando (ejem,ejem....) bueno, matarme si que me mato... bueno nena, muchas gracias por tu rr, de verdad!!!! Y hasta que nos veamos.

**Herm25:** hola!!! Muchas gracias por el rr!! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero la historia de mi horrible vida ya esta escrita arriba, muchas gracias por todo, un beso muy fuerte, y me alegro que te guste la historia, espero que este chap tambien haya sido de tu agrado!

**Eowyndasterina:** hola!!!! Lo de la culona ya sabes en quien esta inspirado no?¿??? si no lo sabes ya te lo dire después, bueno muchas gracias por el rr, tu sigue con tu fic q esta genial y ya nos tienes a todas esperando!! Un beso muy fuerte y hasta el lunes!!!!!

Legaña ï : hola!! Muchas gracias por el rr! Me alegro que te hayas reido, yo ni te lo imaginas cuando lo escribía, me inspire en unas cuantas "amigas"mientras tiraba a la tonta esa a la piscina.... mejor, que se lave que le viene bien! Tashaculona, tan cierto como que ahora mismo estoy aquí, bueno, muchas gracias otra vez, un beso muy fuerte y me alegro que te guste mi fic!! Me hace muy feliz tenerte de lectora

**Andrea-Black:** hola!!!!! Wowww menudo rr, asi da gusto!! No te preocupes por lo de los rr, no pasa nada, y a partir de ahora pondré un aviso cuado cambie el sumary, ejej, porque ya le pasó a mucha gente. Jeje, yo con lo de peter y alissa me rei mucho tambien, petererror de imprente; y su misión en mi fic es ridiculizarlo hasta que se muera de un ataqeu de vergüenza. Jejeje mataría por ver tu cara si llega la rata y te dice eso!!!. Otra mas!!!! Hay mogollón de gente que tambien quiere hacer guerras de pintura, debería de ser una actividad extraescolar o algo así. No creo que a Snape le haga gracia, pro nunca se sabe no¿??? A lo mejor pide ser el padrino de la boda (lo dudo enormemente) pero quien sabe.... siento haber tardado tanto en subir!!!! Se que me estareis odiandooooooo pero la culpa es de mi profe, de mi hermano y de mi ordenador ¿¿ves??? Todo es un complot para que no actualice!!! Otra vez muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste el fic y me alegro de tenerte como lectora, un beso muy fuerte y hasta pronto!!!

**Antonieta**: hola wapa!!! Otra mas que quiere hacer lo de los globos, ya van 4 personas, bienvenida a la afición!!! Yo con globos de agua tambien lo hice... pero la experiencia fue traumática. Peor que cuando vi a mi profesora de mates en bañador puajjjjjjjjjjj, así quede.... ya James y su bocaza!! Algun defecto tenía que tener no?? Ya, sirius es un salido, pero a la vez tan monoooo, la verdad es que las tías parecemos masocas, nos gustan unos gárrulos..... en este si se besaron!! Me alegro que te haya gustado el g&d, esta muy bien, a mi me encantó, si quieres que te recomiende algun otro pues me lo dices y ya. Y despaso si tu leiste alguno chulo pos me lo dices vale? Bueno muchas gracias otra vez, un beso muy fuerte y espero que te haya gustado el chap.

**Stregga-in-progres**: hola wapa!!! Wuaaaaa, no hacía falta que te molestaras tanto en dejarme rr por capi, muchas gracias. Siiiiiiii, escribir una escena romántica entre james y tasha me trauma, y mucho, pro como no hay muchas..... siiii!! Al final Tasha se va a la porra, en uno de estos capitulos contare lo que le pasa en el futuro, os vais a partir. De nada por tu rr!!! Al contrario, gracias a ti por escribir uan historia tan buena y subir tan rapido!!, Steff es sí, el padre de Neville, metía la pata porque se llama Frank, pero es que en eses momento no me sabái el nombre y el libro me quedaba muy lejos... ya, los comentarios de peter son demasiado patéticos, y las bromas de ellos.... jeje, yo tambien me rei mucho. Siiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mi nombre es por laurana, la de dragolance ¡¡no me digas que te la leiste!! Me encanta esa serie!! Lo que me pasa con mi hermano es que es como sin chan en versión insoportable y tocapelotas elevado al cubo. Y que es tonto, en resumen, bueno muchas gracias por todo, y espero que este chap tambien te haya gustado, unbeso ¡!!

**BellaRadcliffBlack**: hola!!! Muchas gracias por el rr!! Ya, James eso de curar lo lleva en la sangre... (ay, suspiros) siiiiiiii peter podría haber ido a la piscina que seguro que no sabe nadar, darle a las manos y a los pies es demasiado para el. Muchas gracias por la suerte pa los examenes, la verdad, la voy a necesitar, pero bueno, se hara lo que se pueda, un beso muy fuerte y muchas gracias otra vewz!!

**Annie Riddle:** hola!! Yaa james es un poco baboso!!! Pero bueno, mas lo es Tasha, y si, Alis no se deja, pero ya acabara cayendo.... jeej no mueras electrocutada!!! Pon un cazo entre tu boca y el teclado!!! Jejej, gracias por la suerte para los examenes, la necesito toda, eso y un ordenador nuevo!!!! Bueno, muchas gracias otra vez, un beso muy fuerte y espero que te haya gustado.

**FinnFIshu88:** holaa!! Yo tambien lo hice con globos de agua, y bienvenida al club de sueños frustados, porque mas d 5 personas me dijeron lo mismo sobre los globos, debería haber un lugar paa hacer eso, yo se que en america y por ahí lo hay, ¡¡pero que hagan un por aquí!! A poder ser que se llegue andando. Yo tambien quiero ver el careto de Tasha, porque va a ser monumental, un día q este ironica lo escribo, es que si no no queda gracioso... muchas gracias por todo, un beso y espero que te haya gustado el chap.

**Anahi1176:** hola!! Muchas gracias por el rr! Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que este chap tambien haya sido de tu agrado, un beso muy fuerte y gracias de nuevo

**Pupi-chan**: hola!! Voy con prisa que mi hermano quiere dormir y no me da tiempo!! El ordenador me putea y no me deja escribir , muchas gracias, un beso y hasta pronot!!!

**Amsp14:** hola amiga!!! No te preocues!! Tus mensajes son bien recividos aunque me lso envies por telepatía, ya, con lo mono que es el padre de Lily viene esta a desearle la muerte ¡¡a matarla a ella!!! Si, me parece que alissa va a acabar cayendo a las redes de sirius, como todas las chicas, y algunso chicos-..... si el casi beso... jeje, me diverti escribiéndolo, pero no podían besarse, si no sería todo muy rapido y las cosas lentas son als mas entretenidas. Es verdad!! Tengo qe seguir con la de vuelve, la seman que viene sin falta, prometido. Muchas gracias por todo y hablando de continuar fics... actualiza!!!!!! Xaussssssss

**Nyta:** hola!! Muchas gracias orp el rr!! Ya, la pareja de remus y kate a mi tambien me gusta mucho, son tal para cual.... darle una patada a sirius???no pobrecito!! A ver si luego no va a poder tener descendencia y nos quedamos sin el!! Muchas gracias por todo y perdona que la contestación sea tan sosa, pro es q me tngo q ir!!! Un beso ¡ª!

**RevitaLocalisPotter:** hola!! Muchas gracias por tus rr!!, si, snape guapo, ya se que es difícil de aceptar, pro tu piensa en lo guay que sera volverlo feo... tengo que pensar como hare eso, yo tambien me rei mucho con lo de peter y alissa, la verdad es que el petter es patético, y empeora por momentos, bueno me tngo q ir volando q si no no me da pa actualizar, prometo una contestación mas extensa la próxima un beso y hata pronto!!

**KiraAGP:** hola ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me encanta verte por aquí!!! Me alegro que te guste!!! Y tu ya sabes que estoy aquí para lo que quieras, así que olvida esa tontería que tu no me debes nada, solo hice lo que hace una amiga, y tu eres mi amgia no¿¿?¿? pues ya esta!!! Asunto en el olvido!! ¿¿mi biografia es divertida??? Jej ,si la escribi un diá de sarcasmo. Bueno me tngo que ir q mi hermano ay quiere dormi y si no no me da tiempo a subir, un besoooooooooo

Bueno pues esto es todo, un beso muy fuerte a todas, muchas gracias por leeros el fic y porfa dejadme vuestras opiniones!!!! Para saber por donde tengo que llevar el fic y para ver a quien tengo q ridiculizar mas un besoooooooooooooo


	8. descubrimientos en el bosque prohibido

**DESCUBRIMIENTOS EN EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO**

-sala común de Gryffindor!! –gritó la chica, un fuego verde los envolvió y lo último que escucharon antes de salir de la casa fueron los gritos histéricos de Petunia

Pasaron por muchas chimeneas, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, pero algo iba mal, vieron la entrada de la chimenea de Ravenclaw (la casa de las pijas), que estaba abierta, pero luego pasaron por la de Gryffindor y...¡estaba cerrada!, Lily escuchó como James soltaba una maldición y Lily se acercó mas a el, que la agarró con fuerza sin entender lo que pasaba ¿por que no habían parado?, y lo peor ¿a dónde iban a ir a parar?

De repente vieron la salida, era como un gran círculo de luz negra, sintieron como caían y chocaron contra el suelo, bueno, el que chocó fue James, porque Lily cayó sobre el para alegría del primero.

-¿estáis bien? –preguntó Kate ayudando a levantare a Lily

-si –dijo la pelirroja no muy convencida mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, que le daba vueltas; delante de ella vio a los merodeadores, que ayudaban a James a levantarse, y a Kate y a Steff, que la miraban preocupados.

-¿esto no es....? –preguntó James

-si, amigo, estamos en el bosque prohibido –dijo Sirius indiferente, pero sin poder ocultar un poco de preocupación.

-¿el bosque prohibido? –dijo Lily entre aterrada y admirada mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

-¿tienes miedo Lelans? –preguntó James sonriendo triunfante, con la cantidad de veces que el, Sirius, Peter y Remus habían recorrido el bosque prohibido se lo conocía como la palma de su mano, bueno, mas bien se lo conocía como el bote de su champú

-tengo mas miedo de ti, Potter –dijo ella

-¿de Cornamenta? –preguntó Sirius- pero si es inofensivo! –soltó alegre mientras se acercaba a Alissa- no como yo –le dijo a esta en el oído, ella hizo una mueca y le dio un puntapié.

-¿tu amabilidad del otro día fue porque te poseyeron no? –Alissa estaba tratando de quitar la mano de Sirius que le rodeaba la cintura.

-si quieras que sea amable, lo seré –dijo el, se acercó a un arbusto que había al borde de un árbol y cogió una flor, no era muy bonita pero era lo mejor que había- toma, mi princesita

-como me vuelvas a llamar así será lo último que digas en tu vida, y por cierto..... eso –dijo señalando la flor que Sirius tenía en la mano- es un betritus, y es venenoso

Sirius tiró la flor al suelo, cuando se dio cuenta su mano estaba entre las de Alissa (¬¬)

-mira que eres patoso –la chica sacó su varita y susurró unas palabras, una venda envolvió la mano del chico, que ya estaba un poco hinchada, y morada, vamos, como todas las manos cuando envenenan.

-gracias –dijo el un poco avergonzado cuando la chica terminó, menuda metedura de pata y ridículo había hecho, a este paso nunca conseguiría ganar la apuesta con Remus, Alissa era más difícil de lo que el pensaba.

James y Remus seguían discutiendo el camino que debían tomar, estaban muy lejos del colegio.

-¿por qué las pijas no están aquí también? –preguntó Lily

-la chimenea de su sala común estaba abierta

-no te pregunté a ti, Potter

-pues hubieras aclarado, Lelans

-¿y por que nosotros si estamos aquí?, y no te pregunto a ti, Potter.

-porque cuando intentas entrar en el castillo por la red Flu, si esta está cerrada te lleva directamente al bosque prohibido, a nosotros ya nos pasó un par de veces, así que conocemos el camino de vuelta –explicó Sirius.

-no me fío de que vuestras neuronas sean capaces de recordar el camino, ni siquiera el de vuestra propia casa.

-pues te equivocas, Lelans, y no vayas de listilla que no sabes nada –dijo James ofendido

-mira, Potter, ¿por qué no te muerdes la lengua? A ver si con un poco de suerte dejas de hablar por una larga temporada

-mira, Fle....

-bueno, ya vale es suficiente! –gritó Remus, todos se callaron y Alissa y kate se acercaron a donde estaban- no se si os habéis dado cuenta, pero estamos en medio del bosque prohibido, rodeado de todo tipo de bestias y tenemos que llegar al castillo, que esta bastante lejos, ¡así que a callarse y a trabajar todos juntos!

-tranquilo, Lunático, se te nota la venilla –dijo Sirius sonriendo

-lo de callarse también iba por ti, Canuto. Sois unos malditos niñatos ¿no os habéis dado cuenta de que estamos en medio del bosque prohibido??? A ver si crecéis de una vez!! Estoy harto de hacer de niñera!! –Sirius miró a Remus sorprendido, luego miró a James, que lo miraba de igual manera, Remus solo se ponía así cuando se acercaba la luna llena, miraron al cielo, eran las 7.20, mas o menos, ya estaba oscuro y la luna..........

James sacó su calendario lunar del bolsillo y lo consultó, miró a Sirius con los ojos desorbitados.

-tenemos un pequeño proble........ –empezó a decir, pero no fue necesario que continuara porque un grito de dolor los sorprendió a todos, que miraron en la dirección de la que provenía y vieron como Remus se doblaba sobre sí mismo mientras su cuerpo se transformaba dolorosamente (ayyy, mi pobre remus!!!!)

-ahhhhh!! –gritaron todos mientras se alejaban lo máximo posible de Remus.

Pero un grito mas agudo todavía indicó que había otro.... problemilla.

-kate!!! –gritó Lily mientras se acercaba corriendo justo a su amiga

Todos miraron a la chica, que también se estaba transformando, donde antes había una chica de diecisiete años ahora había un lobo, no tan grande como Remus pero si igual de peligroso (¡¡¡no me digáis que no di pistas sobre esto por que hasta mi hermano que es lerdo lo habría adivinado!.... bueno, mi hermano seguramente no....), James agarró a Lily, y la atrajo a donde estaban todos, que ya no podían avanzar mas porque un árbol les franqueaba el camino.

-Peter transfórmate y guíalos hasta el castillo, corre –gritó James mientras se ponía delante de Lily, que giró la vista para mirar a que se refería James con eso de transfórmate, y no tuvo que esperar, porque donde antes había un chico horrible, feo, asqueroso, traidor, estúpido, imbecil, e hijo de su madre, ahora había una rata igual de todo lo anterior que escribí antes.

-seguid a Peter y no miréis atrás –le dijo James a Lily en el oído antes de transformarse.

En frente de ellos Remus estaba parado observando a los chicos, pensando sobre cual saltar, al final eligió presa, y justo cuando iba a saltar sobre Alissa un enorme perro negro bien conocido para el se interpuso, acadando la atención del lobo, que se centró en el perro negro.

Entre Lily y Steff tuvieron que agarrar a Alissa, que estaba paralizada mirando lo que ocurría ante ella. Sirius trataba de controlar a Remus, y James, a Kate, ambos ya convertidos en un perro y un ciervo.

Casi dos horas mas tarde llegaron al castillo, no habían parado de correr y se habían caído un par de veces, Lily tenía una brecha en la cabeza, Alissa se había caído y tenía el tobillo dolorido y Steff se había dedicado a ayudar a sus a migas a levantarse porque la rata salió corriendo dejándolos a su suerte y casi se pierden un par de veces. Cuando se acercaron a la puerta del colegio Peter estaba apoyado en esta tratando de coger aire

-tu, maldita rata de mierda!!! –le gritó Alissa mientras le daba una patada (ahí ahí!! Dale fuerte Alis!!!! Todas te apoyamos)- ¿¿cómo se te ocurre dejarnos solos??, te vas a enterar

-si... éis.....yo....no...tengo...la....culpa... –consiguió articular Peter en medio de un ataque de asma, y también completamente atemorizado por el enfado de la chica.

-¿que no corremos?? Te vas a enterar –dijo mientras le daba un puñetazo en toda la cara-eso por dejarnos solos, y esto porque me apetece –tras haberle dado otra patada, todos fueron hacia la enfermería, cuando los demás llegaran a la mañana siguiente irían directamente así.

Recorrieron los numerosos pasillos hasta llegar a la enfermería, que estaba desierta, nada mas llegar cada uno se sentó en una cama y se quedaron en silencio, el cual fue roto por Alissa.

-¿pero que demonios? ¿son animagos? –preguntó sorprendida, no se creía que unos tíos tontos como ellos fueron capaces de convertirse.

Desde que Kate les había contado el año pasado que era un licántropo ellos también habían intentando convertirse en animago, pero no encontraban ningún libro en la biblioteca, y el único que había conseguido algo había sido Steff, y fue en una babosa de colorines, así que eso no valía.

-así que Kate también es un licántropo –dijo Colagusano para romper el silencio (es que le da miedo el silencio, porque como es un caguetas que se asusta de un peluche....)

Entonces, de repente, Alissa y Lily se pararon en seco, ¡es verdad!, entre el cansancio y la preocupación por los merodeadores, habían olvidado que Remus también se había transformado.

-¿viste lo mismo que yo verdad? –preguntó Alissa como temiendo volverse loca

-creo que si

James vio como Lily, Steff y Alissa se alejaban detrás de colagusano, cuando se perdieron entre las sombras y los árboles, volvió la vista al "pequeño problema" que tenía delante, eran un perro y un ciervo contra dos lobos muy cabreados. Sirius estaba tratando de controlar a Remus, y no lo llevaba muy mal porque la noche anterior el licántropo había tomado la poción y ahora estaba mas tranquilo. James lo tenía un poco mas difícil, Kate parecía que se estaba mordiendo a sí misma, no quería atacar y parecía que aun tenía algo de humano en ella y trataba de controlarse, James intentó que la chica dejara de morderse, pero sin mucho éxito. Al cabo de unas horas Remus y Kate ya estaban a punto de volver a sus verdaderas formas y se dejaron guiar por los animagos hasta el castillo, tardaron un bueno rato en llegar y cuando lo hicieron ya estaba amaneciendo. Remus se transformó a la vez que Kate, el primero estaba bien, solo un poco mareado y tenía algún que otro arañazo. Kate, por su lado tenía el cuerpo lleno de sangre y cuando se convirtió quedó medio inconsciente, decía incoherencias que solo ella entendía

James entró en el castillo con Kate en brazos, seguido por Remus apoyado en Sirius, que como siempre iba con una sonrisa en la cara.

-mira que bien, la parejita ideal –le iba diciendo a Remus, que no quitaba la vista de encima a Kate- aunque tened cuidado con los niños

-jajaja –dijo sarcástico Remus mientras tosía y se agarraba el dolorido pecho

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería encontraron a Peter y a los raritos sentados en unas camas y medio dormidos, la única que parecía seguir despierta era Lily, que daba vueltas por toda la enfermería retorciéndose las manos.

En cuanto Lily vio aparecer a James con Kate en brazos corrió hacia donde estaban

-¿qué ha pasado? ¿cómo esta Kate? ¿Remus también? ¿vosotros estáis bien?

-ya!! Flenans!!, me estas poniendo nervioso –dijo el contento de verla bien _¿contento?_ Se preguntó confundido _¿no quedamos en que mejor que se perdiera en el bosque?_ Le dijo esa molesta voz en la cabeza.

Steff, Peter y Alissa despertaron sobresaltados al escuchar los gritos de James.

-iré a avisar a la señora Pomfrey, ¡y que sea la última vez que me gritas, Potter!!! –dijo Lily antes de salir a por la enfermera.

Sirius se sentó en el borde de la cama donde Remus estaba acostado, Kate aun estaba inconsciente. Alissa se acercó a donde estaba Sirius, este sonrió coquetamente

-¿a que soy tu héroe?

Al escuchar esto Alissa dio media vuelta y fue a donde estaba Steff y se sentó a su lado, Sirius puso cara de decepción y Remus le sonrió desde la cama. Alissa tenía pensado darle las gracias o preguntarle como estaba, pero estaba claro que el ego de Sirius Black lo acompañaría hasta el día de su muerte.

-se puede saber que demonios ha pasado aquí??? –grito la profesora McGonagall entrando con la señora Pomfrey y con Albus Dumbledore

Lily venía con la cabeza baja y con un encogimiento de hombros se acercó a la cama de Kate

-¿qué pasa Lelans? ¿no sabes avisar a la enfermera sin llamar también a todo el profesorado?, menuda bronca nos va a caer por tu culpa

-mira Potter, estas mejor calladito, cuando llegué a la habitación de la señora Pomfrey estaban McGonagall y Dumbledore ¿qué querías que hiciera? –James la miró en silencio y se dio cuenta del estado de Lily, que estaba con la cara llena de heridas

-patosa –dijo el

-¿cómo?

-¿cuántas veces te has caído?

-ninguna –mintió ella, en realidad se había caído una vez, la otra se había dado de frente contra un árbol al mirar hacia tras.

-ya.....

La señora Pomfrey le dio una poción a Kate, Dumbledore y McGonagall ya sabían que era un licántropo y a la enfermera no le sorprendió.

-¿ustedes sabían lo que Kate es? –preguntó Lily sorprendida, supuestamente solo lo sabían ellos y sus padres, porque la chica había recibido la mordedura a los 16 años, y para esas ya estaba en Hogwarts, y no se lo había dicho mas que a ellos, y porque se lo habían sacado.

-por supuesto que lo sabía –dijo molesto el director, estaba claro que no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia

-pero........

-si la señorita Blanch no me quiso decir nada es respetable, aunque yo me ocupé de que tomara la poción para calmar su ánimo de lobo en todas las cenas, también me ocupé de que encontrara un mapa donde estaba explicado como llegar a un lugar donde pudiera transformarse sin peligro de herir a otros –todos lo miraron asombrados, Dumbledore estaba en todo- y ahora quiero verles a todos dentro de dos horas en mi despacho, y sean puntuales!

Dumbledore y McGonagall abandonaron la enfermería, nunca los habían visto tan enfadados.

La señora Pomfrey fue a su habitación a hacer mas poción para Kate, que estaba a punto de despertarse.

-así que sois animagos –dijo Steff como tratando de romper el silencio que se había hecho en la habitación

-si, desde que les conté que era un licántropo se pusieron manos a la obra, y ahora me acompañan cada vez que me transformo –dijo Remus con orgullo y sin quitar la vista de Kate, que se movía en sueños

-seguro que sois vosotros los que tenéis el libro para aprender a convertirse –dijo Alissa esperanzada

-no me digáis que vosotros también queréis haceros animagos –dijo James divertido- bueno...... seguro que Steff y Alissa tienen alguna oportunidad, pero me temo que Flenans lo lleva de culo

-si tu fuiste capaz, Potter, no puede ser tan difícil –dijo Lily poniendo pose segura, aunque interiormente dudara que pudiera conseguirlo (y si fue capaz el imbécil de peter soy capaz hasta yo)

-si queréis podemos enseñaros –dijo Sirius haciéndose el interesante- será difícil y doloroso, pero si estáis dispuestos.........

Los tres amigos se miraron entre sí, y asintieron con la cabeza, si se tenían que tragar su orgullo par ayudar a Kate, lo harían.

La señora Pomfrey apareció por la puerta con muchos botes de pociones y le dio uno a James, uno a Sirius, uno a Remus, uno a Alis y otro a Lily (para Peter no hay nada, que sufra); todos se lo tragaron de un trago.

Mientras la señora Pomfrey seguía gritando cosas como "sois unos idiotas, solo a vosotros se os podía ocurrir, esta claro que el único lugar del que no podrías escapar sería de Azkaban (obviamente no conoce a Sirius....), y cosas por el estilo, los chicos seguían esperando a que Kate se despertara.

Unos gemidos llegaron de la cama donde estaba la chica tumbada

-¿kate? –preguntaron

-si, creo que si –dijo ella abriendo los ojos y sentándose

-¿cómo te encuentras?

-bien –dijo ella con la cabeza baja, de repente se acordó de algo y buscó a remus con al mirada, el chico estaba a su lado, sentado en la cama y mirándola como siempre lo hacía, con una ternura que hacia que a Kate le temblara todo- lo siento –dijo ella a todos con voz a penas audible

-no digas tonterías, un lobo mas en la familia uno menos, ¿qué mas da? –dijo Sirius peinándose delante de un espejo

-¿de verdad te encuentras bien? –preguntó Steff revolviéndole e pelo a la chica.

-sí, no me duele nada, bueno... un poquito la cabeza

-mejor, porque ahora tenemos que ir a hablar con el director, me parece que mi querido amigo Dumbli esta un poco enfadado

-es comprensible

Una hora mas tarde y cuando ya todas sus heridas estaban curadas fueron hacia el despacho del director, era la primera vez que Alissa, Steff, Kate y Lily iban, pero los merodeadores se sabían el camino de memoria y hablaban tan contentos como si fueran a una fiesta.

-chicle de sandía –dijo James delante de una estatua.

-¿chicle de sandía? –preguntó Lily- ¿pones tu las contraseñas verdad Potter?

-Lelans, tu sentido del humor es tan gracioso como tu cara

Lily no pudo contestar porque Remus ya había llamado a la puerta y ya estaban entrando, Sirius corrió a saludar a un fénix que había sobre la mesa.

-pasen –dijo Dumbledore autoritariamente

cuando se pusieron frente a la mesa del profesor repararon en una cosa, no eran los únicos que estaban en el despacho, Lucius Malfoy, Frank Parkinson y Severus Snape, que le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a Lily que hizo que James mirara a ambos con el ceño fruncido, estaban parados también delante de la mesa.

-señor Black, si ha terminado de malcriar a mi fénix me gustaría que se presentara delante de nosotros, eso claro si dispone de algo de su valioso tiempo –todos miraron al director asustados, incluso Sirius se quedó blanco, si que estaba enfadado. Sirius miró a Alissa, que lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona, no quedaría mal delante de ella

-para usted siempre tengo tiempo –dijo sonriente

-muy amable por su parte. En primer lugar, ustedes tres –dijo refiriéndose a los Slytherin, que se pusieron tensos- creí haber dejado lo suficientemente claro la noche anterior, durante la cena que no habría visita a Hogsmeade este fin de semana, así que ... ¡¿por que demonios estaban en Las Tres Escobas?! –los tres miraron al suelo y los merodeadores rieron divertidos- y en cuanto a ustedes –se giró hacia donde estaban los merodeadores y los raritos (que conste del mote de raritos es con cariño)- ¿cómo demonios se les ocurre abrir un canal flu e ir a pasar el fin de semana entero a casa de un muggle? ¿es que creen que esto es un campamento? –ahora eran los Slytherin los que reían- bien, visto lo bien que se llevan entre ustedes y lo poco que les gusta el colegio tengo el castigo perfecto para ustedes, se pasarán todo el día de hoy y hasta que terminen limpiando el camino que lleva de aquí a Hogsmeade –los chicos se miraron horrorizados y empezaron a murmurar

-pero tenemos sueño, no hemos dormido en toda la noche –dijo James bostezando para resultar mas creíble.

-ese no es mi problema, señor Potter. Deberán colaborar por parejas para que el camino quede completamente limpio ¿ha quedado claro? –todos asintieron y se quedaron en el sitio- ahhh, se me olvidaba, sin varitas

-¿¿qué??? ¿y con que pretende que limpiemos?? –gritó Sirius consternado mientras agarraba su varita como si le fuera la vida en ello

-¿sabe señor Black?, ese no es mi problema, aunque creo que tiene usted dos manos que le podrían ser muy útiles para el trabajo

-.....

-mira el lado bueno, Black –le dijo Alissa sonriendo, desde luego no le importaba para nada tener que soportar el castigo si a cambio sabía que el gran sirius Black tenía que pasar por lo mismo. Ya se lo estaba imaginando con cofia y escoba- así puedes darle utilidad a tu pelo, está claro que sería una buena mopa –al decir esto los Slytherin prorrumpieron en carcajadas sonoras, que les cosataron una reprimenda del director, que les quitó las varitas a todos

-y por cierto, será por parejas –aclaró

los alumnos se miraron unos otros, pensando con quien les tocaría, se pusieron en circulo y Dumbledore se puso en el centro, todos miraban con melancolía a sus varitas, que estaban sobre la mesa del director, con un simple movimiento de varita sintieron como sus pies se elevaban del suelo y sus cabezas daban vueltas.

Lily sintió un fuerte dolor en la espalda y escuchó dos leves gemidos de dolor, al parecer ella había tenido mas suerte, porque había caído sobre algo blandito, abrió los ojos con cuidado, con miedo a ver con quien le había tocado.....

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

taraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Se acabó este chap!! ¿¿¿¿qué os ha parecido???????? ¿os ha gustado? ¿os ha horrorizado??????? Opiniones por favor!!!!!, son necesarias para mi!!. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han leído el chap y me han dejado rr!!, de verdad!, y ahora vuestras contestaciones!

**Andyta Loupy**: pero tu!! Tu pasatiempo preferido es cambiarte el nombre o que??? Un dia gothic otro andyta, ¿qué será lo proximo?? Super loupy (por tu bien espero que no!!!) ejej, si que fui buena con Remus y con Kate!, y no digas que tu hermana es mejor que yo! A ver si te voy a comparar yo a ti con mi hermano!! Jejeje, nooooooooo tranquila que yo no hago eso, no soy tan mala!, bueno ¿¿qué te ha parecido el chpa?? Molo lo d kate eh??? Aunque tu ya lo sabías, pero bueno... aun así.... jeje, bueno eso que espero poder hablar contigo pronto por el msn, que esta semana voy a tratar de conectarme lo máximo posble, a ver si hay suerte.... un beso y hasta pronto!!

**Nyta:** hola!! ¿tu tambien estas en primero de bachiller?? ¡¡compañera de penurias!!, tenemos que denunciar el sistema educativo, que no nos deja tiempo para escribir fics ni nada de nada, desde luego ¡¡vergüenza debería darles!! Jejej

Eso de que cuando seamos mayores ganemos un paston me gustó, jeje, a ver si hay suerte (ya me ves a mi dentro de 6 años pidiendo dinero en la puerta de una iglesia....) bueno, sobre lo de Kate... : misterio resuelto!!!! Ejjeje, ahora si que son la pareja perfecta!!!, asi que ya no hace falta que contrates al detective, invierte mejor el dinero, por ejemplo, ¡cómprame algo para navidad!, ejej, ya ves que yo no me quedo corta pidiendo, espero que ese examen que tenías te haya salido bien, y no me digas que no estudias por leer mi fic porque me vas a hacer sentir culpable si luego las notas son malas!! Jeje, aunque tranquila que yo tambien dejo cosas sin estudiar por ir a leer fics, y como tu y yo otras tantas. Bueno un beso muy fuerte y hasta pronto!!

**BellaRadcliffeBlack:** hola!! Muchas gracias por el rr! Eje, si, la escena de los suegros es mortal, el pobre ahí todo cortado ¡¡a que si!! Peter se podía haber ahogado, ahora que lo pienso tengo que pensar algo horrible para el, que en este chap exceptuando la paliza de Alissa estuvo bastante entero, y eso no puede ser ¡¡ahh!! ¡se me acaba de ocurrir una idea!!, ejej ,que mala soy!! Ya me rio solo de pensarla. Los lazos se afianzan, probablemente, en el proximo chap, al menso algunos, es que las labores de limpieza unen!. En lo de los examenes tienes toda la razón, mas que para salvar el curso es para, con perdón, joderlo mas. Jeje, visto lo que me has dicho, dentro de unos chaps lo de Sirius y Alissa te va a gustar, pero solo en una cosa, creo que te he liado mas que antes, pero bueno... es que no tengo el don de la palabra... ya me lo dice mi profe de lengua.. bueno, un beso muy fuerte y hasta pronto!!

**Marianablackforever**: hola!! ¿te lo leiste de un solo golpe?? Pues me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, es que en este fic se me va la oya como nunca, aunque supongo que de eso ya te habrás dado cuenta... pero tranquila que no estoy de manicomio, a lo mejor si de psicólogo, pero no de manicomio (aunque mis amigas no estan muy de acuerdo con eso, ya me trataron de meter un par de veces, ejeje, era coña no vayas a pensar mal!), bueno un beso y hasta pronto!!

**Revita Localis potter:** hola!! Cierto, es mucho mejor cuando la llama Lelans... jeje, aunque me parece que a ella no le hace tanta gracia como a nosotras. Los examenes son horribles y no sirven para nada, me voy a ir a vivir a alemania que ahí no tienen, y supongo que la mitad del pais se vendra conmigo. Bueno, lo el bosque prohibido ya vista, era solo porque a algun tenían que ir para que Remus y Kate se pudieran transformar. Bueno, un beso y hasta el proximo, y hablando de chaps!! A ver cuando subes el tuyo! ¿reciviste mi rr??, es que no me acuerdo de si te lo deje cuando fanfiction tenía problemas y a lo mejor no te llego, si es así avisame que te lo vuelvo a dejar, un beso!!!

**Leo Black Le fay**: hola tes!! Ya viste que hoy actualice bastante, aunque ya te conte mi vida en la otra contestación.... por cierto ¡¡quiero alquilar una peli!!, recomiéndame alguna que sea buena!!, tu que sabes mucho de eso bueno un beso y hasta el horrible dia que se hace llamar jueves.

**A la niña de los rr largos (elena potter):** jeje, que sepas que te tomo la palabra!! Ejejje, si, ya viste que mi explicación era bastante coherente, aunque pobre yo... tantos examenes.... se que ya no subo el fic tan regularmente como antes, pero cuando lleguen esas maravillosas vacaciones que estoy esperando ansiosa ya subire mucho mas a menudo. A los graciosillos hay que caparlos!!, que solo nos traen la desgracia. ¿kate vampiresa?? Hum.... no era mala idea!, aunque ya ves que casi que no, pero si que acertaste al final!! Que bien alguien que se dio cuenta, aunque tambien hay bastante gente que lo vio. para lo de los ciber globos deberíamos pedir alguna subvencion al gobierno, no te preocupes que yo me pongo manos a la obra, jeje ¿¿cómo se te ocurre estar en el ordenador sin permiso??? (tono sarcástico) yo solo tengo una norma: el ordenata es mio, solo mio y de nadie mas que mio, y hay que darle uso, porque si no el comprarlo ha sido un gasto innecesario, y ya que lo compraste tendras que sacrificarte y usarlo no??, dile esto a tus padres, a ver que les parece, a mi me parece buen argumento, lo malo es que ellos te dirian algo como: y tambien te hemos comprado los libros de clase, asi que vete a darles uso!, ya me lo estoy imaginando. Bueno, ya me dejo de tonterías que me enrollo como una persiana y luego no hay quien me pare. Muchas gracias por todo y un beso muy fuerte!

**Korishiteru:** hola!! Jeje tienes razón, tengo que matar a Tasha ¡¡pero es que me encanta!! (ridiculizarla, obviamente), ¿de quien nos reiríamos si no tuviéramos a la culona??? Espero que te haya gustado el chap, un beso muy fuerte y hasta pronto!!

**Lega:** hola! Cierto, mi profesor en imbecil, pero bueno... que se le va a hacer??? No me queda otra que aguantarlo para todo el curso, a no ser que venga un sustituto (laurana tramando como poder quitarse al profe de enmadio), bueno, mejor me dejo de asesinatos y sigo con el fic, porque si me meten en la carcel, creo que no me dejarían salir para ir al ciber. Muchas gracias por lo de rr!, espero que te haya gustado el chap! Un beso

**KiraAGP:** hola tu! Que tal?? Siiii llegué a 100!! Que fuerte! Aun no me lo creo. Tu siempre a lo mismo ¿que quería que pasara?? Vete a leer un r y deja mi fic sin pervertividades de las tuyas! Ehh! Que la melisa no va por melisa! Lo que pasa es que fue el primer nombre que me vino a la cabeza!!, no pienses mal! ¿la bronca con mi madre?, pues como todas, puff, insoportables, aunque ya estoy acostumbrada, bueno un beso y nos vemos el jueves

**Ann-Black22**: hola!! ¿es el primero qeu agregas a tu lista??? Me siento importante!! Eje, si, james y lily juntos para siempre!! Yo actualizo lo mas rapido que puedo, lo prometo! Pero es que este fic necesita tiempo, porque no se me ocurren las bromas al momento y las tengo que ir añadiendo. Bueno, muchas gracias por todo, un beso muy fuerte y hasta pronto, a ver si te conectas y hablamos!

**Amsp14:** hola!! Jeje, me gusto eso de vestida de alborotada jejej, si, tienes razón, James tendrá que tomar una decisión, pero por ahora... es que no quiero sacar a tasha tan rapido de la historia porque me lo paso genial ridiculizándola, ¿¿o no??? Jeje, bueno, muchas gracias por el rr, un beso y espero que tu tambien actualices pronto, aunque ya se que actualizaste aun el otro dia, pero es igual!!

**Antonieta:** hola! Ay mi madre pedazo rr!! Me encanta!! ¿suspendiste mates?? Bienvenida al grupo, ejej, pero tu tranquila que la culpa seguro es del profe y no nuestra, al menos a mi eso me sirve de consuelo.... lo de Kate ya lo viste, aunque ya vi que lo sospechabas. Di muchas pistas para que nadie se muriera del schok, aunque no creo que fuera para tanto... si, pobre remus, pero que se le va a hacer!! Yo me presto voluntaria para ir a hacerle compañía!

¿sirius te parece malo???, ohh! No! El es bueno, lo que pasa es que es muy presumido y tiene el ego muy alto, pero no te preocupes que yo me encargo de bajárselo!. Ya!! James no toma parte en las peleas entre las hermanas, mejor que se mantenga al margen, ahí esta bien, aunque aquí todos sabemos del lado de quien se pondría, y no me refiero a la culona asquerosa. No tranquila, lo del bosque prohibido no tiene nada que ver con voldi. Fics asi que me lei yo y que te puedan gustar.... pues draco ginny te recomiendo "el observador" y "terminaras amándome", son ambos geniales! De verdad, a mi me encantan, a ver que te parecen.. de lily y james no leo mucho, asi que no te puedo recomendar, bueno un beso muy fuerte y hasta pronto!!

**Annie Ryddle**: hola! A mi me pasa lo mismo, cuando no tengo nada que hacer en vez de adelantar algo del instituto me pongo a leer fics, que es mas entretenido. Te entiendo, las pijas son la viva imagen de unas de mi colegio, que son tan pijas como lerdas, las odio!, van por ahí creyéndose las diosas del mundo y dudo mucho que sepan sumar, pero bueno.. que se le va a hacer. A mi mientras no me molesten (y es un consejo equ les doy....), jej, yo desde luego poco podría hacer, pero llamo a una amiga mía que salen corriendo nada mas verla, ejejeje, tu descuida equ yo sigo actualizando, puede que no tan rapido como antes, pero este fic no lo dejo ni que me corten los dedos y no pueda teclear!, bueno un beso muy fuerte y hasta pronto!!

**FinnFishu88:** hola! Pues no, ya viste que Voldemort no metio las narices en esto, y mejor, que este donde esta, que suficiente ha liado las cosas ya. Ejej, ¿a que si?? Lily debía de haberle hecho pagar el sillon a peter, es que no puede tocar nada sin romperlo el muy patoso!! Sii!! Kate es licantropo, aunque eso ya lo viste!, lo acertaste bien!! Jeje, aunque habia bastantes pistas... yo igual, soy feminista hasta la muerte, pero con un limite, jeje, pero si, a Sirius que lo intimiden que así esta muy bien. Un beso y hasta pronto!!

**Sara lilian potter:** hola! No me digas eso!!!! Yo ya estoy suficiente agobiada jeje, todo el mundo que le digo que el bachiller es horrible me sale con lo mismo: pues ya veras cuando llegues a la carrera!! Creo que me voy a poner a trabajar en una cafeteria que tnga conexión a internet, y asi me dejo de chorradas, jeej, bueno muchas gracias por el rr, un beso y hasta pronto!!

**Eowin dasterina:** hola tu!! Vais a venir hoy?? Siiiiiiii veniros, que ya no vinisteis ayer!!, vagas eso es lo que sois!!, muchas gracias por el rr, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, que mona eres!", a ver si actualizas tu ahora! Un beso!!!

**Pupi-chan:** hola tu!! Vivaaaaaaaaaa ya te conte mi vida antes, asi que ahora no se que contarte, ¿¿¿sabes que me apetece mogollon??? Un pizza!! Pero muchísimo!!, y no es un antojo, asi que no empieces a pensar cosas raras, que nos conocemos, bueno, nos vemos en.... 22 minutos, aprox, aunque conociendo tu puntualidad serán así como 55!! Un beso

**Zoe simitis: **hola!! Una nueva lectora bien!! Jeje, bienvenida! Me alegro que te haya gustado. Pues no, dumbledore no tuvo nada que ver, pero casi, jeje, es que necesitaba un sitio donde pudieran transformarse, y la sala comun no servía, y que mejor sitio!. Bueno, me alegro de tenerte como lectora, espero que este chap tambien te haya gustado, un beso y hasta pronto!!

Bueno, hasta aquí el chap 8!! Al fin lo consegui subir!!, como me vuelva a decir la pagina que hay algun problema me la cargo!!, me lleva diciendo un tiempo lo mismo.

Muchas gracias a todas las que leeis mi historia, y muchas gracias a las que me habeis dejado rr!!, de verdad!! Un beso muy fuerte a todas y prometo actualizar lo antes que pueda

Dejad opiniones porfa!!!!


	9. castigo, I parte

HOLA!! Supongo que todos os estaríais preguntando ¿¿¿Dónde demonios se ha metido la pesada de Laurana???, pues bien, aquí esta la respuesta: en mi casa. Yo estaba en mi casa, el que no estaba era mi compañero de batallas, mi ordenador, que decidió ponerse enfermo, y tuve que llevarlo a arreglar, aun por encima como mi padre pasa tuve que esperar a que el hombre se comportara y decidiera llamar al técnico, que llegó una semana tarde, pero después de tanta espera y de tantos lloros y berreos por mi parte llamando al ordenador he de decir que: ¡¡he vuelto!!, y sentimientos también, así que aquí os lo dejo, espero que lo disfrutéis.

**CAPITULO 9**

Lily sintió un fuerte dolor en la espalda y escuchó dos leves gemidos de dolor, al parecer ella había tenido mas suerte, porque había caído sobre algo blandito, abrió los ojos con cuidado, con miedo a ver con quien le había tocado.....

-¿te quitas o que, Flenans?!

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡noooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", gritó una voz en su interior, reconocería ese estridente sonido en cualquier parte, era la voz de Potter… cuando miró hacia abajo descubrió que no era sobre el Gryffindor sobre el que estaba, si no sobre Snape, que a su vez estaba sobre James, que estaba en una postura no muy cómoda, con un brazo doblado, la pierna estirada y la cabeza ladeada. "fijo que mañana tiene tortícolis.. ¡¡bien!!" pensó Lily mientras se levantaba.

La chica le tendió una mano al Slytherin, y cuando este se puso de pie ella le dio un abrazo, bajo la atenta mirada de James, que trataba de girar la cara, pero parecía que una especie de imán se lo impedía

-gracias a Merlín que estás aquí, no se que habría hecho si me hubiera tocado a solas con ese merluzo –agradeció Lily con una sonrisa

-de nada, mujer, para lo que necesites –dijo Snape mientras cogía a Lily de la cintura, que trataba en vano de alejarse.

-gracias por la parte que me toca, Lelans –replicó James, mas para hacerse notar que para otra cosa.

-me ha parecido escuchar el sonido de una mosca, y además una muy fea, ¿tu has oído algo, Sev? –pregunto la chica mientras le hacía una mueca a James, que le contestó sacándole la lengua

-jeje, sí, creo que venia de ahí –dijo mientras señalaba hacia donde estaba James, el cual hacía grandes esfuerzos para contenerse

-¡¡que he hecho yo para merecer esto!! –gritó el Gryffindor mientras levantaba los brazos al cielo y gritaba con fuerza- para tener que estar aquí con un maldito Slytherin que además de ser feo es insoportable y con una…

-¡¡¡atrévete a decirlo!! –amenazó Lily mientras iba hacia James agitando el puño delante de su cara- dilo, venga, dilo!

-con una pelirroja –terminó el la frase alejándose un paso de ella.

Lily asintió y lo señaló con el dedo, previniéndolo. James le hizo una mueca cuando ella se alejó, aunque no pudo evitar seguir el movimiento del cuerpo de la chica.

Ahora que los tres estaban más calmados podían ver mejor el lugar en el que se encontraban. A ambos lados se extendía un frondoso bosque, el cual provocaba escalofríos solo de mirarlo, tenía altos árboles de tronco grueso, con las ramas completamente quietas, como si ni el viento se atreviera a pasar entre ellas. Sobre ellos el cielo era oscuro, aunque aún se veía un poco de claridad, entre nube y nube. El lugar sobre el que estaban era un largo y pedregoso camino, al que desde luego no le venía nada mal una limpieza. Sobre una lejana colina se veía el castillo de Hogwarts, que con su imponente presencia llamaba la atención de los chicos. Hacia el sur se veían unas nubes de humo, sin duda provocadas por las chimeneas del pueblo de Hogsmeade.

-bien, ¿Qué hay que hacer? –pregunto el Gryffindor, rompiendo el solemne silencio que se había formado alrededor de ellos.

-¿tu que crees, Potter?

-no se, Evans, yo nunca le hago caso a los profesores, y Dumbli no va a ser una excepción

Lily no se molestó en contestar, con un poco de suerte si el chico veía que no se le hacía caso se callaba. Snape, por su parte, se había acercado al linde del bosque, al cual miraba con curiosidad. Desafortunadamente para Lily la insistencia de James era sobrehumana

-a ver ¿que hacemos? ¿que hacemos? ¿que hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos? –pregunto una vez tras otra, dispuesto a estar así todo el día hasta que recibiera una respuesta satisfactoria

-¡voto por darte patadas a ver cuanto aguantas sin gritar! –opinó Lily efusivamente mientras iba hacia el con el puño en alto, el chico se calló al momento, consciente de que las amenazas de la pelirroja no debían ser tomadas a broma.

Snape se acercó a donde estaban ellos, con rapidez y mirando hacia atrás con terror, tratando de desviar la mirada pero sin poder contenerse, como si algo lo atrajera a mirar.

-¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó Lily a su amigo con preocupación- estás pálido

-est… estoy bien, no es nada –contestó él, mientras se acercaba lo máximo posible al cuerpo de la pelirroja, tratando que su presencia mitigara sus terrores.

-déjalo, Nenals, solo trata de hacerse el interesante, además es cobarde por naturaleza –dijo James sacando pecho, intentando que la pelirroja viera cual era ahí el hombre (obviamente no había ninguno)

-no cojas tanto aire no te vayas a ahogar… -contestó Lily ceñudamente- ¡!o mejor!! Coge todo el que puedas, a ver si hay suerte; y por cierto ¿Nenals?

-otro de mis cariñosos nombres, Flenans y Lelans ya estaban muy usados

-y dime ¿eso lo ha pensado tu solo o has tenido que contratar a alguien?

-mi prodigiosa mente, nena –contestó con orgullo

-mira, Potter, puedes llamarme Flenans, Lelans, Nenals, o lo que quieras, ¡¡¡pero como te atrevas a llamarme nena otra vez la patada que te meto te manda directamente al castillo!!! ¿esta claro?

-clarísimo –contestó James "nota mental, no volver a llamar a Evans nena en su vida, a partir de ahora es nenita"

Después de la "agradable conversación" Lily alejó a Snape un poco de donde estaba James, y le pregunto qué era lo que le pasaba, pero como respuesta solo obtuvo el silencio y una mirada de terror. No pudo seguir insistiendo porque James enseguida se puso a molestar de nuevo.

-¿que es eso? –Pregunto él mientras se acercaba al borde del camino- ¡bien! Ya sabía yo que Dumbli no era tan malo… ¡¡vamos a jugar al Quidditch!! –gritó el chico eufórico mientras cogía una de las escobas.

Lily soltó un bufido y negó con la cabeza.

-dime una cosa, Potter, ¿tu has nacido así de tonto o te entrenas?

James, que ya estaba sobre la escoba, empezó a dar patadas al suelo, tratando de elevarse, pero no funcionaba, porque la escoba seguía en su sitio, sin moverse. Al ver que no funcionaba miró a Lily, dándose cuenta de que había metido la pata trató de salvar la situación.

-fue a hablar la más indicada

-mira, idiota, esto que ves aquí –a medida que hablaba Lily se fue acercando a donde estaba James, ahora le había cogido la escoba y se la enseñaba delante de la cara- no es para volar, es para limpiar, que es para lo que Dumbledore nos mandó aquí ¿lo entiende tu mente de guisante?

-¿para limpiar? –Pregunto James con una sonrisa de incredulidad- ¿los muggles limpian con eso?, mira que son tontos

-Potter, los magos también lo usan, lo que pasa es que tu no has limpiado en tu vida, fijo que vives en una pocilga –la cara de James se tornó en un color rojo intenso.

Snape, por detrás, empezó a reírse sonoramente. Él tampoco había limpiado en su vida, pero eso era algo que Lily no sabía…

-no te rías de mi, Quejicus –dijo mientras lo cogía del cuello de la túnica y lo zarandeaba en el aire

-suéltalo, imbecil! –le gritó Lily tratando de ayudar a su amigo, para mayor eficacia le dio una colleja a James en la cabeza, que soltó a Snape haciendo que el chico cayera sobre un charco de barro.

-maldito… -gruñó Snape mientras era contenido por Lily para devolvérsela a James, el cual ya tenía la mano llena de bellotas para lanzárselas a su enemigo.

-¡¡¡basta ya!!!, no me apetece tener que estar aquí todo el día, así que manos a la obra ahora mismo, y nada de peleas ¿esta claro? –Cuando ambos chicos asintieron le dio una escoba a Snape, Potter que cogiera la suya- bien, ahora esto funciona así

-¿no hay botón??? –pregunto James consternado mientras buscaba en la escoba el interruptor, incluso miro hacia el suelo, por si estaba por ahí el libro de instrucciones.

-¡claro que no hay botón!

-¿me estas diciendo que hay que hacerlo manualmente?? ¡¡¡como es posible que no haya botón!!

-ahgggg

Con rápidos movimientos Lily les enseñó a ambos chicos como tenían que coger y mover la escoba, luego, meterlo todo en el recogedor y de ahí echarlo a la bolsa. Snape aprendió bastante rápido, aunque cogía la escoba de una forma extraña, el chico, emocionado por lo recién aprendido, se fue barriendo hasta que se perdió de vista; dejando solos a James y a Lily (). Este primero aun no le había cogido el tranquillo, o tal vez sí, y lo que quería era que la pelirroja se lo volviera a explicar…

-a ver, Potter, no puede ser tan difícil ¡¡hasta Petunia sabe hacerlo!!

-me da igual lo que sepa o no sepa hacer tu hermana, si esto tuviera botón estaría todo solucionado, así que no me toques las narices, Evans (oo)

Lily se quedó en silencio, ¿había escuchado bien?, sus ojos como platos se clavaron en las facciones de James, que la miró confuso.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿te has quedado alucinada de mi belleza?

-repite lo que has dicho

-¿Qué soy guapísimo? –preguntó él, confuso

-no imbecil!, lo otro, y baja de tu nube

-¿Qué otro?!

-me llamaste Evans!! ¡¡enhorabuena, Potter!! ¡te aprendiste mi nombre!!

-no te emociones, Lelans –dijo recalcando la última palabra- fue un lapsus

-lo supuse... Va, venga ¡¡es la última vez que te lo explico!!, cógela así

James cogió con ambas manos la escoba y se colocó como Lily le indicaba; luego, la chica fue por detrás de él y le rodeó el cuerpo con ambos brazos, poniendo sus manos sobre las del chico y explicándole el movimiento que debía hacer. James se había olvidado hasta de cómo funcionaba su escoba de Quidditch, de hecho ¿que demonios era el Quidditch?, en ese momento la pelirroja lo estaba "abrazando" (), de una forma extraña, pero en el fondo eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Su cuerpo no respondía a nada más, y por primera vez en su vida le empezaron a sudar las manos por la cercanía de una chica. Lily, pareció darse cuenta de pronto de la situación en la que estaba, ¡¡¡con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del cavernícola y con sus manos sobre las de él!!, se separó al momento jurándose que no se volvería a acercar tanto a el. Si aun no sabía usar la escoba, pues encargaba un cursillo por correspondencia, pero ella no se volvía a acercar ni a Potter ni a su escoba.

-¿te quedó claro? –pregunto ella mientras se alejaba tres metros y con la vista clavada en el suelo

-si, si, ya está –contestó el en la misma situación, en el lado contrario del camino, con los pelos aun de punta y el pulso acelerado ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera puesto así solo por la cercanía de ella?

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, y por primera vez James agradeció la presencia de Snape.

-¿ya aprendió Potter? –gritó desde el final del camino sin dejar de barrer.

-parece que si! –gritó Lily no muy convencida- pero a saber… por lo menos ya sabe para qué sirve.

Los tres chicos recogieron sus cosas y anduvieron un buen rato, al parecer a Snape le había gustado eso de la escoba y había limpiado parte del camino. Lily y el Slytherin caminaban delante, hablando de todo y de nada, y James iba detrás, haciendo muecas con cada estupidez que decía cada uno de ellos.

De repente llegaron a un claro en medio del bosque, el camino apenas era perceptible por ahí, decidieron hacer un pequeño descanso, así que se sentaron cada uno apoyados en un árbol y se sumieron en un profundo silencio.

Un rato más tarde se levantaron, estaban muertos de hambre y las ganas de llegar al castillo y comer todo lo que encontraran era el único pensamiento que ocupaba sus mentes.

-bien, tengo una buena noticia, y otra mala, ¿Cuál queréis escuchar primero? –pregunto James mientras se ajustaba mejor la túnica, pues empezaba a hacer frío

-si la buena es que por fin has aprendido a leer, y la mala es que te has dado cuenta de que eres tonto, entonces creo que no quiero escuchar ninguna.

-ja ja ja –dijo sarcástico- la mala noticia…

-¿Quién te ha dicho que queremos saberlo? –pregunto Snape con un gruñido, siguiendo el pasatiempo de Lily de picar a James

-tu te callas, Quejicus. Como iba diciendo… la mala noticia es que esta empezando a llover –informó el chico mientras señalaba el cielo nublado

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto Snape mirando hacia el cielo con preocupación, solo les faltaba eso

-porque me ha caído una gota en la cabeza

-¡que perspicaz! –dijo Lily en tono sarcástico- va, ¿y la buena?

-jajajaja!! ¿Ahora sí quieres saberlo? –James trató de que su voz sonara interesante, pero solo consiguió que le saliera un gallo extraño

-no lo digas si no quieres

-vale vale, si me lo pides así!, la buena noticia es que mi querido enemigo Snaipi tiene una serpiente venenosa al lado del pie que esta a punto de picarle –dijo con una sonrisa mientras señalaba a la serpiente, que estaba apoyada en el zapato del chico buscando un sitio por el que colarse.

-ahh!!! –gritaron los otros dos a la vez.

-no te muevas!!!! –le gritó Lily al chico, que se quedó parado en el sitio- ¡¡¡Potter haz algo, por Merlín!!!!!!!

-jejejeje ¿ves como no puedes vivir si mi???

-santo cielo, deja de decir tonterías y haz algo!!!

Mientras James se destornillaba de la risa señalando la serpiente Lily buscaba sin mucho éxito una solución, y Snape estaba completamente inmóvil, sin hacer ni decir nada (están de cuadro xD)

-¡¡haced algo!! –gritó el Slytherin

-ay Quejicus, que quejita eres –se mofó James mientras volvía a partirse de la risa.

A Lily se le ocurrió una idea… fue hacia donde estaba James, que se paró de reír, pensando que la chica le daría la bofetada de su vida. Pero no fue eso lo que hizo, si no que empezó a quitarle la túnica

-ay, Lelans, sé que lo estas deseando… pero es que delante de Quejicus a uno se le corta el rollo

-imbecil!! –le gritó ella, cuando ya con la túnica en su poder empujó a James, que cayó hacia atrás estrepitosamente- vale, Sev, ahora no te muevas –avisó ella mientras se acercaba con la túnica extendida- cuando la ponga sobre la serpiente da un salto ¿vale?

Snape hizo lo que le explicó su amigo, reaccionando justo a tiempo. La túnica con el escudo Gryffindor grabado sobre ella quedó sobre la serpiente, dándoles tiempo a los chicos a alejarse.

-gracias, Lils –dijo Snape mientras aprovechaba la ocasión para darle un beso en la mejilla a la chica. Justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo James apareció por detrás y cogió a Lily de un brazo, llevándola hacia su túnica y notando como la cólera explotaba por dentro, y no precisamente por su túnica.

-¿sabes que es eso, Lelans? –pregunto él enfadado mientras señalaba el lugar en el que momentos antes había estado Snape.

-¿una túnica?

-exactamente, MI túnica, la que tu has usado para salvarle la vida a ese imbecil. ¡!Recógela ahora mismo!! –ordenó mientras señalaba la prenda tirada en el suelo.

Como respuesta recibió un ataque de risa de parte de la joven.

-¿Por qué no la coges tu? –su voz sonaba más a reto que a otra cosa.

-¡porque la has tirado tu!

-ya… no será que tienes miedo ¿no?

-¿miedo yo?, por favor, Flenans, si a mi antes me llamaban el increíble James

-jajajajajajaja, muy bien don Increíble –dijo con burla- ¿pues por que no coges la túnica y luego rompes un par de árboles a cabezazos y nos llevas al castillo?

-¡puedo hacerlo!

-pues hazlo

James se acercó a su túnica, se agachó y justo cuando iba a cogerla la serpiente que estaba bajo ella empezó a moverse. Así que el chico cambió de opinión y se levantó con rapidez.

-he pensado que a ella le queda mejor que a mi –dijo como disculpa mientras se alejaba a paso rápido.

Lily y Snape, este aún con el miedo en el cuerpo, fueron tras el sin parar de reírse, pero…

-vale ¿Dónde esta el camino? –pregunto James mientras miraba con terror en todas direcciones, pero a su alrededor solo tenían una larga extensión de árboles que duraba cuanto su vista les permitía ver.

-bien Potter ¡¡¿Qué has hecho??!! ¡¡has perdido el camino!! –gritó Lily enfadada mientras buscaba en vano el camino

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Alissa cayó sobre algo frío y duro, sintió como su espalda ardía de dolor, pero de repente algo pesado cayó sobre ella, haciendo que soltara un gemido de dolor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y empezó a rogar a Merlín que su pareja no fuera Black "que no sea Black" "que no sea Black" "que no sea Black", cuando respiró hondo un par de veces, y se sintió con fuerza abrió los ojos y se encontró con…………………… Black, tumbado sobre ella y mirándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-esto es una pesadilla –dijo la chica mientras se daba con la cabeza en el suelo

-pues a mi me parece un sueño muy bonito –opinó Sirius mientras apoyaba la cabeza en ambas manos, sin quitarse de encima de Alissa.

-larga, Black, o desearás despertarte de tu "sueño bonito"

-créeme, eso sería muy difícil

-créeme, no lo sería

-ay –suspiró el chico, ¡menuda suerte había tenido!- ¿sabes?, si no fuera porque tienes una araña en el pelo estarías preciosa

-¡¡que tengo una que!! –gritó ella mientras cogía la mano de Sirius para quitar a lo que fuera que tenía en el pelo.

-nada mujer, si era broma, ¿pero viste como me cogiste mi mano? ¡eso es que en el fondo te gusto!

-mira, Black, la razón por la que cogí tu mano fue porque prefiero que te pique a ti antes que a mi

-¿pero a que te pasó un calambre cuando me la cogiste?

-¡¡al que le va a pasar un calambre va a ser a ti como no te quites de encima de una vez!!

Pero Sirius no hizo caso del grito de la chica, solo miró en todas direcciones, para ver si reconocía el lugar y para cerciorarse de que estaban solos. Luego volvió a mirar a Alissa.

-mira todo esto, Aliss –dijo mientras señalaba el camino sobre el que estaban y el mar de árboles que les rodeaban- ¿no te parece precioso?, aunque no tiene ni punto de comparación contigo, claro

-por Merlin, que alguien me ayude, hazme un favor, ¡¡busca un precipicio y tírate por el!! –gritó en vano- analízalo, Black, estoy con un troglodita de la era cavernaria que se saca los piojos con palitos en medio de un bosque que tengo que limpiar, eso sin contar que soy alérgica al polvo y voy a estar tosiendo una semana

-¿que troglodita? –pregunto él haciéndose el confundido y mirando a todos lados.

-¡¡tu imbecil!! Aunque seguramente los trogloditas eran mucho mejores que tu

-permíteme que lo dude…

Una nueva oleada de silencio apareció entre ellos, Alissa luchaba por sacarse a Sirius de encima, que parecía estar muy cómodo, porque solo la miraba con la cabeza apoyada contra la mano, sin mover ni un músculo.

-¿no te parece que el hecho de que tu y yo estemos aquí, los dos solos, es cosa del destino? –pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa.

-a mi me parece que es una putada de Dumbledore, al cual mataré en cuanto vea

-que poco romántica eres, cielito

-¡¡¡no te atrevas a llamarme cielito!!

-vale, amorcito

-agghhhhh

-hay que ser más optimista

-en cuanto te quites de encima y me dejes respirar tal vez lo vea todo de otra forma

-¿tengo que levantarme?, es que aquí estoy muy cómodo

-o te quitas, o te castro, tu eliges

-me quito, me quito –dijo él mientras se levantaba con rapidez. Luego le tendió una mano a la chica, pero ella se levantó sola, apartando la mano del chico.

-oye, Aliss, ¿has oído alguna vez eso de que es mejor haber amado y haber perdido que nunca haber amado?

-¡¿a que viene eso ahora?!

-nada, mujer, para que te animes –dijo Sirius mientras sacaba los labios hacia fuera, esperando un beso que sabía que nunca llegaría. Alissa le lanzó un palo de madera a la cabeza, y él decidió que mejor cambiaba de táctica.

-¿y que hay que hacer aquí? –preguntó confundido mientras miraba a su alrededor

-limpiar

-¿limpiar?, ¿que es eso?

-tu eres tonto

-admítelo, te encanta que te haya tocado conmigo

-retiro lo dicho, tu no eres tonto, eres imbécil ¡¡preferiría que me hubiera tocado con Malfoy antes que contigo!!

La cara de Sirius se puso blanca, y su labio inferior empezó a temblar, bajó la mirada y los hombros y asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Se dirigió a un árbol sobre el que apoyó la espalda y se dejó deslizar hasta el suelo, en completo silencio enterró la cabeza entre los brazos. Mientras, entre los mechones de pelo que caían por la cara miró a Alissa, para ver si su treta surtía efecto

-vamos, Black, que no tengo tiempo para tonterías

-snif

-…..

-snif, snif

-¡¡black, coño!! Que no me apetece limpiar todo esto sola

-¿¿¿eso es para lo único que me quieres???! Para limpiar!! –dijo el con fingido llanto, pero que parecía muy real- me siento utilizado!!

-aggrr vale, lo siento!!! –gritó Alissa roja de rabia y harta de ese tío

Sirius se levantó de un salto, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dirigió a donde estaba su compañera y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, claro que ella no tardó ni un segundo en retirarlo.

-si es que en el fondo me quieres –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa- deberías darme un beso, me acabas de romper el corazón

-pues que rápido te has recuperado

-¿hay beso o no hay beso???

-claro que hay beso –dijo la otra con una sonrisa y voz tranquila, Sirius tragó saliva ¿¿¿había beso???, ahí había truco… ¡¡que iba a haber truco!!, lo que pasaba es que al fin se había dado cuenta de que él era guapo, simpático, inteligente…. Y no se había podido resistir. Alissa se acercó a Sirius lentamente, y cuando estaba a un palmo de sus labios giró la cara y le gritó con todas sus fuerzas en el oído. Sirius, tambaleante y sordo se alejó de la chica, que no paraba de reír.

-grr, mira!, no me enfado porque sé que en el fondo me quieres –Sirius, ya recuperada, se acercó a ella de nuevo, pero con paso lento e inseguro, no fuera a ser…

-si… te quiero ver lejos

-no será para tanto, mujer

-Black, tu lo único que sabes hacer es fastidiar a la gente

-hay más cosas que se hacer.

-¡si!, fastidiarle la vida a la gente y peinarte

-¿eso crees?

-¡pues claro!!

-¿de verdad??

-te estoy diciendo que si

-se hacer más cosas –a medida que hablaba se estaba acercando a Alissa, pero ella estaba tan sumida en la discusión que ni cuenta se daba

-¿ah, si? ¿Cómo que?, tal ve… -pero no pudo seguir, porque sin previo aviso Sirius la había cogido de la cintura, acercándola a él y la había besado en los labios. Alissa, de la impresión, casi se cae de espaldas, pero él la tenía agarrada fuertemente con ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Los brazos de Alissa colgaban inertes a ambos lados de su cintura, mientras su cuerpo experimentaba una oleada de sensaciones nunca sentidas hasta entonces. Sirius, con gran esfuerzo, se separó de ella, esperando la reacción de la chica, que seguro sería la peor bofetada que recibiría en toda su vida, ya se veía a sí mismo en la enfermería mientras Poppy le arreglaba los dientes, pero… Alissa, con una cara de incredulidad que no parecía la suya, reaccionó, y en vez de matar a Sirius, que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, levantó los brazos, colocándolos alrededor de la nuca del chico y atrayendo su cabeza a la de ella, devolviéndole el beso que había recibido hacia unos momentos (¬¬). El chico, que no se lo esperaba (¡como para esperárselo!), cayó hacia atrás con el cuerpo de ella sobre el, preguntándose si se había quedado dormido, porque eso no podía ser cierto. Olvidó la apuesta, olvidó donde estaban, olvidó el castigo… lo olvidó todo, todo menos la chica que tenía a su lado. Por su parte, Alissa ya hacía tiempo que había dejado de ver a Black como lo que era, un irresponsable, presumido, egocéntrico… y se dejó llevar.

Cuando se separaron, más por la necesidad de coger aire que de otra cosa, se miaron a los ojos intensamente, preguntándose si eso había sido verdad, y pensando cual de los dos tenía la culpa. Sin culpables ni víctimas se abrazaron unos momentos hasta que unas gotas suaves empezaron a caer sobre sus cabezas.

-deberían castigaron más a menudo –opinó Sirius con voz ronca por la emoción.

-¡¡el castigo!! –gritó Alissa mientras se levantaba de un salto e iba hacia las escobas, lanzándole una a Sirius, que no paraba de maldecir su bocaza

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Peter (¡¡tranquilidad que solo lo voy a nombrar!!), cayó de cabeza contra el tronco de un árbol, se levantó tambaleante y miró hacia todos lados, llamando a sus "amigos". Como respuesta obtuvo un rallo verde, que señalaba la llegada de su compañero. Ante él apareció la figura de Lucius Malfoy, que no pudo contener las ganas de reír al ver a Colagusano llorando en el suelo.

-jejej, esto va a ser divertido –dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo, apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol y le lanzaba ambas escobas a la rata- deja todo esto limpio como una patena, ¡¡¡y rapidito!!!

-si señor –contestó Peter sumisamente mientras corría a limpiar. mientras, lágrimas silenciosas resbalaban por sus mejillas, acompañadas por la llamada sin repuesta a sus amigos.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Steff (¡¡arriba el!!), cayó limpiamente en el suelo, miró en todas direcciones en busca de su compañero, y lo encontró sentado sobre una piedra. El era Frank Parkinson, un Slytherin con el que nunca había hablado, pero nunca era tarde para una primera vez.

-Frank Parkinson –se presento el chico tendiendo la mano

-Steff Longobottom –contestó el estrechándola.

-bueno, ¿sabes manejar esto? –pregunto mientras agitaba la escoba

-tengo una vaga idea

Trataron de funcionar con la escoba, pero al ver que no lo conseguían pasaron a hacerlo con las manos. Conversaron sobre toda clase de cosas, en especial sobre una de las pasiones secretas de Steff: el puré, la otra era Alice, y a ella no podía nombrarla sin ponerse como un tomate, así que prefirió no sacar el tema.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Un gemido de dolor acompañó su caída sobre algo blando, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con Remus Lupin bajo ella. Se levantó de un salto mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban con rapidez.

-lo siento, ¿estas bien? –pregunto mientras le tendía una mano al chico, que la aceptó y se levantó de un salto.

-si, gracias

Ya estaban de pie, uno frente a otro, mirándose en silencio sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. Ambos giraron la mirada cuando sus ojos se encontraron, y sintiéndose de la misma manera: estúpidos.

Remus buscaba la manera de sacar "el tema", ahora que sabía, o al menos suponía, la razón por la que Kate no había querido nada con el, y visto la nueva situación… estaba claro que había que hablar sobre "ellos", pero Remus se había atrevido a hacerlo una vez, y no sabía si podría hacerlo otra.

-creo que deberíamos empezar –opinó Kate señalando las escobas

-a la porra, si quieren que les limpien que contraten barrenderos –contestó él mientras cogía a Kate y se la llevaba a un lado del camino, donde se sentaron y se quedaron nuevamente en silencio.

A cada rato el licántropo abría la boca para decir algo, pero al momento se callaba y se lo pensaba mejor. Kate, aburrida, empezó a jugar con la tierra que estaba a su lado, visto que su "amigo, novio, amante, lo que fuera" no se decidía.

-eh… no –otra vez no era capaz de decirlo

-¿se puede saber que es lo que quieres decir y no eres capaz de soltar? –pregunto la chica ya aburrida

-es que no se por donde empezar

-el principio suele ayudar.

-el caso es ese ¿Cuál es el principio?

-pues por donde empiezan todas las historias

-vale, entonces ¿Cómo fue?

-¿tanto tiempo para eso?

-no es eso, pero me parece una buena forma de empezar la conversación, además tu has dicho que el principio, y sin dudas es ese.

-está bien –accedió Kate. Dejó su mente en blanco y recordó el día en que había recibido la mordedura, para contárselo todo a Remus sin dejar ningún detalle, al fin y al cabo ¿Quién la iba a entender si no era el?- bien, allá voy… -soltó el aire y comenzó- fue el verano pasado, yo había ido a casa de mi abuela, como todos los años. También como todos los años estaba sola, es un pueblo enteramente de muggles, porque a mi abuela no le gusta vivir entre magos, dice que son "muy raros", cosa rara siendo ella una bruja… el caso es que este año mi abuela me presentó al hijo de unos amigos suyos, ya sabes como son las abuelas… el chico también era mago y congeniamos muy bien desde el principio –Remus escuchaba en silencio mientras trataba de controlar sus celos, cosa que no pasó inadvertida por Kate, que sonrió ampliamente- un día salimos a dar una vuelta por el bosque, pero nos perdimos y se hizo de noche… -a medida que iba recordando las imágenes se iban agolpando, así como todo lo vivido- salió la luna y Robbie (el chico este) se transformó, yo al principio no sabía lo que pasaba, de echo traté de ayudarlo, pero el me gritaba que corriera, que me alejara… yo no le hice caso, y cuando llegué a su lado se había transformado completamente. Corrí, pero tu bien sabes que era inútil –Kate se quedó en silencio, mientras dejaba la mirada anclada en el aire invisible que le mecía el pelo, Remus también se había quedado en silencio, y miraba a la chica con preocupación, no debería haberle hecho recordar ese momento, pero su cara volvió a dejar ver la sonrisa por la que siempre estaba adornada- mira, aquí tengo la cicatriz –se remangó la manga de su túnica y le enseñó al lado del codo la marca apenas perceptible que le había cambiado la vida- cuando volví a clase no me atreví a decírselo a nadie, pero Steff me conoce muy bien, y sabía que algo me pasaba, y no tardó en descubrirlo, luego Alis y Lily se enteraron por mi, ¿y sabes que?, yo creí que se alejarían de mi, que me odiarían, pero fue todo lo contrario, Alissa me dio un golpe en la cabeza y se enfado conmigo por no haber confiado en ella, y me soltó un discurso sobre la amista que aún recuerdo

-jeje, se muy bien a lo que te refieres, Sirius me soltó a mi uno igual

-jeje, ¿y tu?

-lo mío no es tan emocionante… ya fue hace mucho, cuando entré en Hogwarts ya era un licántropo. De hecho creo que fue dos veranos antes de venir aquí… era de noche, y yo vivía en una casita en medio del campo, mis padres me advirtieron que no saliera, pero… por algo me llaman merodeador –después del escueto relato le enseñó su respectiva cicatriz, que estaba en la pierna derecha, sobre la rodilla- James y Sirius se enteraron en 2º, y desde entonces no dejaron de buscar libros para convertirse en animagos. A Colagusano tuvimos que hacerle un croquis, el pobre no diferenciaba un lobo de un perro.

-aun no entiendo como consiguió transformarse, parece tan… tonto

-lo es, yo tampoco sé como lo consiguió, pero es nuestro amigo y le ayudamos (ejem…)

Volvieron a sonreírse y se quedaron en silencio otra vez, cansada de tanto silencio y de la inseguridad del chico Kate se arrodilló y se acercó a el, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Remus, que sentado en el suelo la miraba con curiosidad.

-aunque solo haya servido para poder compartir contigo este momento, me alegro de lo que ha pasado –confesó ella en un susurro apenas audible.

Remus sonrió, agarró de los brazos, y la puso sobre su regazo, mientras la besaba y abrazaba con fuerza, no podía estar mas de acuerdo con la chica. Y así, abrazados y sin soltarse, con la musicalidad de las gotas de lluvia chocando contra el suelo, y solo la presencia del otro como testigo, los licántropos se besaron, encontrando un nuevo sentido a la vida que les había tocado vivir.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Taraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Snif snif, casi lloro con el final!! ¡¡que bonito!! Aunque parezca increíble no lo saqué de ningún libro. Es de mi propia cosecha. Bueno, repito lo mismo que dije en mis otros fics, ¡¡¡siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar!!!, pero es que estuve sin ordenador un tiempo, y no pude escribir ni conectarme ni nada de eso. Así que sorry! Pero la culpa es del tacaño del mi padre, que no le da la gana de comprar un antivirus y asi estamos, mi ordenador era el almancén principal de los virus de toda España. Bueno, 24 rr!!!!!!!! Muchas gracias!!!!, jops!! Ejejej, soy feliz!!! Bueno, aquí están vuestras contestaciones:

**AnnaBlack:** hola!! Jeje, siempre te coincide que subo cuando estoy conectada hablando contigo, y siempre eres la primera que me dja rr!, pues ya viste que las parejas eran las obvias, es que si no no tenia gracia!, no iba a poner a Lily con Lucius, o con Sirius, porque sería una pérdida de chap. Bueno, muchas gracias por tu rr, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, un beso y hasta pronto!!

**Revita Localis Potter**: hola! Jeje, tienes razón, no me puedo quejar con los rr, de hecho no lo hago. Hombre, lo de Kate era un poquito obvio, porque ya había dado pistas para que nadie se muriera de un ataque al corazón, la verdad es que lo de ponerla de licántropo se me ocurrió en un sueño, y me desperté al momento y corrí a apuntarlo, yo meto a HArry Potter hasta en la sopa. Jejeje, tienes razón, es que no se me ocurría donde ponerlos para que se transformaran ¿y que mejor sitio que el bosque prohibido?, es espacioso al menos. Pues te equivocaste a medias, le toca con Snape y con James ¿con quien si no?, se que las parejas eran muy obvias, pero es que si no no tenía gracia. Jeje, descuida, a Peter ya lo hice sufrir, que se fastidie!!, ¿quieres ir a Alemania?, ok, cuando tenga trabajo te llevo xD, y tu luego me llevas a mi a Egipto ¿ok?, venga un beso y hasta pronto!!

**Zoe simitis:** hola! ¿Cómo que me estrangularías? Pues a ver como escribo luego sin cabeza, bueno, supongo que mientras tenga la manos todo va bien. Jeje ,si, ya viste que a Lily le tocó con James, aunque tambien con Snape… pero bueno… aun así el tio se emocionó con la escoba y no molesta. Siento haber tardado tanto!, pero es que mi ordenador decidió tomar un tiempo sabático en el peor momento ¿¿¿tu sabes lo que fue estar 3 semanas y media sin ordenador???, ¡¡¡traumático!!, creí que me moría, tu cuida al tuyo, es un consejo. ¿kate un vampiro?, tambien lo pense… pero es que el rollo ese de poder estar a la luz del sol era un pequeño, mis amigas me recomendaron que pusiera a Alissa de licántropo, pero yo prefería qeu fuera Kate, asi eran la parejita perfecta. Ejje, cierto, a James no le vendrían nada mal unas clases de memoria, pero ya viste ¡¡en este tuvo un lapsus!! Se acordó de cómo se llamaba y todo!, eso es una hazaña. Bueno, se que tienen que pasar cosas entre Lily y James, pero por ahora aun se odian demasiado como para lanzarse el uno en brazos del otro, de todas formas ya se van acercando ¿tu habías oído eso de que la limpieza une?, y para ir aguantando ya teneis a Kate y a Alissa, que las tías no se cortan un pelo, ahora solo falta Steff desparejado, asi que me apuraré en juntarlo con Alis. Si, sobre las clases de animago… ahora tengo que pensar donde las voy a poner, porque la verdad es que no tengo ni idea, tengo todo el fic programado a partir de aquí, y el tiempo es muy justo… pero ya se le hará un hueco. Cierto, creo que fuiste la única que se fijo en que eran números impares, pero no quería fastidiarle la fantasía a la gente de que Lily y James irían juntos, y solos. El rr te quedó largo, pero me encantan así!, así tengo mas que contarte en la contestación. La cual creo que también me quedo bastante larga… jeje, bueno un beso y muchas gracias por todo!! Cuídate!!

**Nardir Blue**: hola! Gracias por el rr y la sugerencia. Siento si te han molestado las notas, pero no consigo hacerlo de una forma totalmente objetiva, aunque trataré. Me alegro que te guste el fic, un beso y espero seguir viéndote por aquí!

**Asharia-hatake**: hola ce! Pues claro que friki!! Y orgullosa de ello!! Que vivan los friáis!! Yo soy la presidente, y tu la sub, así que no te tires tantas flores, y no me lo digas con ellas xD, ¿Cuándo me despertaste?, ya no recuerdo… bueno, da igual, hoy creo que te devolví el favor, porque o te acabas de despertar o tenías una voz de sobada inexplicable, un beso y hasta pronto!!

**Legaña :D**: hola!! ¿dramatico??, no!! Odio los capitulos dramaticos!! Me alegro de que al menos te hubieras reído. ¿te gusto el titulo???, pues ya es raro, porque yo soy horrible para ponerle titulo a los capitulos!, a lo mejor estoy tres horas esperando a que me venga la inspiración, al final o pongo el numero del capitulo o una tontería que se me ocurre en algun momento. Bueno, un beso y espero que este chap te haya reir!

**Pupi-chan:** ola ¿Qué tal?, ¿¿Sabes?? Hoy a la mañana me fue Internet, y no por qué, estuve como una hora, y luego me desconectó. ¿el pelo de Sirius??, ya me he olvidado, tendré que volver a leerlo… ¡¡seréis esclavistas!! Vosotras me queréis tener escribiendo aquí todo el día!! Os voy a denunciar. Bueno, nos vemos a la tarde, un beso!

**Marian Salazar:** hola!! Sii!! Remus y Kate quedaron juntos, solo que hablar… lo que se dice hablar…. Ejjeje, cierto, lo que pasa es que si Lily quedaba con Snape James no lo sabría, así que los tres juntos hacen el trío perfecto. Descuida, Sirius ya no ve a Alissa, al menos no solamente, como una apuesta, al menos no después de este chap, pero hay que ver el siguiente… a ver que opina Alissa sobre el tema. A Peter no puedo matarlo, si no no podría reírme de el, pero descuida, le pasaran coches por encima, se le caerá un árbol en la cabeza… para el tengo preparado un largo repertorio de catástrofes. Un beso y hasta pronto! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!

**Nyta:** hola!! Jeje, me alegro que te haya gustado tanto. Abajo el sistema educativo!! Ya.. es que meterte en el tecnológico… me han hablado de el, y me han dicho que es muy difícil. Jejeje, yo tambien me imaginaba la cara de los demás mientras KAte se transformaba… estarían de foto, pena no estar ahí con al cámara, aunque si tuviera delante a Sirius, Remus y James supongo que me quedaría estática en el sitio con la boca abierta. Ya te digo!! Aquí Dumbledore con carácter, aunque me parece que no le tenían mucho respeto… jejej, ya… yo es que aprovecho cualquier momento para darle una paliza a Peter, y desde luego Alissa se lució. Me encanta ese personaje. Jejej, descuida, yo escribo los cuentos, tu montas una editorial y nos forramos juntas, ¿ok?, porque a mi eso de pedir en la puerta de la iglesia me da escalofríos. Jeje, ok, si alguna vez veo a una tía gritando eso en medio de la cara me pararé y te saludaré, aunque ya sería mucha coincidencia. Ok! Recuerda que los reyes vienen mañana!! Yo aquí te dejo mi regalo!! Espero que te guste y que lo disfrutes, y que no sea un coñazo ni nada de eso. Desgraciadamente lo de la subida extra no ha podido ser… mi ordenador estuvo estropeado y se me borró todo lo que tenái escrito, llevo escribiendo todo el día para poder subir hoy. Bueno un beso y hasta pronto!!!!

**Antonieta:** hola!! Jeje tu como yo, cada vez que bajo las notas: es culpa del profe, mama, yo no tengo la culpa, me tiene manía. xD, aunque la mayoría de las veces es cierto, porque los profesores parece que no tienen vida propia que te tienen que amargar la tuya. Ejej, ya lo se, soy una bruja (que mas quisiera…), en medio del bosque prohibido con dos lobitos, que se les suba la adrenalina. Cierto, pero ya viste Peter escapó y pasó de ellos… pero bueno, para algo tenemos Alissa y sus derechazos!! ¡claro que Sirius no pierde oportunidad!, aunque trate de negarlo esta coladito por ella, y mejor así. Ejej, todo el mundo me lo dijo, que puse a Dumbledore muy duro, pero trataba con los merodeadores que no le hacían ni caso ¿¿Cómo iba a ser??, ejje, cierto, tendré que reducir la dosis de ego de Sirius… pues la verdad es que aún no he pensado que animales van a ser, antes de eso va a pasar uan cosa, y no puedo posponer más las vacaciones de navidad… pues en escribir un chap tardo sobre media hora, la verdad es que nunca lo he contado, pero entre que lo escribo, contesto los rr… lo que pasa es que con sentimientos y a los 17 años, como ambos son de humor, pues les dedico mas tiempo, porque añado comentarios y cosas así, el resto van mas rapido. ¿te leiste vuelve?, la verdad es que de todos los draco ginny que tengo ese es el que menso me gusta, fue el primer fic que escribi y no esta bien redactado, al menos el principio, además la historia es demasiado romanticota… pero bueno, para gustos hay colores. Ok ok! Jeej, tratare de actualizar cuantos antes, prometido!! Un beso wapa y hasta pronto!

**flowerweasley16:** hola!! Muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que este tambien, un beso y hasta pronto!!

**Amsp14:** hola! Debes de ser la única que me pide que aun no saque a Tasha de la historia, y es que ella, al igual que peter, son insoportables, pero puedo estrujarlos hasta el limite. Jeje, cierto, el momento en el que tasha se de cuenta de que James vela los vientos por lily me parece que se va a morir de la impresión, a ver quien es luego la cuñadita… cierto, pero antes aun tiene que enterarse James que esta coladito por Lily… aunque me parece que ya va suponiendo algo. Si! Ahora Kate y Remus ya pueden estar juntos sin ningun problema, en vez de tener una cita en hogsmeade, como las parejas normales, ellos van a la casa de los gritos a transformarse. Bueno, me despido, muchas gracias y hasta pronto!

**ANdyta Loupy**: hola desaparecida!! ¿Dónde te has metido??, ¿hace cuanto que no te conectas?? ¡¡quiero hablar contigo!!, me alegro que te hayas reido tanto, pero que no te de un ataque, mujer. ¿¿y cuando querías que lo dijera??, el capitulo anterior era perfecto para revelar la verdad sobre Kate, el hecho de que tu lo supieras no quiere decir que todos tengamos la misma mente privilegiada!, jejeje, de nathing mujer, para una vez que me acuerdo de avisarte… no me conecte xq tenía el ordenata jorobado!, ¡¡fue traumatico!!, afortunadamente ya esta aquí, sano y salvo, ¡¡¡como que estuviste en Pontevedra!!! ¡¡¡y yo con el movil apagado!! Sere idiota!! No lo vuelvo a apagar en mi vida! ¡¡no me creo que te lleves mi fic a clase!!, lo tuyo es mucho, jejeje, mi ego aumenta!, saluda al tal moony de mi parte. Y ya se que se me va la olla… pero ¿¿¿a quien no??? Diles a tus primos de mi parte que dejen de malgastar mandarinas, y que me las den a mi, que me encantan ¿¿okis?? Descuida, cuando suba si estas te aviso!, pero conéctate!! Tu descuida, mientras dejes el loupy en el nombre, yo no me pierdo, de todas formas avisa… x cierto ¿las otras direcciones de correo que tienes no las usas??, y que mas te iba a decir… ahh!! Aun fui hoy a por las fotocopias de filosofía! Para hacer el trabajo, q horror… menos mal que creo que no es muy largo, pero a saber, bueno un beso y conéctate, ¿Vale?, un beso tkm!!

**Silmarwen754:** hola!! Pues aquí tienes el siguiente chap!, siento haber tardado tanto, pero mi ordenador estaba estropeado, jooo fue horrible, cuida el tuyo!, es un consejo. Acertaste en todas las parejas, solo que en lily y james había un pequeño entrometido… ¡¡¡pero donde hay amor no hay problema!, jeje, bueno, muchas gracias y hasta pronto!! Un beso!

**Mary93:** hola! Te entiendo, mi ordenador tambien va bastante lento, es horrible tener que esperar diez minutos solo para que se abra una pagina, que estrés!, pues ya viste con quien quedo Lily, ¿era lo que tu pensabas?, bueno, la verdad es que acertó todo el mundo, lo puse un poco obvio. Un beso muy fuerte y muchas gracias!!

**BelleRacliffBlack**: hola!! ¿te gusto el castigo??, ejje, pues me comí la cabeza, hasta que se le ocurrió a una amiga, y yo la cambié un poquito. Jeje, si la verdad es que James es un poco, no bastante, pesado, pero afortunadamente Lily sabe controlarlo. Jejeje, cierto, Peter debería ahogarse en el fregajuelos, pero aquí solo les ponen escobas. Y Tasha no apareció en este tampoco, pero creo que en el siguiente ya me entra (es que su culo necesita mucho espacio), se me hace raro contestar los rr después de tanto tiempo, porque todos me hablan de los examenes, y yo eso ya lo veo tan lejano que prefiero no recordarlo, fue horrible. Al final me qeudó una, snif, snif, pero solo por una décima, la muy cerda de la profesora… jeje, si el ego de sirius, voy a tener que reducirle la dosis… la verdad es que lo de Kate no qeudó tan en sorpresa como yo pretendía, porque di bastantes pistas. Si, la verdad es que la vez anterior tardé tanto en actualizar por los examenes, pero esta vez fue porque estaba mal el ordenador, y cuando por fin me lo arreglaron voy yo de lista y borre los capitulos, y ni siquiera se como lo hice, así que lo tuve que volver a escribir otra vez… snif, snif, yo y patosidad no tenemos limites. Pero después de tanto tiempo al fin actualizo!!!!!!!!!!, un beso muy fuerte y espero que te haya gustado el chap!.

**Armella Potter:** hola! Ok ok, jej, descuida, por ahora te dejo este chap aquí, y dentro de poquito ya actualizo a los 17, es que mis profesores se aburren y nos mandaron trabajos para vacaciones ¡¡y yo aun no hice nada!!, y dentro de cuatro días o asi empiezo las clases, la verdad, ya ni quiero saber caundo empiezo… un beso y muchas gracias pro el rr!

**Tomoyo-Potter**: hola! Jeje, descuida, no fuiste la única que no se dio cuenta de que Kate tambien era un licántropo. Pues sobre la pareja de Lily misterio desvelado!, siento la tardanza, pero el ordenata me jugó una mala pasada, un beso y muchas gracias pro el rr!

**Karipotter**: hola! Jeje, descuida, ya me encargo de que a Tasha la empujen por un precipicio, esperemos que no rebote con su enorme culo y vuelva arriba sin ningún rasguño. Sobre lo de lily y james ¿¿lo de la escoba te sirve???, pero descuida, q en cuanto a esta pareja solo te puedo decir una cosa ¡¡espera a la segunda parte del castigo!!, un beso!

**Paula-malfoy:** hola amiga!! ¿¿es el primer fic que lees de los merodeadores??, wow me siento importante, jeje, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado. Ok, descuida, hare que Peter lo pase muuuy mal. Jejej, bueno, te tomare la palabra en cuanto a lo del dementor y peter, un beso y a ver si hablamos por el msn un beso!!

**Heka Granger:** hola! ¿echaste de menos a Tasha??, ejje, creo que fuiste la única… descuida, e el siguiente creo que ya aparecerá, pero no estoy segura que aun no hice el guión. Un beso y muchas gracias por tu rr!

**MarianaBlackForever**: hola!! Cierto, los black forever!!, me gusta tu nombre! Jejejejej, cierto!! Si remus y Kate se hubieran transformado en la habitación de las pijas fijo que estas se habrían asustado mas al ver sus cosas tiradas que al ver a dos lobos delante de ellas. Jeje, si, la verdad es que seguro que un lobo quedaría empachado solo con probar el culo de Tasha. ¿humillación publica a sirius???, humm… buena idea, ya pensare algo gracias!! Ejje, si afortunadamente la "mazmorras de torturas" que se hace llamar insitituo (pero solo de tapadera), ya ha terminado, pero empiezo en cuatro días, o así… la verdad es que prefiero no saber cuando tengo que volver. Bueno amiga, un beso y hasta pronto!!

**Lucemvicuna**: hola!! Sobre Steff pues acabará con Alice, la chica de Ravenclaw que cada vez que la ve se atraganta, Alissa pa sirius, jeje, no, me temo que Steff solo tiene, al menos como buenas amigas, a ellas tres, aunque ya viste que el chico es sociable. Pues la verdad es que la historia de Tasha y James supongo que la alargaré un poquito, porque si te fijas James a duras penas se acuerda de que tiene novia, y si tengo a la pija culona por ahí puedo meterme con ella y dejarla en ridiculo, y eso me gusta, jeje, q mala soy.¡¡odiamos a Peter!, así me gusta, le vamos a dar a las pijas rata rellena para la cena, puaj…no, a las de Ravenclaw no las castigan, no me apetecía tenerlas por el medio, aunque reconozco que habría sido bueno verlas limpiando el medio del bosque, pero bueno, algo se podrá hacer con ellas… ¿cumples el 27 d enero??, pues felicidades que ay te queda poquito!!, y descuida que no eres la mas pequeña, me leen desde los 12 hasta los 25, al menos que yo sepa, porque no le voy preguntando la edad a la gente. La verdad es que yo no stoy en la universidad, no se donde puse eso… estoy en primero de bachillerato, me qeuda poquito pero afortunadamente aun no llegue a la universidad. Jeje, pero descuida, por lo que a mi respecta seguire con fanfiction hasta que me muera, cierto que la gente se hace mayor, pero si algo te gusta es como el vino, que con la edad mejora, pues igual con esto. ¡¡otra que se une a la guerra de globos! Ejejje, bienvenida!, ya somos muchisimas. A ver, ahora contesto a tus preguntas: DUmbledore se enojó tanto porque no me gusta el carácter que tiene en el libro, parece un viejo verde, así que le puse un poco más de caractar, además supongo que tratando con Sirius no se puede conservar la calma durante mucho tiempo. A mi Snape antes no me caía bien, del libro y todo eso, pero cuando empecé a leer fics le fui cogiendo cariño, además tengo una amiga que lo adora y lo mete en todos sus fics, así que… la razón por la que puse a Petunia más pequeña que Lily te la aclaro dentro de dos capitulos, que si no ahora te revelo parte de la historia, es que he preparado una trama y no quería poner a Petunia mayor. Jeje, descuida, te entendi bien, un beso y hasta pronto!!!

**Lamister**: hola!!, ok, muchas gracias, jeje, espero que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por el rr.

Bueno, pues ahora sí que si, se termino el chap, snif snif. El próximo será la segunda parte de estos castigos, y las reacciones de los diferentes personajes, a ver si hay suerte y se ha muerto Peter. Bueno un beso y ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡mañana vienen lso reyes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, (por su bien que vengan bien cargaditos……..), que infantil soy, que miedo xD.

Un beso a todas/os, y hasta pronto!! Ahh! Y no olvidéis de dejar rr con vuestras opiniones, por fa!!


	10. castigo, II parte

**Hola de nuevo! Gracias por soportarme un capitulo mas! Antes que nada quería decir una cosa, mas bien agradecer, algo que me olvide de poner en el chap anterior: pupi! Muchas gracias por la idea del castigo, al final como viste la uní a la que tenia en un principio y quedo genial, así que gracias, te debo esta parte de la trama! Y ahora ya os dejo con el capitulo, espero que os guste:**

**por cierto, he tenido un problema con la pagina al subirlo y me ha comido algunos signos de exclamacion, guiones y de interrogacion, asi q disculpad si esta todo un poco raro, es q trate de arreglarlo, pro algunas cosas no fui capaz, sorry.**

**CAPITULO 10**

-bien Potter! Qué has hecho? has perdido el camino! –gritó Lily roja de rabia mientras miraba a su alrededor desesperada.

-Cómo que yo he perdido el camino? Como se supone que puedo hacer eso!

-te has visto el careto? Seguro que se ha asustado…

-no seas tonta, Lelans, en cualquier caso habría sido culpa de Quejicus.

-muérete, Potter –bramó el aludido con un gruñido de asco.

-después de ti –invitó James mientras hacía un gesto retador hacia el Slytherin

-me estáis poniendo de los nervios! u os calláis a la de ya o me largo y os las arregláis solos!

-ni que te necesitara… -dijo James mirándola con cierto toque de ironía

-mira, Potter… –empezó Lily mientras levantaba un dedo, amenazadoramente.

-shh –ordenó Snape mientras se ponía un dedo delante de los labios y le tapaba la boca a Lily con su mano.

-Qué pasa? –grito James agitando los brazos, pasándose las advertencias de Snape por donde todos sabemos. Lily le puso la mano delante de la boca, sin reprimirse de darle un golpe al hacerlo.

-escucháis-Preguntó Snape en un susurro y con cierto tono de terror en la voz, mientras señalaba el lado derecho del bosque, donde no se veía otra cosa que árboles y oscuridad- es como… un siseo.

-yo no oigo nada –susurró Lily pasado unos momentos, escrutando la oscuridad en busca de algún indicio que señalara la presencia de lo que fuera que hubiera hecho el ruido que tanto había asustado a su amigo.

- el que nos ese molestando que salga inmediatamente o se las vera con James Potter! –exclamó James mientras agitaba los brazos en el aire. Lily rodó los ojos y Severus, con los nervios todavía a flor de piel, miró en rededor sin saber lo que hacer. Sentía nuevamente como si lo llamaran, llevaba todo el día sintiendo lo mismo y cada vez se hacía mas fuerte.

-tengo hambre… -dijo Lily mientras se apretaba el estomago- en fin… sigamos

-y por que tenemos que ir por ahí? –preguntó James parado en el sitio, sin ninguna intención de moverse.

-porque este es el camino –respondió Lily

-segura? Porque a lo mejor, gracias a tu sentido de la orientación, acabamos en el lado contrario, lo cual ocurrirá seguramente.

-sabes, Potter? Mejor, quédate ahí, parado en el sitio, a poder ser encuentra a una serpiente, a ver si te muerde¡si no siempre puedes regalarle el jersey! –exclamó Lily mientras continuaba andando, con Severus detrás

-quédate ahí parada, Flenans! –ordenó James mientras caminaba hacia la chica- por muy mal que me caigas no puedo dejarte sola con este… Slytherin, es mi deber como hombre protegerte.

-y es mi deber como mujer darte un puñetazo como no dejes de decir tonterías de una vez -contestó ella- no necesito tu ayuda ¿me has oído? ni ahora ni nunca! Que se te meta eso en la cabeza, si es que entra algo…

-y digo yo… -empezó Snape mientras se sobaba la cabeza, que le empezaba a doler a causa de los continuos gritos que se formaban a su alrededor-por que no nos subimos a un árbol y miramos hacia donde esta Hogwarts?

Los dos Gryffindor se quedaron en silencio y asintieron al cabo de un rato ¿Cómo no se les había ocurrido antes?. Miraron los árboles que les rodeaban. Eran altos y los troncos estaban resbaladizos a causa de la lluvia que todavía caía con fuerza.

-esta bien, ya subo yo –dijeron James y su orgullo

-no, lo haré yo –replico Snape- a mi se me ha ocurrido la idea

-he dicho que subo yo, y subo yo. Tu seguro que te caerías y no me apetece tener que llevarte a rastras todo el camino, a lo mejor me contagias algo

-mira Potter, como no te calles te vas a tragar una rama

-es por ahí! –grito la voz de Lily, la cual sonó muy lejana.

Los dos chicos giraron y miraron a su alrededor, pero solo encontraron la túnica de la pelirroja apoyada en un árbol. Lily, aburrida de tanta discusión para probar quien era mas idiota, decidió tomar la iniciativa.

James y Severus se miraron con cara de situación y luego miraron hacia arriba. La pelirroja estaba sentada en una rama, a unos 5 metros del suelo, no había sido muy difícil subir porque había ramas suficientes donde apoyarse, el problema iba a ser para bajar…

-ehh ¡necesito ayuda para bajar! –grito dándose cuenta de la situación.

-tírate, Flenans, yo te cojo

-y una porra! No me fío de ti

-no seas tonta, no te voy a dejar caer

-ja! Y voy yo y me lo creo.

-tranquila, Lil, yo te cojo –gritó Severus mientras se ponía en posición

-vale, pero Potter que se quede lejos, que esto resbala… -gritó ella con la voz cortada, seguro que se caía y se partía una pierna ¿Por qué no había dejado que subiera potter? El mundo no perdería nada importante si a el le ocurriera algo importante.

La tierra bajo los pies de los chicos se había convertido en barro, y el frío era cada vez más fuerte.

-voy a la de tres! –avisó la pelirroja mientras miraba hacia abajo para comprobar que todos estaban en su sitio, es decir, Severus listo para cogerla y Potter a tres metros-una! dos! tres! –gritó mientras se soltaba y se dejaba caer.

En el último momento y con un rápido movimiento James empujó a Snape, el cual cayó al suelo pesadamente, y se colocó debajo de la pelirroja, la cual cayo sobre él

-auuu –gruñó el chico bajo ella mientras el frío suelo le entumecía el cuerpo.

-gracias Sev –dijo la chica levantando la cabeza-potter! –gritó sorprendida mientras se separaba de él, ya que sus rostros habían quedado a escasos centímetros.

-ves como si te cogía-se levanto orgullosamente y miró con una sonrisa el cuerpo embarrado de Snape, que se dirigía hacia el.

-maldito! –grito el Slytherin mientras saltaba sobre James, que no se lo esperaba y cayó hacia atrás.

Los dos chicos se convirtieron en un confuso conjunto de manos y piernas que no dejaban de moverse de un lado para otro, mientras fuertes insultos y agudos gemidos de dolor salían de sus bocas. Lily trató de separarlos, pero lo único que consiguió fue que la empujaran a ella también. Hubo un momento en que James consiguió dominar un poco los fuertes golpes del Sltytherin, pero el chico no tardo en vengarse lanzándose sobre James con más fuerza todavía.

-ya basta! –grito Lily desesperada mientas se ponía las manos en la cabeza, sin saber lo que hacer, no tenía varita y esos dos parecía que se querían matar.

En un momento en el que vio desprevenido a James le agarró del pelo y lo alejó de Snape, que se puso de pie de un salto y trató de lanzarse sobre el Gryffindor, que no paraba de gritarle a la pelirroja que le soltara.

-parad los dos de una vez! –grito ella nuevamente, poniéndose en el medio de ambos¿es que os habéis vuelto locos¡ya basta!

Ambos chicos dejaron de forcejear y se limitaron a mirarse con un odio profundo. Lily los examinó a ambos, tenían el mismo aspecto: labios rotos y ojos morados, eso sin contar la sangre mezclada con el barro que chorreaba por sus ropas.

-el castillo esta por ahí, así que en marcha ¡y pobre de vosotros como sigáis peleando así!

Los tres se pusieron en camino, en completo silencio siguieron las indicaciones de Lily.

Atravesaron bosque y más bosque, y ahí a donde miraban solo veían árboles, el camino no aparecía y los tres dudaban que estuvieran siguiendo el camino correcto. La lluvia caía cada vez mas ferozmente, y en el suelo embarrado era muy fácil resbalar. Cada vez el poco sol que llegaba a ellos se ocultaba más profundamente.

-eh lelans! –llamó James

-que –gruñó ella

-me parece que tu sentido de la orientación es tan malo como la higiene de quejicus, fijo que estamos yendo por el camino contrario.

-cállate Potter

-reconócelo, Flenans, estamos mas perdido que antes.

-pues te hubieras subido tu al árbol

-yo lo habría hecho, pero te me adelantaste

-mira, Potter, déjame en paz, si quieres irte vete

-tengo ganas de llegar al castillo y comer algo –confesó James

-si, y hacer el idiota con tus amiguitos y liarte con Tasha, todos sabemos de que tienes ganas, pero es que a mi no me importa ni un pimiento

-yo no he metido a Tasha en la conversación, parece que estés celosa… -dijo él con un tonillo que puso mas nerviosa a Lily de lo que estaba ¿celosa ella? Desde luego que Potter se había dado un golpe en la cabeza.

-Potter, el día que yo este celosa de ti me tirare por un precipicio, te lo juro

-ja! entonces voy a tener que estar cerca tuya, para evitar que hagas una tontería…

-para tu propia seguridad aléjate, además….

Los dos chicos pararon de discutir y repararon en algo…

-Dónde esta el imbecil de Quejicus? –pregunto James mientras miraba para todas partes

-sev? –pregunto Lily haciendo lo mismo que su compañero

-vaya, se ha ido ¡que paz se respira en el ambiente !y que bien huele de repente!

-ssssseeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvveeeeeerrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuussssssss –grito Lily a pleno pulmón mientras miraba desesperada por todas partes ¿que le había pasado? donde se había metido? tenía que quedarse sola con el troglodita de turno?

-lelans, no grites, vas a atraer a todos los bichos

-me estoy empezando a acostumbrar a andar con bichos… no se si te has visto al espejo alguna vez ¡pero que tontería! Cómo Potter no se puede haber visto nuca en un espejo?

-Ja ja ja –rió sarcástico

-mejor vamos a buscar a Severus –propuso Lily mientras señalaba a un lado del camino

-mira, Lelans, no podemos estar muy lejos del castillo, así que déjate de ñoñerias, si Snape se ha ido es porque le ha dado la gana, yo no voy a invertir mi tiempo en buscarle, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer –dijo con aires de grandeza

-Cómo aprender a sumar? –se quedó callada un momento, dándose cuenta de una cosa- no vas a venir conmigo? –preguntó con cierto tono de temor, mientras miraba el camino oscuro que había escogido para buscar a Snape

-no, mas bien tu te vienes conmigo, no te puedo dejar aquí sola, aunque estoy tentado…

-yo hago lo que me da la gana, no necesito tu ayuda, así que lárgate con tu ego a otro parte y déjame en paz –Lily comenzó a andar y se perdió entre la oscuridad del bosque, Snape no podía andar muy lejos, o al menos eso esperaba ella….

James se paró en el sitio, mientras pensaba en lo que debía hacer… dejar a la pelirroja e irse al castillo, pero con esa opción corría el riesgo de que le pasara algo a ella. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara y se puso marcha al castillo, pero se paro de repente y con un gruñido decidió seguirla, en silencio, sin que ella se diera cuenta, así no tendría que dar explicaciones de por qué lo hacía, cosa que ni el mismo sabía.

Lily comenzó a caminar y no tardo en perderse más de lo que estaba anteriormente, si es que era posible. Estornudaba continuamente y le dolía la cabeza, necesitaría una buena poción al llegar al casillo, si es que llegaba… a su alrededor se extendía un solemne silencio, que no hacia otra cosa que ponerla mas nerviosa. Continuamente miraba a su alrededor, pero siempre se encontraba con el mismo paisaje solitario y oscuro.

Un sonido hizo que parara en seco. Su respiración se acelero a medida que giraba sobre si misma, el gruñido se repitió una vez más y no tardo en reconocer a quién pertenecía gracias a sus clases de cuidado de criatura mágicas. Se giro y lo vio, tal como ella temía. En frente suya se encontraba un ser de estatura mediana, tenia la piel de color aceituna y sus ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad del bosque, sus garras se afilaron y su boca se abrió mostrando una horrible lengua azul que llegaba hasta el suelo cuando se estiraba.

La pelirroja trato de recordar todo lo que había aprendido en sus clases. Este animal era un _sorlak_, y las palabras exactas del profesor habían sido: "cuando veáis a un _sorlak_ solo haced una cosa: corred cuando podáis" Lily le tomo la palabra y salio corriendo como una loca lo mas rápido que sus piernas le daban. Detrás suya podía escuchar las pisadas fuertes del animal y sus gruñidos. Se golpeo contra ramas bajas, pero apenas se dio cuenta hasta que sintió la sangre rozando sus labios. Después de estar corriendo un buen rato dejó de escuchar el sonido del _sorlak_ detrás suya, a lo mejor se había cansado… paró para coger aire y se giro en redondo. Comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, dudando que el animal la dejara tan fácilmente, eran muy inteligentes y podía tener algo preparado. Caminó un poco mas hacia atrás, pie tras pie, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el lugar en el que acababa de poner el pie no existía. Se giro en el momento justo en el que perdía el equilibro y miró con horror el gran abismo en el que estaba suspendida. Su cuerpo cayó hacia atrás y un grito agudo salió de su garganta, sus manos comenzaron a agitarse y se encontraron con algo duro a lo que agarrarse. Con fuerza se aferro a la rama resbaladiza, tratando de no mirar hacia abajo, pero la tentación era muy fuerte… su miraba bajo un poco y pudo ver árboles y mas árboles situados a varios cientos de metros por debajo de ella. El pánico se apodero de su cuerpo y comienzo a gritar desesperada pero ¿Quién la iba oír? Por primera y única vez en su vida deseo que Potter se hubiera quedado con ella, aunque en ese momento hasta la idea de estar con Peter le parecía agradable (mirad si estaba desesperada!)

De repente el sonido de una carcajada la sacó de su ataque de histeria, aunque solo para meterla en otra nuevo ¿Por qué siempre estaba él ahí cuando estaba en una situación ridícula o metida en un lío?

-vaya vaya vaya –la silueta de James apareció en el campo de visión de Lily- pelirroja, no tenias que haberlo hecho

-hacer que, imbecil? –gritó ella olvidándose de la situación actual y agitando un brazo, claro que tuvo que parar al momento, porque se resbalaba hacia abajo

-ya te has olvidado de tus palabras! Si mal no recuerdo fueron: "el día que este celosa por ti me tirare por un precipicio" –dijo mientras imitaba la voz de Lily- jaajajaja Lenals con que si ¿eh? Estas coladita por mi

-ayúdame a salir de aquí, mendrugo, aunque no te aseguro que sigas conservando tu virilidad cuando lo hagas

-vaya ¿pero no eras tu la gran Lilian Lelans, la que no necesitaba ayuda, y mucho menos la mía?

Como respuesta recibió un grito de dolor de Lily, a la que una de sus manos le había resbalado de la rama.

-vale ya voy, ya voy, no te pongas así -dijo James asustado mientras se agachaba para ayudar a la pelirroja, que estaba al límite de sus fuerzas.

James extendió ambas manos y Liy se agarró a ellas con toda la poca fuerza que le quedaba en el cuerpo. Cuando la pelirroja ya estuvo de pie salto varias veces para cerciorarse de que lo que tenía bajo sus pies era tierra de verdad.

De repente se escucho un gruñido y un grito

-cuidado! –grito James mientras saltaba sobre Lily y la lanzaba al suelo bajo él, en el momento justo en el que el _Sorlak_ salía del bosque y saltaba sobre ellos.

Afortunadamente los reflejos de James, aprendidos en el Quidditch, se hicieron notar y el _sorlak_ cayó por el precipicio.

-jejeje, que pardillo –rijo James mientras miraba a pelirroja, que estaba bajo él respirando con dificultad, demasiadas emociones fuertes para un día- esta bien? –preguntó con cierta ¿preocupación? Al reparar en la sangre que la chica tenía en su mejilla. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento, su respiración agitada movía ambos cuerpos y sus miradas se encontraron durante un momento.

La mente y la conciencia de James lo habían abandonado completamente, dentro no tenía nada mas que unas ganas irrefrenables de probar esos labios que estaban tan cerca de él que hasta podía sentirlos. Lily, por su lado, parecía que pensaba algo parecido porque estaba estática en el sitio, sin moverse, esperando a que James hiciera lago ¿pero el que? Poco a poco, muy lentamente, tal vez porque quería inmortalizar cada momento, o tal vez porque no dejaba de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo; se fue cercando a Lily. La respiraron de la chica se había acelerado mas todavía, sin poder creer lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir ¿Por qué no se apartaba? movió un brazo para cerciorarse que ese era su cuerpo, y que si estaba quieto era porque ella quería. Entonces ocurrió, el último tramo que separaba a James de los labios de Lily lo salvo rápidamente, como si no se pudiera contener más, se besaron como si fuera la primera vez de ambos, las gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo sobre ellos, pero nada importaba. En ese momento no existía el mundo, no existía el _sorlak_, ni Tasha, ni el castigo, ni lo raritos, los merodeadores… estaban solos, el uno con el otro y como compañera la confusión. James abrazaba a Lily como si le fuera en ello la vida, lo raro es que sabia que era ella, es decir no creía que fuera otra persona, estaba ahí porque quería estar ahí, porque era ella, eso era raro… Lily por su lado estaban consciente, y eso era ya decir mucho, no se había dado un golpe un la cabeza ni nada por el estilo, estaba besando a James potter, porque quería y eso era raro… ¿Qué les estaba pasando?

Se separaron al cabo de un momento, mas por la necesitad de coger aire que de otro cosa, se miraron a los ojos como si no se reconocieran y para James fue como la primera vez que vio a la pelirroja, y no puedo evitar sentir una sensación de vértigo al mirarla a los ojos verdes. Se quedaron parados en el sitio, no sabían que decir, ni como actuar.

Entonces Lily, harta de tanta tontería, sacudió la cabeza y aparto a James al tiempo que se levantaba rápidamente, agarrándose a un árbol para evitar caerse, ya que no sentía las piernas.

Separados por alguna distancia, y todavía con la incredulidad pintada en el rostro se preguntaron si lo que acababa de pasar era cierto o no.

-vamos –balbuceó Lily mientras se ponía en marcha, no quedaba mucho para llegar a Hogwarts, tal vez dos horas si seguían ese camino ¡mira cuando iban a encontrar el camino! Justo cuando no lo buscaban…

Anduvieron durante una hora y media mas, no cruzaron palabra y ambos se habían olvidado de Snape. Cuando por fin vieron el linde del bosque y los jardines de Hogwarts empezaron a correr hasta llegar al terreno conocido.

El lugar en el que estaban era el terreo de la casa de Hagrid la pequeña cabaña de piedra se vislumbraba gracias a la pequeña luz que brillaba dentro de la cabaña, porque la oscuridad de fuera no dejaba ver nada. Se habían pasado todo el día en el bosque.

-jjjjjjaaaaaaammmmmmmmmsssssssssiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee! –la irritante, chillona y odiosa voz de Tasha llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes, que se giraron en el momento justo en el que la chica saltaba sobre su novio como una veela furiosa (n/a: reconocedlo! La echábamos de menos!)

-ahh¡Tasha! –gritó James mientras trataba de escapar de los apasionados besos de su novia, que parecía un desatascador humano- Qué te pasa? –preguntó un poco irritado mientras veía a su novia que lloraba como una loca, mientras Sara y Melissa se acercaban a paso rápido.

-ayy Jamsie, es que estas horrible… -balbuceo la chica mientras le señalaba. James se quedo con la boca abierta, era la primera vez que le decían eso y la verdad es que jamás pensó que lo escucharía.

Lily no decía nada, porque después de la gran muestra de cariño por parte de su hermanastra a Potter ya quedo suficientemente convencida. Pero algo llamo su atención ¿por que Tasha llevaba un mono de trabajo y tenia el pelo despeinado y sucio?

-Tasha ¿Qué… –empezó James, al parecer reparando en lo que mismo que la pelirroja

-ay James, si te lo digo no telo crees –gritó la chica mientras trataba de peinarse- dumbledore descubrió que nosotras también fuimos y ¡nos mando limpiar toda la casa de Hagrid! Huerta incluida! Y no te puedes imaginar el mal gusto que tiene ¡las cortinas no le pegan con la alfombra!

Jame tuvo que reprimir una risa, pero la pelirroja ni se molesto y se rió en la cara de las pijas ¿Cómo se podía ser tan sumamente imbecil?

-y tu de que te ríes haraposa? No me digas Jamsie que te toco con esta en el castigo

-Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh –un grito por parte de Melissa llamó la atención de los presentes¡me he roto una uña!

-sara trae el botiquín! –grito Tasha horrorizada mientras iba como una bala hacia su amiga.

En ese momento Lily aprovechó para escabullirse, no quería ver a James potter nunca mas en su vida.

Justo cuando llego a la puerta de la escuela se encontró con Severus, el chico estaba sentado en el suelo con la mirada fija en el bosque y la piel extremadamente pálida, mientras con un brazo se sujetaba el otro.

-sev –llamo lily con inseguridad, pero el chico salió corriendo nada mas verla

Lily no insistió, ella también necesitaba estar sola. Una terapia intensiva de chocolate no vendría nada mal

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Alissa no podía mas, su paciencia había llegado a su límite, de hecho lo había sobrepasado en un km y medio. Black era la cosa mas insufrible que jamás había conocido en toda su vida. Ya habían limpiado la mitad del camino, pero había tenido es que estar ¡3 horas! enseñándole a manejar las escoba ¿es que acaso era tan difícil? Obviamente el chico sabia manejarla, pero le encantaba tenerla tan cerca, por lo que se hacia el tonto, lo cual no era muy difícil…

-oye Alis –dijo con voz melosa mientras se acercaba a la chica con cara de inocente y la escoba en la mano- Cómo decías que había que coger el mango? –pregunto mientras la besaba en el cuello.

La chica se giro, cogió la escoba, y le dio con ella a Sirius en la cabeza.

-ya me acuerdo-Grito mientras salía corriendo a dos metros, distancia mínimamente segura cuando se trataba con la chica

-yo creo que ya vale ¿no? –preguntó Alisa mirando el camino, que estaba mas sucio que antes, ya que Sirius había roto la bolsa llena de la porquería que habían guardado.

-si –contesto el otro con despreocupación

-estoy cansada –susurro Alisa mientras se ponía en marcha, siguiendo el camino

-te llevo en colo?

-no, gracias, creo que ya me vuelven las fuerzas

-Alissa Thomas! –grito Sirius haciendo que la chica parara en seco

-que?

-eres totalmente… ¿como se dice cuando una persona te confunde?

-Desconcertante?

-eso !eres desconcertante! Primero me besas y luego..

-alto ahí, amigo! Punto uno, fuiste tu el que me beso, así que no te emociones

-pero tu me seguiste

-bueno... eso no viene al caso –balbuceó ella mientras notaba como sus mejillas se coloreaban. Sirius tenia parte de razón ¡pero solo parte-si tu no fueras tan pesado… yo solo trataba de que me dejaras en paz –mintió mientras reanudaba la marcha

-Cómo? dándome falsas esperanzas?

Alissa iba a decir algo, pero cerro la boca con la misma rapidez.

-vamos, black ¿tu y yo juntos?

-por que no-pregunto el confuso ¡el pegaba cono todas las mujeres sin excepción!

Alissas se puso a reír ¿Ella y Sirius Black?

-vamos, Black, confiesa ¿Qué es lo que de verdad quieres? Porque soy todo lo contrario a la clase de tías que te gustan.

-y como son esas tías según tu?

-pues… prototipo Tasha

-bueno, yo también soy todo lo contrario a la clase de hombres con la que te llevas, si es que te llevas con alguna… y aun así te gusto

-deja de repetir eso! Te lo tienes muy creído.

-mentir es un pecado

-pues entonces espero que no seas religioso, porque vas a ir de cabeza al infierno.

Sirius se quedó callado, se estaba quedando sin argumentos, y no creía que pudiera aguantar un momento más sin acercarse a Alissa.

-sal conmigo! –pidió de repente

-Qué?

-venga, dame una oportunidad –propuso- solo una, prometo ser fiel y todas esas cosas, si hace falta te llevare una rosa a la cama todas las mañanas

-ni te atrevas

-venga, di que si –pidió el deseando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa

-Por qué tanto interés, Black? –susurró ella mientras seguía con su camino, sin mirar al chico.

-porque… quiero estar contigo -dijo sinceramente

Ahí Alissa si que se giro y lo miro a la cara, totalmente confundida y sin saber qué hacer ¡era black, pero es que eso se lo había repetido a sí misma tantas veces que había perdido sentido, ya no le importaba. El chico, a pesar de ser insufrible en ciertos momentos, era un encanto en cierta forma en otros, además no podía negar que se reía mucho con él, y a ella se la conquistaba por el sentido del humor. ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad? Alissa sabía muy bien por qué no quería hacer eso, porque una oportunidad bastaba para enamorarse y quedarse sola ¿Cuánto tiempo aguantaría Black con ella? Qué cosas pasarían hasta que el se aburriera? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué ahora? Por qué ahora, después de tanto tiempo, le pedía que saliera con él? apenas se conocían hasta ese momento, y así de un día para otro había empezado a tratarla como una de las pijas. Sus defensas flaquearon al ver al chico por el que sin querer ya empezaba a sentir algo ¡que demonios! Llevaba sintiendo algo por él desde que… desde ya ni sabía cuanto.

-una oportunidad, Black, solo una –aviso mientras le señalaba con el dedo- y pobre de ti como haya truco porque te juro que entonces no tienes descendencia

Sirius solo sonrió, era la primera vez que tenia novia de verdad, y el hecho de que fuera Alissa le gustaba muuuuuuucho.

-lo sellamos con un beso ¿no? –pregunto cariñosamente mientras se acercaba a ella y unía sus labios con los suyos. Era la tercera vez que besaba a esa chica y cada vez le gustaba mas.

Alissa se separó y continuó andando con una sonrisa y una sensación dentro de ella que nunca había sentido, tenía ganas de ponerse a bailar, saltar, cantar y reír al mismo tiempo. Mientras Sirius se colocó a su lado y la rodeó por la cintura con un brazo.

-hola-Gritaron ambos a la vez, sin sorprenderse por lo que estaban viendo

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ya no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, solo sabía que ya no aguantaba mas, le dolía todo el cuerpo y le dolían especialmente los ojos, de tato llorar.

-ehh petrigew! –grito Lucius mientras señalaba el cielo- Yo de ti tendría cuidado

Peter miro hacia arriba y vio como una rama le caía en la cabeza con un golpe ensordecedor.

-levántate holgazán, esto no se a limpiará solo –grito lucius mientras le daba con la escoba en la cabeza

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Steff y Frank ya habían terminado el trabajo, habían tardado bastante en conseguir manejarlo todo, pero más o menos consiguieron apañarse. Después de limpiar parte del camino lo siguieron hasta llegar hasta los terrenos de Hogwarts, en los cuales acababan de entrar. Caminaban con rapidez hacia el castillo cuando algo llamó la atención de ambos.

-vaya -exclamo Frank al ver a las pijas, las cuales estaban tratando de ahuyentar con el rastrillo a un gallo que estaba posado sobre una calabaza gigante de la huerta de Hagrid.

Steff y el empezaron a reírse a carcajadas mientras pasaban al lado de las chicas.

-ya veras cuando se lo diga a mi novio –grito Tasha mientas les echaba la lengua

Steff volvió la vista otra vez a las pijas, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de ver, cuando se cercioró de que era cierto se giró de nuevo, encontrándose cara a cara e inesperadamente con la última persona que se esperaba

-alice.. –susurro mientras notaba como su cara se ponía roja y sus manos empezaban a moverse buscando algo que hacer

-hola Steff –saludo ella igual de colorada al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza

-bueno, visto lo viso me voy, pasarlo bien y no hagáis nada que yo no haría –se despidió Frank mientras salía corriendo la castillo.

-Qué tal? Ya me entere de lo del castigo…

-bueno, tuve que limpiar con Frank un camino de Hogsmeade –contesto balbuceante ¿y tu?

-bien… Porque… bueno… yo es que veras… me avisaron de que estarías a punto de llegar…. Y como la cena ya ha terminad… y se que te gusta el puré… y supuse que tendrías hambre y yo bueno… toma –dijo mientras le entregaba un cuenco de cristal tapado con un paño- tengo que irme! Hasta luego –se despidió con rapidez mientras se giraba y se dirigía con paso rápido al castillo

-gracias… -susurró Steff para sí, mirando a Alice alejarse. A Steff no se le ocurrió otra cosa que abrir el cuenco y comerse todo el puré. Nunca le había sabido tan bien.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

kate y Remus habían estado toda la tarde "limpiando" si es que se le puede llamar así, porque barrían dos hojas y ya corrían el uno junto al otro para besarse, menos mal que no había nadie por ahí, porque hasta ellos aceptaban que se comportaban como unos idiotas.

Kate barría, o al menos eso creía, porque no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, solo movía el palo de la escoba mientras miraba a Remus con una sonrisa tonta. El licántropo, por su lado, hacía lo mimo. La chica lanzó el palo de la escoba al suelo, lo cual imito su novio y ambos avanzaron el uno hacia el otro, hasta que se fundieron en un lento y profundo beso. No sentían nada a su alrededor, ni el viento, ni la lluvia, ni el frío, ni la llamada de Sirisu y Alissa ¿llamada de Sirius y Alissa?

-hola! –gritaron ambos mientras se acercaban a la pareja de licántropos, que se separaron un poco, pero solo lo justo y necesario.

-hola –contestaron los otros sin ocultar las ganas que tenían de estar solos.

Las dos parejas se quedaron en silencio, mirándose unas a otras, Alissa agitaba las cejas mientras señalaba a Remus con la cabeza.

-Con que si ¿ehh? ese es mi licántropo! Así me gusta –vitoreo Sirius mientras soltaba a Alissa y rodeaba el cuello de Remus

Remus se limito a mandarle una mirada de "fuera ahora mismo" a su amigo, que pareció no darse por enterado y continuo dando palmaditas a su espalda

-a que no sabéis ¡Alissa y yo estamos saliendo! –grito eufórico mientras iba a donde estaba la chica e intentaba darle un beso, pero ella se escabullo a tiempo

-es de prueba Black, y nada de babosadas

Resmus no puedo ocultar su asombro, abrió mucho los ojos al ver a Sirius sonreír mientras trataba de pillar as "su novia" ¿desde cuando Sirius hacía esas cosas cuando estaba con una chica? Kate por su lado, trataba de ordenar las palabras ¿Alissa y Sirius Black juntos? Imposible, o se había dado un golpe en la cabeza o la habían suplantado

-será mejor que vayamos yendo –propuso Alisa mientras señalaba el cielo oscuro, que se dejaba entrever entre las ramas altas de los árboles.

Todos asintieron y se pusieron en camino, Alissa y Kate cogieron la delantera, mientras dejaban a sus respectivos novios detrás.

-así que con Black, eh? wow, creí que antes de que eso ocurriera se acabaría el mundo –bromeó Kate

-bueno… es de prueba –trató de disculparse Alissa, aunque por dentro estaba encantada.

-ya… de prueba. ¡pero si estas coladita por él! –gritó Kate más alto de lo que a Alissa le hubiera gustado

-a que si? –gritó Sirius desde atrás- eso mismo le digo yo! Pero ni caso que me hace

Alissa cogió a Kate del brazo y avanzó un poco más con ella, dejando a los dos merodeadores solos

-ay… son perfectas –suspiró Sirius- digo Alissa para mi y Kate para ti

-más te vale, por cierto, me parece que te debo dinero ¿no? –preguntó Remus con curiosidad, tenía la duda de si Sirius salía con Alissa por la apuesta o no, sería interesante…

-eh? a mi? por qué?

-la apuesta… parece que la has ganado

-ah, la puesta, si bueno, por cierto ¿te he dicho que Alissa sabe usar una escoba? es fantástica! Voy a enseñarle a jugar al Quidditch, seguro que como cazadora iría genial

Remus sonrió y se pasó el resto del camino escuchando en la alta estima que Sirius tenía a Alissa, a la que no dejaba de piropear sin parar. Era increíble ver a Sirius Black enamorado, aunque lo mejor de todo era que no tendría que pagarle el dinero.

Tardaron tres horas en llegar al linde del bosque, y cuando lo hicieron corrieron hacia el castillo, pero tuvieron la mala suerte de encontrarse con dos pijas que sonrieron coquetamente nada mas verles. Sara corrió a donde estaba Sirius y le saltó encima, el chico apenas pudo oponer resistencia. Kate, por su lado, se interpuso en el camino de Melisa, que ya iba directa a Remus

-si quieres decirle algo a MI novio, me lo dices primero a mi ¿esta claro, barbie?

Melisa abrió tanto la boca que le podría haber entrado un autobús de dos pisos, miró a Kate y luego a Remus, el cual miraba a su novia con ojos brillantes.

-no, imposible –susurró Melisa mientras negaba continuamente con la cabeza.

-si que es posible, así que ya sabes, las manitas donde pueda verlas si no quieres que te corte los dedos –grito Kate mientras cogía a Remus de la mano e iban ambos hacia el castillo

El licántropo y su sonrisa tonta no le quitaban la vista de encima a Kate, que caminaba con una sonrisa de victoria

Alissa, por su lado, estaba esperando de pie a que su supuesto novio de prueba le dijera algo a la tía que tenia encima, pero Sirius solo atendía a los lloros de Sara, que le enseñaba una uña rota. Decidió esperar un poco mas, pero Black no se dignaba a separarse, de hecho dudaba que supiera que ella estaba detrás, golpeando impacientemente el suelo con el pie.

-oportunidad perdida, Black –informo antes de salir hacia el castillo

Sirius escuchó ese mensaje y salio corriendo, pero un poco tarde, porque Alissa, con uno de los cabreos más fuertes que había tenido en su vida, ya había entrado en el castillo. De todas formas trató de seguirla, pero…

-Sirius… ayúdame…. –un quejido se escuchó en el lugar por el que el chico corría. Sirius se paró en seco y miró hacia abajo, para encontrarse con un Peter medio muerto, tenía el cuerpo lleno de arañazos y los ojos prácticamente en blanco ()

-que te paso? –preguntó con cierta preocupación, pero solo con cierta.

-fue Lucius… he venido arrastrándome todo el camino.

Sirius soltó un soplido, ya no podía ir a por Alissa, se agachó y cogió a Peter en colo, mientras lo llevaba hacia la enfermería.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

holaaaa! Se terminó el capitulo , siento mucho no haber podido actualiza antes, se que llevo mucho sin actualizar, pero es que mi ordenador decidió estropearse, y he tenido que escribir ?tres veces! Este capitulo, ya estaba de él hasta las narices. Muchas gracias por vuestros rr! Ya no se como agradecéroslo solo seguir publicando mas y más, y prometo que el siguiente capitulo va antes del miércoles, de hecho me pongo ya ahora mismo a escribirlo.

Contestaciones: 

**Annablack22:** hola! Tu como siempre la primera bueno, en este ya apareció Tasha, tan plasta y pija como siempre. xDD, ya, yo tambien me imagino a James, Snape y Lily barriendo y me parto, desde luego… que tres. Cierto, un día tenemos que quedar ¡si vivimos prácticamente al lado, yo tambien tengo ganas. Por cierto, Tere hace mucho que no se conecta, espero que no le haya pasado nada, saludala de mi parte y dile que se conecte! Un beso a ambas!

**IreBlaCk:** hola! xD te prefiero de nueva lectora que de nueva pesadilla, la verdad, para eso ya tengo a mi hermano, que ya mete miedo por sí solo. Okis, yo actualizo tu tranquila que la historia no la dejo, a veces tardo un poquito, pero la culpa es de mis profes, no mía, o de mi ordenador, que se me escacharra cada dos por tres, me gasto más en el técnico del ordenador que en golosinas. Bueno muchas gracias, bienvenida a la historia, y espero que este chap te haya gustado. Hasta pronto!

**Lucemvicuna**: hola! Gracias por el rr. Bueno, lo de publicar, yo prometo que intento hacerlo lo antes posible, lo que pasa es que este trimestre es muy cortito y tengo todos los examenes juntos, y claro…. Digamos que suspendo me matan, asi de claro¡ni un 5 puedo sacar! Podría denunciar a mis padres por maltrato psicologico. Alice si, es ella, la que compartía habitación con las pijas, la que salió antes dandole el puré a Steff, ya viste que seguí tu consejo y la puse más. Bueno, lo de los galeones no lo veo yo muy claro… xDD, parece que Sirius ya se ha olvidado. xD, cierto, Alissa y Kate deberían aparecer en los libros, pero descuida que ya haré yo el epílogo que Rowling nunca hizo. Se lo que es eso de tener un hermano que te quiere echar del ordenador, el mio hace lo mismo, solo que yo me impongo. Xd, un beso y hasta pronto!

**Asharia-hatake**: hola! Por cierto, tenemos que quedar para mañana, para ir a ver la cabalgata, yo ahora estuve hablando con Raquel y me dijo que ella tambien quiere ir, asi que si tal vosotras os vais a dar una vuelta, (ya que supongo que no tenéis mucho interes en verla, al menos Nus me dijo que solo aguantaba un ratito), y luego quedamos en un sitio y listo, y de paso podíamos quedar e ir a cenar al chino, asi la llevamos, que tenía ganas de ir y no da ido, y por ir al chino que no quede. xD. Como veais, bueno espero que te haya gustado el chap, se que lo he cambiado todo de lo que tu leíste, pero que se le va a hacer, no te queda otra. xD, un beso y gracias por el rr!

**Heka Granger:** hola! xDD cierto, a mi desde luego no me gustaría que James me diera una buena noticia, mejor que se la guarde para él, XD. Si! xDD, ya se que me leíste otro fic muchas gracias! El cual por cierto actualizare hoy tambien, si me da tiempo, espero que si. Bueno, pues Tasha al fin hizo su aparición, la echabamos todos de menos, solo que aquí algunos no querían reconocerlo. Espero que te haya gustado el chap, muchas gracias por tu rr y hasta pronto!

**Kristin:** hola! muchas gracias por el rr. Me alegro mucho de que el chap anterior te haya gustado, espero que este tambien, la verdad es que me estuve comiendo bastante la cabeza, porque no me acababa de convencer del todo. Un beso y hasta la proxima!

**Nadir-Blue:** hola, me pides todo lo contrario a lo que el resto de la gente, me gusta, xDD, tu como yo, todo al revés. A Lily y James si los alejo, auque tienes razón en lo de que James no aguntaría, me parece a mi que sin las peleas de esos dos nos aburriríamos bastante (aunque aun tendríamos a Peter y a Tasha para reírnos de ellos), en cuanto a lo de no romperle a Snape el corazón, se hara lo que se pueda, prometido, a mi es un personaje que tambien me gusta mucho, lo que sí es que tendré que volverlo feo otra vez… pero trataré de hacerlo lo más suavemente posible, prometido. Y el ataque de acné de Sirius… me has dado una muuuy buena idea , así que muchas gracias. Igualmente a lo de año nuevo, aunque me parece que llego un poco tarde. Muchas gracias por tu rr y espero que te haya gustado el chap, hasta pronto!

**Nyta:** hola! xDD, mejor a los geos déjalos tranquilos en sus casas, no vaya a ser. cierto, el final muy lindo, ya tenía ganas de poder poner a esos dos juntos, me encanta esa pareja. Cierto! Si estuviera delante de alguno de ellos les saltaría encima yo tambien, tal vez tardaría un poquito, pero solo para decidir sobre cual saltar primero , eso sí que es una decisión difícil y lo demás son coñas. xD, justamente, lo de que Dumbledore es respetado por los merodeadores es uan broma, porque desde luego otra cosa no puede ser. Pues claro que Peter siempre recibe! Y esperate a ver lo que le espera, que yo nunca me aburro de ponerle arañazos, accidentes, y todas esas cosas. entocnes lo de la editoria totalmente decidido, ahora hay que empezar a buscar fondos para montarla… bueno, pues yo también me voy despidiendo, a ver si me da tiempo a subir hoy algo más. Prometo ponerme con el proximo capitulo cuanto antes, ya no vuelvo a tardar tanto, sorry otra vez. Un beso y hasta pronto!

**Pupi-chan**: nas pu! Que tal? yo por aquí, que raro no, xD, hacía mucho que no subía, ya me tocaba, pro es que estos días me fue imposible, e inda x riba mi ordnador no ayuda para nada. Pobre yo… snif, bueno un beso y muchas gracias. X cierto, mañana podemos ir a ver la cabalgata y luego a cenar, ya le dije a ce ya ella le pareció buena idea, a ver que piensan las dmas ?hasta pronto!

**Helen Black Potter**: hola! muchas gracias por el rr, me alegro que te haya gustado lo de Remus y Kate, a mi la verdad es que esa pareja me gusta casi tanto como la de James y Lily. James y Lily… anda ahí, son muy raros, ni yo los entiendo. En cuanto a Sirius… bueno, ya se va descubriendo lo que de verdad siente. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, hasta pronto y gracias de nuevo!

**Marian Salazar**: hola! pobre snape, si te oyera quien yo me se… bueno, que quieres que te diga, a mi no me importaría perderme con James en medio del bosque, aunque llueve, truene o nieve. aunque ahí si que sobraría Snape. tranqui, Alissa me parece que no le haría daño ni aunque un camión se le cayera encima, pero por lo pronto la relación avanza, dos pasos atrás y uno adelanta, pero avanza… cierto, Lucius en este chap y en el anterior fue el mejor personaje, y descuida que la rata lo va a pasar muuuuy mal. No, tranquila, Frank es de fiar, y tampoco le dio tanta confianza, dos palabrillas, es que el pobre es muy confiado. si, cierto, Remus y Kate muy lindos, a mi tambien me gusto mucho, solo que ahí sobraba Kate y faltaba yo, pero que se le va a hacer, se me adelanto. Muchas gracias por tu rr, espero que te haya gustado el chap, y hasta pronto!

**Karipotter**: hola! Siento muuucho haber tardado tanto, de verdad, pero es que he tenido algunos problemillas, sobre todo con este cacharro que se hace llamar ordenador. Espeor que te haya gustado el capitulo, un beso y hasta pronto! Y disculpas de nuevo

**Armelle Potter:** hola! Buff, a los 17 años ni idea, tratare de hacerlo lo antes posible, prometido. cierto, a alissa y a Sirius ya les tocaba. ¿te cae mal Tasha? A mi tambien, pro me hace gracias, y mucha. , sobre todo porque es muy fácil reirse de ella. bueno, un beso, muchas gracias por el rr y hasta pronto ¡prometo actualizar ya a los 17!

**Paula-malfoy**: hola! Cierto! Lucius a lo mejor se parecía a Draco ayy! Es mi amor platonico, de todas formas prefiero quedarme sin ver a un amago de Malfoy a meterme en la piel de esa asquerosa rata, puaj. Me estaria lavando para quitarme las pulgas el resto de mi vida, q asco. Bueno, espero que ya estes mejor, porque si no me equivoco, estos días estabas malita ¿no?curate! xDD, aunque hay que reconocer que un catarro nunca viene mal para faltar dos o tres dias a clase, asi que espero que solo sea un catarro, un beso y hasta pronto!

**Andyta Loupy:** hola! Siento mucho no haber contestado a tus toques últimamente, lo que pasa es que yo casi siempre tengo el mvil apagado, y cuando lo enciento descubro q tngo llamadas perdidas tuyas de hacia tres horas o asi, sorry. ?Por qué no te conectaste estos días? Quiero hablar contigo! Ayer estuve hablando con moony y me dijo que no sabia nada de ti. Xdd, yo que quieres que te diga, la reacción de Alissa la entiendo muuucho porque si tu tienes a sirius black delaten no creo que te contengas ¿o no? Yo el gallego te lo enseño cuadno quieras, es precioso . Y desde donde me mandas lso mensajes? D q pagina web? Xq el movil siempre me dice q puedo leerlos en no se dond, pro como estos dias estuve sin Internet, q se me volvio a escacharrar el ordenata… bueno, un beso y a ver si hablamos pronto!

**Antonieta:** hola! Que bien que volviste! Ya sabai yo que no aguantabas sin tener Internet, yo desde luego le estaria gritando a mis padres hasta que me lo pusieran. cierto, la escena de aprender a usar la escoba, aunque un poco ridicula fue bastante linda, les tenían que haber puesto aspiradora y asi acababan antes. Cierto, ahora nenals, y si te digo como se me ocurrio te asustas¿sabes la película de una serie de catastroficas desdichas de lemon y sniket? Pues pronuncie mal sniket, no me preguntes ni como lo pronuncie para que me saliera nenals, pro me salio algo parecido y luego uan amiga empezo a chillarme que ya tenia un nuevo mote, desde luego… yo tnog la inspiración en la calle, porque en otro lugar… bueno, yo se que todo el mundo tiene, y yo incluida, el concepto de Sirius, Remus y James como los mas valientes y todo eso, lo q pasa es que si los pongo asi no tiene gracia, por ejemplo la escena de la serpiente, cuando mas tontos, mas gracia, pro tu tranquila que ya maduraran. En cuanto a Alissa y sirius , esto totalemten de acuerdo contigo, Alissa no sabe la suerte que tiene. A mi también me gustan mucho. De Steff todo el mundo me ha dicho que se ha enamorado de Lucius, y no me extraña, desde luego si a esa edad era tan mono como Draco… y ademas si pega a Peter, el tio perfecto, . No, tranquila, mucha gente estaba preocupado con eso, pero Frank fue solamente un personaje de relleno, no va a aparecer mas, o al menos eso creo en principio, asi que no pasa nada, y de todas formas ya viste que la casa no tiene mucho que ver, como Tasha, Melisa y Sara son de Ravenclaw y la casa ideal de ellas seria la de barbie, asi que ni Slytherins ni nada. Kate y Remus tambien me gustan mucho, aunque mi favorita es Sirius y Alissa, no lo puedo evitar, me encantan! bueno, no tanto como eso, a mi me viene la inspiración y escribo, pro el chap no lo saco en media hora, a lo mejor tengo que esperar unos días a subirlo, porque, lo que tu dices, como son de humor siempre se me ocurren otras bromas para poner, solo que en este se me estropeo el ordenador y lo tuve que escribir otra vez, y cuando lo tengo se me apago, y a volverlo a escribir, y entonces claro… se me hizo un poco pesado volver a hacerlo. Claro, de Draco y Ginny lei muchos, solo que ahrao mismo no me acuerdo de los que te dije, asi que mejor hablamos de eso x el mail. lo mismo te digo en cuanto a lo de largo, un beso y hasta pronto! Y muchas gracias por tu rr!

**Pauline Potter**: hola! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto! De verdad, pero es que tuve que escribir este chap tres veces! Poruqe mi ordenador volvio a fallar, pero prometo que el siguiente chap lo subo pronto, para compensar. Muchas gracias por tu rr, ojala te haya gustado el capitulo y un beso!

**Amsp14:** hola! En primer lugar siento muchisimo no haber podido leer todavía tu capitulo, pro es que mi ordenador volvio a ponerse de huelga, asi que hoy ya lo leo sin falta, y todos lso que tengo tambien, q d tu herman tngo dos. Y ahora en cuanto a tu rr, cierto, remus y Kate estan hechos tal para cual, a mi tambien me ustan mucho, y en cuanto a lo de que lleguen lejos, pues eso espero. Bueno, lo de la apuesta al final qeudo un poco raro, a ver que pasa, la verdad es que aun no se quien va a ganar, pero me parece que tanto Alissa como sirius quieren estar el uno con el otro sin nada por el medio, solo que Alissa tiene un carácter muy fuert. Lo de esta pareja ya esta completamente solucionado, lo tngo en mi cabeza, ahora solo espeor que no se me olvide, tngo q hacer el guion de la historia, pro siempre me olvido. Ya te digo! Con james y lily estoy muy perdida, aunque poco a poco ya se x dond va a salir. Pues aunque no te lo creas si q me va a doler sacar a Tasha de la historia, mas que nada xq ella y peter son con los unicos con los que me meto, asi que… pro bueno, aunq no la saq d la historia puedo sacarla d la vida d James, eso si que no me va a doler. Bueno, pues ya me despido, muchas gracias por tu rr! Y descuida, que tratare de poner al dia las demas historias cuanto antes. Un beso y hasta pronto!

**REvita-Localis-Potter**: hola! En primer lugar y ants q nada siento mucho no haber podido leer todavía tu fic, es q mi ordenado se volvio a ir a su mundo de jupy y no le daba la gana de volver, pro parece q ahoar ya esta aquí de nuevo, esperemos q se qde. Hoy sin falta y si mi hermano em lo permite leo el fic y ya te djo mi rr, sorry de nuevo?de vacaciones?que morro! Me podiás haber llevado! Q yo en la maleta no molesto. James y la escoba "barrer o no barrer, esa es la cuestion", XDD, me encanta ese tio. Bueno, en este chap hubo beso entre la pareja q faltaba, y cierto, a mi si me besa peter yo creo q ya ni vomito, me suicidio directamente, yo me he pregntado a veces si ese "hombre", mas bien espécimen, habra tnido novia alguna vez. ¡imaginate q para el proximo libro rowling le pone una hija o algo asi! Q horror, me muero. xDD un beso a ti tambien y hasta pronto!

**Clhoe-black-potter**: hola! xDD Kate y REmus estoy enamorada de esa pareja, aunq para mi gusto falta algo… yo deberia ser kate! Pero bueno.. en cuanto a q peter sea tragado por el calamar gigante, tambien le veo un problema… ?De quien nos reiriamos entonces? xD, espero que te haya gustado el chap, siento la tardanza y hasta pronto!

**Marie Ann**: hola¡otra lectora mas! Que ilusion! me alegro mucho de q te hayas reido, xDD por supesto que ridiculizo a peter! Esa es mi razon de vivir! xD ?esta es una de tus historias favoritas? Bien! xDD me alegro muchisimo, de verdad, ahora solo espero q este chap no te haya dcpcionado ni nada x el stilo. Si, tranqui, lily y james se acercan, lenta y tranquilamente, pro se acercan, algo es algo. Cierto, James es adorable en cualquiera de sus formas, y ya madurara, x ahora asi esta bien Lily tambien es mi ídola, ella y Ginny, me encantan ambas. xDD, yo tambien le enseñaria a barrer a james y tu supongo q tambien t unirias. Le damos entre todos un cursillo. Kate y Remus me encantan. Bueno, sobre lo d la apuesta se descubren nuevas cosas… ?como q perdon x hacer el rr largo! Al contrario, gracias por hacerlo, q asi tngo mas cosas q contar , me alegro mucho de tnert aquí, un beso y espeor q te haya gustado el chap, hasta pronto!

**Eowyn-dasterina:** holas! Tia q tngo q leer tu fic! Mierda, es verdad, me acabo de acordar, crei q ya lo habia leido, porras?sorry! S q como se me habia estropeado el ordnta otra vez, se me paso, tngo un porron d cosas para leer, xD, hoy voy a estar entretnida. Bueno nena, un biko y hasta pronto y muchas gracias por tu rr!

**BlAck SoPHia**: hola! Otra lectora mas! Bien! xDD, me alegro mucho d q lo leas y q t gust. Ojala este chap tambien t haya gustado. Cierto, REmus es… es… remus, no tiene mas, yo quiero ser kate! Bueno.. quitando lo d convertirme en lobo y eso, eso mejor se lo regalo a tasha. xD, un beso y muchas gracias por el rr!

**Se acabo el chap 10! Antes q nada otra vez disculpas x haber tardado tanto, pro es q los examenes (que es mentira eso d q los tienes en una época solamente, xq yo tngo dos todas las semanas, como minimo) y q mi ordnador funciona cuadno le apetece (he llegado a pnsar q mi padre me corta el cable de conexión con Internet para q no me conecte) pues es muy difícil actualizar, pro para compensar esta tardanza publicare el siguiente cuanto antes, antes del miércoles, a poder ser. Un beso a todas y sorry d nuevo. **

**No me castiguéis sin rr, porfavor! Dejadme alguna opinión q me animan mucho con el fic! **


	11. confesiones y una mala noticia

**HOLA! ANTES QUE NADA SIENTO MUCHISIMO LA TARDANZA, SE QUE DIJE QUE LO SUBIRIA ANTES DEL MIERCOLES, PERO ES QUE SE ME JUNTARON LOS EXAMENES Y TUVE TRES SEMANAS SEGUIDAS DE TRABAJOS Y EXAMENES QUE ACABARON CONMIGO, LO SIENTO! **

**CAPITULO 11**

Ya habían pasado 30 minutos desde que había llegado del bosque y lo primero que había hecho, después de su extraño encuentro con Snape, fue subir a la sala común y esperar a que Alissa, Kate y Steff llegaran.

En la sala común solo se encontraba Lily Evans, dando vueltas de un lado a otro como llevaba haciendo desde que había llegado. La chimenea chispeaba con fuerza y a cada poco manos invisibles echaban nuevos trozos de madera en su interior, sobresaltando a la pelirroja. Sobre las mesas que ocupaban gran parte de la pequeña sala había numerosos libros de todas las materias, y algunos que no tenían nada que ver con Hogwarts. De vez en cuando, pero no con mucha frecuencia, entraban algunos alumnos a través del retrato de la dama gorda, algunos pasaban de largo y otros se paraban a hablar con Lily, pero ella estaban tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que a penas les hacía caso, por lo que ellos se iban tan rápido como habían llegado.

La puerta de la sala común se abrió de nuevo, y por ella entraron Alissa, Kate y Steff, que se habían encontrado en el hall. Los tres se quedaron mirando a Lily, que seguía paseando de un lado a otro de la habitación sin percatarse de la llegada de sus amigos, que se miraron extrañados.

a esta le ha pasado algo –sentenció Kate.

En ese momento Lily le dio una patada a la mesa, haciendo que algunas revistas cayeran al suelo y volcando un vaso vacío.

y algo muy gordo –agregó Steff

apuesto 3 galeones a que tiene algo que ver con Potter –propuso Alissa

eso no vale¡claro que tiene algo que ver con Potter! no ves como le tiembla la vena de la frente, eso solo le pasa cuando está cabreada con Potter.

dejad de decir su nombre! –gritó de repente Lily dejándolos a todos con la palabra en la boca

veo que has vuelto en ti ¡Bienvenida!

hola chicos, siento haberos gritado… -dijo apenada mientras se sentaba en el sofá

no te preocupes, la costumbre…

no os grito tanto…

bueno, cuenta ¿que te ha hecho? –preguntó Kate con curiosidad, seguro que se reía

primero vosotros, que así yo luego ya no me siento tan desgraciada…

pues siento decírtelo, peor al menos a mi no me fue tan mal –dijo Kate mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga

con quien te toco? –preguntó Lily

con Remus

si, dentro de poco hay boda –saltó Alissa

que? –gritó Lily, cada vez que escuchaba esa palabra la asociaba con "dama de honor" (tuvo que ir a la boda de su padre vestida de rosa con un traje que parecía la tarta, de hecho un camarero casi le corta un brazo)

tu no hables, lista –se defendió Kate mientras señalaba a Alissa- ya te has olvidado?

que has hecho tu? –gritó Lily, todavía con el susto en el cuerpo después de lo de Kate

bueno, yo he empezado a salir con Black, pero tranquila que ya lo he dejado –aclaró rápido al ver la cara de pez que puso Lily (ya sabéis, ojos grandes y boca pequeña)

que que! –gritó la pelirroja alucinada mientras miraba a sus amigas

y a ti que te hizo Potter? –preguntó Kate, volviendo al tema inicial

nada importante –contestó la pelirroja evasiva mientras se ponía roja

Alissa y Kate se miraron extrañadas y volvieron a hacer la pregunta

nada, nada…

tan grave fue?

quieres que le pegue? –se ofreció Alissa mientras agitaba los puños

me besó –dijo la pelirroja al tiempo que hundía la cabeza en el cojín mas cercano

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación, incluso la chimenea parecía que escuchaba con atención la conversación.

bueno… -dijo Alissa mientras trataba de controlar la risa, que afortunadamente su amiga no podía notar gracias al cojín- pero no pasa nada, además seguro que tu lo apartaste y ahí se quedó el… -se calló al ver que Lily asomaba la cabeza por debajo del cojín.

puede que tardara un poco en apartarme…

ay madre… -exclamó Kate

creo que no estoy preparado para escuchar esta conversación, me voy a la cama –dijo Steff mientras se levantaba de un salto y se dirigía hacia la habitación- buenas noches!

Cuando Steff se perdió por las escaleras Alissa se sentó al otro lado de Lily y las tres se quedaron en silencio, sin saber qué decirse.

bueno… tampoco es tan grave –dijo Kate tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto- al fin y al cabo solo –empezó a reírse con fuerza y a agarrarse el estómago- aajajajajaja, la gran Lily Evans rendida ante el idiota de Potter! Llamad al profeta y al quisquilloso! ajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

El cojín que tan tranquilamente reposaba en las manos de Lily fue a parar junto con tres revistas a la cabeza de Kate, que se calló al momento, pero para desgracia de Lily Alissa se le unió al momento

jajajajaja, ya me lo imagino, Lilian Potter Evans jajajaja

idiotas,antes muerta que con ese, y tu no hables Alissa que tu te has liado con Black y eso viene siendo lo mismo

al menos ninguna estuvo con Peter, jejejej, porque eso si que es imperdonable

Se miraron entre las tres y asintieron.

En ese momento la puerta de la sala común se abrió, dando paso a tres chicos que venían riendo, aunque sus sonrisas pararon nada más ver a las chicas.

me olvidaba la… -dijo Steff mientras bajaba nuevamente, con el pijama ya puesto- creo que esto va a ser interesante –susurró mientras se sentaba en el sofá con una sonrisa en la cara.

En la sala común se respiraba la tensión. Por un lado estaba James que no le quitaba la vista de encima a Lily, la cual miraba al cojín como si fuera la primera vez que veía uno. Remus miraba a Kate con una sonrisa, y esta le contestó de la misma manera. Sirius miraba a Alissa implorante, y ella le contestó echándole el corte de manga.

por favor perdóname! –gritó Sirius mientras se lanzaba a donde estaba la chica, rompiendo el silencio- fue ella la que me provocó, pero solo fue un desliz sin importancia

acabo de recordar que tengo que ir a vomitar –dijo Alissa mientras se levantaba y se iba hacia la habitación

Steff comenzó a reírse a mandíbula abierta, pero al notar la mirada que Sirius le dirigía se calló, contiéndase malamente

Lily miró a Steff y luego a Kate, pero se sorprendió al encontrarse a esta en medio de los brazos de Remus.

buenas noches –le susurró Remus a Kate en el oído, para luego darle un beso. Ella contestó de la misma forma y estuvieron así un buen rato

Steff, creo que tienes razón, no estamos preparados para esto –comentó al pelirroja mientras se levantaba, con toda la intención de irse a la habitación.

James abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró con la misma rapidez, mejor estar callados…

Lily y Steff subieron a la habitación, y 15 minutos después volvieron a bajar y se llevaron a Kate de la oreja.

Así los merodeadores quedaron solos en la sala común. Los tres se sentaron en el sof�, lugar ocupado anteriormente por las chicas y Steff.

bueno, creo que sobra preguntarle a Remus que tal le fue en el castigo, porque es obvio que bien, pero a que demonios vino eso de "perdóname, fue solo un desliz"? –preguntó James imitando la voz de Sirius, que sonó ridícula

no me lo recuerdes –dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y ponía cara triste

el muy tonto, por fin consigue que Alissa le diga que si y va y se pone a verle las uñas a Sara

no me puse a verle las uñas a Sara –se defendió el aludido

bueno, pues las pezuñas, si en el fondo es lo mismo

alto alto –frenó James- a ti desde cuando te gusta Alissa? –preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara

a mi no me gusta Alissa! La apuesta, recuerdas?

si claro, por eso cuando te dije que tenía que pagarte no sabías ni de que te hablaba ¿no?

Sirius se quedó callado y miró para otro lado

esta conversación esta tomando un rumbo que no me gusta¿y a ti que te pasó con Evans? Casi te la comes con la mirada!

no cambies de tema! –gritó James rojo como un tomate- y no me la estaba comiendo con la mirada, no como tu, que casi saltas sobre Alissa

bueno, yo hago lo que quiera que para algo es mi novia

ex novia –aclaró Remus sonriendo mientras miraba a James ¿él y Lily¡Vaya! Eso si que no se lo esperaba

de ex novia nada! –gritó Sirius –novia! Sin el ex!

vale, pero entonces ve a decírselo a ella, no vaya a ser que se olvide y mañana te aparezca con un amante

volvamos al tema de James y Lily –animó Remus, muy intrigado y sorprendido- quiero detalles

morboso –susurró Sirius, que para su suerte fue el único que lo escuchó

por favor! Entre Evans y yo no pasó nada

Sirius y Remus se miraron entre sí

no cuela –dijeron ambos al unísono mientras agitaban los brazos para que James lo soltara todo

bueno, vale vale, confieso, la besé! Pero solo una vez! Y también fue culpa de ella porque no se aparto, lo cual es extraño –dijo para sí mientras pensaba en ello

Sirius y Remus parpadearon varias veces¿Qué demonios le había echado Dumbledore al bosque para que pasara todo eso? Porque algo tenían que haber tomado, aun iban a tener razón sus madres cuando decían que la naturaleza era sana!

alto, alto¿nos estás diciendo que tu y la mecabreoportodo Evans… no me lo creo! Jejejejejejeje –gritó Sirius mientras reía- te lo has inventado! jeje

como me lo iba a inventar, ni yo tengo tanta imaginación –se defendió James

pero… y Tasha? –preguntó Remus

Tasha… mi novia ¿no? Pues… la vi hace un rato… y me saltó encima, y Evans se fue y no la vi más hasta ahora y creo que sigue limpiando y…

no hablo de eso, hablo de que tienes novia y te besaste con su hermanastra, a la que por cierto odia, y como Tasha se entere te va a matar, y prefiero no saber lo que le va a hacer a Lily –dijo Remus haciendo que la cara de James se contrajera de horror, había viso a Tasha enfadada de verdad una vez, en la boda de su madre con el padre de Lily y había sido horrible.

bueno, entonces me parece que es mejor que no se entere –dijo Sirius dando por zanjado el tema y levantándose

espera –ordenó Remus mientras le agarraba por la maga de la túnica y lo obligaba a sentarse nuevamente

James miró a su amigo implorante, sabiendo cual era la pregunta que le iba a hacer.

James, te gusta Lily? –preguntó con al mirada clavada en los ojos del Gryffindor. Sirius se unió y miró a James de la misma forma, con la boca abierta y esperando la respuesta

El pobre James, acobardado por la pregunta y por las miradas penetrantes de sus amigos no supo que decir, aunque sabía lo que no tenía que decir, lo malo es que ahora no sabía si debía o no debía decir lo que no quería decir, porque eso sería aceptar lo que no quería decir, pero es que si no decía lo que quería decir nunca sabría si lo que ya no sabía si quería o no quería decir era cierto o no. Paró de pensar cuando notó el dolor de cabeza y optó por el camino fácil, levantarse e ir a la habitación.

me parece que Cornamenta tiene un problema –dijo Sirius mientras veía a su amigo ir corriendo a la habitación

ya te digo, a ver como se las apaña para dejar a Tasha

no, si yo lo digo por Evans, yo no soy capaz de aguantarla ni 5 minutos.

Remus se quedó en silencio y le dio un golpecito a Sirius en la cabeza, y luego ambos se fueron a la cama, tenían mucho que sacarle a James y poco tiempo para ello. Desgraciadamente para ellos cuando llegaron a la habitación James estaba "durmiendo" y además como estaba Steff en la habitación era más seguro esperar hasta mañana.

Por si alguien se pregunta donde está Peter, cosa que dudo: esta en la enfermería, tiene ladillas, un diente roto, una costilla fracturada, un pie descolocado y una contusión grave en la cabeza.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A la mañana siguiente los merodeadores y las raritas se encontraron en la sala común, Remus y Kate se fueron juntos a desayunar sin hacer caso de los demás. Sirius trató de acercarse a Alissa, pero ella se fue con Steff y Lily sin hacerle caso, por lo que James y Sirius se quedaron solos, pero el primero a penas le hizo caso a su amigo, porque en cuanto vio a Lily se le hizo un nudo en el estómago por culpa del cual no desayunaría nada.

En el Gran Comedor volvieron a encontrarse, las raritas, que fueron las primeras en llegar, se sentaron al lado de Kate, como todos los días, sin darse cuenta de que ahora ya no era solo Kate, si no que ahora eran Kate y el merodeador entrometido que había ido allí a robarles a su amiga.

buenos días, chicas, hola Steff -saludó Remus amable, los aludidos contestaron con un movimiento de cabeza y se sentaron como todos los días, solo que esta vez estaban más en el centro de la mesa, cosa a la que no estaban acostumbrados.

Al poco rato llegaron James y Sirius, que se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Remus, casi sin darse cuenta de que las chicas estaban con ellos. Se sentaron al lado de su amigo y se miraron entre ellos.

bueno, mira que bien, todos como una gran familia! –dijo el licántropo con una sonrisa, mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Kate y otro sobre los de James

creo que se me acaba de quitar el hambre –anunció Alissa

Lily se limitó a quedarse callada, además se sentía extraña, como si la estuvieran observando… lo cual no era raro porque los merodeadores seguro que ya sabían que se había besado con James. Miró a Remus y a Sirius, que la miraban como esperando que ocurriera algo, y luego miró a Potter, pero solo de reojo, y se encontró con que él también la miraba. Ambos giraron la cabeza e hicieron como que nada ocurría

buenos días mi pichurri!

hola Tasha –saludaron todos menos los raritos y James

James? –preguntó ella mientras agitaba la mano delante de la cara de su novio, que había vuelto a fijar la vista en la pelirroja

que! –gritó el molesto sin saber a quien gritaba- ah Tasha! Eres tu, hola –saludó sin mucho entusiasmo

que hacen… estos aquí? –preguntó mientras señalaba a Lily y a sus amigos, que se sentían tan incómodos que no sabían ni a donde mirar.

desayunamos, no nos ves pulgosa? –preguntó Alissa

pulgosa lo serás tu

me largo –anunció Alissa mientras se levantaba y salía del Gran Comedor

espera Alis! –gritó Kate mientras salía corriendo detrás de su amiga

Ambas chicas se perdieron de vista, dejando a Lily y a Steff solos con los merodeadores y Tasha, a la que ahora se le unieron Sara y Melisa. Visto lo visto Steff y Lily cogieron sus platos y se sentaron unos sitios más lejos.

bueno Jamsie, tengo una proposición que no podrás rechazar! –dijo Tasha con una sonrisa

ah, si? –preguntó el mientras jugaba con la cuchara en la leche

dormiste bien? Te noto cansado

de verdad? Pues no se por qué

bueno, lo que te decía¿que te parece si quedamos hoy a la tarde? Hace mucho que no quedamos juntos, ya va siendo hora¿no te parece?

no se, Tasha, la verdad es que…

anda Jamsie, si?

James miró a su novia y luego a Lily, la pelirroja hablaba animadamente con Steff y ni siquiera se había enterado de que él existía.

está bien, a las 7 en el hall

perfecto, hasta luego cielito! –le dio un beso y salió corriendo con sus amigas mientras les preguntaba por el modelito que podría ponerse y sin hacer caso a los lloriqueos de estas (es que Sirius y Remus habían pasado de ellas)

por que has hecho eso? –susurró entre dientes Remus

porque es mi novia y porque ya tengo respuesta para la pregunta de ayer

cual?

Flenans no me gusta

la primera fase es la negación, amigo mío

Unos sitios más allá Lily hablaba animadamente con Steff, ajena a todo lo que ocurría.

Tasha ya se ha ido, quieres que nos acerquemos a ellos? –preguntó Steff mientras cogía una nueva tostada

por que iba a querer desayunar con ellos?

no se, como ahora te gusta Potter…

Toda la leche que Lily estaba bebiendo en ese momento pasó a decorar la túnica de Steff, que comenzó a reírse al tiempo que se limpiaba con una servilleta, mientras, a su alrededor todo el mundo los miraba mientras murmuraban

tenías que haberte visto la cara! –gritó Steff partiéndose de la risa

no vuelvas a decir eso NUNCA! –exclamó con todas sus fuerzas- que demonios miráis todos! –gritó la pelirroja a toda la gente que les miraba- tan poca vida social tenéis?

eh Lelans! –gritó James

Lily se quedó estática, eso era lo último que se esperaba

deberías tener más cuidado con… -empezó, pero alguien lo interrumpió

Sirius Black! –gritó la voz de Alissa desde la puerta del Gran Comedor

Todo el colegio se giró para encontrarse con Alissa y Kate, ambas chicas llenas desde el pelo a los pies con una extraña sustancia rosa por todo el cuerpo, que tenía pinta de ser pegajosa. Alissa, con una cara de asesina en serie que no podía con ella se acercó hasta donde estaba Sirius conteniendo la risa.

me cago en tu padre, en tu madre, en tu hermano, si es que tienes, en tu suegra, en tu tía en tu prima y en toda tu familia! –gritó mientras cogía un poco de esa sustancia y se la tiraba en la cabeza

que he hecho? –preguntó mientras se mordía el labio, porque las ganas de reírse eran demasiado grandes

Todo el gran Comedor escuchaba en silencio y con la mirada atenta la pelea entre ambos. (kate ya se había ido a donde estaba Remus y con un simple hechizo se quitó todo lo que tenía encima)

tu maldito club de fans! Confesaron que fueron ellas mientras me embadurnaban!

pero han sido ellas, no yo

no imbecil! Tu has sido el que les has dicho que yo estaba contigo, y ya te puede quedar bien claro que no es así! –suspiros de alivio se escucharon por toda la sala

pero si yo…

no lo niegues que me lo han dicho!

bueno… puede que le dijera una pequeña mentirijilla a Lucy, pero ella es muy discreta –trató de justificarse, mientras la aludida Lucy, que estaba sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw asentía sin parar

pues ella tiene tan poca discreción como tú pelotas!

oye perdona, no hables sobre lo que no sabes y menos sobre eso –se defendió el chico mientras algunos Slytherins vitoreaban a Alissa.

y vosotros callaros que esto no va con vosotros! –gritó la chica haciéndolos callar a todos al momento.

mira, que te quede muy claro que como te vuelvas a acercar a mi te capo¿esta claro o quieres mas detalles? –Sirius tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza- bien… mas te vale, porque si no ya sabes lo que te espera

Remus y James sonrieron, pero enseguida Alissa se les echó encima

y tu no te rías, Lupin, porque tu noviecita está así por tu club de fans también, deberías aclararles que…

yo no… -empezó el licántropo

y en cuanto a ti, Potter… -se quedó sin saber qué decir, miró a Lily, que le mandaba una mirada de advertencia, así que mejor se guardó el insulto de "polígamo" para ella- mejor no te digo lo que pienso de ti, aunque tu lo sabes bien.

Con la cabeza bien alta se giró, utilizo el mismo hechizo que kate había usado anteriormente y se dirigió hacia la salida del comedor.

magnifica interpretación de veela celosa –opinó Steff

ya te digo, hasta a mi me ha dado miedo

será mejor que vayamos yendo a clase¿que tenemos?

herbología, mierda, con Ravenclaw

mira el lado bueno al asunto –dijo Steff- vendrá tu hermanastra, pero también viene…

quien viene? –preguntó Lily curiosa

nadie nadie –dijo mientras apartaba la vista de Alice

ya claro, anda vamos –se levantaron y fueron hacia la salida

esperadme! –gritó Kate mientras les alcanzaba

Los tres juntos se reunieron con Alissa unos pasillos mas adelante.

estas bien? –preguntaron los tres

perfectamente –contestó ella con una gran sonrisa.

Se dirigieron a la clase de herbología, al invernadero número 5, en el que ya algunos alumnos de ambas casas hablaban entre ellos. Mientras se dirigían hacia él no faltaron algunos insultos hacia Alissa y Kate por parte de chicas de todas las clases y edades.

que os calléis, yo no estoy con ese imbecil, y como me volváis a emparentar con él os rompo la barra de labios en la cabeza! –gritó Alissa por sexta vez en 16 pasos

tranquila, Alissa –aconsejó Steff

esa mirada de asco te la guardas para cuando te mires al espejo –gritó Lily a una chica de segundo que pasaba mirando a Kate como si le estuviera mandando una maldición.

Cuando al fin llegaron al invernadero 5 se sentaron cada uno en sus respectivos sitios, esto es: Alissa y Kate en la mesa de adelante y Lily y Steff detrás de ellas.

Mientras las dos primeras estaban absortas en su conversación, Lily reparó en que la mirada de Steff no se aparataba de Alice, la cual acababa de entrar en el invernadero acompañada de unas amigas. Agitó la mano delante de la cara de su amigo, pero él seguía con la cabeza apoyada en las manos sin apartar la vista de la Ravenclaw

Steff? –nada, el chico en su mundo- Steff! –gritó al tiempo que le daba un golpe en el hombro, llamando su atención.

que?

a quien miras tanto? –preguntó haciéndose la tonta

yo? A nadie

ya ya, anda vete cortando esto, que hace falta para las _hedrarias _

voy

Steff empezó a cortar las pequeñas plantas, pero al poco tiempo su mirada volvió a viajar hacia la chica.

StEff! –gritó Lily

que?

que te cortas! Tus dedos!

glups

Afortunadamente con un simple hechizo Lily curó la superficial herida

que pasa Steff? Coladito por Alice? –preguntó la voz de Potter

Lily se giró en redondo y se encontró con que Potter y Remus estaban sentados detrás de ellos, mientras Sirius estaba en la mesa al lado de Alissa, intentando hablar con ella

que pasa Potter? –se vengó Steff- coladito por Lily y saliendo con su hermana?

Se hizo el silencio entre los cuatro, la cara de Lily y de James se tiñeron de un color rojo igual al pelo de la primera, la chica volvió a girarse y volvió a su trabajo, mientras que James pensó en la mejor forma de matar a Steff, o al menos solo cortarle la lengua. Remus, mientras tanto, había alargado la mano y se la estrechaba a Steff

gracias por decirlo, nosotros no sabíamos como hacérselo ver

ya ya… -contesto Steff al tiempo que se giraba y se encontraba con la patada que Lily le acababa de soltar en toda la espinilla debajo de la mesa

mi venganza será terrible! –previno ella

Jamsie! –gritó Tasha tres mesas más allá

que! –gritó el aludido, molesto

por que no te sientas aquí? –preguntó ella señalando una mesa que estaba en frente de la suya

porque no me da la gana!

Tasha puso cara de pez y volvió a su sitio, mientras les explicaba a sus amigas que lo que había dicho había sido de broma y que todo iba bien, pero que James tenía un gran sentido del humor.

Al cabo de un rato, mientras la profesora Sprout seguía dando indicaciones y paseándose de mesa en mesa, aconsejando y enseñando a los alumnos, se vio a la profesora McGonagall a través del cristal de la puerta.

adelante! –dijo rápidamente la profesora mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba la mujer

pueden salir Tasha y Lilian Evans? –preguntó la profesora con la voz entrecortada, sabiendo lo que le esperaba decir ahora

Ambas chicas se levantaron y salieron a fuera, con la profesora.

Toda la clase se quedó en silencio y se extrañó de que la profesora las hubiera llevado lejos, porque no se las veía a través del cristal del invernadero.

Al cabo de unos minutos Tasha volvió a entrar con las cejas enarcadas, se dirigió hacia donde estaba la profesora y le susurró algo al oído, algo que solo escucharon ellas, la profesora puso las manos delante de la boca y ahogó un grito, pero la pija se dirigió hacia su mesa como si nada hubiera pasado. Se sentó al lado de sus amigas, que rápidamente le preguntaron lo que había pasado, pero de eso ya se había ocupado la profesora McGonagall, que le había echado un hechizo para que no pudiera contar nada de lo que acababa de enterarse nada más que a la profesora.

que habrá pasado? –preguntó Kate mientras se giraba para ver a Steff

no se, pero donde está Lily? –la voz de Alissa sonó extrañada

yo a Tasha no le pregunto –avisó Steff mientras levantaba las manos

Potter! –gritó Kate- pregunta a tu novia que le pasó a Lily

por que había de hacerlo? –preguntó él

por una vez en tu vida compórtate como un ser humano, anda

El chico soltó un soplido de cansancio y se giró hacia su novia, que lo esperaba con una sonrisa

Tasha, que le pasó a Evans?

ahh! Pues verás, es que…. –de repente su lengua se quedó literalmente quieta, colgando de su boca, trató de moverla para poder articular alguna palabra, pero fue imposible, era como si estuviera petrificada- adada dad dad dad –dijo, o trató de decir, mas bien

ah claro claro –asintió James

ya lo has oído, dad adada dda

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Se pasaron todo el día buscando a Lily por todas partes, preguntaron a todo el mundo, pero no encontraron a la pelirroja por ninguna parte. Kate se lo contó a Remus y él y Sirius se unieron a la búsqueda, pero los resultados fueron los mismos

que demonios le habría contado McGonagall? –preguntó Sirius molesto, ya le dolían los pies, además estaba empezando a llover por lo que ya no podían seguir buscando por el exterior del castillo

Los demás se encogieron de hombros y pensaron que lo mejor tal vez sería buscar a McGonagall y preguntarle por Lily, pero esta o estaba reunida o en clase, por lo que tampoco fueron capaces de dar con ella en todo el día.

un momento! –saltó de repente Sirius

que? –preguntaron los demás mientras corrían a refugiarse en el castillo, porque la lluvia y la oscuridad del exterior eran cada vez más fuertes

el mapa del merodeador!

que es eso? –preguntaron los raritos

claro! –gritó Remus mientras corría hacia la sala común, seguido por los demás.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Al tiempo que los merodeadores y los raritos entraban corriendo en la sala común James había llegado al hall por otro de los miles caminos que conocía para llegar a él. Se apoyó en la pared y se concienció de que ahora tenía que esperar a saber cuanto tiempo a que Tasha llegara. Miró hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts y comprobó que el invierno cada vez se hacía notar más, dentro de poco ya serían las vacaciones, la lluvia y el frío bañaban los enormes terrenos y en las montañas que se divisaban a lo lejos se podían observar todos los picos de las montañas nevados.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica y se encontró con el mapa del merodeador en uno de ellos

que haces tu aquí? –Preguntó extrañado- juraría que lo había dejado en la habitación…

Se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el suelo, Tasha se retrasaba demasiado¿sería tan complicado para ella llegar puntual¡Ya llevaban saliendo muchos meses ya no tenía que hacerse derogar de esa manera, además seguro que cuando bajara y viera toda esa lluvia volvía a subir y cambiarse.

Se giró con toda la intención de irse, a partir de ahora si Tasha quería estar con él debía ser puntual, y nada más hacerlo se encontró de frente con Lily, que ni siquiera se percató de que era él y se dirigió hacia los terrenos con la mirada clavada en un punto fijo

Evans? –preguntó cuando se recuperó de la impresión que le dio al verla tan cerca

Pero Lily no le hizo caso, de hecho ni siquiera le había escuchado

James corrió detrás de ella y le agarro el brazo, pero la chica se soltó y se dirigió hacia los terrenos.

y a esta que mosca le ha picado? –se preguntó mientras subía a la sala común

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Steff, Alissa y Kate estaban sentados en la sala común, esperando a que Sirius y Remus bajaran con la "solución", cosa que aún no habían entendido que era, solo sabían que era un mapa mágico que habían hecho ellos, pero si lo habían hecho ellos dudaban de que fuera efectivo.

tenemos una buena noticia y una mala –anunció Remus

la mala es que no hemos encontrado el mapa, y la buena es que colagusano aun sigue en la enfermería –contó Sirius mientras se sentaba en el sofá

y ahora?

En ese momento, como contestando a sus preguntas, el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió, dando paso a la profesora McGonagall, que entró con paso apurado mirando hacia todos lados, y en cuando vio al grupo reunido fue hacia ellos

han visto a la señorita Evans? –preguntó

no, llevamos buscándola todo el día –contestó Alissa

que ha pasado, profesora? –preguntó Steff, casi temiendo la respuesta

La profesora se quedo en silencio un momento, eso era un asunto que no le correspondía, pero también supuso que a Lily le vendría bien la presencia de sus amigos en estos momentos…

el padre de Lily, Aaron Evans, ha muerto.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

James entró en la sala común, y al hacerlo se cruzó con la profesora McGonagall, que salía apresurada.

Cuando entró se encontró con sus amigos y las raritos, todos con las miradas fijas en el suelo y con la cabeza enterrada entre los brazos, en especial los raritos.

quien se ha muerto? –preguntó James extraño al ver esas caras

imbecil! –gritó Kate creyendo que lo decía a posta

que he dicho?

has visto a Lily? –preguntaron todos esperanzados

a la borde de Evans? Si

gracias a Merlín¿donde esta? –preguntó Steff mientras todos se ponían de pie y se dirigían a buscarla

por ahí –contestó James mientras se dirigía a sus amigos para contarles el nuevo pasadizo que había encontrado esa tarde.

donde? –preguntó Steff, tratando de controlarse

yo que se! Por ahí! veréis yo estaba en el…

Steff agarró a James del cuello de la túnica.

donde, Potter? –gritó

por favor –pidieron Kate y Alissa

James miró extrañado a sus amigos, que asintieron con rapidez

la vi hace unos momentos, iba hacia los terrenos¿que paso?

Kate, Alissa y Steff salieron corriendo y James miró a sus amigos

el padre de Lily ha muerto

James se dio a sí mismo un golpe en la cabeza y salió corriendo detrás de los raritos, a los que alcanzó en un momento.

Aun tardaron un buen rato en encontrar a Lily, con las prisas se habían olvidado del mapa del merodeador y de todos los hechizos que existían para encontrar a alguien. Al cabo de media hora la encontraron tumbada debajo de un árbol, con el cuerpo todo empapado, extremadamente pálida y al borde de una lipotimia. Medio desmayada la llevaron a la enfermería, en donde la señora Pomfrey se apuró en ponerle ropa seca y darle alguna medicina, pero les aseguró que tendría que quedarse ahí toda la noche.

No tardó demasiado en echarles a ellos, mientras Lily seguía dormida.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común, Alissa, kate y Steff subieron a sus habitaciones, seguidos por Remus y Sirius. Las chicas ya no aguantaban, necesitaban llegar a sus habitaciones y estar los tres solos, pero sus deseos no se vieron realizados porque los merodeadores, exceptuando a James, subieron con ellas.

me voy a la cama –informó Steff- mañana os despierto pronto para ir a la enfermería ¿vale?

Las chicas asintieron y se dieron todos un abrazo.

Luego Kate y Alissa se metieron en el cuarto con Sirius y Remus, que decían que querían asegurarse de que estaban bien, sin hacer caso de las protestas de las chicas

te quedas conmigo? –preguntó Kate a Remus, el cual asintió con una sonrisa triste y se tumbó en la cama al lado de Kate, que ya no aguantó más y se echó a llorar

Alissa se sentó en la cama y Sirius se sentó rápidamente a su lado, en silencio.

Lily no es tan fuerte como parece –soltó de repente la chica, al borde de un ataque de lágrimas

lo se, ni tu tampoco

no va a ser capaz de… ¿que hará ahora? –preguntó con los ojos inundados en lágrimas

tranquila, además os tiene a vosotros y a nosotros también, y no creo que su madrastra la deje en la estacada.

Se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, Alissa se comía las lágrimas con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación –opinó Sirius

si… hasta mañana –se despidió ella mientras se metía en la cama

hasta mañana –dijo tristemente mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Mientras tanto, en la sala común James Potter seguía tumbado en el sof�, con la vista clavada en el techo y sin dejar de pensar en el susto que había llevado cuando se encontraron con Lily medio muerta en los terrenos. James sabía lo que era perder a un padre, pero no sabía lo que era perderles a ambos.

El sonido del retrato al abrirse le sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Quién llegaría a estas horas?

Se levantó y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al ver a Lily, todavía con la bata de la enfermería, parada en la puerta, con la mirada clavada en él y apoyándose en la mesa para no caerse.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**PATAPUMCHIMPUM! SE TERMINÓ! OHHHHH! XDDD, BUENO, HASTA AQUÍ HA SIDO TODO, SIENTO, COMO SIEMPRE, PERO ES VERDAD, HABER TARDADO TANTO, PERO ES QUE ENTRE LOS EXAMENES FINALES DE ESTE TRIMESTRE, QUE HAN SIDO TRES SEMANAS HORRIBLES CON EXAMENES Y TRABAJOS DE ARRIBA PARA ABAJO, PUES ES QUE NO DABA ABASTO, Y LUEGO QUE PASE UNA ESPECIE DE FASE HORRIBLE EN LA QUE NO ERA CAPAZ DE ESCRIBIR NI QUE ME PUSIERAN DELANTE DEL ORDENADOR CON EL GUIÓN EN UNA MANO Y UNA COCACOLA EN LA OTRA… PERO CREO QUE ESO YA HA PASADO, O AL MENSO ESO ME PARECE. SE QUE ESTE CAPITULO HA SIDO UN PCO RARO, SUPONGO QUE NO OS ESPERABAIS LA MUERTE DEL PADRE DE LILY, PERO BUENO… EN ALGUN MOMENTO DEBE MORIR. PERO NO OS PREOCUPEIS QUE ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE A PARTIR DE AHORA EL FIC SEA DE LLORAR, TODO LO CONTRARIO, TENGO PREPARADA CADA COSA QUE ME RIO SOLO DE PENSARLO, CLARO QUE YO SOY DE RISA FLOJA, BUENO A LO QUE IBA, QUE PROBABLEMTNE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SEA UN POCO RARO, PERO QUE LUEGO YA TODO VUELVE A SER COMO ANTES. POR LO PRONTO AQUÍ OS DEJO ESTE Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS VUESTROS RR! GRACIAS DE VERDAD! **

**Pupi-chan:** nas pu! Como andamos? xDD bueno, tngo unas ganas de hablar con nusky q no me aguanto, xDD a saber… x ahora se cumple la quiniela, pero q sepas q yo no voy a ser la tercera no me da la gana! Bikos!

**Nardir-blue:** hola! xDD yo los capitulos que me gustan a veces los guardo en mi ordenador, y como no tengo tarifa plana cuando me aburro los leo, tengo una serie entera bajada xD tranquila que severus sufrira lo minimo, a mi no me cae mal del todo, pro tngo una amiga q lo adora y como le haga sufrir demasiado me mata ella a mi, asi q x mi salud le dejare medianamente entero xDD bueno, sirius tienes razon, es un poco rarito, pero ya crecera q tiene toda la vida para pasarlo mal, ahora q se divierta. En cuanto a james y lily xd tienes toda la razon, o se lo pongo mas facil o estos dos se qdan ahí estancados, aunq poco a poco va yendo. Muchas gracias x tu rr hasta pronto!

**Marce:** hola! xdD pues claro q lo sigo, siento la tardanza, pro entre examens y todo eso… espero q t haya gustado el capitulo y sobre todo q t hayas reido. Muchas gracias y hasta pronto!

**Karipotter:** hola! Bueno, tngo malas noticias para ti, pero tasha va a seguir en la historia hasta el final, y con james aun va a durar bastante, pro no t preocupes q cada vez la veremos menos, aunq la verdad es q ya tngo ganas de escribir la escna en la q james dje a tasha xdd. Muchas gracias x el rr y hasta pronto!ª!

**SalyPotter:** hola! Muchas gracias por tu rr, antes q nada, bienvenida, me alegro mucho d q t guste la historia. Cierto, dl amor al odio solo hay un paso, lo q pasa es q para cruzarlo hay q sufrir mucho xD. Espero q t haya gustado el capitulo, hasta pronto!

**Revita Localis Potter:** hola! Buff mi ordenador y yo… aunq no t lo creas no me ha vuelto a hacer nada raro desd hace bastante, lo cual agradezco, xq estoy hastas las narices d él. xDD cierto, d no poner nada entre las parejas pase a poner en todas, bueno… como bien dijo uno alla atrás q no me acuerdo cual fue algo le echo dumbledore al bosq. Bueno, eso d q sirius haga algo bien x una vez lo veo un pco difícil, pero es q con alissa tambien es muy difícil hacer algo bien, xq con el carácter q tiene o esta perfecto o t suelta una leche, me encanta ese personaje, xDD sip, el sorlak es d mi cosecha, pro bueno… tendre q llamar a rowling, no vaya a ser q me lo copie xDD. Nop, severus no esta asi x eso, pero tranquila q con el tiempo ya se descubrira. Hombre x supuesto xDD no pnsaras q iba a djar a mis qridas pijas dl alma sin castigo, q se rompan una uña o dos. Bueno ya t djo un beso y muchas gracias rpo el rr! xDD hasta pronto!

**Asharia-hatake:** hola! Cuuuuuuuuuu xDD estoy cansada, menos mal q llovio xDD q yo hoy no subia el mont ni q me llevaran atada y en burro. Tngo sueñoo, y Quero hablar con nusky, q quieres q le haga, soy una cotilla redomada. xDD muchas gracias por tu rr y hasta pronto cuuuuuuuu bueno, mejor dicho, hast mañana en clase, tu piensa q luego hay otra semana en la q va a nacer mi ahijado! Si! xDDD

**Kristin:** hola! Siento haber tardado! Es q estuve d examens y casi se me olvido lo q era un ordnador, ha sido horrible, tng un trauma, si justo me pusieron uno el dia ne q me daban vacaciones, q putada, bueno afortunadamente ahora vacacionjes, aunq desafortunadamnte stan punto d terminar, mierda! Bueno, no t recuerdo lo malo, xDD muchas gracias por tu rr!

**Black Sophia:** hola! Quien no qria haber sido alissa en el capitulo anterior! Bueno, y kate… y lily! x merlin q envidiaaaaaaaaa xDD, siento mucho la tardanza, un beso y muchas gracias por el rr!

**Silmarwen754:** hola! xDD bueno, me parece q la reconcilación ntre alissa y sirius va a ser como entre bush y bing ladn, va a tener q esperar, pro tu tranquila q solucionar se soluciona, xD hombre, yo creo q James ya se entero d q tasha s tonta, es muy difícil no hacerlo la verdad xD ya he pnsado en tirar a tasha x alguna parte, pro es q entonces no tndria d quien reirme. xDD cierto, Lucius q mate a peter, q ese no sirve ni para reirse de el. Cierto, bueno lo d snape se sabra un poco mas adelante, pro es verdad q le vino muy bine a james y a lily. siento la tardanza, los examenes me torturaron, sorry! Bueno un beso y hasta pronto! Ahh y gracias rpo el rrª

**Frandepotter:** hola! Muchas gracias, me alegro d q t guste, xD, cierto, remus tenía los ojos de color miel, lo q pasa es yo soy horrible para eso, no tngo ni la menor idea d como es ninguno, solo se q lily tiene los ojos verdes y nada mas, es q yo a los personajes me los imagino y paso d las dscripciones y si en un principio me lo imagino con los ojos azules, pues asi le qdan y lo q diga el libro como si no lo dijera, xDD sorry! Bueno me alegro q t hayas unido a la historia, muchas gracias por el rr y hasta la proxima!ª

**Aravella Fig Black:** hola! Siento muchsiimo no haberte contestado el rr, lo siento d veras, pero es q ya me ha pasado mil veces, me mandan los rr y no me llegan, ya pido perdon d antemano en todos los fics perdónnnnnnnnnn! Lo siento! Bueno, lo d cortar la histora en la mejor parte tambien los iento xDD pro siempre hago lo mismo, es un acto reflejo, pro cuando llego a una parte interesante ya no me escribe mas, se me para el teclado, xD el tiene la culpa, no yo. Muchas gracias por el rr, sorry d nuevo y hasta pronto!

**Helen Black Potter:** hola! Muchas gracias! xD bueno, exceptuando a remus y a kate me parece q las otras parejas van a tardar un poquito mas, pero no dmasiado, aunq probablemten la d lily y james sera la q mas tarde, pro aun no tngo todo pensado, solo un par d cosas, asi q ni yo misma se como van a ser las cosas. Bueno, espero q t haya gustado el capitulo, gracais d nuevo y hata pornot!

**Andyta loupy:** hola! Yo? xD como una cabra, me lo dicen todso los dias. James no es gilipollas, es un tio, son cosas distintas xD pobre moony, mira q dstriparle el fic… anda q vergüenza dbria darte! Remus y kate son pegajosos xDD para una pareja q tngo… xDD muchas gracias y hasta pronto!

**Armelle Potter:** hola! Ves? xDDD te dije q a tasha se la hecha de menos! xDD pero solo un poco, ahí tienes tu la razon, xD. Bueno, la relacion d lily y james va dos pasos adelante y 19 hacia atrás, peor q se le va a hacer, cada poco se van acercando y si no espera al proximo capitulo xDD el d a los 17 ya actualice,espero q t haya gustado, un beso y hasta pronto! y gracias pro el rr!

**Amsp14:** hla! xDD cierto lily no se conforma con ser plato d segunda mesa, pro es q me parece q con james no quiere ni compartir la comida, asi q x lo pronto q se lo tomen con calma, y mejor q si no se acaba el fic y luego me aburro q no tngo nada q hacer, xD. Tasha, x lo pronto y d lo q tngo pensado, no se ira d la historia hasta el final, pero no estara con james otdo el rato, claro, asi q tranquila q seguiras disfrutando de su presencia xD, entre alissa y sirius hay un hoyo mas grande q entre los otros, xD pero bueno… esperemos q tamben se solucione xDD muchas graicas por el rr, hasta pronto!

**Marie Ann:** hola! Tu tambien tienes un ordenador así? Pobrecilla, se lo q es creeme xD el mio x ahora lleva una temporada q esta bien, pro cuando le da x ahí me dja sin conexión y tan pancho. Cierto, peter se merece eso y mucho mas, como viste este chap ya lo dje en la enfermeria todo el rato, no me apetecia q andara x el medio estorbando. Como me va a molestar q el rr sea largo? Al contrario, mejor, asi t puedo contar mas cosas xDD bueno muchas gracias y hasta pronto!

**MalfoyDarkness:** hola! Bienvenida! Lo d lo fics favoritos, si es que me referia a eso cuando lo dije, es o bien en tu opcion d cuenta de favorites storys al djar un rr o si a la opcion q no lleva mucho tiempo n fanfiction, q es: vas a tu cuenta y t metes dnd pone c2 manager, y ahi creas una especie d comunidad dnd pones tus fics favoritos y el resto d la gente puede meterse ahí y encontrar fics gracias a eso, o algo asi, la verdad es q es un rollo. Bueno creo q en vez d aclararte t he liado mas, sorry, xD muchas gracias por el rr, me alegro d q t haya gustado el fic, espero q este chap igual, hasta pronto!

**Lucemvicuna:** hola! Si le parvo d mi hermanto tiene 5 años menos q yo, pro pega como si tuvieramos los mismos, eso t lo aseguro. X supuesto q no iba a djar pasar lo d las pijas xDD esas q paguen y q paguen bien caro. Sip, sirius perdio la oportunidad, pro ya llegara otra. Lo d los licantropos ni idea pro a saber, indagare x ahí. Pues si, lo d snape la verdad es q fuist la unica q lo acertaste, no era un secreto y la verdad es q esperaba q alguien mas lo dscubriera, como habia puesto q se estaba agarrando el brazo… bueno d todas formas ya lo aclarare mas tarde, xq la verdad es q no lo puse muy claro. Muchas gracias por el rr y hasta pronto!

**MarianaBlackforever:** hola! xDD pues si la verdad es q estuve muy agobiada con los examenes y todo, pro afortunadament ya termino, ahora tndo una semana d vacaciones x delante, lo malo es q justo para la vuelta tngo dos trabajos y dos examenes, tu lo ves normal? Xq yo estoy empeznado a pnsar q no hago otra cosa q pgar la cabeza al libro, salgo d una y me meto en otra q horror! Voy a djar d estudiar y me voy a ir a pdir dinero a la calle, q estrés, xDD bueno, tasha ya sabes q siempre se estaba metiendo en el medio, y esta vez no iba a ser diferente, xD pero no t preocupes q ya llegara el momento en el q cuando se meta en el medio alguien la mande a la porra. Cierto, a sirius se le quiere igual haga lo q haga, se le perdona todo, xD y q tnga paciencia, q alissa tiene mucho carácter y el pobre no da a mas, xD cierto, hay q dfnder a los licantropos como remus q qdan pocos, xD y d peter mejor no hablemos, cierto. Muchas gracias por el rr! X cierto, espero q no equivocarme pro tu no tnias un fic d draco y hermione? Pro el otro dia lo estuve buscando y no lo encontre, lo quitaste? Bueno muchas gracias d nuevo y hasta pronto!

**Antonieta:** hola! Wow pedazo rr me encanta! xDD puff en lo d los examenes ya t digo, yo ahora nada mas volver d las vacaciones tngo dos trabajos y un examen d gallego, y la semana siguiente uno d historia, ya me estoy poniendo d los puñeteros nervios, q horror d vida. Lo d Internet no tiene nada q ver con q mis padres me lo quitn, es solo q mi ordnador es imbecil, alla atrás solo me djaba conectarme al Messenger y no a Internet, a mi explicamelo xq yo no entiendo, pro solo podia hablar con la gente durante 10 mintuos, xq se me cortaba seguido, al final descubri lo q era, un puñetero troyano, no mejor dicho, unos 15 troyanos q tnia dentro d mi ordnador, q yo no se ni como entraron y prefiero no saberlo, la verdad. Bueno, tampoco era plan d q james matara a snape no? xDD admas x aquí hay a mogollon d gente q le mola y como le haga un arañazo me mpiezan a gritar, es una cosa extraña, pero pasa, si no dimelo a mi, tienes razon, james tiene algunos ataq d pervertido, pro q se le va a hacer al pobre, bueno en el libro dicen q james cambia en el 7 curso, pro no aclaran q trimestre, y este acaba d mpezar relativamente asi q puedo ridiculizarlo un poquito. xDDD sunpogo q a james si q le molestara tasha, pro para el caso q le hace… cierto, tngo q pensar una buena razon x la q james sta con tasha a saber q pongo… es imposible algo coherente, una pocion d amor q perdio efecto con el tiempo? El bicho ese es mio, vamos q lo invente yo, si fuera inventado x rowling estaria mas logrado, es q necesitaba algo q asustara a lily y se ponia una serpiente o algo asi no tnia tanta gracia, admas a ver como hacia para q luego la serpiente saltara encima de ella. ohhh pues me parece q el encuentro lily james ha qdao en el final xDD pro tranquila q la primera parte del proximo s toda d ellos, xDD

XDDD eso d bisbal calvo fue muy bueno, xDD tienes toda la razon, alissa y sirius son raros, pro q le pides? Ella es una tia, y hay q reconocer q somos bastante raritas, y el es un tio, es decir, raro x naturaleza, asi q… si, a sirius le mola alissa, pro no quiere aceptarlo. Es q peter siempre se mete en todo, si no existiera a lo mejor ahora ella y sirius estaban juntos pro miar el lado bueno, nos lo quitamos d en medio un buen rato. xDD si steff es genial, dsgraciadamente no existen los tios como el y si existen son gays, asi q me parece q tndremos q vivir d ilusiones. xDD bueno la verdad es q a mi la pareja d kate y remus me gusta, pro tndre q ponerles algo x el medio, q si no me aburro, xd q mala soy. No estudies lengua mujer! Si es una perdida d tiempo, admas no he encontrado ninguna falta d ortografia en el rr, yo t pongo un 10, pro tu no hables d la mia q escribo pa lante y como salga, xDD d profes tontos podria contarte yo una historia toda una tarde q t escojonas, xD muchisimas gracias por el rr, me ha encantado d verdad, un beso y hasta pronto! y suerte ocn tdoo!

**Paula-malfoy:** hola! Muchas gracias por el rr! Perdona, perdona eso d q draco es tuyo es negociable, q lo sepas! xD yo tngo uno encargado y esta a punto d llegarme, asi q chincha xDD tngo sueño! Y no es d noche, pro estoy agotada, xD bueno mi persona se despide, un beso y hasta pronto!

**Lucy Diamonds**: hola! Muchas gracias x ambos rrs xDD la pregunta ya t la conteste verdad? xDD es q no recuerdo bien, bueno x si acaso q es igual q como un fic normal, no hay una opcion para subirlo. X cierto muchas gracias por agregarme a tu lista, xD me alegro muchisimo q t guste el fic, xD espero q este chap tambien un beso muy fuerte y hasta pronot!

**Náyades:** hola! Siento mucho la tardanza, los examenes… se q no tngo disculpa, sorry! Me alegro mucho d q t haya gustado, ojala este chap tambien, un beso y hasta pronto! ah y gracias por el rr!

**Heka Granger:** hola! xDD creo q eres la unica persona q se ha alegrado d volver a ver a tasha, algunos han aceptado q no estaban mal, pro nada mas, xDD d todas formas se le acaba cogiendo cariño verdad? xDD yo ya no la odio tanto, ahora la odio mas, xD pnse poner un flash back d la boda dl padre d lily con la madre d tasha q t parece? S q no estoy muy segura… bueno tu opinión me ayudaria la verdad, un beso y espero q t haya gustado el chap, gracias por el rr y hasta pronto!

**Hasta aquí el chap 11! Siento mucho antes q nada si no contsete algun rr, pro como ya dje alguna vez a veces no me llegan todos los mensajes, ni aquí ni a mi cuenta, asi q lo siento! Espero q os haya gustado el capitulo, y gracias por aguantarme, un beso y hasta pronto!**


	12. EL REGRESO DE LILY

**CAPITULO 12**

_El sonido del retrato al abrirse le sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Quién llegaría a estas horas?_

_Se levantó y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al ver a Lily, todavía con la bata de la enfermería, parada en la puerta, con la mirada clavada en él y apoyándose en la mesa para no caerse. _

Se quedó quieto al verla, no muy seguro de cómo debía de reaccionar. ¿Dejarla sola? ¿Acompañarla hasta la enfermería? ¿Ayudarla a subir hasta su habitación? Ella seguía quieta en el sitio, con la vista baja, tal vez porque no quería que James viera que había estado llorando. Se acercó a ella con cuidado, esperando a que levantara la cabeza y al menos le mirara. Cuando ya estaba casi a punto de llegar, Lily dio un paso atrás, pero sus fuerzas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

_-_estas bien? –preguntó con preocupación James mientras daba un salto para llegar hasta ella y arrodillarse a su lado

La pelirroja levantó la mirada por primera vez, tenía los ojos rojos y una mirada de rabia incontenible, con los restos de las lágrimas todavía mojando sus mejillas pálidas. Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella la rechazó y se levantó por su cuenta, apoyándose en la mesa. Comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de la sala común, no muy segura todavía de donde quería ir. Solo quería estar sola, pero parecía que allí a donde iba siempre había alguien estorbando. James caminaba a su lado, temiendo que pudiera caerse. Se sentó en el sofá, en frente de la chimenea y él se quedó de pie, esperando, tal vez, a que ella le hiciera una seña para sentarse a su lado. Pero la seña no llegó, así que se sentó en la silla de enfrente. Lily trataba de comportarse de manera natural, pero por dentro estaba tan destrozada que tenía la sensación de que aunque no quisiera estaba gritando lo mal que se sentía; y que Potter, sentado en frente de ella, lo estaba escuchando todo, para luego poder echárselo en cara. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, solo quería dormir y dejar de pensar, pero para su desgracia cada vez que lo hacía y su mente quedaba en blanco comenzaban a dibujarse en su cabeza cada uno de los momentos que había pasado con su padre, atormentándola y recordándole que ya no volvería a verle. Volvió a abrir los ojos y vio que James estaba sentado a su lado, con la mirada clavada en el fuego de la chimenea. Pensó en levantarse e irse a cualquier lugar, pero no tenía fuerzas suficientes ¿es que no entendía que quería estar sola? Notó algo cálido sobre su mano y cuando bajó la mirada vio, no sin sorpresa, que lo que tenía sobre su mano era la de James, que ahora la miraba directamente a los ojos, haciéndola sentir tan pequeña que llegó a pensar que en ese momento estaba muy lejos de ahí y que James estaba viendo a otra persona a través de ella. Tal vez fuera eso lo que ocurría. En ese momento no era nada. Ese sentimiento la reconfortó. No apartó la mano, al contrario, la agarró con fuerza, como si fuera la cuerda que necesitaba para salir del mar en el que se estaba ahogando. James sentía el apretón de la mano de Lily, en sus ojos tenía reflejadas las llamas rojas de la chimenea y parecía tan lejana que le dio la sensación de que estaba sentado al lado de un fantasma. Se acercó a ella al tiempo que con su brazo libre la abrazaba y le acariciaba el pelo, ella no lo rechazó, al contrario, le correspondió poniendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello y dejándose caer sobre su pecho, sintiendo el latido del corazón del chico bajo su cara. James se dejó caer hacia atrás, tumbándose en el sillón. La respiración de ambos era lenta y calmada, y la mano de James subía y bajaba acariciando la espalda de Lily, que comenzó a sollozar levemente; no quería que James la viera llorar, ni él ni nadie, pero había llegado a un punto en el que sus lágrimas ya no aguantaban más dentro de sus ojos, tenían que salir o reventarían dentro de ella, hundiéndola de nuevo. De los ojos de Lily salían lágrimas furiosas que iban a parar a la túnica de James, con cada lágrima Lily sentía un peso menos dentro de ella, pero en su cabeza la sucesión de imágenes vividas pasaba como una película que cada vez que terminaba volvía a empezar otra vez y otra, y otra, y así hasta que quedó dormida. James tardó en dormirse un poco más, tenía la boca seca y no tenía el más mínimo sueño, la respiración de Lily ya era tranquila y constante, por lo que supuso que se había quedado dormida.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En la habitación de las chicas la noche había transcurrido más rápido, tanto Kate como Alissa estaban agotadas y nada más acostarse se habían quedado dormidas. Fueron Sirius y Steff, que llegaron de madrugada, las que las despertaron antes de que lo hicieran los despertadores mágicos que tenían programados para las 8 en punto. Entraron en la habitación sin llamar a la puerta, para no despertar a las otras compañeras de cuarto. Steff se dirigió a la cama de Kate, en donde Remus y ella dormían.

_-_Kate! Lupin –ambos parecían reacios a despertarse, y Steff tuvo que recurrir al vaso de agua que había sobre la mesilla de noche para que abrieran los ojos. Medio vaso sobre la cara de cada uno y ya estaban más despiertos que McGonagall en medio de un examen.

Sirius, por su lado, fue hacia la cama de Alissa, en la que la chica dormía abrazada a la almohada. "_ese podría haber sido yo_" se dijo con lástima mientras le lanzaba una mirada de odio a la almohada. Se acercó a la chica, pensando la mejor forma de despertarla, pero no fue necesario dar un paso más, porque Alissa tenía un sueño ligero y al mínimo sonido que escuchara ya se despertaba sobresaltada y con la varita en la mano. Abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama, miró a su alrededor y se encontró con Sirius, que tenía la mirada triste al ver frustradas sus esperanzas de darle a Alissa una beso para despertarla, tal vez así, con un toque romántico, consiguiera lo que no conseguía siendo él mismo.

_-_hola Black

_-_buenos días

Alissa se levantó de un salto, llevaba puesta la ropa del día anterior, al igual que Kate y Remus, que discutían con Steff por la forma tan brusca que había elegido para despertarlos. Con tanto grito y tanta discusión las compañeras de las chicas no tardaron en despertarse, y al hacerlo estas seguramente también lo hizo el resto de la torre, porque al ver a los merodeadores en su habitación comenzaron a gritar sorprendidas y corrieron a encerrarse en el baño para arreglarse el pelo y la ropa, para desgracia de ambas cuando salieron del baño ya se habían ido todos. Kate, Alissa y Remus solo necesitaron un movimiento de varita para arreglarse y ahora todos se dirigían rumbo a la enfermería, para visitar a Lily.

_-_por cierto ¿alguien ha visto a James? –preguntó Sirius, que se había olvidado hasta ese momento que no estaba por la noche y tampoco esa mañana

_-_estará con Tasha –contestó Alissa quitándole importancia

_-_sí, porque desde luego con Lily no creo que esté –opinó Remus mientras bajaba a la sala común, pero al mirar hacia el sillón se quedó callado- ¿estáis viendo lo mismo que yo? –preguntó tras un rato, cuando consiguió asimilarlo.

Al escuchar la pregunta de Remus los demás bajaron también a la sala común, encontrándose con una escena que jamás hubieran creído ver. James y Lily, ambos tumbados en el sofá, dormían tranquilamente abrazados, como si no fueran James Potter y Lilian Evans.

_-_esto no saldrá de aquí ¿de acuerdo? –Alissa caminó hacia el sofá, no muy segura de cómo debía despertarla, o si debía despertar primero a James, o a los dos a la vez.

Steff se puso a la altura de Alissa, pero Remus y Kate, después de la forma en la que los había despertado a ellos, lo agarraron y no lo dejaron avanzar más.

_-_Lily –susurró Alissa mientras movía ligeramente el hombro de la chica. Repitió la acción un par de veces

Tanto James como Lily comenzaron a moverse un poco mientras cerraban los ojos con más fuerza al sentir la luz sobre sus cabezas. Lily fue la primera en abrir los ojos, al principio estaba desconcertada porque no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado, pero luego todo volvió a su cabeza y se sentó en el sofá al ver sobre quién estaba. Miró a sus amigos, que no parecían estar preparándose para soltar una broma ni nada de eso. Se tranquilizó. James también se había despertado y con las mejillas un poco coloradas se sentó en el sillón, al lado de Lily.

Nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio, todos tenían mucho que decir pero eran incapaces de hacerlo. Al final Lily fue la que rompió el silencio.

_-_voy… voy a cambiarme –se levantó y con la vista clavada en el suelo, sin importarle si tropezaba contra algo, caminó con paso rápido hacia su habitación.

_-_por tu bien que no le hayas hecho nada, ¡aprovechado! –gritó Kate roja de la rabia después de asegurarse de que Lily se había perdido en la oscuridad de las escaleras.

_-_que dice esta loca? –gritó el aludido

_-_a quien llamas tu loca desgraciado?

Remus trató de poner orden entre su novia y su amigo, pero ambos se lanzaban miradas asesinas.

_-_¿y Steff? –preguntó Alissa buscando con la mirada al chico, que había desaparecido

_-_estará hablando con Lily –opinó Kate

_-_que hacemos? –preguntó Alissa, más para ella que para otro.

_-_será mejor que la dejéis sola –opinó James mientras se levantaba

_-¡_ya habló el listo! ¿Te crees que ahora conoces a Lily o que? –Kate parecía haberse levantado con el pide izquierdo y no dejaba de alardear de su buen humor

_-_déjame en paz, voy a cambiarme, nos vemos a la hora de comer

_-_y las clases? –preguntó Sirius, pero James ya se había perdido entre las escaleras.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_-_seguro que estas bien? –preguntó otra vez Steff, sentándose en la cama, al lado de Lily

_-_sí, Steff, de verdad

_-_quieres que hablemos?

_-_no, pero gracias

_-_te dejaré sola entonces. ¿Vendrás luego a comer?

_-_no creo que me entre nada

_-_de todas formas al menos avísanos para saber donde vas a estar –se levantó de la cama y le dio un beso a su amiga en la frente. Era la primera vez que al besarla en la frente no conseguía sacarle una sonrisa.

Salió de la habitación y la dejó sola en el cuarto, que se quedó en silencio. Lily se dio una ducha, no muy segura de si las gotas que mojaban si cuerpo eran lágrimas o las gotas del agua, aunque tampoco le preocupó demasiado. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró y se tumbó en la cama, pero no aguantó demasiado en esa postura, necesitaba moverse, caminar, pensar en otra cosa. Salió de la habitación y de la sala común y caminó sin rumbo fijo por los laberínticos pasillos del castillo. Nunca hasta ese momento se había fijado tanto en los detalles de cada cuadro y de cada estatua, hasta en las grietas de las paredes y lo astilladas que estaban las puertas. A cada poco miraba el reloj, pero parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, incluso creyó haber visto las agujas del reloj ir hacia atrás. Llegó hasta la biblioteca, no era de extrañar que siendo uno de los lugares que más visitaba de todo el colegio sus pasos la hubieran llevado inconscientemente hasta allí, como adelantándose a sus deseos. Caminó entre las estanterías de libros que se extendían desde el suelo hasta el techo, acarició las tapas de los tan conocidos libros y respiró el aroma a humedad y a viejo que estaba impregnado en cada una de las páginas de los miles de libros que ocupaban cada una de las estanterías. Un libro llamó su atención, era blanco, tanto que su color resaltaba entre los demás, que estaban sucios y negros de tantas manos por las que habían pasado. Tenía curiosidad por saber lo que era. Alargó la mano pero no era suficiente para cogerlo. Se puso de rodillas y estiró tanto el brazo que hasta comenzó a dolerle, pero seguía sin ser suficiente. De la nada salió una mano detrás de ella que agarró el libro sin dificultad. Lily se giró sobresaltada y se encontró frente a frente con un chico de pelo negro y ojos azules, en un primer momento creyó que era Sirius y ya iba a gritarle por el susto que le había dado, pero la túnica del chico tenía el emblema de Slytherin y Sirius no tenía esa mirada profunda y escrutadora.

_-_ten –le tendió el libro a Lily, que lo cogió con una sonrisa que pretendía ser de agradecimiento, pero por la cara del chico no debió de surtir efecto.

_-_gracias –dijo ella tratando de expresar con palabras lo que su expresión no había logrado

_-_no es nada –la miraba directamente, abarcando su cuerpo entero, con los ojos entrecerrados.

_-_tengo que irme, hasta luego –se despidió a medida que se alejaba, con el libro en la mano, sin prestarle atención. Sentía la mirada del chico en su espalda, clavándose como un cuchillo.

Él permaneció un momento más en el sitio, parado y mirando a la persona que acababa de alejarse tan rápido. La había visto muchas veces en las comidas y por los pasillos, pero esta vez tenía algo diferente, algo que le había atraído. Al girarse se encontró de frente con Severus Snape, que buscaba un libro entre los estantes altos.

_-_Snape! –Exclamó con sorpresa al chocar con él- perdona, no te había visto

_-_descuida Regulus ¿Qué tal?

_-_por aquí, buscando algo interesante para leer

_-_yo con los hechizos de pociones, el profesor no se cansa de mandarnos deberes.

_-_por cierto, conoces a esa chica ¿Verdad?

_-_que chica? –Snape siguió con la mirada la dirección que marcaba el dedo de su compañero, pero solo atinó a ver a lo lejos una melena roja que se movía con rapidez entre las mesas de madera esparcidas por la biblioteca. Bastó para reconocerla.

_-_sí, claro, es Lilian Evans ¿por qué? –preguntó con curiosidad y cierto escepticismo.

_-_no por nada, por nada –contestó el chico con una sonrisa- por cierto, el libro que necesitas está en el tercer estante

Salió de la biblioteca, pasando por el mismo sitio que momento antes había recorrido Lily, y miró en todas direcciones, con la esperanza de encontrársela.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_-_de verdad que no pasó nada? –la curiosidad de Sirius seguía sin saciarse a pesar de que su amigo le había contado tres veces lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior

_-_que no, y no insistas más con el tema –repitió James.

Caminaban por los pasillos rumbo hacia el Gran Comedor, la hora de la comida se acercaba y querían reunirse con las chicas antes de que se sirviera la comida. Remus y Sirius habían ido a recoger a James nada más terminar la clase de pociones, el profesor les había mandando hacer una poción para el día siguiente y tendrían que buscar todos los ingredientes esa tarde si no querían suspender la asignatura.

_-_por cierto ¿ya hablaste con Tasha? –preguntó Remus

James se quedó parado en el sitio como si acabara de recordar algo importante, pero continuó andando, había sido una falsa alarma

_-_no

_-¿_y no piensas hablar con ella? al fin y al cabo era su padrastro, y te pasaste toda la noche consolando a su hermana, pero a ella ni una palabra de afecto

_-_Remus, hablas como si te importara lo que le pasa a Tasha –dijo Sirius- Lily es más importante para James ¿a que sí, Cornamenta?

_-_dejadme en paz los dos! –gritó mientras se adelantaba unos pasos.

_-_de todas formas me parece que vas a tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella ahora –dijo Remus, haciendo que tanto Sirius como James se detuvieran

_-_por que? –preguntó Sirius mirando en todas direcciones, como si temiera que un lobo saltara de repente sobre él.

_-_porque el tufo a colonia es muy fuerte, así que no debe de estar lejos

Y tenía razón, en menos de un momento James ya tenía a Tasha abrazada a su espalda.

_-_Tasha! –gritó él, más enfadado que sorprendido, con un movimiento un poco brusco la cogió del brazo y la apartó un poco de su espalda. La chica sonreía traviesamente.

_-_hola Jamsie, ¿Dónde te metiste ayer? Te estuve esperando pero no llegaste, que sepas que estoy muy enfadada! –sin duda Tasha se refería a la cita en al que James la había dejado plantada porque llegaba tarde- bueno, te perdono por ser tu –saltó sobre James como si fuera una rana en celo y trató de darle un beso, pero él la apartó con rapidez, mientras, su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse.

_-_tasha! Por Merlín estate quieta un momento! –La chica, al escuchar el grito de James, se quedó quieta en el sitio- además no creo que debas estar tan contenta.

_-_por que no? –preguntó ella, pensativa

James, desconcertado, miró a sus amigos, una de dos, o no le importaba en absoluto la muerte de su padrastro o es que le importaba tanto que había entrado en un estado de shock y no se acordaba de nada, no sabía por qué, pero James tenía la sensación de que era la primera.

_-_porque tu padrastro murió ayer! –dijo Sirius poniéndose a la altura de James, Remus le imitó.

_-_ahh eso! –hizo un movimiento de mano sacándole importancia- bah!

_-_bah? ¿Cómo que bah? –James la miró con incredulidad, ¿bah? ¿Eso era todo lo que se le ocurría decir? Después de que Lily había estado llorando toda la noche a Tasha lo único que se le ocurría decir era bah?

_-_hombre James, yo lo siento mucho por mi madre, además Aaron no estaba nada mal, no se metía en mis cosas, pero mira el lado positivo! Ahora la cerda de Evans y su hermana la chismosa se irán! Al fin hija única de nuevo!

James abrió la boca para contestar a lo que Tasha acababa de decir, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero alguien le interrumpió.

_-_Tasha! –el grito de Lily, desde el otro lado del pasillo, dejó helados a todos. A su lado Steff agarraba a Kate y a Alissa, que pretendían saltar sobre Tasha y arrancarle el pelo de cuajo uno a uno. Por primera vez en su vida Steff se vio tentado a soltarlas, o mejor, saltar él mismo. Lily se acercó peligrosamente a su hermanastra, Steff ya no tenía manos suficientes para agarrarla, pero sí ojos para ver con gran emoción lo que ocurriría. Lily parecía a punto de explotar, ya fuera por la presencia de los merodeadores o porque no estaba de humor, pareció pensarse lo que iba a decir- Dumbledore me ha llamado, dice que tenemos que ir a su despacho para que nos transporte a casa –Tasha la miró con una sonrisa triunfal, aunque por dentro temblaba de terror.

_-_os venís? –le preguntó a los merodeadores con una sonrisa- será divertido!

Lily se quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar eso, al igual que los demás, y Steff tuvo que volver a vencer la tentación de soltar a kate y a Alissa, que volvieron a removerse entre sus brazos.

_-_no creo que sea apropiado –dijo Sirius sin poder articular bien debido a que no podía cerrar la boca de la impresión, sabía que Tasha no era muy humana, pero de ahí a ser como Peter había un trecho.

_-_por que no? –parecía no darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, o si lo hacía se sentía tan a gusto que no podía parar. Siguió insistiendo en su propuesta

Lily agarró a Tasha de un brazo y la apartó del grupo

_-_vamos al entierro de mi padre imbecil no a tu fiesta de cumpleaños –le susurró en el oído, tratando que los demás no la escucharan, aunque la oyeron alto y claro.

Tasha chasqueó la lengua y se dirigió a donde estaba James, pero este, para gran sorpresa de todos, se alejó de ella como si tuviera la rabia. Lily, Kate, Steff y Alissa fueron hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, sin preocuparse de si Tasha les seguía o no.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Dumbledore les había dado permiso a las chicas y a Steff para irse con ella y estar unos días en su casa. La presencia de sus amigos a Lily le vino muy bien, pero también necesitaba estar sola, así que de vez en cuando se encerraba en una habitación o se perdía entre los grandes jardines de su casa y no aparecía en unas horas. Ann había recibido a Lily con un abrazo muy fuerte, y ambas habían llorado abrazadas hasta que se hizo de noche y tuvieron que ir a dormir. Petunia también lo pasaba muy mal y Ann trataba de pasar el máximo tiempo posible con ella. El día del entierro solo acudieron los familiares más cercanos, los merodeadores habían querido ir, pero no se atrevían, así que al final decidieron quedarse en Hogwarts. Steff, Alissa y Kate volvieron al colegio una semana más tarde, y los merodeadores les hicieron contar todo lo que había pasado y cómo se encontraba Lily. Snape también se había preocupado mucho por esta ya que la noticia se había extendido a todo el colegio. Todos los martes, jueves y sábados recibían una carta de Lily, y en cada carta alargaba su ausencia tres días. Nadie sabía cuándo iba a volver, pero todos estaban deseando verla.

James rompía cada una de las cartas perfumadas de Tasha nada más llegaban atadas a la pata de la lechuza, la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera se preocupaba de sacar la carta, y cuando lo hacía era para comprobar si por alguna casualidad de la vida era de Lily. Durante el tiempo que Lily estuvo ausente se dedicó a enmendar alguno de los errores que había cometido antes, cada vez que escuchaba a alguien hablar sobre Lily refiriéndose a ella con algunos de los insultos que él había creado expresamente para fastidiarla encerraba a esa persona tres horas en la casa de los gritos, exceptuando a un chico, que se refirió a Lily como: la guapa pelirroja, a ese lo dejó dos días encerrado, por listo. En la ausencia de Lily los merodeadores también tuvieron que enfrentarse con la transformación de Remus y Kate, a los que tuvieron que encerrar en la casa de los gritos y darles la poción para debilitarles, sino no podrían con dos lobos, de todas formas Steff ya había mejorado mucho en su transformación. Con la ausencia de Lily se había estado entrenando con Sirius y Alissa y llegó a convertirse en un pato naranja, pero seguía con sus entrenamientos, porque no estaba muy contento con su transformación. Además Alissa siempre se reía de él cuando se convertía y la única forma que tenía de contestarle era con un "cua cua" que hacía reír todavía más a Alissa. Esta, a su vez, asistía todos los martes a unos entrenamientos intensivos con Sirius, y solo eran capaz de terminar la clase de dos maneras, o discutiendo o besándose. Más de lo primero que de lo segundo.

Ya iban a hacer 3 semanas desde que Lily se había ido, y todos eran conscientes de que su llegada estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pero el que más nervioso estaba era James. La que ya había llegado era Tasha, que trataba de hablar con James, pero este la ignoraba como si fuera Peter.

Ahora estaban todos sentados en el Gran Comedor, cada uno en frente de su plato. Steff y Sirius discutían sobre las técnicas de transformación, Steff quería un repaso de todo y Sirius se negaba; en su intento por quedar a solas con Alissa durante las clases había ido demasiado deprisa con Steff y no era de extrañar que al chico no le saliera nada. Kate, Remus y Alissa hablaban animadamente sobre las vacaciones de navidad, que estaban a punto de empezar, y sobre los planes que tenían cada una; mientras tanto, James revolvía la comida con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo, sin hacer mucho caso a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

_-_pues yo no se lo que haré, mis padres tal vez se vayan a la playa, pero a mi no me apetece nada ir –dijo Alissa pensando con pesadumbre en sus vacaciones

_-_pues vente a mi casa! –dijo Kate- mis padres se van con mi hermana a no se donde, me dijeron si quería ir con ellos, pero si vienes tú será la excusa perfecta para quedarme en casa

A Alissa se le iluminaron los ojos.

_-_Steff, te apuntas no? –preguntó Kate al chico

_-_nop, yo tengo que ir con mis padres a ver a mi abuela, pero os escribiré y os mandaré galletas caseras

_-_si si, eso lo dices todos los años y luego te las comes tú.

_-_yo no tengo la culpa de que me las pongan delante, no tengo resistencia

_-_y vosotros que haréis? –preguntó Alissa

_-_yo ir a casa de James –dijo Sirius- que yo con mis padres y mi hermano no paso la navidad

_-_hermano? –preguntó Alissa, era la primera noticia que tenía- desde cuando tienes tú hermano?

_-_desde que nació

_-_cuantos años tiene?

_-_uno menos que yo, esta por ahí, sentado con los Slytherins –dijo con un ademán señalando a la mesa de enfrente

_-_es de Slytherin? –Gritó Alissa sorprendida- tu hermano es Slytherin?

_-_si, déjale, allá él y su conciencia –Sirius trató de quitarle importancia al asunto con un ademán.

_-_créeme, más se sorprendieron sus padres cuando vieron que el que iba a Gryffindor era él –Remus señaló a Sirius

Alissa no pudo contestar porque Dumbledore se levantó en ese momento y se hizo el silencio en el Gran Comedor. Todos los alumnos se giraron para ver al profesor, que sonreía de pie, paseando la mirada entre todos los rostros que le miraban atentamente.

_-_como todos sabéis pasado mañana comienzan las vacaciones de Navidad. –los alumnos comenzaron a gritar y a aplaudir- bien, bien –trató de poner en orden el Gran Comedor levantando las manos, cuando todos se callaron continuó- a la vuelta de las vacaciones los profesores y yo hemos decidido hacer un baile para celebrar el cumpleaños de la profesora McGonagall –al escuchar la palabra baile todo el mundo se puso a gritar de la alegría, pero al escuchar las palabras McGonagall y cumpleaños, se quedaron en silencio; aunque todo era poco en comparación con la cara de la profesora, que estaba blanca y con los ojos abiertos- era broma! Aunque sin mucha gracia… -todo el mundo estalló en risas, más por alivio que porque hiciera gracia- el baile es porque si, sin razón, aunque el cumpleaños de la profesora sí es, ¡así que no os olvidéis de felicitarla!

_-_me parece que Dumbledore se ha pasado con los caramelitos de limón –dijo Kate mientras movía un dedo en la sien, dando a entender de que estaba como una cabra.

_-_y cuantos años cumplirá McGonagall? –preguntó James con una sonrisa

_-_por que? No pensarás comprarle algo! –Dijo Sirius horrorizado- pelota!

_-_que va! Pero es que podíamos hacerle una tarta –propuso mientras movía las cejas

_-_que estas pensando, Cornamenta? –Remus comenzó a reír, fuera lo que fuera lo que James tenía en mente tenía que ser gracioso.

James estalló en un ataque de risa y comenzó a golpear la mesa. Su risa se contagió y al cabo de unos momentos todos se estaban riendo sin saber por qué. Alissa paró de reír y las miradas se fueron directas para ella, al ver que la chica tenía la mirada puesta en un punto fijo trataron de seguir el camino de su mirada, pero antes de hacerlo Alissa se subió al banco y saltó por encima de la mesa (pasando por encima de una fuente llena de puré) y corrió hasta llegar a la puerta de la entrada, saltando sobre Lily.

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh –gritó Kate mientras imitaba a su amiga. Steff la siguió con el tenedor en la boca.

Remus le dio un codazo a Sirius y señaló a James con la cabeza, que se había quedado mirando para la pelirroja con una sonrisa en la cara, como si fuera un niño pequeño delante de un escaparate lleno de chocolate.

_-_Jamsie… -llamó Sirius, su amigo no le contestó- James –repitió, pero el resultado fue el mismo- James! –nada- Cornamenta si me estas ignorando no tiene gracia! –acabó recurriendo al camino fácil y le dio un golpe en el hombro

_-_que?

_-_que volvió Evans, lo digo por si no te habías dado cuenta

_-_ah si? Pues no, no la había visto ¿Dónde está?

_-_bueno, yo voy a saludar –Remus se levantó, seguido por Sirius

_-_eh! No me dejéis solo –dijo James mientras se levantaba

Todas las miradas estaban puestas en el grupo de personas que se agolpaban delante de la puerta. Kate, Alissa y Steff estaban encima de alguien que no eran capaces de reconocer porque los cuerpos de los otros tres no les dejaban ver nada. Los merodeadores se acercaron a paso rápido y se quedaron esperando a que al menos Lily estuviera de pie. Cuando la chica consiguió erguirse de nuevo le dio un abrazo seco a Sirius, uno un poco más cariñoso a Remus y a James… bueno, a él le dio un golpecito en la cabeza.

-me alegro de que hayas vuelto –dijo él, pero Lily no le escuchó, o tal vez prefirió no escucharle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

HOLA A TODOS. SIENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA, DE VERAS, PERO COMO VUELVO A REPETIR HE TENIDO BASTANTES PROBLEMAS Y HE ESTADO UN MES FUERA Y ME FUE IMPOSIBLE ESCRIBIR O HACER CUALQUIER OTRA COSA. EL OTRO DÍA ME LLEGÓ UN MENSAJE QUE ME ACONSEJABA NO CONTESTAR LOS RR PORQUE CORRÍA EL RIESGO DE QUE ME BORRARAN EL FIC Y ME PROHIBIERAN LA ENTRADA EN FANFICTION, NO SE SI ES CIERTO O NO, PERO PREFIERO NO ARRIESGARME PORQUE AL PARECER YA SE LO HICIERON A ALGUNOS, ASI QUE SOLO ME DEJAN DAROS LAS GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO QUE ESTOY RECIBIENDO Y DECIROS QUE SIN VOSOTROS ESTE FIC NO HABRÍA LLEGADO A DONDE HA LLEGADO. EN ESPECIAL QUIERO AGRADECÉRSELO A: **amsp14, silmarwen754, xixiro, Náyades, helen black potter, Antonietta, Fyorablack, Marie ann, vinnesa, Lucy Diamonds, Zelinair, ivita black, karipotter, annie riddle, revita localis potter, josesita tonks black, sofia, black heiress, andyta loupy, gerulita, kandelaski, arabella fig black, bella blackvad, dreamkat**. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS DE VERAS. HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!


	13. ACONTECIMIENTOS EN LA SALA COMÚN

**CAPITULO 13**

**-me alegro de que hayas vuelto –dijo él, pero Lily no le escuchó, o tal vez prefirió no escucharle.**

**Todos estaban atentos a Lily, mirándola con una sonrisa en el rostro como si fuera lo más increíble que hubieran visto nunca. **

**-¿tienes hambre? –preguntó Steff **

**-la verdad es que si –contestó ella con una sincera sonrisa. Con todo lo que había ocurrido llevaba mucho sin comer nada bien preparado, Ann no tenía fuerzas para estar en la cocina y ella era la que se había encargado de la casa, contando sus penosas habilidades para ello ya os podéis imaginar lo poco que comieron ella y su familia. **

**Se dirigieron todos a la mesa. Remus y Sirius, ambos a cada lado de James, no se perdían detalle en la reacción de este. James estaba… ¡¿sonrojado! Ambos se miraron con los ojos abiertos, ¿era cierto eso que estaban viendo? ¡Imposible!**

**-¡Lily! –la chica detuvo su marcha al sentir la llamada de una voz muy conocida para ella. **

**James también reconoció la voz y el sonrojo que invadía su cara se convirtió en un tinte de ira mientras veía cómo SU Lily abrazaba estrechamente a Severus Snape. ¡A él solo le había dado un golpe en la cabeza!**

**-cuidado o te llenará de grasa –soltó James, ofendido por el trato diferente que recibía por parte de la pelirroja, y todo por unos cuantos errores sin importancia del pasado…**

**-don gomina, ha hablado –contestó Lily, mirándolo con una mueca de desprecio que hizo que James abriera la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró con la misma rapidez. **

**Se sentaron en la mesa, la pelirroja y sus amigas no dejaron de hablar durante todo el tiempo que Lily tardó en comer "algo" (tres platos de puré y dos filetes). Todos la miraron impresionados, todos… excepto James, que estaba ofendido por lo que acababa de pasar y ni la miró.**

**-¿Qué tal van las clases de transformación? –preguntó la recién llegada con la boca llena de comida.**

**-lentas –contestó Alissa mirando a Sirius, que sonrió pícaramente- y hablando de lentitud tengo que ir a la habitación a terminar los deberes para McGonagall, que esa no deja de poner deberes ni el día anterior a que terminen las clases.**

**-te acompaño –Sirius se puso en pie de un salto y le tendió un brazo a Alissa, que ella rechazó con un puño levantando amenazadoramente. Él bajó en brazo, pero aún así la acompañó hasta la habitación.**

**Alissa caminaba delante, lo más rápido posible, tratando de perder de vista a Sirius, pero él no se dejó engañar y la siguió por cada pasillo por el que ella pasaba. Se encontraron la sala común solitaria, solo el incesante sonido de la chimenea rompía el silencio. La lluvia golpeaba la ventana de cristal. Pero Alissa no hizo caso y pasó de largo, tratando de llegar cuanto antes a su habitación y poder cerrarle la puerta en las narices a Sirius, pero sus planes no resultaron como ella esperaba. Una mano la agarró con fuerza y la puso contra la pared.**

**-ahora me vas a escuchar –dijo Sirius con expresión seria, no estaba dispuesto a moverse de ahí hasta que Alissa no escuchara todo lo que tenía que decirle.**

**-¿se puede saber que demonios te crees que estas haciendo? ¡suéltame ahora mismo! –gritó ella tratando de moverse; pero el cuerpo del chico, que titubeó asustado al oír su tono, le impedía escapar.**

**-que me escuches, leches. No esta difícil, solo tienes que abrir los oídos.**

**-los oídos no se abren, inteligente.**

**-no me vengas con tecnicismos –cogió aire y puso pose romántica, dispuesto a conquistar a la chica con sus palabras- Alissa, yo se que he cometido muchos errores contigo, muchos más de los que pudiera contar con los dedos de una mano.**

**-y con los de los dos pies**

**-al principio, cuando solo te conocía de vista, me parecías una chica tonta adicta a los libros y con un horrible carácter. Pero… -dijo con rapidez al ver la expresión de ella- descubrí que no eras así. Bueno en lo del carácter sí, pero ese no es el tema que estamos tratando.**

**-¿y que tema es ese?**

**-el tema es que me gustaría que entendieras que para mi ya no eres una chica.**

**-¿y que soy? ¡un travesti! –gritó ofendida mientras intentaba moverse, pero sin resultado.**

**-no es eso lo que quería decir.**

**-pues ponte de acuerdo con tu cerebro antes de abrir la boca.**

**-lo que intento decir, si te tomas la molestia de escucharme de una santa vez y dejarte de tonterías es que… que tu no eres para mi como el resto de las chicas. A las otras… bueno… -no sabía muy bien cómo decir eso sin resultar un completo imbecil ante los ojos de Alissa, aunque tal vez para eso ya fuera demasiado tarde.**

**-mira Black… por más que lo intentes no vas a conseguir que me fíe de ti. Lo siento pero sigo siendo esa persona que dices que creía que era. Me encanta leer, me gusta estar con mis amigos y me gusta discutir. ¡y me pongo de muy mala leche cuando me obligan a hacer algo que no quiero! Así que déjame salir y este asunto se queda aquí –el tono de Alissa era cada vez más agudo y nervioso, proporcional a la distancia que había entre ellos, que cada vez era más corta.**

**-seas como seas, me gustas así.**

**-¡pero si ni siquiera sabes como soy! Tu mismo lo has dicho. Yo no voy a ser una de esas tontas con las que juegas, Black.**

**-dame una oportunidad**

**-te he dado miles**

**-¡mentira! Con el resto de las chicas solo paso un rato, pero contigo quiero pasar… -¿Qué decirle? ¿El resto de su vida? No… el no era tan comprometido. No encontraba la palabra que Alissa estaba esperando que dijera- quiero pasar todas las tardes después de salir de clase, y comer juntos, e ir a Hogsmeade, y…**

**-y luego dejarme tirada como un perro. No Black. Saldremos, me ilusionaré como una tonta, me dejarás, me dolerá, sustituiré mis libros por clinex y bajaré las notas, y luego no encontraré un trabajo por tu culpa. ¡así que no me vengas a arruinar la vida!**

**-no exageres. Por favor, Alissa. A las demás… a muchas de ellas no llegué ni a preguntarles el nombre pero…**

**-¡como puedes ser tan guarro!**

**-ahhgg deja de interrumpirme! Alissa, a ti quiero conocerte. Quiero que me enseñes todo lo que te gusta, quiero conocerte Alissa… -ella se quedó en silencio mientras notaba temblar sus piernas. El cuerpo de Sirius se acercó todavía más al de ella y la boca del chico rozó su oído- ¿me dejarás conocerte, Alissa? **

**La chica asintió imperceptiblemente mientras dejaba de preguntarse por un momento si estaba haciendo lo correcto. El olor de Sirius sustituyó el oxígeno que respiraba hacía unos instantes y dejó de necesitar a este, ya que su boca encontró la de su acompañante y ambas se unieron con rapidez y necesidad. La habitación que tenía Alissa a su alrededor comenzó a cambiar en una oleada de sensaciones que jamás había experimentado mientras los besos de Sirius se hacían más profundos y sus manos llegaban a zonas a las que antes no se habrían atrevido a acercarse, al menos no sin quedarse manco al momento. Fue una sensación muy rara la que nubló la mente de Alissa, por un momento creyó que Sirius le había echado algo en la comida para que se comportara de una forma tan… rara. Pero a medida que el temblor de su cuerpo se hacía más agudo sabía que lo único que tenía en su interior era su sangre, que bullía con toda rapidez por su cuerpo mientras su corazón golpeaba dolorosamente contra su pecho. Las piernas de Alissa fallaron, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a caerse al suelo, así que se abrazó con ellas a la cintura de Sirius, que también estaba en una especie de trance. **

**-¡por las barbas de todo lo peludo! **

**Alissa y Sirius se detuvieron al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas. La primera en ver lo que estaba ocurriendo fue ella, ya que era la que tenía la puerta en frente.**

**-mi madre… -susurró mientras veía a todos los alumnos de Gryffindor ante ella, con las bocas abiertas y una expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros. Lo cual no era nada raro, ya que todos iban a la torre agotados y deseando tumbarse en sus camas, solo que con el sobresalto de lo que tenían en frente no volverían a dormir en algunas semanas. **

**Algunas de las chicas de Gryffindor comenzaron a gritar de rabia y salieron de la sala común histéricas perdidas mientras se consolaban unas a otras. Alissa, que distinguió a sus amigos entre el público, trató de soltarse de Sirius lo más rápidamente que pudo, pero sus piernas le fallaron al tocar el suelo y él tuvo que sujetarla para que no cayera. El chico le mando una mirada en la que le sugería que se tapara. Ella bajó la mirada y encontró que su camisa estaba prácticamente desabrochada, dejando ver un sujetador verde. Alissa salió corriendo, con el pelo despeinado tapándole la cara y una expresión de terror en su rostro ¡quien le mandaría a ella acercarse a Sirius Black! Alguien que tenía un solo objetivo en su vida –ligarse a todas las chicas del colegio- no podía ser normal.**

**-Black! Eres imbecil –gritó Lily mientras pasaba al lado del chico rumbo a su habitación.**

**-ay que ver… -dijo Kate pasando al lado de él y negando con la cabeza- con el futuro que tenía esta chica. ¡que lástima!**

**-salido –Steff pasó al lado de él, mirándole con una ceja levantada- pero bueno… ¡bienvenido a la familia! Ah! Y por cierto, Black. –Dijo antes de perderse por las escaleras- si se te ocurre hacerle algo malo a Alissa, te mato –la sonrisa imborrable de su rostro hizo que Sirius temblara.**

**Sirius, que no se avergonzaba de nada, encaró a toda la gente que seguía parada en el sitio con la misma expresión de sorpresa.**

**-maldita pandilla de idiotas! ¿Es que no tenéis un lugar mas interesante al que ir? Mañana voy a poner un timbre en esa puerta –gritó después de asegurarse de que los raritos ya se habían perdido por las escaleras- y al mínimo comentario que oiga sobre esto, en especial delante de ella, os las veréis conmigo y con James. **

**El aludido le lanzó una mirada fulminante a su amigo ¡pretendía meterle a él en ese marrón!**

**-y ahora que cada uno vaya a su habitación –ordenó el chico, que ya no iba a ser capaz de aguantar el sonrojo con valentía por mucho tiempo más.**

**Cuando la marea de alumnos se perdió por las escaleras, los tres amigos se sentaron en los sofás, en frente del fuego que calentaba sus cuerpos. Remus fue el que rompió el silencio, y lo hizo con una sonora carcajada a la que no tardó en unírsele James. Ambos cayeron al suelo en medio de una marea de risas y lágrimas mientras Sirius, sentado con los brazos cruzados, les observaba ofendido, pero sin poder ocultar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. **

**-¡nosotros que veníamos a decirte que habíamos quedado con Lily y Kate para pasar un buen rato y resulta que tu ya te lo tenías bien montado! –gritó Remus tratando de frenar el ataque de risa en el que se encontraba su cuerpo**

**-sí ¡y por culpa vuestra ya no! –dijo enfadado, recordándolo, mientras le lanzaba un zapato a sus amigos **

**-nuestra y de 50 personas mas! –recordó James sentándose en el sillón y secándose las lágrimas con la túnica**

**-eso sin contar a las que salieron corriendo y que se pasarán la noche atiborrándose de chocolate **

**-reíros, pero ahora vosotros también os vais a quedar sin la salida con Lily y Kate –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa triunfante.**

**-¿Por qué? –preguntaron los amigos mirándose con terror, sobre todo James, que había estado pensando todo tipo de contestaciones a los posibles comentarios de Lily en los que no incluía nada ofensivo contra ella. **

**-Lily y Kate no dejarán a Alissa en ese estado.**

**-idiota! –gritaron los otros dos a la vez**

**-vaya Cornamenta, entonces reconoces que te interesa Evans **

**-punto uno, Canuto. No es Evans, sino Lelans. Punto dos, métete en tus asuntos.**

**Un piso más arriba Alissa abrazaba a su almohada como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Steff se había ido hacía unos momentos porque a Alissa le daba vergüenza hablar ante él sobre… eso, así que el chico aceptó a que iría a por algo de chocolate para su amiga. Lily y Kate se sentaron al lado de su amiga y trataron de consolarla, pero antes necesitaría que alguien las consolara a ellas, porque lo que acababan de ver las dejaría marcadas para el resto de sus vidas, de eso no cabía la menor duda.**

**-vamos, Alis, no te preocupes. ¡No ha sido para tanto! –Lily trató de quitarle importancia al asunto, pero pareció no funcionar**

**-no, solo te han visto los de Gryffindor. ¡Aun quedan otras tres casas que no saben nada, puedes mudarte a cualquiera de esas!**

**-Kate, cállate –lily puso una mano en la boca de su amiga y dirigió la vista a Alissa, que había abierto los ojos, horrorizada al escuchar a Kate- el tema más importante a tratar aquí no es quién lo ha visto, sino lo que hemos visto ¡cielo santo Alissa! ¿Es que te has vuelto loca? ¿Tu no odiabas a Black?**

**-y lo odio!**

**-pues que bien lo demuestras, bonita –soltó Kate en medio de un ataque de risa**

**-que vergüenza ¡por Merlín, me voy a meter debajo de la cama y no voy a salir nunca...**

**-mira, mañana se terminan las clases, solo tienes que aguantar hasta mañana a la noche y nos iremos en el tren rumbo a mi casa. Allí podremos estar tranquilas sin molestias –recordó Kate, pensando en las maravillosas vacaciones de Navidad que les esperaban a las tres- es verdad, Lils, tu te vienes con nosotras ¿no?**

**-pues o eso o me voy con Ann, Tasha y Petunia a casa de la abuela del espécimen extraño que se hace llamar mi hermanastra**

**-pues decidido ¡navidad de chicas!**

**-a no ser… -susurró Alissa, como si temiera decirlo- que Potter decida hacer una Navidad de chicos y los tengamos de vecinos durante casi tres semanas**

**-los padres de James no se fían de él para dejarlo solo en casa ¡y menos con todos sus amigos! –aseguró Kate con un ademán.**

**-pues entonces decidido, os venís todos a mi casa y listo –James se puso en pie, emocionado. ¡Pasaría las mejores Navidades de toda su vida! Sin padres y solo con sus amigos.**

**-echare de menos a Kate… -dijo Remus con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, en actitud pensativa- seguro que se va de vacaciones con sus padres…**

**-según tengo entendido se van a casa de su abuela –James le dio unos golpecitos a su amigo en el hombro, tratando de consolarlo.**

**La puerta de la sala común se abrió y por ella apareció nuevamente Steff, que hacía unos momentos había salido. Esta vez venía cargado con platos y bolsas llenos de… ¿chocolate? A Remus se le hizo la boca agua.**

**-eso debe ser para Alissa –susurró Sirius, apenado**

**-así es –dijo Steff antes de perderse por las escaleras**

**-ala Sirius! Que le has hecho a la pobre chica que ya tiene antojos! Me parece que te has metido en un lío**

**-eres muy gracioso, Cornamenta. Pero al menos yo he llegado a algo con la chica que me gusta –le sacó la lengua a James, que entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con odio, ¿por que se lo tenía que haber recordado?**

**-tiene a la hermana para consolarse –dijo Remus con una sonrisa**

**-no me hables de Tasha que acabo de cenar –soltó Sirius, aunque se tapó la boca al escuchar lo que había dicho. James no le miró ni bien ni mal, sencillamente no le miró.**

**-por cierto, hablando de cosas asquerosas, ¿Dónde está Peter?**

**-creo que estaba en la enfermería**

**-¿y eso? –preguntó James, no muy preocupado**

**-tomó algo malo en la cena, pero ya se le habrá pasado**

**-tal vez deberíamos ir a verle –opinó Sirius. Todos asintieron, pero ninguno dio muestras de tener intención de moverse de donde estaba cómodamente sentados.**

**En la habitación de las chicas….**

**Steff entró en el cuarto cargado con todo lo que los elfos le habían dado: tartas de chocolate, bombones y tabletas de chocolate de todos los sabores. Solo tuvo que entrar en la cocina y decir: situación crítica amorosa, y los elfos comenzaron a moverse con rapidez de un lado a otro de la cocina. **

**-chocolate! –Alissa saltó de la cama y se lanzó contra la comida. Lily y Kate la imitaron.**

**-yo creo que me voy a mi habitación, tengo sueño y no creo que me sintiera cómodo escuchando lo que vais a decir ahora, todavía tengo el recuerdo de lo de hace unos momentos y acabo de cenar –Steff y su increíble sinceridad salieron de la habitación con un movimiento de mano.**

**-Lily! –Gritó Kate de repente- habíamos quedado con James y con Remus**

**-no perdona, TU, habías quedado con ellos, yo no me incluyo en el paquete. Además no pienso dejar a Alissa así**

**-¡pues claro que no vamos a dejar a Alissa sola! Lo decía porque hay que bajar a decirles que no vamos**

**-digo yo que eso se supone vista la situación ¿no? **

**Alissa, que estaba en su mundo, tragaba chocolate sin parar sin prestar atención a la conversación de sus amigas.**

**-tengo sed –soltó de repente.**

**-bien, pues yo voy a decirles que no podemos ir y tu ve a por algo para beber –dijo Kate. Lily asintió y ambas salieron de la habitación.**

**-pues entonces yo voy a tratar de tranquilizarme –se dijo Alissa mientras invocaba un paño.**

**Bajaron hasta la sala común en completo silencio. Se encontraron con los tres chicos sentados en los sillones, hablando en susurros. "_que miedo dan cuando están tan tranquilos_" se dijo Lily en su mente "_la calma que precede a la tempestad_"**

**En cuanto vieron a Lily y a Kate se quedaron en completo silencio y las miraron como si acabaran de hacer algo muuuy malo y se sintieran culpables.**

**-voy a por las bebidas –dijo Lily mientras se dirigía con rapidez hacia la salida, evitando la mirada de James.**

**-espera! –gritó este mientras salía detrás de ella, que apuró el paso.**

**-yo voy arriba un momento –dijo Sirius inocentemente.**

**-ni se te ocurra entrar en nuestra habitación –avisó Kate señalándolo con el dedo.**

**-¡por quien me tomas! –gritó este mientras subía las escaleras de tres en tres hasta el cuarto de las chicas**

**-venía a decirte que no podremos salir hoy –Kate se sentó al lado de su novio.**

**-lo supuse, no pasa nada, no te preocupes **

**-¿Qué vas a hacer en vacaciones? –preguntó ella apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de él**

**-tal vez ir a casa de James ¿tu?**

**-oh, oh… -dijo ella viendo cómo sus planes de unas navidades tranquilas se iban al traste.**

**Lily apuró el paso hasta casi echar a correr. James, unos pasos más atrás, le pedía que esperara, pero ella hacía como si no lo oyera. **

**-un momento Evans! –gritó alcanzándola.**

"**_¿me ha llamado Evans?_" preguntó Lily a su cabeza mientras se detenía cuando estaba a unos pasos del cuadro que conducía a las cocinas.**

**-que quieres? –preguntó alejándose todo lo posible de él**

**-eh… _-¿y ahora que le digo?_ Las palabras de James se congelaron en su garganta, mientras Lily esperaba expectante una respuesta**

**-serías un gran orador –bromeó ella siguiendo su camino**

**-me alegro que hayas vuelto –soltó de repente y con rapidez, temiendo que si no lo decía así no le saldría de otra forma**

**-yo me alegro de volver –contestó ella antes de meterse por el hueco que el cuadro había dejado abierto y pedir algo de beber en la cocina.**

**-y que eres preciosa y me gustas mucho –susurró él cuando Lily ya estaba fuera de su alcance.**

**Cuando salió, James la estaba esperando apoyado en la pared. No se extrañó de verle ahí, pero se puso tan nerviosa que temió que se le fueran a caer las bebidas.**

**Caminaron juntos y en silencio hasta la sala común, sin notar que unos ojos curiosos y expectantes les miraban sin perderse detalle.**

**Sirius cogió aire antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación. Temía que al entrar Alissa le tirara algo a la cara, cosa para la que ya había puesto todos sus sentidos alerta. Sin embargo se sorprendió al verla. Ella estaba… ¿limpiando las ventanas?**

**-¿alissa? –Preguntó extrañado al ver cómo la chica limpiaba con énfasis los cristales que ya relucían con la luz de la luna- ¿que haces?**

**-Trato de tranquilizarme –contestó ella sin prestar atención- ¡sirius! –gritó al notar que era él quien le había hablado- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó poniendo los pies en el suelo por miedo a caerse por la ventana**

**-quería hablar contigo –dijo mientras entraba en la habitación y cerraba la puerta**

**-vale, pero a tres metros –avisó ella mientras se ponía detrás de la mesa**

**-¿te doy miedo, acaso? **

**-no digas tonterías! **

**-no son tonterías. Mira –dio un paso hacia ella y la chica dio tres hacia atrás- ¿lo ves? No te voy a morder!**

**-yo no estaría tan segura –contestó mirándole de una forma un tanto extraña- ¿Qué quieres?**

**-pedirte perdón por lo de antes, no pretendía que…**

**-vale, perdonado. Ahora fuera!**

**-hasta cuando me vas a tratar como si tuviera la peste? –preguntó mientras daba otro paso hacia adelante, pero ella saltó sobre la cama y se colocó al otro lado de la habitación. No le tenía miedo a él, sino a que pudiera repetirse lo de hacía unos minutos. Cosa de la que todavía no se había recuperado-. Sobre lo que te dije antes…**

**-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó ella, que ya se había olvidado de todo lo ocurrido.**

**-sobre lo de si saldrías conmigo –recordó Sirius con las mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rojo, era la primera vez que hacía esa pregunta.**

**-eh…**

**-¡no me digas que no! –ella levantó una ceja ante la orden- por favor –se apresuró a decir él en actitud sumisa y con una sonrisa inocente.**

**-esta bien –contestó al fin, no muy segura de lo que suponía eso que estaba diciendo.**

**-¡¿de verdad!**

**-si –su voz no sonaba muy segura, pero Sirius no prestó atención a su titubeo y se acercó a ella**

**-¡alto ahí, amigo! –gritó ella**

**-ahora soy tu novio. Hay que cerrar el trato**

**-bien –extendió la mano y se la estrechó a Sirius- trato cerrado, y ahora hasta mañana**

**-¡¡black! Te dije que no entraras! –Kate entró en la habitación y puso los brazos en jarra**

**-vine a por…. Un lápiz**

**-a mi no me trates como si fuera tonta y lárgate de aquí ahora mismo!**

**El chico salió con la cabeza baja y haciendo muecas mientras imitaba a Kate, que le siguió con la mirada hasta que salió de la habitación. Lily llegó unos minutos más tarde, cargada con bolsas y con una expresión rara en el rostro, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.**

**-será mejor que nos acostemos. Mañana iremos a desayunar y luego a las clases que falten, y luego… ¡a casa de Kate!**

**-creo que han suspendido las clases de la tarde –dijo Alissa mientras le daba un trago al zumo que su amiga le acababa de traer**

**-mejor, así podremos irnos antes.**

**A la mañana siguiente los merodeadores no esperaron a las chicas, consideraron que era mejor encontrarse con ellas en el Gran Comedor, y así fue. Cuando bajaron ellas ya estaban ahí. Titubearon un momento, no muy seguros de si debían acercarse, pero Remus caminó con decisión hacia ellas y los otros dos les siguieron. Sirius se quedó de pie un momento, había un sitio libre al lado de Alissa y otro al lado de James. **

**-puedes sentarte aquí. No te voy a morder –dijo la chica golpeando el asiento que estaba libre. A Sirius se le dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y se dejó caer en el asiento.**

**Todos miraron a Alissa y Sirius extrañados por la reacción de ella, pero todavía se sorprendieron más por las cosas que pasaban a continuación. Alissa parecía otra, hablaba con Sirius y ¡le sonreía! Incluso Lily y Kate no entendían muy bien lo que estaba pasando.**

**-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Alissa mirando cómo Sirius llevaba el tenedor hasta su boca**

**-las parejas hacen estas cosas –contestó mientras trataba de darle de comer**

**-tengo manos y orgullo, así que esas chorraditas las dejas para otros **

**Sirius dejó el tenedor en el plato y sonrió, aliviado de no tener que comportarse de una forma tan ridícula con Alissa.**

**-¿y Steff? –preguntó Lily buscando a su amigo con la mirada**

**-mira! –contestó Kate señalado a Steff, sentado unos lugares más allá de donde ellas se encontraban. **

**Al lado de la mesa de Gryffindor se encontraban la de Ravenclaw, y el chico hablaba animadamente con Alice, cada uno sentado en su mesa, con el plato sobre sus piernas y mirándose el uno al otro, como si estuvieran sentados uno en frente del otro en la misma mesa. Mientras todos miraron a Steff se dieron también cuenta de otro detalle. Tasha, que estaba sentada cerca de Alice, se levantó y caminó hacia ellos con la vista clavada en James, al que sonrió coquetamente.**

**-no por favor –rogó él mientras trataba de esconderse usando el cuerpo de Remus como escudo.**

**-Jamsie mi amor ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte! –se acercó a él y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla, mirando de reojo a Lily y atenta a su reacción.**

**Lily abrió los ojos, pero trató de disimular su rabia. ¿Seguía con Tasha? Y entonces todo lo que le había dicho…. "_este tio es tonto_" se dijo mientras metía el tenedor en su boca, como si nada ocurriera.**

**-¿Qué te parece si luego vamos a dar una vuelta? –preguntó Tasha **

**-no creo que pueda**

**-pues nos vemos a la hora de la comida**

**-vale. Adiós**

**La chica se alejó moviendo las caderas peligrosamente, apunto de desencajárselas. Golpeó sin querer a un chico con su culo e hizo que este cayera de la silla estrepitosamente.**

**-¿ese es Peter? –preguntó Remus señalando una pequeña figura envuelta en vendas que se acercaba tambaleante hasta ellos**

**-creo que sí**

**-hola chicos –saludó "eso" mientras se sentaba en la mesa, al lado de Sirius y se servía algo de comer en el plato.**

**-¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó Kate con curiosidad al verle**

**-tuve un… pequeño accidente. ¡No lo entiendo! Cuando a Sirius una chica le dice que deje de molestarla no le hace esto –gritó mientras señalaba las heridas de su cuerpo**

**-Sirius es Sirius, y tu eres… tu –contestó Alissa llevándose la cuchara a la boca**

**Entonces Peter vio cómo la mano de "su amigo" rodeaba los hombros de la chica.**

**-vaya Sirius, parece que al final lo conseguiste ¿no? –Preguntó Peter- me alegro, ahora podrás invitarnos a todos a una cerveza de mantequilla con el dinero que Remus te tiene que dar **

**El licántropo comenzó a mover los brazos con rapidez, tratando de hacer callar a Peter y Sirius le dio una patada debajo de la mesa mientras miraba alarmado a Alissa, que había levantado una ceja ante el comentario.**

**-¿Qué dinero? –preguntó Kate extrañada y mirando alarmada a su novio.**

**-el dinero que Remus le dijo a Sirius que le pagaría si conseguía ligarse a Alissa.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**SE TERMINÓ EL CAPITULO! LO SE SOY HORRIBLE X DEJARLO AHÍ, PERO OS PROMETO QUE LOS SIGUIENTES VAN A SER LOS MEJORES. BUENO, LO DE LOS RR SIGUE SIN ACLARARSE, PERO YO LOS VOY A CONTESTAR Y SI ME BORRAN LA HISTORIA (TOCO MADERA) PUES YA VERE LA FORMA DE ARREGLARLO. **

**KARIPOTTER: HOLA! GRACIAS POR EL RR. YAAAAAAAA TASHA ES TONTA, LA ODIO, EN ELLA HE PUESTO TODO EL CARÁCTER MEZCLADO DE LA GENTE ODIOSA QUE CONOZCO, ASÍ QUE IMAGINATE CON QUÉ ESPECÍMENES CONVIVO. Xd GRACIAS, POR SUPUESTO QUE LEO TODOS LOS RR, ME ENCANTA LO DE FANFICTION YO TAMPOCO LO ENTENDI MUY BIEN, A MI ME DIJERON QUE NO CONTESTARA LOS RR Y AL PRINCIPIO NO LO HICE, PERO COMO LUEGO OTROS SUBIAN LAS HISTORIAS CONTESTANDO Y NO PASABA NADA… ESPEREMOS QUE NO LO BORREN. HASTA PRONTO!**

**JOSESITA: HOLAAAA. GRACIAS POR EL RR, ANTE TODO. GRACIAS, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y SIENTO LO DE LA TARDANZA, EN VERDAD ME FUE IMPOSIBLE. HASTA PRONTO!**

**KANDELASKI: HOLA! MUCHAS GRACIAS, SIENTO QUE TE LO HAYAS TENIDO QUE REELER, LO SIENTO MUCHOOOOO PRO ES QUE ME FUE IMPOSIBLE ESCRIBIR O HACER CUALQUIER COSA. LILY Y JAMES JUNTOS… HUM… TAL VEZ Xdd SE HARA LO QUE SE PUEDA, PRO ANTES UN POCO DE EMOCION AL ASUNTO, PERO PRONTO, NO TE PREOCUPES. HASTA PRONTO!**

**AMSP14: HOLA! GRACIAS Y LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOO, TNGO TUS FICS TOTALMENTE ABANDONADOS, PRO ES QUE NO PARO EN CASA, TNGO EL TIEMPO JUSTO Y AUN ASI NO ES SUFICIENTE PARA ESCRIBIR EN UN MINUTO Y SALIR CORRIENDO OTRA VEZ. PERO PROMETO QUE EN CUANTO ME SEA POSIBLE ME PONGO CON TODAS LAS HISTORIAS Y POR SUPUESTO TENDRAS TODOS LOS RR QUE TE MERECES Y ALGUNO MAS POR LA TARDANZA MUCHAS GRACIAS, COMO SIEMPRE. ERES LA MEJOR!**

**PUPI-CHAN: ÑELL! AL FINAL PASE Y CONTESTO LOS RR, ESPERO QUE NO ME LA BORREN XQ ME MUERO SNIF SNIF. TOCA MADERA X MI. ASIAS POR LE RR! **

**NADIR-BLUE: HOLA! MUCHAS GRACAIS POR EL RR. SIENTO LA TARDANZAAAA, UU, EN REALIDAD ME FUE IMPOSIBLE, DE VERDAD. LO DE FANFICTION NO SE SI ERA VERDAD O NO, PERO YO SE DE BASTANTES A LAS QUE LES BORRARON LOS FICS, NO SE BIEN XQ, PERO ME ACONSEJARON QUE NO CONTESTARA LOS RR, PERO ME ABURRI Y ME ENCANTA CONTESTARLOS, ASÍ QUE AQUÍ ME TIENES. NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS Y SIENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA. **

**MARISOL: HOLA! LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, DE VERAS QUE LO SIENTO, TRATO DE TARDAR LO MENOS POSIBLE. SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYY. ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTE MIL GRACIAS POR EL RR, ME HACE MUY FELIZ! **

**ASHARIA-ATAKE: CUCHIÑAAA, NAS K TAL ANDAS DSD Q NO T VEO? Xdd HACE TANTO DE ESO. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL RR. QUIERO IR AL CHINO!ª!**

**REVITA LOCALIS POTTER: HOLA! GRACIAS POR EL RR. LO SIENTO MUCHO! TU FIC TAMBIEN LO DEJE, PERO ES QUE ME FUE IMPOSIBLE SI QUIERA COGER EL ORDENADOR Y NO PUDE NI ESCRIBIR NI LEER NI NADA DE NADA. LO SIENTO! ¿¿ESTAS DE VACACIONES? Q MORRO, AUNQUE BUENO… EN CASA COMO EN NINGUN SITIO xdd. ESPERO QUE TE VAYA BIEN X AHORA. Q BUENA IDEA LO DEL TIO DE LA TARTA! EN SERIO, LO VOY A APUNTAR YA QUE LO VOY A PONER, ESE CAPITULO VA PARA TI! PRO PARA ESE MOMENTO AUN FALTA UN POCO, PERO EN SERIO Q LO VOY A PONER Xddd YA, YO TAMBIEN OI DE GENTE A LA QUE NO SE LO BORRARON Y OTROS A LA QUE SI, X PRECAUCIÓN NO CONTESTE, PERO NO PUEDO CONTENERME, ASÍ QUE… YO SUPONGO QUE LO QUE PRETENDERAN ES REGULAR EL TAMAÑO DE LOS CAPITULOS, PARA QUE OCUPE MENOS O ALGO ASÍ, PERO ENTONCES QUE PONGAN UN TOPE DE PAGINAS O PALABRAS Y SE DEJEN DE CHORRADAS. ADEMAS ¿VAN A ESTAR MIRANDO TODOS LOS CAPITULOS QUE SUBEN PARA VER SI TIENEN CONTESTADOS LOS RR O NO? NO SE… YO ESPERO QUE NO ME BORREN ESTE QUE LUEGO ME ECHAN DE LA PAGINA Y NO LOS PUEDO VOLVER A SUBIR, Q TRAUMA. BUENO NIÑA, MUCHOS BESOS! Y GRACIAS POR TODO Y DESCUIDA QUE EN CUANTO PUEDA Y SE SOLUCIONE TODO VOLVERE A TU FIC Y A TODOS LOS Q DEJE DE LADO. MUCHOS BESOS!**

**MARIPOTTER91: HOLA! SIENTO LA TARDANZA, AQUÍ TIENES EL CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL RR, HASTA PRONTO! BSOSSSS**

**TERMINEEEEEEEEE, ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO. HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO Q ESPERO QUE SEA PRONTO, ME HE PROPUESTO ESCRIBIR CADA DIA UN CAPITULO DE ALGUNO DE MIS FICS, ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE DENTRO DE POCO YA ESTE EL SIGUIENTE, OS LO DEBO POR LA TARDANZA DE LA ULTIMA VEZ. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO!**

**AH POR CIERTO, TENGO UNA DUDA ¿ALGUIEN SABE SI HITS ES EL NUMERO DE ENTRADAS AL FIC? ES QUE NO SE MUY BIEN QUE ES…. **


	14. comienzan las vacaciones!

**CAPITULO 14**

Todos se quedaron en silencio, menos Peter, que parecía no entender lo que estaba diciendo y continuaba hablando

-al principio pensé que no lo conseguiría ¡os imagináis¡Sirius con una de las raritas! Y luego con todas las largas que le dio… pero al final no se te pudo resistir ¿eh?

Alissa levantó la cabeza del plato y su mirada se encontró con la de Kate. Lily, sentada a su lado, le agarró fuerte la mano. El brazo de un paralizado Sirius todavía cubría el hombro de ¿su novia?

-puedo explicártelo! –gritó al notar cómo el cuerpo de Alissa comenzaba a levantarse

Ella se levantó sin decir palabra, ante la atenta mirada del grupo y salió a paso rápido del Gran Comedor. Lily y Kate la siguieron sin mediar palabra y Steff, al ver a sus amigas, se disculpó ante Alice y salió tras ellas. Sirius y Remus se levantaron con la intención de seguirlas, pero James les aconsejó que las dejaran un momento solas. Aunque su consejo no fue escuchado y los chicos salieron corriendo tras ellas.

Las Gryffindors llegaron a su habitación en la sala común. Se sentaron sobre una de las camas vacías y se quedaron en silencio un momento. Lily, la menos afectada por todo eso, miraba la habitación buscando algo interesante en que centrar su atención y de esa forma evitar lo que estaba a punto de estallar. En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, golpeando contra la pared. Lily levantó con rapidez la cabeza y se encontró con Steff, que traía semblante preocupado. La chica dio gracias a Merlín porque fuera su amigo y no uno de los merodeadores.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Steff entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta- Black, Potter y Lupin están abajo, me dijeron que querían hablar con vosotras pero no me dijeron lo que había ocurrido.

Ellas se miraron entre sí. Por primera vez en sus vidas no tenían ganas de darles su merecido a los merodeadores.

-¿Qué os han hecho esos? –repitió sentándose frente a ellas, en el suelo.

James estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala común, con los dedos golpeando rítmicamente el brazo del sofá. Remus y Sirius caminaban por la desierta sala común, chocando el uno contra el otro sin darse cuenta.

-yo lo mato –gritó de repente Sirius, sobresaltando a sus dos amigos-¿como se le ocurre soltar eso delante de Alissa¿Visteis la cara con la que se quedó¡Creí que le iba a dar algo!

-¡y Kate qué! Cuando pille a Peter le voy a dar una paliza

-pues lo vais a tener difícil para encontrarlo, porque en cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho salió corriendo y a estas horas debe estar cogiendo un tren camino de Groenlandia.

-Alissa me va a matar –susurró Sirius con desesperación, tapándose la cara con las manos- no, peor, me va a dejar.

-cuando se lo expliques lo entenderá –aseguró James tranquilizador.

De repente, del piso de arriba llegó el sonido de cristales rompiéndose estrepitosamente. Sirius tragó saliva sonoramente al imaginarse su propio cuerpo sufriendo el mismo destino que el pobre jarrón chocando contra la pared.

-bueno… puede que tarde un poco en entenderlo –opinó James al escuchar el enfado de Alissa.

A sus espaldas se abrió la puerta de la sala común y algunos alumnos entraron con la intención de recoger las mochilas que habían dejado en la sala común. Los chicos se quedaron en silencio, esperando a que se fueran para continuar con su interrumpida conversación. Pero alguien más bajó hasta la sala común.

-Steff! Menos mal, mi buena amigo, tienes que ayudarnos –Sirius se acercó a él rápidamente, con el brillo de la esperanza en sus ojos.

Antes de ser capaz de explicar lo ocurrido un puño cerrado golpeó sonoramente su mejilla derecha. Su cuerpo cayó pesadamente sobre el sofá y rebotó hasta el suelo.

-te avisé que no le hicieras daño –dijo Stef con la mandíbula apretada y un ligero temblor en la mano.

Sirius, sentado en el suelo, le miró sin reconocerlo mientras se tocaba el labio con dos dedos, comprobando si sangraba o solo era una mala sensación. Remus y James se acercaron a su amigo.

-¡Steff! –Lily bajó corriendo las escaleras y miró sorprendida lo que Steff había hecho- vamos –ordenó mientras lo agarraba del brazo y tiraba de él hacia las escaleras.

Los merodeadores esperaron y cuando Lily y Steff se perdieron de vista ayudaron a levantarse a Sirius.

-joder, y yo que pensaba que era pacifista –dijo el herido levantándose y aceptando la ayuda que el brazo estirado que Remus le ofrecía.

-en el fondo te esta bien empleado, por listo –soltó James con los brazos en jarras, dispuesto a echarle la culpa a Sirius de sus desastrosa relación con Lily.

-Cornamenta ¡esto no me lo esperaba de ti! –Sirius imitó la postura de su amigo con aire ofendido- ahora a la depresión hay que sumarle un labio roto, lo peor de todo e que voy a tener que empezar desde el principio con Alissa ¡con lo que me había costado!

-pues es mejor que vayas pensando una forma buena y muuuy cara de pedirle perdón –aconsejó Remus, olvidando que él estaba en la misma situación

-¿aun estoy a tiempo de pedirte el dinero de la apuesta? –preguntó tras un momento de reflexión.

-¡ni de broma! –gritó Remus, que ya había decidido en qué invertir el dinero

-ese dinero es mío –recordó Sirius elevando la voz- ¡cornamenta di algo!

James, que no había prestado atención a la discusión, cayó de repente en la cuenta de algo

-oye Remus¿Qué te dijo Kate que iba a hacer en las vacaciones?

El licántropo interrumpió la discusión y miró a James. Una sonrisa brotó de sus labios al recordar el lugar al que Kate y sus amigas iban a ir de vacaciones. Puede que al final no fuera necesario esperar al inicio de las clases para aclarar las cosas con las chicas…

Las horas siguieron pasando y las chicas no tuvieron más remedio que salir de la habitación para asistir a las últimas clases del día antes de coger el tren e ir a casa de Kate, la cual ya estaba preparada para su llegada pues sus padres se habían ido con su hermana a casa de la abuela en el otro lado del mundo. Steff ya se había ido hacía un rato, bastante molesto por todo lo sucedido; cuando tenía que pegarle a alguien se ponía muy irascible las próximas horas y era mejor no hablarle. Las chicas bajaron las escaleras sin hacer ruido, rogando a Merlín que los merodeadores ya se hubieran ido. Afortunadamente sus deseos se hicieron realidad y se encontraron la sala común totalmente desierta. Cogieron las mochilas que habían dejado antes de ir a desayunar y salieron con rapidez rumbo a su clase de pociones.

Llegaron sudorosas y jadeantes a las mazmorras y Kate llamó a la puerta antes de abrir. La chica asomó la cabeza y el profesor, que mostraba una rata muerta sujeta por la cola, se detuvo en sus explicaciones y miró hacia la puerta.

-perdone, profesor es que… –comenzó ella, buscando una excusa lo suficiente creíble para que su profesor no recurriera a una poción de la verdad, como solía hacer a menudo.

-no se preocupe, el señor Longbottom ya me contó el percance que tuvieron, pasen

Las tres entraron en clase y se sentaron en los únicos sitios que quedaban libres: Lily junto a Snape, el cual dio unos golpecitos en la banqueta de madera invitándola a sentarse; y Alissa y Kate juntas, en los asientos delante de donde estaban Remus y Sirius (ambos se habían ocupado de la distribución unos momentos antes del inicio de las clases, fue la primera vez en su vida que llegaron puntuales a propósito).

Las chicas soltaron unos suspiros de resignación mientras le agradecían a Steff con la mirada la mentira que había dicho por ellas.

-¿Qué ocurrió esta mañana en el Gran Comedor? –preguntó Snape en un susurro mientras aparentaba prestar atención a las explicaciones del profesor.

-nada, chorradas con los idiotas esos –contestó Lily mirando con desprecio a un atento James que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Lily yo… -Snape vaciló un poco mientras miraba hacia el lugar en el que las amigas de Lily estaban sentadas- necesito tu ayuda

-¿para? –preguntó ella tomando unas pocas notas sobre lo que el profesor decía, pero sin prestar demasiada atención.

-es que me gustaría… -sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y trató de ocultarlas enterrando ligeramente la cabeza contra sus brazos- ir al baile con Alissa

Lily levantó la cabeza y le miró con los ojos muy abiertos¿había escuchado bien¿Severus Snape quería ir al baile con Alissa?

Alissa y Kate tomaban notas inconscientemente, escribían sin parar y sin siquiera saber lo que hacían. Cuando el profesor mandó hacer la poción las chicas siguieron las indicaciones de lo que habían escrito mientras intercambiaban algunas palabras vacías.

-Alissa…

-Kate…

Dos voces susurrantes las llamaron desde atrás. Ellas no se inmutaron y comenzaron a cortar los ingredientes de forma más brusca mientras comenzaban a hablar animadamente sobre el baile y sobre lo que se pondrían para ir a él, aunque ninguna tenía planes de asistir. Sirius, que todavía no se había enterado de que sería vecino de las chicas durante las vacaciones, no estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de que Alissa se fuera sin saber la verdad de lo ocurrido y que fuera al baile con otro que no fuera él; así que insistió, a pesar de las recomendaciones de Remus, que tenía un mal presentimiento. El profesor había comenzado de nuevo a hablar explicando una vez más cómo se hacía la poción: la posición en la que debía estar la mano al cortar los ingredientes, las medidas exactas…

-para –ordenó Alisa girando un poco la cabeza pero sin llegar a mirarle.

Sirius, que tomó ese "para" de Alissa más como una amenaza que como una orden, no hizo caso y comenzó a golpear su hombro insistentemente.

-por favor, Alis –pidió él

Ella se quedó callada, dispuesta a cumplir su promesa de no hablar con Sirius, pero sus nervios no aguantaron lo suficiente para soportar los 15 minutos siguientes que se pasó golpeando su hombro.

-¡quieres callarte de una puñetera vez que no me dejas concentrarme! –gritó sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Se hizo el silencio en la clase, incluso el profesor se tragó las palabras.

-siento mucho que no la deje concentrarse, señorita –dijo el profesor entre enfadado y ofendido

-no, yo no… -trató de explicarse, pero sus intentos fueron en vano.

-será mejor que compruebe si en el pasillo puede concentrarse mejor –el profesor levantó el brazo y la invitó a salir de la clase.

Alissa se quedó paralizada¿la estaban echando¿a ella? se levantó lentamente ante la atenta mirada de toda la clase. Sirius intentó decir algo, pero Remus le tapó la boca, ya había dicho y hecho suficiente por esa tarde y por toda la semana.

-me parece que este no es el mejor momento para que la invites –opinó Lily. Snape miró cómo Alissa salía de clase y se encogió de hombros.

Ya llevaba 10 minutos fuera de clase y para controlar sus nervios comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro del pasillo, que conectaba el hall con la clase de opciones, el despacho del profesor y un pasillo que debía conducir a la sala común de Sltytherin.

-vaya vaya¿Qué hace una chica como tu en un pasillo como este? –preguntó una irónica y ronca voz.

Alissa se giró, suponiendo que fuera quién fuera se dirigía a ella, ya que no había más gente en todo el pasillo. En frente de ella había un chico apoyado en una columna de piedra. Su pelo era tan negro que brillaba con tonos azulados y sus ojos eran negros como el carbón. Su boca mostraba una sonrisa socarrona y en su túnica brillaba el emblema esmeralda de Slytherin.

-y a ti qué te importa –contestó ella de malas maneras iniciando nuevamente su paseo y pasando por alto la presencia de ese chico.

-está bien, está bien. De todas formas no te preocupes, el profesor McNair lleva unos días de mal humor –el Slytherin se acercó a ella y sacó su varita. Alissa dio un paso hacia atrás- tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño –de su varita brotó una pequeña rosa negra que depositó suavemente sobre la palma abierta de Alissa.

En ese preciso instante las puertas de la clase se abrieron y los alumnos comenzaron a salir entre risas y conversaciones. Lily y Snape continuaban hablando sobre los sentimientos recién descubiertos del último y Steff y Kate salieron con rapidez y con la intención de escapar de Remus.

-ay mi madre –Sirius agarró a James del brazo y le indicó que mirara hacia el otro lado del pasillo, en el que Alissa sonreía mientras aceptaba una flor que un joven le tendía.

-¡Alis! –Lily la llamó al pie de las escaleras y le sonrió a Regulus cálidamente al reconocerlo. Él respondió con una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza.

Cuando las chicas, Steff y el resto de los alumnos se fueron hacia la siguiente clase, Sirius aprovechó y caminó hacia su hermano, que a penas podía aguantar la risa.

-hola hermanito –saludó Regulus.

-¿a qué juegas? –preguntó Sirius agarrándolo por el cuello de la túnica

-yo no juego -contestó él sin oponer resistencia y en actitud tranquila.

James y Remus se acercaron hasta donde estaban los dos hermanos.

-aléjate de Alissa y ¡para de meterte en mi vida!

-¿crees que tu vida me interesa para algo? –con un rápido movimiento se desembarazó de las manos de Sirius y se ajustó la túnica- pero por esa puedes estar tranquilo –caminó hacia las escaleras despreocupadamente- la verdad, pensé que me conocías un poco mejor como para saber que a mi las que me gustan son… -miró a James con el mismo odio reprimido con el que miraba a su hermano y sonrió con satisfacción- las pelirrojas

-¡me lo cargo! –gritó James mientras trataba de soltarse del abrazo de Remus, que lo había sujetado momentos antes de que Regulus abriera la boca, suponiendo las intenciones del mago.

Regulus se perdió entre los escalones de piedra mientras pensaba en la forma más rápida de acercarse a Lily.

Las maletas se apilaban a los pies del tren, que dejaba escapar enormes nubes de humo mientras esperaba a que los alumnos subieran a él.

-¡chicas! –Steff se acercó corriendo hasta donde estaban sus amigas con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro- no puedo ir con vosotras.

-no seguirás enfadado –las tres se miraron alarmadas

-¡que va! Es que voy a ir con Alice

Lily, Kate y Alissa sonrieron y se despidieron de su amigo con un abrazo, por si no lo veían hasta que comenzara el segundo trimestre. Vieron en silencio cómo Steff se acercaba corriendo al lugar en el que una sonriente Alice le esperaba con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-al menos alguno tiene suerte –opinó Kate subiendo al tren y soltando un enorme suspiro de resignación.

Sus migas la siguieron y llegaron al pasillo de los vagones.

-hola chicas –se giraron hacia el lado derecho y se encontraron con los merodeadores- tenemos un vagón libre y pensamos que tal vez querríais…

-nosotros también –se giraron nuevamente, pero esta vez hacia el lado izquierdo y se encontraron con Snape y Regulus, este último apoyado contra la puerta de uno de los vagones y mirando a Lily de arriba abajo con un brillo extraño en los ojos y la expresión serena e intrigante que siempre lucía.

Sin pensárselo corrieron hacia estos últimos y entraron en el vagón que habían guardado.

Snape y Regulus se miraron un momento con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿te interesa Alissa? –preguntó Snape

-no, yo voy a por Lily –confesó su compañero sin inmutarse

-bien, entonces no hay problema¡pero cuidadito con cómo me tratas a Lily! –puso un brazo sobre el hombro de Regulus y juntos entraron entre risas en el vagón, antes de dedicarle una mirada cargada de triunfo a unos boquiabiertos merodeadores.

-¡esas raritas son nuestras¡¡buscaos otras! –gritó James al ver cómo desaparecían ante sus ojos.

-¿habéis oído lo mismo que yo? –Preguntó Sirius- ¡Quejicus guarricus quiere ligarse a mi novia!

-y tu hermano a la mía –gritó James

-ya te gustaría a ti que Regulus te quitara a Tasha de encima –dijo Remus poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y aliviado de que no hubiera más Slytherins en ese vagón, así Kate no corría peligro.

-Cornamenta, esto no va a quedar así –aseguró Sirius titubeante

-¡por supuesto que no! Vamos dentro a preparar un plan de abordaje al vagón! –propuso James con esa extraña expresión que aparecía en su cara cada vez que tenía planes entre manos.

Remus, Sirisu y James entraron en el vagón y antes de ponerse con el plan, se pusieron de acuerdo para inventar una excusa si alguien, en especial las pijas, entraban.

-yo creo que no debo participar en esto –opinó Remus mirando despistadamente por la ventana

Sirius y James le miraron entre ofendidos y sorprendidos.

-pues yo creo que deberías tener en cuenta un pequeño detalle –sugirió Sirius- si algún día Kate encentra a otro te gustaría tenernos para que te ayudaramos a machacar al tío que intentara robártela –Sirius agitaba nerviosamente un dedo en actitud apremiante, deseando tenerlo todo listo mientras se imaginaba las atrocidades que estarían ocurriendo dentro de ese vagón-. Además necesitamos a alguien con cara de bueno par que haga de cebo

-¿cebo para qué? –preguntó suspicaz Remus mientras se imaginaba a sí mismo colgado de una caña de pesca (cosas más raras le habían obligado a hacer sus amigos)

En cuestión de unos minutos Sirius y James prepararon un rápido abordaje, pasando por alto las continuas opiniones en contra de Remus.

Unos vagones más alla, Lily, Alissa y Kate hablaban animadamente bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada de Regulus y Snape.

-no se por qué, pero tengo la impresión de que sobro –susurró Kate al hombro de Alissa, con cuidado de que nadie más que ella lo escuchara.

-¿por que lo dices? –preguntó su amiga.

-por nada… -contestó ella mirando atentamente la direccion de cada una de las miradas de los dos Slytherins- inocente…

De repente la puerta corredera del vagón se abrió, interrumpiendo un comentario gracioso de Snape que salvó a todos los presentes de tener que fingir que les hacía gracia.

-ah… vosotros –dijo una voz chillona desde el pasillo.

-hola Tasha –saludó cansinamente Lily sin levantar la mirada

-oye, pelo escoba, no habrás visto a mi Jamsie¿verdad?

Lily miró a su hermanastra, que había curvado el lado derecho de la boca en una medio sonrisa mientras sus ojos contenían la rabia que sentía hacia la pelirroja.

-ni se ni me importa donde está tu querido y patético novio. Y yo te di lo ataría con cuerda floja, porque me parece que de vez en cuando escapa de tus garras –aconsejó Lily curvando la boca de la misma forma que Tasha.

-¡a ver que llamas tu a mi novio¿y qué motivos tienes para insinuar eso? –preguntó con curiosidad, aunque aparentando tranquilidad.

-¿no te cansas?

Todos los presentes miraron hacia Regulus, que había abierto la boca por primera vez en todo el viaje. Lily lo miró y sin saber por qué se sonrojó levemente cuando notó la mirada de él sobre sí misma.

-¿Cómo has dicho? –preguntó Tasha tras un momento, sin saber cómo debía comportarse ante ese chico ya que nadie le había dicho si era popular o no.

-que si no te cansas –repitió amablemente Regulus, como si estuviera hablando con alguien que no fuera capaz de entender las cosas a la primera.

-¿Qué si no me canso, de que? –preguntó ella ofendida, captando el tono de Regulus.

-de tu forma de ser. Sinceramente, todo el día de acá para allá, como un perrito faldero de un novio que no te hace caso. Parece que no tienes personalidad ninguna. Si aun me dijeras que tu novio es alguien que merece la pena trataría de entenderte, pero Potter… sinceramente creo que deberías dejarte de tonterías y preocuparte un poco más por ti misma y centrarte en tus estudios. Créeme, es el mejor consejo que te pueden dar. Además… todo el día pensando en maquillaje y ropa, eres joven, no necesitas pintarte la cara y ¿ropa¡en Hogwarts andas todo el día con la misma túnica! Esas cosas solo son superficialidades inútiles que te acabarán convirtiendo en una neurótica solterona obsesionada con apartar todo lo calórico del plato de la comida. ¡ah! Y no vayas de mala porque el papel no te queda, si lo fueras estarías en Slytherin y… -la miró de arriba abajo- indudablemente no eres Slytherin, así que no presumas de serlo.

Lily le miró asombrada. Realmente impresionada. Esbozó una sonrisa y durante un momento sintió el irrefrenable deseo de saltar sobre Regulus y estrecharle la mano hasta cansarse por lo bien que había hablado. Tasha, parada en la puerta con su escolta a la espalda, trataba de ordenar y entender toda la información recibida. Alissa y Kate se miraron y asintieron y Snape, acostumbrado a la forma de hablar de Regulus, solo sonrió divertido al ver la cara de las Ravenclaws. Al final Tasha acabó por cerrar la puerta y desaparecer de la vista de los presentes.

-¿habéis escuchado eso? –preguntó Remus

El plan de los merodeadores había comenzado y los tres se habían pasado el vagón pegado al de las chicas y los Slytherin. Pasando por alto las quejas de los anteriores ocupantes se pusieron de rodillos en los asientos pegados a la pared que conectaba con el vagón que debían abordar y con tres vasos que habían conjurado (aún no habían salido del territorio de Hogwarts y por lo tanto aún podían conjurar cosas) escuchaban atentamente cada palabra que se escuchaba en el vagón.

-claro que si ¿habéis oído lo que ese tío ha dicho de mi? –preguntó James ofendido mientras acercaba más su oreja al vaso.

-estamos perdidos. Si a esas se las enamora por las palabras tendré que comprarme unos cuantos diccionarios –dijo Sirius pensando en todo el trabajo que le esperaba para las vacaciones.

-bueno, todavía contamos con la ventaja de que estaremos con ellas todas las navidades –recordó Remus, en tono tranquilizador.

-¿ah si¿y que haremos¡Podremos pasarnos por repartidores de comida y secuestrarlas hasta que acepten hablar con nosotros! –propuso Sirius emocionado.

-esa no es mala idea, pero la dejamos para después.

En resumidas palabras le adelantaron a Sirius la conversación que Remus había tenido con Kate antes de que se enfadaran y en la que ella le había contado que las chicas irían a su casa en vacaciones.

-menos mal que no estará Steff, ese tío es muy raro pero eso no le quita el gancho de derecha –dijo Sirius mientras se sobaba la todavía dolorida mejilla.

-¡merodeadores! –James lanzó el grito de guerra mientras alargaba la mano con el puño cerrado- la operación abordaje ha dado comienzo

Sirius y Remus juntaron las manos con las de su amigo y los tres juntos lanzaron un grito mientras salían del vagón y entraban en el de las chicas, todavía gritando, y con un gran estruendo.

En el interior del vagón Snape había comenzado a hablar con Alissa y Kate y para ello se había sentado entre las dos chicas. Les contaba cosas sobre la historia de Hogwarts que tan bien se sabía y que a ellas tanto impresionaba. Lily, que había cedido su sitio a Snape, se sentó al lado de un silencioso Regulus, que la miraba sin ningún reparo y sin importarle que ella se diera cuenta.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y los merodeadores entraron gritando como histéricos, Kate dio un salto en el sitio y agarró una manga de Snape, ya que era la que estaba pegada a la puerta y a la que más habían sorprendido. Regulus les miró haciendo una mueca y luego comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras se agarraba el estómago. Lily le imitó y tras ella el resto.

-tal vez debimos hacer caso a Remus –susurró Sirius rojo de vergüenza y coraje.

-o buscar un plan un poco más sigiloso –James bajó el brazo que llevaba levantado, con la intención de golpear todo lo que se pusiera en frente y se sentó al lado de Lily, que se paró de reír al momento.

-fuera –ordenó con un susurro amenazador. Las risas ya se habían desvanecido y todos miraban atentamente a Lily y a James.

-es que nuestro vagón ha sido invadido por una plaga de pulgas y están fumigando la parte de atrás del tren. Nos han ordenado venir a este –explicó Sirius sentándose en el suelo, en frente de Alissa, a la que lanzó una cálida sonrisa.

-eso –apoyó Remus mientras se sentaba nerviosamente en el suelo, al lado de Sirius y evitaba la mirada de Kate.

-¿y por qué entrasteis corriendo y gritando, pulgosos? –preguntó Regulus mirando atentamente el lugar en el que se posaban las manos de James y asegurándose de que ninguna de ellas tocara a Lily.

-¿nunca has visto a la señora que lleva el carro enfadada¡Acepta un consejo, hermanito, no le lleves la contraria a esa señora! –Sirius miró a Snape por encima del hombro.

-¿hermanito? –preguntó Alissa

-para desgracia de todos los Black ese espécimen que tienes a tus pies es, biológicamente, mi hermano –Regulus hablaba con desprecio- y si lo que queréis es que nos creamos una patraña como la que nos habéis contado estáis muy equivocados. Lo único que queréis es controlar que no pasa nada entre nosotros. –Regulus y su sinceridad volvieron a presentarse, esta vez antes los merodeadores.

James, Remus y Sirius no se avergonzaron por el comentario del Slytherin, a fin de cuentas ellas ya sabían por qué habían irrumpido en el vagón y cuales eran las intenciones que tenían.

-si tanto os gusta este vagón podéis quedaros en él –dijo Lily mientras se levantaba- nosotros iremos a otro.

James abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo, pero Regulus la cogió de la manga de la túnica y la sentó en el asiento nuevamente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-no les des el gusto –susurró en su oído. Lily asintió y bajó la cabeza, algo cohibida, por el acercamiento del mago, que seguía con su profunda mirada, como si quisiera atravesarla.

El camino de vuelta a la estación de Londres fue largo y el tiempo pasó muy lentamente. Las miradas de cada uno de los alumnos se encontraban con la de otro y rápidamente miraban hacia otro lado. El único que parecía disfrutar con la situación era Regulus, que tenía los labios curvados en una sonrisa mientras analizaba minuciosamente a cada uno de los Gryffindors que tenía delante.

-que pasada lo del baile ¿no? –comentó Sirius como quien no quiere la cosa, dirigiéndose aparentemente a Remus, que era quien estaba sentado a su lado, aunque de refilón había mirado a Alissa.

-si, tenemos que preparar algo para McGonagall –rió James

Remus y Sirius se miraron entre ellos y movieron las cejas hacia arriba y abajo. Regulus soltó un bufido y apoyó la cabeza en la ventana. Sirius le miró con odio contenido y los labios apretados, si había algo que no soportaba era que su hermano se burlara de él y de sus amigos.

Nuevamente la puerta corredera del vagón se abrió y una rolliza señora apareció sonriente empujando un carrito lleno de toda clase de gominolas y demás.

-¡eh! –exclamó cambiando su expresión y poniendo los brazos en jarras- no podéis estar tantos en un mismo vagón. ¡fuera ahora mismo dos de vosotros!

Los merodeadores se miraron entre ellos y se agarraron a todo lo que tenían cerca para que nadie les pudiera sacar de ahí.

-¿es que no me habéis oído? –preguntó mirándolos a todos coléricamente.

Regulus se levantó de su asiento y salió en silencio del vagón. Sirius dio un salto y ocupó rápidamente el lugar en el que anteriormente estaba sentado su hermano. Snape, con la cabeza bien alta, se levantó también y salió junto con su amigo del vagón.

-esperadme –gritó Lily levantándose también al ver cómo Remus ocupaba el sitio de Snape. Alissa y Kate la siguieron y se fueron todos al vagón en el que anteriormente estaban sentados los merodeadores.

Estos se quedaron en silencio cuando la señora cerró nuevamente la puerta del vagón. Se miraron entre ellos y soltaron un suspiro de desesperación.

Cuando el tren llegó a la estación los merodeadores bajaron corrieron del tren, con la esperanza de encontrarse con las chicas antes de ir a casa de James. Así podrían controlar a los dos Slytherins.

No tardaron mucho en encontrarse con ellas. Las vieron al otro lado de la vía, cerca del muro de salida, hablando con los dos chicos.

-pues hasta el inicio de las clases –dijo Lily despidiéndose de Regulus.

-hasta entonces –contestó él mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un rápido beso en la mejilla. La chica tragó saliva nerviosamente y Regulus levantó la mirada y le guiñó un ojo a James mientras se separaba lentamente de Lily.

-adiós Sev –se despidió de su amigo, al igual que Alissa y Kate.

Las tres chicas salieron de la estación mágica, arrastrando sus pesados baúles, por el muro y fueron a dar a la estación muggle.

-vamos tras ellas –propuso James

-no, esperad. Mejor vamos a casa –dijo Remus deteniendo a su amigo- estas navidades estamos en ventaja ante ellos.

Los tres chicos asintieron y cogieron con rapidez el autobús noctámbulo para llegar antes que las chicas a la casa de James.

-¿no te vas a despedir de Tasha, James? –preguntó socarronamente Remus, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hola a todos, esta vez no tardé tanto! Muchisisisisisisisimas gracias por todos los rr me encantannnn. Aquí teneis las contestaciones, que por fin encontré las normas y los rr sí esta permitidos contestarlos, lo que no está permitido es poner notas de autor entre el fic, para el que le interese.

**Amsp14:** hola! Muchas gracias XD. si! Matemos a Peter! Ya me ocuparé de él, no te preocupes xD q en mi fic aun le qda mucho sufrimiento. Jejej, si yo también creo que los van a matar antes de la fiesta, pero bueno… algo haré para que queden vivos. Bueno, yo creo que James no ha terminado con Tasha sencillamente porque ni se acordó que seguía saliendo con ella, pero bueno, tendré que curarle ese despiste pronto. pero antes tambien hay que hacerla sufrir a ella. bueno Remus no tiene muchas posibilidades de salvarse, a él tambien le va a tocar sufrir un poco, pero dntro de algunos capitulos, x lo pronto voy a concentrar mi maldad en el pobre y adorable sirius. xDD cierto, las chicas van a hacer de las suyas y ya estoy deseando escribir esa parte. Muchas gracias por el rr, ojala te haya gustado el capitulo. ¡aun me qeda un capitulo q leer de tu fic! Supongo q recibiste mis rr, si puedo hoy a la noche ya leo el capitulo q me falta y enseguida empiezo con el resto de los fics. ¡tengo tanto que leer! He dejado abandonadas muchas historias y tengo q ponerme al dia, pero falta tan poco para el inicio de las clases q ya estoy desesperada!. Bueno ya dejo de hablar de cosas horribles y me despido. ¡hasta pronto!

**Laura Black**: hola! xDD me alegro mucho d q t guste tanto. ¿de golpe? Joba pues si q tienes tiempo libre y ganas, xq yo no soy capaz de leer dos capitulos seguidos. Peter no es tonto ¡como puedes decir eso! Es imbecil perdido, es el error de la creación etc etc etc etc… podría seguir así todo el dái y parte de la noche. Bueno, lo de la apuesta es q alguien tnía q contarlo y q mejor q alguien a quien odiemos, así no ponemos a ningun personaje más de malo. Bueno, tampoco lo ha echado tanto a perder, ya se solucionaran las cosas! Espero… ya la pobre tasha ¡tal para cual con la rata! Tal vez los junte al final… xDD no sería mala idea lo q pasa es q un hijo d esos dos no se como saldra, q miedo. Bueno me despido, muchas gracias por tu rr y me alegro mucho d q t guste la historia. Espero q me sigas soportando un par de capítulos mas. Hasta pronto!

**Virgi: **hola! xDD, bueno… yo a peter no lo llamaria exactamente persona, pero bueno… no t preocupes q peter no creo q moleste en algun tiempo, x lo pronto no se me ha ocurrido ninguna tortura para hacerle así q lo djare fuera de la historia al menos hasta que vuelvan a las clases. Muchas gracias por el rr, hasta pronto!

**Daida-evans**: hola! xDD es peter¿q le pides? El pobre no da mas d si. xDD muchas gracias me alegro mucho d q t guste la historia y sobre todo d q t haga reir, q es lo mas difícil d todo xq yo me rio x cualquier cosa pero el resto de la gente cuesta un poco mas. Mis amigas siempre se estan ajando d mis chistes sin gracia, pero como yo me rio sola no pasa nada xD. buena pregunta! James deberia de caerse cada vez q tasha lo abraza, no se si quiera como pasa x la puerta de entrada. Si en el fondo james ya ha recibido su castigo por su comportamiento tniendo q aguantar a ese espécimen tanto tiempo. xD muchas gracias por tu rr, hasta pronto!

**Silmarwen754**: hola! xDD ya ya otra mas q odia a peter q raro xD yo estoy en la misma situación q tu pero q se le va a hacer! El pobre nacio asi y asi qdo. Gracias por lo d hits! Suponia q era eso pro habia algunos numeros en mis fics q no me cuadraban y x eso no estaba segura. ¿te llego el rr q t mande con lo d los rr y los fics q borraban? Pues olvidalo xq ya busque en las normas de fanfiction y lo único q dicen, entre otras cosas, es q no puedes poner notas d autor en mitad d la historia, no dice nada d los rr. Así q no t preocupes q nuestros fics no corren peligro! Muchas gracias por el rr y hasta pronto!

**Kaori Potter**: hola! xDD ya lo se, en el fondo vais a conseguir q peter me acabe dando pena con todo lo q me estais diciendo de el xD. hasta me sinto culpable x ponerlo tan realista en el fic! Tal vez deberia fantasear un poco y ponerlo mas amable xD, mejor no… bueno me parece q con lo de "¿es q no tiene cerebro?" no hace falta contestar esa pregunta xDD. Si james deberia acabar con tasha sin lugar a dudas, pero es q estoy preparando un final "bonito" para esa relación y tengo q terminar de prepararlo bien, x lo pronto como casi ni se acuerda de q tiene novia no lo de muchos problemas, a diferencia de a lily, pero ahora va a tener q ponerse las pilas con ella. muchas gracias por el rr, me alegro d q t guste tanto la historia q bien hasta pronto!

**Girl-Potter:** hola! xDD peter… ay cuanto se podria decir sobre el! Idiota, imbecil, estupido, traidor… etc etc etc etc. Cierto, tasha y su culo (hay q contarlos x separado) deben d desaparecer d la vida de james, pero estoy preparando un gran final y hay q ponerlo bien xDD, pero q no se vaya d la historia! Yo reconozco q la echaria de menos¿con quien me meteria si no? Los chistes sobre peter los tengo tan repetidos… tendre q buscarme a un personaje nuevo con el q poder desplegar mi amabilidad xDD. Muchas gracias x tu rr! Hasta pronto!

**Helen Black Potter:** hola! No te preocupes x el rr mujer! Con tal d q t haya gustado ya esta listo y sobrado. Espero q todos esos examenes t hayan salido bien! Dsd luego pobrecita a quien se le ocurrio ponerte esos examenes? Y aun x encima tener q djar los fics! Tus profesores son en plan peter ¿Verdad? xDD bueno a sirius no lo van a matar x la apuesta, pero solo xq yo no lo permitiria q sino ya estaria enterrado. James djara a tasha… si claro q si, pero esa relacion tiene q tener un buen final! Y en cuanto se me ocurra lo escribire xDDD x lo pronto tendremos q soportarla un poco mas, pero como su culo nos entretiene pues haremos el esfuerzo xDD. Muchas gracias por el rr, hasta pronto!

**ArabellaFigBlack**: hola! Jajajajajajajajajajaj! Me gusto eso d "no puede ser mas embarazo no deseado" jejej si señor. Peter es…. Peter q se le va a hacer, lo unico q me consuela es saber q puedo hacer todo lo q quiera con el (mirada sadica) y con tasha… si james db acabar con ella, o ella con el todo se andara, pero ese final tiene q ser grandioso! Así q tngo q pesnarlo para no estropearlo, cuando se me ocurra algo lo escribire. Muchas gracias por tu rr! Hasta pronto!

**Pipa:** hola! Claro q t agrego! El problema es q no tngo tu direccion… y t busq x fanfiction pero no t encontre como agregada, sorry… mira mi direccion es esta: si quieres agregame tu a mi o si no djame la tuya y enseguida t agrego yo. Tienes razon XD los insultos para peter no terminaran jamas, deberiamos hacer una lista a ver cuantas paginas ocupaba. Muchas gracias por el rr, hasta pronto!

**Kandelaski**: hola! Si! Volvio lily xD no podemos estar sin la voz sarcastica de este fic q sino no seria lo mismo. Tienes razon, lo d ellso dos (lily y james) no va muy bien q digamos, y ahora peor. Pero todo el mundo dice q en navidades se olvida todo, veremos si es verdad… ya se q no ha estado bien poner lo d peter, pero alissa tenia q saber lo d la apuesta, si no se le iba la gracia al asunto y siento y odio decirlo, pero a sirius no le venia mal una torta para q bajara de la nube. Siiiiii xDD vecinos vecinos! Q peligro, una casa va a salir volando, tengo q decidir quien estara dentro. Muchas gracias por el rr! Xaus!

**Josefina**: hola! xDD ya peter… tienes el mismo problema q toda la gente q lee harry potter en general y todos los q leen este fic en particular. Nadie lo soporta! Pero es necesario para la historia, el meterme con el ayuda a eliminar parte del odio q le tngo, aunq solo d forma momentanea. Luego leo los libros y arranco las paginas en las q esta él x sucio traidor! Ahhhggg q rabia q me da.. ¿ves? Es solo escribir su nombre y ya me pongo mala. Muchas gracais por el rr! Hasta pronto!

**Shofi-black:** hola! Jejeje, a peter hay q darle palos si señor! Me gusta la idea, la tendre en cuenta para el proximo capitulo. Bueno lo q hizo peter era necesario xq alissa tenia q acabar enterándose xq dsd luego sirius no se lo iba a decir. Siiii, remus y kate tambien me gustan sip xD, lo q pasa es q hay q poner algo d accion en esa pareja; le falta chispa. Jeje si, a lily y a james se le pone cada vez mas difícil la cosa, pero la culpa la tienen ellos q no se aclaran y lian a los demas. El final de james y tasha lo estoy preparando, q tiene q ser algo grandioso xD solo con describir la cara de tasha en ese momento me voy a reir tres semanas. Muchas gracias x el rr! Me alegro q t guste tanto la historia. Siento lo d la negrita, es q lo escribi asi en el Word y se paso cambiarlo, sorry, pero este ya lo subo normal. Hasta pronto!

**Asharia-hatake:** cuuuuu, nasssssss q tal? asias x el rr, estoy viendo u2 xDD lo ponen en los 40 (consegui apoderarme del ordenador un rato) a ver cuanto dura… mañana feira franca! Viva. Hasta mañana bikoss

**Marie Ann:** hola! xD tranquila q no me borran la historia, o eso espero, q ya descubri lo q pasaba y no eran los rr, eran las notas d autor lo q pasa es q la gente anda asustando x chorradas en vez d enterarse primero… dsd luego…. Siento haberlo djado interesante xD lo hago siempre ya lo sabes, es una vieja mania q tngo., si pobre sirius y remus, a ver como salen d esta y ahora james tambien tiene un pqño problema… a ver como acaba esto, me parece q estas navidades van a ser todo menos tranquilas. Muchas gracias x el rr y hasta pronto!

**Zoe simitis:** hola! No t preocupes x los rr, yo con tal d saber q sigues la historia y q t gusta ya estoy contenta xDD. T entiendo, yo cuando estoy en el ordnador hasta tarde me pican los ojos y no hay quien aguante. xDDD tu tambien odias a peter, q coincidencia, pasa mucho x aquí aunq no lo creas, xDDD pro de todas formas siento no pder hacer q no aparezca en el resto del fic, es mi muñeco d trapo, con el q desahogo todos los golpes: caundo hay q pegar a alguien, ahí esta peter; cuando hay q atropellar a alguien, peter es la rata perfecta…. Etc etc… d todas formas espera a q lo encuentren los merodeadores q entonces esa si q va a ser buena xDD. Muchas gracias por el rr, hasta pronto!

**Revitaa Localis Potter**: hola! Tengo tu historia completamente abandonada lo se! Pero aun ahora me puse con los fics q tenia x leer xq no habia podido antes y tu fic esta en la lsita entre los siguientes, prometido, lo q pasa es q ahora no me puedo conectar demasiado y casi todo el poco tiempo q tngo lo dedico a escribir sorry! A ver si me quito alguna historia de ncima q tngo demasiadas y no doy para mas. Vacaciones! Asi me gusta, pero la proxima vez dile a tus padres q t lleven a un sitio mas globalizado dnd tengas un ordnador! Yo tambien estuve un mes fuera y sin ordenador fue traumatico! Cuando volvi a casa abrace al ordenador y al dia siguiente ya tnia la tarjeta de mi madre para ir al psicologo (la unica loca q hay en mi casa es ella, q conste) jejej y q lo digas! Lo d x las barbas d todo lo peludo, se me ocurrio en el momento y cuando relei el capitulo me cai de la silla, d vez en cuando me sorprendo a mi misma, la verdad xDD pero me alegro mucho d q t hayas reido xq para eso esta mi fic, para otra cosa no, pero para eso… XDD yo tambien pense q alissa era mejor q le diera una torta a sirius, pero me parece q poniendo algo x lo q poner celoso a sirius esta mucho mejor, ahora no va a ser el el q tnga pretendientas detrás. En serio, lo d la tarta lo voy a poner! Pondre una nota d autor xq ese capi es para ti x la idea, pero en serio q es genial, lo voy a apuntar x aquí para q no se me olvide q lo ovy a poner xDD muchisisisimas gracias x la idea. Gracias x lo d hits! Suponia q era eso, pero no estaba muy segura xq habia algunos numeros q no me cuadraban demasiado. ¿t caiste d la moto! Y eso? Espeor q solo sea el brazo, mira el lado bueno, no puedes escribir ¡no vayas a clase! Total para escuchar… ¿Quién escucha en el colegio¡nadie! Pues ya esta, alarga las vacaciones. Muchisisimas gracias por tu rr y hasta pronto!

me despido! hasta el proximo capitulo y muchas gracias nuevamente x todos vuestros rr. adiosssssssssssss!


	15. ¿hogar dulce hogar?

**CAPITULO 15**

-¡hogar dulce hogar! –exclamó Kate entrando en casa y tirando la maleta a un lado.

Lily y Alissa entraron tras ella, haciendo lo mismo y desembarazándose de las maletas. La casa de Kate estaba situada en una pequeña urbanización donde había más magos que muggles. De vez en cuando se escuchaba alguna explosión procedente de algún laboratorio mágico de alguno de sus vecinos. Las casas estaban separadas por un bajo muro de piedra y ante todas las casas había un gran jardín. Kate todavía no había visto su casa totalmente amueblada, ya que cuando fue a Hogwarts sus padres acababan de comprarla por el nacimiento de su nueva hermana y todavía estaban decorándola.

-tengo hambre –informó Alissa poniéndose la mano en el estómago.

-eso lo soluciono yo enseguida –Kate corrió hasta la cocina, emocionada por estar de nuevo en casa.

Lily y Alissa investigaron por el salón y se encontraron la casa llena de posits con notas de la madre de Kate. Siguieron a su amiga hasta la cocina y descubrieron que la nevera estaba cubierta de pequeños papelitos amarillos. Kate estaba leyéndolos cuando sus amigas entraron en la cocina.

-mi madre nos dejó hecha la comida para hoy, pero dice aquí que tendremos que ir a hacer la compra. Me dejó dinero en mi habitación, voy a por él.

Salió corriendo rumbo a la habitación y volvió al cabo de un rato con una cartera en las manos.

-será mejor que vayamos al supermercado de la esquina.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¡ya echaba de menos esta casa! –exclamó Sirius abriendo la puerta de la casa de James y saltando sobre el sofá.

-cuidado con los pies –ordenó James dejando las maletas en el suelo.

-voy a por algo de comer –Sirius se levantó del sofá y corrió hasta la cocina. Al cabo de unos segundos volvió al salón con cara de indignación- ¡la nevera esta vacía!

-pues tendremos que ir a comprar.

-¿por que no vamos primero a casa de Kate? –propuso Remus cogiendo ya el pomo de la puerta.

-¡un poco de autocontrol, Lunático! Que vean que no las necesitamos –gritó Sirius en actitud solemne mientras tocaba todas las estatuillas cuidadosamente colocadas sobre una estantería- ya es suficiente, vamos a por ellas

Sirius y Remus salieron de la casa y James los agarró por el brazo y los obligó a meterse dentro.

-parece mentira que me toque a mi frenaros. Primero vamos al supermercado, luego preparamos las camas y luego abordamos la casa de Kate por el ático.

Salieron rumbo al supermercado lo más rápido que pudieron, cuando antes llegaran antes terminarían con todo lo que tenían que hacer. Cuando pasaron por delante de la casa de Kate, que era justo la que lindaba con la finca de James, se pararon un momento para ver si las chicas ya habían llegado, pero no había indicios de ellas por ninguna parte, claro que ellas no eran tan revoltosas como los merodeadores.

-yo creo que por esa ventana podremos subir sin problemas –Sirius señaló una ventana al lado de un alto árbol con largas ramas.

-el que te escuche… -murmuró James escrutando alrededor en busca de algún vecino.

El camino que los separaba hasta el supermercado se lo pasaron preparando el abordaje a casa de Kate. Todos coincidieron en que debía ser algo más sigiloso que el del tren. Tampoco se olvidaron del cumpleaños de McGonagall, debían hacerle una gran sorpresa y Remus sorprendió a sus amigos cuando propuso su idea.

Llegaron al supermercado, un alto edificio del que entraban y salían todos los vecinos de la urbanización y otros ciudadanos de Londres. James saludó cordialmente a todos con los que se encontraban, y algunos se alejaban rápidamente del alcance de Sirius.

-hola chicos –saludó una joven rubia mientras se acercaba a ellos- tenía la esperanza de que vinierais estas Navidades –dijo ella mientras agitaba coquetamente el pelo- ¿Qué tal este año en el internado?

Jase Gunter era una joven muggle que vivía en frente de la casa de James. Jase y sus amigas creían que James, Sirius y Remus eran unos chicos problemáticos a los que sus padres enviaron a un internado para tratar de formalizarlos (al parecer esa es la historia que el señor Potter había contado por toda la urbanización a los muggles). Los chicos se habían sentido muy ofendidos cuando escucharon por primera vez la historia que el padre de James se había inventado, pero luego descubrieron que su fama de chicos malos atraía a las muggles de su edad y pasaron de no hablarle al señor Potter a hacerle regalos.

-ha sido el mejor curso de todos –contestó Sirius sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor, temiendo que Alissa apareciera de algún lado y pensara lo que no era. A fin de cuentas su relación con Alissa se había basado en una serie de largos malentendidos y no quería que hubiera más.

-mis amigas y yo estuvimos pensando mucho en vosotros, mis padres se van mañana de viaje, si queréis podemos organizar algo

-dudo que podamos –se excusó James- tenemos muchos deberes, pero gracias por la invitación.

James cogió a sus amigos y los guió hasta el interior del supermercado. Donde tropezaron con algunos muggles sin querer.

-creo que es la primera vez que hago la compra en un supermercado muggle –dijo Sirius mirando impresionado la cantidad de cosas que había a su alrededor-. ¿para qué es eso? –preguntó señalando el carrito que James estaba cogiendo.

-para meter lo que compremos –explicó su amigo con un deje de impaciencia, conocía lo suficiente a Sirius como para saber que cuando comenzaba a hacer preguntas no paraba hasta que encontraba algo más entretenido con lo que distraerse.

-ah! Tiene ruedas, que gracioso.

Comenzaron a llenar el carro de todo lo que encontraban. James se preocupaba de coger la comida y Remus la bebida y lo que necesitaran para poner lavadoras y demás electrodomésticos, aunque no sabía muy bien como se las arreglarían en ese momento. Por su lado, Sirius se dedicaba a meter en el carro todo aquello que tuviera colores extravagantes, desde papel higiénico hasta matarratas. James y Remus iban quitando mecánicamente lo que su amigo iba metiendo.

-mira alguien ha dejado un carro –exclamó Sirius corriendo hacia el susodicho.

Remus y James observaron en silencio cómo Sirius se subía a él y comenzaba a correr por todo el supermercado, dirigiendo ademanes a todos con los que se encontraba para que se apartaran de su camino.

-por Merlín –murmuró Remus con la mano en la cara, haciendo como que no conocía a Sirius.

-yujuuuuuuuuu –gritaba Sirius una y otra vez mientras esquivaba los estantes llenos de comida.

BOOOOOOOMMMMM. James y Remus levantaron la cabeza al escuchar el enorme estruendo que había detenido la conversación de todos los clientes. Empujaron el carro hasta doblar un estante y se quedaron boquiabiertos. Sirius estaba en el suelo, con el carro encima y agarrándose un dolorido brazo, mientras Alissa, en frente suya, estaba en la misma situación. Kate y Lily, detrás de su amiga, tenían la misma expresión de vergüenza ajena.

-mira que te había dicho que no jugaras así con el carro –gritó Kate, al parecer sin reparar en la presencia de los merodeadores.

-maldito idiota! –gritó Alissa levantándose con la rabia en los ojos, dispuesta a asesinar al joven con el que había chocado.

-estúpida loca! –gritó Sirius a su vez con la misma intención.

Cuando se reconocieron sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Lily y Kate hicieron una mueca al ver a los otros dos merodeadores.

-que coincidencia –susurró Sirius con una sonrisa.

Alissa se arrodilló y puso en pie su carrito, con la cabeza bien alta, luego se giró y ella y sus amigas continuaron comprando todo lo que necesitaban, mirando siempre hacia atrás con la intención de escapar de los merodeadores.

Los chicos, por su parte, siguieron a las raritas por todo el supermercado escondiéndose tras los estantes.

-que vergüenza –dijo Alissa por tercera vez en la tarde cojeando ligeramente.

-estabas avisada –recordó Kate quitándole el carro de las manos y empujándolo ella.

-no sabía que eran tan peligrosos –susurró la joven.

-pues ahora ya lo sabes –reprendió Lily metiendo algo de suavizante en el carro.

Las chicas salieron a toda prisa del supermercado en cuanto terminaron de hacer la compra. Los merodeadores tuvieron que esperar un momento y terminar de comprar lo que necesitaban.

-menudo desastroso primer encuentro –Remus colocaba lo que habían comprado en la caja registradora, mientras una cajera lo pasaba por una pequeña luz roja que tenía embelesado a Sirius.

-¿Cómo funciona eso? –le preguntó a la cajera sin apartar la vista de la lucecita y de la caja registradora.

-ahora no, Sirius –contestó James.

-su padre dijo que lo apuntáramos en la cuenta, que ya lo pagaría él a su regreso –informó la cajera.

Salieron cargados con bolsas y bolsas llenas de cosas que no sabían ni para qué servían.

Alissa, Kate y Lily no cruzaron palabra en el camino de regreso a casa. En un intento de no hablar sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir comenzaron a discutir sobre lo que prepararían de comer.

-podríamos encargar comida china, siempre he querido probarla –propuso Alissa emocionada.

-no es mala idea.

En cuanto llegaron a casa, Kate fue hasta el teléfono y llamó a su restaurante chino favorito, el hombre que le contestó la reconoció al momento y su charla se alargó mientras el encargado del restaurante le preguntaba sobre su estancia en el refinado internado al que sus padres la habían enviado. Lily y Alissa fueron las encargadas de ir a las habitaciones y prepararlo todo. Dormirían en la habitación de Kate, pero para eso tenían que llevar los colchones de la habitación de invitados hasta la de su amiga, tarea un poco pesada. La familiaridad de Kate con el dueño del restaurante hizo que la comida llegara en pocos minutos y Kate fue a abrir la puerta mientras Alissa preparaba la mesa. Lily estaba arreglando las camas cuando escuchó un "au, eso era mi pie" procedente del pasillo. Hizo una mueca de cansancio y salió de la habitación, donde se encontró a Remus y Sirius peleándose y James tratando de separarlos.

-esto es allanamiento de morada –informó Lily con los brazos cruzados.

-¿allana qué de que? –preguntó Sirius abandonando su pelea y mirándola. Luego recordó que no podían ser vistos y miró a sus amigos buscando apoyo.

-fuera ahora mismo u os juro que llamo a la policía –amenazó la joven mirando expresamente a James- ¡Alissa! ¡Kate! –gritó todo lo alto que su voz le permitió.

Kate fue la primera en llegar y al ver a los merodeadores dio una patada a la pared, miró a Lily que tenía el mismo enfado reflejado en sus ojos.

-os aviso que abajo hay un chino que sabe Kung-fu y que a un grito mío os hará pedazos –avisó la chica, mirando expresamente al licántropo.

-siempre que querido conocer un chino –susurró Sirius muerto de la emoción agitando la manga de la túnica de James- ¿no será amigo de Alissa, no? –preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados

-pues tendrás que esperarte idiota –murmuró su amigo pisándolo. ¡después de lo que les había costado subir por el árbol para acabar tan pronto su incrusión!

-¡fuera de mi casa pandilla de desgraciados! –gritó Kate mientras se apartaba del pasillo y les dejaba camino libre para que se fueran.

Los tres bajaron la cabeza y pasaron al lado de Lily y Kate en actitud sumisa, Remus levantó la cabeza cuando pasó al lado de Kate y la miró con ojos suplicantes, pero ella se mantuvo en sus trece y giró la cara con arrogancia. Cuando Alissa, que hablaba animadamente con el joven que les había traído la comida, vio a los merodeadores, fue a la cocina y salió con una sartén dispuesta a machacarlos.

-pero es que vosotros no os cansáis ¿o qué?

El joven repartidor se encargó de sacarlos de la casa y arrojarlos al jardín, tenía mucha fuerza para ser tan pequeño y los merodeadores se quedaron en el jardín hasta asegurarse de que el chino salía de la casa y no se quedaba con las chicas.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron muy agitados. Los merodeadores ya no sabían cómo acercarse a las chicas y les mandaban cartas o les tiraban notas envueltas en piedras a las ventanas explicando lo que había ocurrido en Hogwarts. El que peor lo tenía era Sirius y también el que peor se lo tomaba. Los merodeadores, enfundados en mantas para abrigarse del frío se pasaban el día y la noche subidos a unas sillas apoyados en el muro que separaba la casa de James de la de Kate. Miraban y miraban pero para tranquilidad de todos las chicas siempre estaban juntas, hablando o riendo, pero solas. El primer problema llegó cuando los chicos tuvieron que poner la primera lavadora. Habían desistido en la utilización del lavavajillas y tuvieron que fregar la loza a mano, pero el asunto de la ropa sucia era otro cantar. Habían tratado de retrasar ese momento lo máximo, pero algún día tenían que lavar la ropa. Se pasaron una tarde sentados frente a la lavadora, pero la susodicha no daba indicios de tener la intención de hablar y explicarles a los chicos cómo debían hacer. Tras unas horas de aburrimiento Remus decidió que sabía cómo funcionaba, a pesar de las quejas de Sirius y los avisos de James, el licántropo introdujo las prendas (más de las que cabían) y puso el detergente y demás productos.

-la próxima luna llena será dentro de dos días –informó Sirius mirando su calendario lunar

-Kate también se transformará –susurró Remus, concentrado en meter la ropa sucia en la lavadora

-podríamos ir a la casa de las chicas y hablar con ellas, si se trata de esto necesitarán nuestra ayuda. Ellas no saben transformarse todavía y no podrán contener solas a un lobo aunque tengan la poción para tranquilizarla –James miró a sus amigos y los tres asintieron, decididos.

-a lo mejor Kate está en celo, Remus –rió Sirius antes de que su amigo le tirara un par de calcetines sucios a la boca-puaj, tienen pelusilla

Los chicos salieron corriendo rumbo al jardín y cogieron un par de margaritas cada uno, luego se pusieron la poca ropa limpia que les quedaba y fueron hasta la puerta de la casa de Kate, que tenían un gracioso cartel decorado de rojo que ponía: _cerdos fuera._

-que discriminadoras –bromeó Sirius aparentando indignación.

-creo que va por nosotros –dijo con tristeza Remus.

-dejadme hablar a mi –ordenó Sirius.

James y Remus se miraron y antes de que se abriera la puerta cogieron a Sirius y le taparon la boca. La puerta se abrió unos centímetros y por ella se asomó la cara de Lily. A James le dio un vuelco el estómago y estuvo tentado a salir corriendo.

-largo –ordenó ella.

-venimos a hablar de algo muy serio –explicó James poniendo un pie en el umbral de la puerta e impidiendo así que Lily pudiera cerrarla. Con un suave empujón terminó de abrirla, pero no entró hasta que Lily hizo amago de dejarlos pasar- es sobre la transformación de Kate –explicó James mirándola atentamente.

Lily y Alissa habían estado muy preocupadas por ese tema últimamente, y habían estado esperando esa visita desde hacía unos días, no podían negar que necesitarían la ayuda de los merodeadores, así que les dejó pasar.

-¡que limpio! –Exclamó Sirius al ver la cuidada casa de Kate- será mejor que no veáis como tenemos la nuestra –bromeó.

-descuida, no lo haremos.

Alissa y Kate salieron de la cocina con las manoplas puestas y llevando un delicioso bizcocho en las manos, al ver a los merodeadores volvieron a entrar en la cocina y salieron al momento siguiente sin manoplas ni bizcocho; sino con una sartén que llevaban amenazadoramente en cada mano.

-vienen a hablar de la transformación –tranquilizó Lily.

-ah bueno –Alissa dejó al sartén lo suficientemente cerca como cogerla si fuera necesario y luego se sentó en el sofá.

-Remus y Kate se transformarán en dos días y hemos pensado que necesitareis nuestra ayuda –dijo James sentándose al lado de Lily, lo más cerca posible a pesar de que el sofá era tan grande que entrarían otras dos personas más

-¿en qué habéis pensado? –preguntó Alissa mirando amenazadoramente a Sirius cuando vio que tenía la intención de sentarse a su lado.

-conocemos un lugar al que llevamos a Remus un par de veces cuando estaba en mi casa y tenía que transformarse –explicó James- no está muy lejos de aquí y podemos llegar andando en un par de horas. Es una casa abandonada y Sirius y yo podremos controlarlos si les damos a ambos la poción para tranquilizarlos.

Estuvieron un tiempo hablando sobre el plan y al final se pusieron de acuerdo. Dentro de dos días, cuando Remus y Kate tuvieran que transformarse, irían hasta el lugar que los merodeadores decían. Al principio ellos se mostraron en contra de que fueran Alissa y Lily, ya que podrían correr riesgos si no podían transformarse, pero ellas se negaron a abandonar a su amiga.

-bien, pues entonces quedamos así –dijo James un poco incómodo ahora que ya habían terminado de discutir los por menores de la transformación.

-a cambio de eso… -comenzó Sirius apoyando las piernas en la mesa

-¿Cómo dices? –interrumpió Alissa mirándolo por primera vez en toda la tarde.

-a cambio de ayudaros…

-no te atrevas a pedirnos nada a cambio –amenazó Alissa poniéndose en pie

-bien, pues entonces no hay trato, arreglároslas

Los merodeadores se levantaron de sus asientos y abrieron la puerta de la calle, con la intención de salir fuera.

-¡esta bien! –Gritó Lily acercándose a ellos- ¿Qué queréis a cambio?

-tendremos total libertad a esta casa –Sirius sonrió y miró a sus amigos triunfalmente. Ellos lo miraron a su vez, en sus planes no estaba pedir nada a cambio, pero la idea de Sirius no iba mal encaminada.

-¡ni de coña! –gritó Alissa arañando con fuerza el cojín e imaginándose que era la cara de Sirius.

-hasta luego entonces –se despidió él.

Antes de que diera dos pasos, Lily y Kate se rindieron y aceptaron la propuesta. James sintió deseos de abrazar a Sirius hasta dejarlo sin aire. "_ahora recuerdo por que soy amigo suyo_" se dijo tras largos días de dudas. De repente se escuchó una fuerte explosión proveniente de la casa de los Potter y Remus miró a sus amigos con horror bajo la atenta mirada de las chicas, que se habían puesto pálidas.

-ay mi madre la lavadora –susurró Remus tapándose las manos para no ver la expresión de enfado de James.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas y trataron de contener la risa, ¿Cómo podía haber alguien tan patoso sobre la faz de la tierra? James miró suplicante a Lily y esta acabó aceptando acompañarle a casa para ayudarle con la lavadora, ya que ella era la que se encargaba de esas cosas en casa de Kate. Cuando Lily y James salieron por la puerta, el último con una enorme sonrisa, Remus y Sirius demostraron la intención de quedarse.

-la libertad en esta casa la tendréis después de la transformación –avisó Alissa mientras los echaba de casa.

-si es para dejarlos solos, mujer. –trató de explicarse Remus mientras ponía el pie en la puerta para que Alissa no pudiera cerrarla.

Alissa y Kate se miraron entre ellas ¿estaría Lily más segura a solas con Potter o con los tres merodeadores? Al final aceptaron y salieron al jardín con ellos, sin dejarles entrar en casa hasta que Lily y James volvieran.

James abrió amablemente la puerta de su casa y de repente sintió deseos de matar a Sirius por el estropicio que había armado la noche anterior en el salón después de empeñarse en organizar una fiesta hawaiana para tres chicos solteros, como él había dicho mientras bailaba el hula hula. Lily miró con una mueca de asco la ropa tirada y los platos sucios que había sobre la mesa y luego miró a James, que sonreía nerviosamente.

-¿Dónde esta la lavadora? O lo que queda de ella…

Bajaron hasta el sótano y nada más abrir la puerta les llegó un potente olor a chamusquina. La lavadora y todo lo que estaba alrededor de esta se había quemado y Lily tuvo que agitar las manos frente a su cara para apartar el polvo que luchaba por entrar en su boca. James corrió a abrir una ventana y el diagnóstico de Lily fue rápido y conciso.

-tendrás que comprar otra lavadora

-¿me acompañas?

-y una porra

-me lo temía…

Lily dio la vuelta y fue hasta las escaleras rumbo al primer piso.

-cuando compres la nueva avísame y os enseñaré a ponerla –dijo extrañamente amable, pero sin girarse para mirarle.

-gracias –contestó él- ¡lily! –gritó antes de que la chica se fuera

-¿hum? –preguntó ella

-¿estas enfadada conmigo por lo que hizo Sirius o por otra cosa?

A Lily le vino a la mente la imagen de Tasha abrazando a James después de todo lo que él le había dicho la noche de su regreso. Dibujó una expresión indiferente y se encogió de hombros.

-no soporto que jueguen con mis amigas –dijo ella mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

James corrió tras ella y la siguió hasta el salón.

-yo no sabía nada de la apuesta, los había oído hablar pero no… no prestaba atención. Por esas yo estaba más preocupado pensando en molestarte –confesó él poniéndose entre Lily y la puerta.

Ella se quedó quieta esperando a que James le dejara el camino libre, pero él parecía no tener intención de moverse. Se acercó lentamente a ella y Lily comenzó a ponerse nerviosa cuando sintió el aliento de James en sus labios. Se mordió nerviosamente el labio inferior y le miró retadoramente, pero él no parecía tener la intención de echarse atrás, todo lo contrario, cada vez se acercaba más y más. Lily sintió el roce de sus labios y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, golpeando a James en la espalda y empujándolo sobre Lily. Ambos cayeron al suelo y sus labios terminaron de unirse mientras sus ojos se abrían por la sorpresa.

-¡la leche! James no pierdes el tiempo –rió Sirius mirando a su amigo- ¿no vais un poco rápido?

Lily apartó a James de encima suya y se levantó en actitud nerviosa mientras salía por la puerta y chocaba contra Remus.

-¿pasó algo? –preguntó con preocupación el licántropo al ver la expresión de su cara.

-no. Dile a James que no se olvide de felicitarle las Navidades a Tasha –susurró ella antes de salir con paso rápido de la finca de James rumbo a la casa de Kate.

-¡maldito desgraciado! –Remus entró en casa al escuchar la voz de James y se encontró con que su amigo estaba intentado estrangular a un aterrorizado Sirius.

-nos… echaron… las... chicas… -trató de explicarse mientras peleaba por coger el aire.

-¡parad ya! –gritó Remus mientras trataba de separarlos

-se ha vuelto loco –exclamó Sirius mientras se sobaba el cuello

-aggghhhh lo odio! –gritó James enterrando la cara en un cojín.

-me parece que el enfado de Evans va más allá de la apuesta. Y no es Sirius el culpable de eso –dijo Remus antes de explicarle a su amigo las razones del enfado de Lily

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Hola! Aquí teneis un nuevo capitulo de mi ida de olla matituna. Espero q os haya gustado xD a partir de ahora voy a ir todos los días a hacer la compra a ver si me encuentro un siruis de la vida xDD muchas gracias por vuestros rr! Aquí teneis vuestras contenstaciones:

**Revitaa Locatis-Potter**: hola! xDD si a veces soy rapida y todo. La semana q viene empiezo las clases! Tu lo ves justo? Yo no, quiero mas vacaciones! Ay a regulus tenia q meterlo q me encanta xDDD es como sirius pero en enigmatico y eso me gusta mas q el sirius tonto q pongo en el fic. El baile es justo a la vuelta. La q se va a liar en vacaciones…tu lo has dicho, x ahora solo han estropeado una lavadora, pero ahora q tienen entrada libre a la casa de kate no se la q se armara. Ya pero tia, x mucho q t guste tu pueblo si no hay ordenador… yo estos dias estuve castigada sin el (y aun sigo un poco, pero si tu no le dices a mis padres q lo estoy usando no creo q se enteren) y casi me muero sin poder escribir. Si yo y mi ordenador mi ordenador y yo somos unoooooooo. Dile a tu hermano d mi parte q tnga mas cuidado, q las motos son mas peligrosas q el q lsa coduce. ¡¿empiezas el curso el 3 d octubre ! Me voy a vivir a cordoba, hazme un hueco en tu casa pleaseee, yo la semana q viene, ya t lo dije pero es q tngo q repetirmelo para concienciarme. Cada vez q lo pienso se me pone le pelo d punta q horror, profesores dberes… q estrés. Muchas gracias x el rr, curate bien d todas las heridas y aprovecha tus vacaciones t lo digo yo q se d lo q hablo snif snif. Un beso muy fuerte!

**Silmarwen754**: hola! xDD peter se fueeeeee xDD siii hasta q vuelva claro, cuando lo necesite para q haga d victima en algo d lo q no vaya a salir muy bien parado lo vuelvo a traer, x ahora el regalo de navidades de los merodeadores es pasarlas sin la rata. ¿¿T cae mal regulus? Yo lo adoro ayyy es una pena q rowling no hable mas d el, pero aquí estoy yo para enmendar ese error! xDD en eso no te preocupes, no te destriparia el final si t dijera con quien acaba lily xq ya todos los sabemos, y si no q se lo pregunten a harry xD, asi q no te preocupes q lily acabara con quien tiene q acabar, pero a james hay q ponerle un poco las pilas para q dje a tasha, q sino el pobre no las pilla. El secuestro qdo un poco frustrado, pero ya veremos lo q pasa q aun qdan unos dias d vacaciones. si lo d notas d autor son todos los comentarios q hace un autor en medio del fic, da igual si lo haces al principio o al final, pero no en el medio. Asi q tn cuidado, yo tambien tngo bastantes pero me parece q solo borran los q lo ponen a partir d una fecha, asi q tn cuidado. Muchas gracias x el rr! Hasta pronto!

**Girl-Potter:** hola! No q no muera peter q si no no tengo a quien maltratar en el fic! Estara en groenlandia o x ahí espero q mas lejos, con suerte se convierte en un cubito d hielo y acaba en la copa de una foca. xDDD cierto, tasha todavía db estar pensando sobre lo q le dijo regulus, a ver si consigue entenderlo la pobre antes d volver a hogwarts. xDDD yo lo d q adelgace el culo lo veo un poco complicado, pero la esperanza es lo ultimo q se pierde xD. Muchas gracias x el rr, hasta pronto!

**Kandelaski**: hola! Al finnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Alguien q adora a regulus! Yo tambien es d mis personajes favoritos, es como sirius pero en malo xDDD cierto, estoy poniendo a los merodeadores un poco infantiles, pero s q los pobres estan enamorados y no estan acostumbrados a q les den calabazas. Yo creo q si, las navidades me da a mi q les van a sentar bastante bien xD. Muchas graicas x tu rr hasta pronto! Lo d tasha avanza

**Asharia- hatake**: nas cuuuu, xDDD q bien se siente uno cuando puede teclear xD. Ya no recordaba como era y eso q solo me quitaron el ordenador hace unos dias. Mi tendón dolía, pero se curó x cierto regulus es maravilloso xDD. Hasta la tarde!

**Pipa:** hola! No te preocupes x el rr! xDD yo con saber q lo lees ya soy feliz. Me alegro q t guste y tienes razon, tenemos q hablar un dia lo q pasa es q yo no estoy mucho en el mail xq a veces se me conecta solo pero yo estoy haciendo el tonto x mi casa adelante. Gracias x tu rr, hasta pronto!

**Marie Ann**: hola! T cae mal regulus? X q a todo el mundo le cae mal regulus? xDD si es una fotocopia de sirius! Alguien asi no puede caer mal aunq tienes razon, es un poco pesado con lily, pero nada q james no pueda arreglar con un par d palabras bonitas. Hay acercamiento! Me lo pdiste ahí lo tienes xDD las vacaciones van a dar para mucho, no se lo q pasara… tal vez sirius y remus consigan lo q quieren… xDD hasta el proximo capitulo! Y gracias x tu rr1

**Amsp14**: hola wapa! Hombre si a sirius hay q hacerle sufrir un pcoo, pero tampoco demasiado q si no el pobre se va a acabar tirando x una ventana. Cierto, d peter es mejor ni hablar, ya todos sabemos q es un idiota redomado q no da para mas. xDDDDD si señor eso d la cornamenta de tasha me gusto xDD, cierto tienes toda la razon, aunq yo soy d las q piensan q una vez q tu novio esta detrás d otra aunq no haya hecho nada ya tienes los cuernos puestos, así q tasha ya tiene unos solo comparables con el culo q tiene la pobre. ¿Regulus objetivo oculto? Tal vez… xD no se he pensado mucho en como encuadrar las intecioens d este personaje pero este fic lo llevo prácticamente en el momento en q escribo y se me ocurren ideas nuevas todos los dias. De todas formas regulus si todavía no lo es acabaria siendo un mortifago, así q alguna razon tiene q empujarlo hacerlo, quien sabe si un amor frustrado no sera la causa. Muchas gracias x tu rr! Hasta pronto!

**Karipotter:** hola! xDD es q regulus es genial, me encanta ese personaje, d todas formas no se si habre sido muy dura con el pobre james, a fin de cuentas lily ya se lo pone suficientemente difícil como para q venga regulus a liarlo mas, pero bueno… nada q james no pueda arreglar con un par d palabras bonitas. El peter es tonto perdido, necesitaba alguien idiota q dijera lo d la apuesta y nada mas pensar en alguien estupido su imagen me vino a la cabeza, ¿Curioso no? xDD d todas formas eso era necesario para q a sirius no le salieran las cosas tan faciles, a pesar de q al final si acabo coladito x alissa. Ahora q se esfuerce un poco. El q los siguió fue regulus, pensaba ponerlo unos capitulos mas adelante, pero no me importa decirtelo ahora mas q nada x si me olvido d ponerlo después xD, y en caunto a lo q le dijo en esa frase me referia a todo lo q le habia dicho james desde q llego, lo d me alegro d q hayas vuelto y todo eso. Espero q t haya gustado y no haya tardado demasiado en actualizar, un beso muy fuerte y muchas gracias x tu rr!

**Helen Black Potter:** hola! Ayyy yo me imagino a regulus y empiezo a babear xDD es como una calcomanía de sirius pero en version mala. Auq tienes razon, con lily no pga demasiado un futuro mortifago. Sirius lo arreglara en cuanto dje d hacer el tono y se ponga las pilas. Me alegro mucho x lo d tus examenes! Enhorabuena, yo empiezo las clases la semana q viene y ya estoy agobiada pensando en lo q me spera, q suplicio con lo bien q se esta d vacaciones! muchas gracias x tu rr, hast apronto!

**Pupi-chan**: ñelllllllllll k tal andamos? Yo en el ordenador lo cual ya es genial. ¡¡¡tengo q leer acuerdat d mi! Acabo d acordarme, ups sorry se me paso completamente y el d maria… a ver si me da tiempo ahroa, gracias x el rr ya nos vemos a la tarde, bikos!

**Armelle Potter**: hola! A q si? Regulus es una monada no se xq nadie comparte nuestra forma d verle, xq casi todo el mundo le odia. Eso es lo q digo yo xDD si se arreglan pronto las cosas luego q pasa en el fic? Tngo q complicarlas un poco q si no… me alegro d q alguien me entienda! El d a los 17 años ya esta actualizado y ahora mismo estoy con el siguiente d este y con otros dos fics, ando un poco apurada como ves xD es q estuve castigada sin ordenador y recien lo retomo ahora. Muchas gracias x tu rr! Hasta pronto!

**Arabella Fig Black:** hola! xDD si pobre peter xD y sus padres! Tu has pensado alguna vez en esas pobres personas? A mi regulus me encanta, aunqu creo q tienes razón en todo lo q dijiste, un poco lejos d lily estaria mejor, d todas formas james lo tiene bastante facil con lily solo q no se da cuenta d lo q tiene q hacer. Siii xDD regulus es un sirius en version mala asi q aquí estoy yo para enmedar el error de rowling y hacer q aparezca en mi fic, q aunq no tiene ni punto d comparación con los libros al menos entretiene xD. Muchas gracias x tu rr, cuidate tu tambien muchos besos y hasta pronto!

**Valeweasley**: hola! Lo d kate no te preocupes, ella ya sabe como vengarse de remus xD tienes razon, el pobre x mucho q me duela tambien necesita un escarmiento. Lo d snape se me ocurrio en el momento y como ya iba a poner a regulus x lily, pues preferi poner a snape x alissa, ¿te imaginas la cara de sirius si alissa le djara x snape? xDD bueno muchas gracias x tu rr, me alegro mucho d q t haya gustado el fic, besos y hasta pronto!

Se terminóoooooooooo, espero q os haya gustado y no haya tardado demasiado en actualizar, últimamente no se ni en q dia vivo. Espero q os haya gustado y si teneis alguna idea sobre el fic no dudeis en decirla! Muchas gracias a todas hasta el proximo capitulo! Dejad algun rr, pleaseeee! Q me hacen mucha ilusion!

Lauranamalfoyrin


	16. la transformación

**CAPITULO 16**

Sirius, Remus y James estuvieron muy inquietos los días que faltaban para la transformación de los dos licántropos. Fueron un par de veces a la casa abandonada donde Remus se había transformado tantas veces y comprobaron que todo estaba en su sitio. James temía que él y Sirius no fueran capaces de ocuparse de los dos lobos, pero con la poción no tendrían problema para controlarlos. Pero eso no era lo único que preocupaba a James, desde su último encuentro con Lily estaba muy melancólico y después de lo que le había dicho Remus decidió escribirle una carta a Tasha y decirle que se había acabado. Sus amigos le aconsejaron que no lo hiciera y que esperara hasta el inicio de las clases, decírselo en una carta era una bajeza impropia de un merodeador, y además corría el riesgo de que Tasha se presentara en su casa y asesinara a Lily. El padre de James había llamado en varias ocasiones, preocupándose más por la casa que por su hijo. James no le dijo nada del incidente con la lavadora y al día siguiente fue con sus amigos a comprar una nueva. Su padre le había dicho que lo pagaría todo a la vuelta, así que tendría que irse unos días antes de que llegara para no estar presentes cuando se vieran las facturas. Pero la principal razón por la que James compró la lavadora no fue porque la necesitara, sino por la promesa de Lily de ayudarle con ella cuando la comprara. Sin embargo los cursillos gratuitos de Lily sobre electrodomésticos tuvieron que esperar ya que la lavadora no llegaría hasta pasados dos días. El día después de la transformación de los licántropos.

Otro asunto había tenido muy ocupado a los merodeadores, y había sido alejar a las vecinas de James de su casa. Jase, la vecina de James, había avisado a sus amigas de la llegada de los merodeadores y al día siguiente se habían presentado las otras dos con bolsas llenas de ropa para pasar el tiempo que fuera necesario en casa de su amiga. Los merodeadores habían bajado persianas y cerrado ventanas con la intención de que pensaran que no había nadie en casa, pero ellas no desistieron y Sirius aseguró que había visto a Jase con un telescopio en la ventana de su casa.

Para las chicas, por su lado, habían sido dos días más tranquilos. Habían estado hablando, riendo, saliendo y escribiendo continuamente a Steff, que no dejaba de mencionar en todas sus cartas que iba a ir al baile con Alice. Ellas hacían una mueca cada vez que recordaban el baile. Era obligatorio llevar pareja y a no ser que fueran con sus mascotas lo llevaban claro. Habían desechado al momento la idea de ir con los merodeadores, aunque ellos ni siquiera se lo habían pedido. Kate se encontraba más inquieta y cansada a medida que se acercaba el momento de su transformación y Alissa y Lily se encargaban de todos los quehaceres hasta que Kate se repusiera.

-¿lo tienes todo? –preguntó Alissa por sexta vez mientras miraba a Lily.

-si.

Alissa y Lily preparaban la bolsa con todo lo necesario para la transformación de Kate y soportar a los merodeadores, esto es: un termo con agua, otro con café para aguantar la noche en vela en caso de que hubiera problemas, unas mantas para abrigarse del frío, unos bocadillos (Lily preparó a escondidas unos para Remus, Sirius y James, segura de que ellos no sabrían ni cortar el pan) y lo más importante y necesario, una caja de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza que seguro necesitarían después de todo un día con los merodeadores.

-creo que ya vienen –dijo Alissa asomándose a la ventana.

-estás muy emocionada ¿no? –preguntó sarcásticamente Lily cerrando la mochila y colgándosela al hombro.

-el campo pone de buen humor a cualquiera.

-si, seguro que es el campo.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Kate bajó las escaleras lentamente. Su cara estaba extremadamente pálida y sus ojos rodeados por unas enormes ojeras.

-hola, pasad –dijo abriendo la puerta.

-¡Alissa! Que guapa estás hoy, las flores no van a parecer nada cuando pases al lado de ellas.

-para el carro, Black, que aun es muy pronto.

-pero es que es verdad, Alissa, tus ojos brillan más que el sol.

-Lily ¿me puedes pasar una de esas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza? –preguntó su amiga alejándose de Sirius, al que James cogió de la manga de la túnica y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-toma, Remus –Lily le dio al licántropo un vaso lleno de un extraño líquido que seguro tenía un peor sabor de lo que parecía a simple vista. Remus hizo una mueca de asco y comenzó a tragar en silencio. James se apartó de su lado cuando hizo amago de vomitar.

Kate se tomó su poción en silencio, demasiado acostumbrada a ella. Salieron de la casa y cerraron con llave. El día estaba nublado y unas nubes negras comenzaban a avanzar hacia ellos, amenazando su largo camino hasta la casa abandonada. En cuanto salieron de la casa, James hizo lo posible para acercarse a Lily y cuando vio que se quedaba un poco rezagada al cerrar la puerta aprovechó para unirse a ella. Luego recordó que se había olvidado de cerrar su propia casa y tuvo que salir corriendo. Para su sorpresa cuando llegó Lily, que había visto como salía corriendo, lo estaba esperando apoyada en la valla que separaba la calle de la casa de Kate. Se acercó a ella y miró hacia atrás, seguro de que debía estar esperando a otra persona. Sirius guiaba a lo lejos a Kate, Remus y Alissa, los dos primeros caminaban lentamente y respiraban con dificultad.

-¿vamos? –preguntó Lily al ver el titubeo de James.

Caminaron en silencio por las largas calles de la urbanización. De repente Lily sintió que tiraban de la correa de la mochila que llevaba colgando al hombro y cuando se giró vio cómo James hacía ademán de quitársela.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto a la defensiva mirándolo con desconfianza

-pesa, te la llevo yo.

-puedo con ella, gracias –contestó con un leve tono sarcástico que hizo poner a James de mal humor.

-solo trataba de ayudar –se explicó él continuando la caminata.

-es igual, puedo con ella.

El silencio era muy incómodo y con cada paso que daban se hacía de noche. Las farolas comenzaron a encenderse y tuvieron que apurar un poco el paso. Ya habían salido de la urbanización, pero todavía les quedaban unas horas para llegar hasta la casa. Se metieron entre los árboles de un frondoso bosque en donde las parejitas iban a estar juntas un rato, pero pasaron al lado de ellas sin prestarles atención y continuaron su camino en silencio. James y Lily seguían en la retaguardia, caminando en silencio aunque los dos no dejaban de pensar en algún tema de conversación para no tener que caminar más de esa forma tan incómoda.

-ya la has llevado mucho rato, ¿segura que no quieres que te ayude? –insistió James.

-tu tendrás que hacer más esfuerzo a la noche –recordó Lily.

James se sonrojó levemente, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Lily se refería a la transformación de Remus y Kate y su decepción aumentó considerablemente mientras su euforia disminuía a pasos agigantados. Desde luego eso de que le gustara tanto una chica y no poder acercarse a ella le estaba empezando a sentar realmente mal. Ya parecía Sirius.

-¿falta mucho? –preguntó Alissa mientras se agarraba a todos los árboles que encontraba y se impulsaba contra ellos para seguir caminando.

-¿te llevo a cuestas? –preguntó Sirius alargando los brazos.

-no idiota, tu no me toques y ahorra energía.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué me vas a hacer? –preguntó con una sonrisa moviendo las cejas.

-te voy a dar una leche como no dejes de insinuar esas chorradas –contestó ella sonrojada.

-en un lugar como este fue donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso –recordó Sirius con un suspiro.

-si, ¿eso fue antes o después de que me engañaras? –preguntó Alissa con una mano en el mentón en actitud pensativa.

-te he perdido perdón mil veces

-y yo te he dicho que no te perdono mil y una veces

-¿y si te pido perdón otra vez?

-te diré que no te perdono

-¿y si te lo pido dos veces?

-pues te diré dos veces que no te perdono.

-¿y si te lo pid…?

-¡deja de decir chorradas y camina, coño! –gritó Remus pasando al lado de su amigo y dándole un empujón.

Sirius se quedó quieto y su expresión cambió completamente. Alissa lo miró un momento.

-ya falta poco, debemos darnos prisa –dijo Sirius con una voz preocupada que no parecía la suya. Alissa abrió los ojos al ver la actitud un poco más madura de Sirius.

Sirius echó a correr rumbo a James y se paró frente a él y Lily, que seguían sumidos en un silencio solo interrumpido por el crack de las ramas que pisaban o las hojas al ser mecidas por le viento.

-¿que pasa? –preguntó James

-están a punto de transformarse.

-entonces habrá que darse prisa –dijo James apurando el paso. Lily le seguía de cerca, pero no estaba acostumbrada a tanto ejercicio junto y estuvo tentada a tirar la pesada mochila al suelo. De repente sintió como si alguien le sacara un enorme piso de encima y sintió cómo las correas se deslizaban por los hombros. Miró hacia atrás y se encontró con James poniéndose la mochila a la espalda- ni se te ocurra quejarte que no hay tiempo para eso.

Agarró a Lily de la mano y siguieron con paso rápido a Sirius. Lily no apartaba la mirada de su mano, escondida entre la de James, sonrió involuntariamente y se encontró con la mirada de James, que tenía las cejas levantadas por la sorpresa de ver a Lily en esa actitud tan… humana respecto a él. Ella dejó de sonreír al momento, como si hubieran pulsado un botón en su cuerpo. Se reunieron con Alissa y los dos licántropos, que ya casi no podían sostenerse en pie. Sirius y James se miraron con preocupación.

-falta muy poco ¿podréis llegar? –preguntó James buscando su varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¡no puedes hacer magia! –exclamó sorprendida Lily viendo a James.

-si no queda otra opción…

Kate fue la primera en escurrirse hasta el suelo, Alissa se acercó a ella y miró a los demás con preocupación. Kate comenzaba a gemir de dolor y Lily miró hacia el cielo oscuro, en busca de la luna, que parecía haberse escondido tras las altas copas de los árboles y las negras nubes. James movió su varita e hizo levitar a Kate en el aire, ante ellos. Remus se deslizó hasta el suelo y Lily imitó al merodeador con su varita, elevando al licántropo en el aire. James la miró un momento, y Lily fue la que agarró su mano esta vez y lo instó a caminar.

-esta claramente coladita por mi –murmuró James a Sirius mientras le hacía una seña con la cabeza a su amigo para que viera cómo Lily agarraba su mano.

No tardaron en llegar a la casa de la que los merodeadores habían hablado. El padre de James la había preparado para que fuera segura en las transformaciones de Remus y con magia había conjurado las puertas y paredes para que, aunque fuera de madera vieja y roída, se mantuvieran firmes y duras como si fueran de hierro. James y Sirius se transformaron y llevaron a Kate y Remus hasta el sótano. Lily y Alissa fueron hasta una habitación en el primer piso que debían usar normalmente los merodeadores, ya que había algunas cosas que solo podían ser de ellos: mapas de Hogwarts, caricaturas de los Slytherins, un par de posters con los mejores jugadores de Quidditch…

Los gritos de dolor de Kate y Remus al transformarse invadieron toda la casa y parte de los alrededores y Alissa y Lily se quedaron paralizadas en el sitio hasta que los gritos cesaron. Unas horas más tarde llegó Sirius, empapado en sudor, con una herida en la cara y la ropa muggle que se había puesto toda rota.

-la poción los ha dejado muy tranquilos –informó con una sonrisa mientras se tiraba en el suelo.

-pues menos mal que los ha dejado tranquilos, porque sino te habrían devorado –dijo Alissa sirviéndose un poco de café.

-¿y Potter? –preguntó Lily

-ay pillina! ¡Mira como te preocupas por mi querido James! Esta abajo, vigilando que Kate y Remus no se hagan daño –contestó con rapidez al ver la cara de enfado que puso la joven tras su primer comentario.

Lily cogió un bocadillo de los que había preparado y el termo lleno de café y salió de la habitación. Alissa estuvo tentada a llamar a su amiga, pero prefirió no molestarla.

-duerme un rato si quieres, yo no tengo sueño –dijo ella mirando por la ventana

Sirius se sentó en el suelo, pero no se quedó dormido. Miró a Alissa un buen rato, hasta que ella reparó en su mirada

-¿Qué? –preguntó bruscamente

-¿Vas a perdonarme algún día?

-no creo que pueda llegar a confiar en tu nunca más, Black.

-a partir de mañana tengo libre acceso a casa de Kate –recordó el chico con una sonrisa- ya haré algo al respecto –rió sin reparar en la mueca de Alissa mientras se frotaba las manos.

Lily bajó las crujientes escaleras de madera mientras sujetaba con fuerza el pasamanos, temiendo caerse. Nada más llegar abajo vio a James sentado en el suelo, contra la pared y mirando atentamente el interior de una habitación por una ventana de cristal que había en medio de la pared de madera. Al escuchar el crujido de las escaleras levantó la mirada para ver quién era y cuando vio a Lily dio un pequeño bote de sorpresa.

-te he traído algo de comer –dijo ella mientras le daba el bocadillo y el termo.

-gracias –contestó él sin saber muy bien qué decir ya que estaba demasiado impresionado para abrir la boca.

-¿Cómo están? –preguntó Lily mirando hacia la ventana, a través de la cual se podía ver a los dos lobos mirándose fijamente, cada uno en un lado de la habitación.

-bastante tranquilos, se nota que esa poción es de Dumbledore. Funciona realmente bien. ¿Quieres sentarte? –preguntó mientras separaba un trozo de cartón que había a su lado.

Lily se sentó y reparó en la ropa de James, que estaba hecha trizas. Sus ojos estaban rodeados por grandes ojeras y de su mano derecha resbalaba un poco de sangre.

-¿te duele? –preguntó Lily mirando su mano.

-no

-vi un botiquín arriba –dijo a modo de respuesta mientras se levantaba y se perdía de nuevo en la oscuridad de la casa rumbo a las escaleras sin hacer caso de la insistencia de James en que no hacía falta.

Cuando llegó a la habitación se encontró con Alissa de pie amenazando a Sirius con una tabla suelta de madera. Lily hizo una mueca de cansancio al ver a esos dos y soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-Lily, ¡dile que me deje en paz! –gritó la chica mientras agitaba amenazadoramente el trozo de madera

-Alissa acabo de arriesgar mi vida por dos de mis amigos, solo te pido un beso de recompensa!

-¿por que no te comportas de forma pacífica? ¿Como hace 5 minutos?

-porque eso aburre.

Lily cogió el botiquín y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, que se las arreglaran entre ellos que no quería saber nada del tema. Cuando bajó se encontró a James engullendo con rapidez el bocadillo.

-esta rico –dijo cuando la vio

-no tiene mucho misterio preparar un bocadillo

-¿que vais a hacer mañana de comer? –preguntó intrigado

-supongo que algo de pasta, ¿por?

-porque mañana voy a tener hambre –dijo como el que no quiere la cosa girando la cabeza- y como Remus no sabe cocinar y mejor de Sirius ni hablemos…

-¿estas pidiéndome de forma disimulada que te invite a comer?

-¿yo? ¡Como puedes pensar eso de mi! Claro que si me lo pides de esa manera… ¿a que hora tengo que estar ahí?

-tienes un morro que te lo pisas –rió Lily vendando la mano de James.

-ahora tengo total libertad a la casa, no lo olvides.

-de la casa sí, pero de lo que hay dentro de ella no.

-¿tu estás dentro de las cosas a las que no tengo libertad? –preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

Lily levantó la mirada al escuchar la pregunta. Desde luego si Potter no conquistaba a las chicas con su físico lo hacía con su labia. ¡Aunque ella por supuesto no iba a caer en algo tan bajo! Desgraciadamente para James el juego de palabras era algo a lo que Lily también jugaba cuando tenía que darle largas a Tasha en algún tema. La culona de su hermana no entendía nada del tono enigmático de Lily y eso le daba libertad para escapar de ella hasta que Tasha buscaba todas las palabras en el diccionario y volvía a insistir en el tema.

-eso lo descubrirás mañana –contestó- esto esta listo

James miró su mano y soltó una sonora carcajada, mientras asentía y volvía la vista a la habitación donde estaban Kate y Remus.

El resto de la noche pasó sin más incidentes. Kate y Remus se pelearon un par de veces y James tuvo que separarlos y avisar a Sirius para que le ayudara a contenerlos. La verdad es que la peor que lo pasó fue Alissa, que tuvo que escapar de Sirius por toda la casa. Se asustó realmente porque parecía que dentro de Sirius había dos personas, un momento estaba hablando con él tranquilamente y al siguiente saltaba sobre ella rogándole que le perdonara y diciéndole otras incoherencias que no entendía. A la mañana siguiente Kate y Remus se transformaron y tuvieron que esperar unas horas hasta que se recuperaron completamente. Lily les dio a ambos de comer y beber y luego les curó las heridas que se habían hecho el uno al otro.

-hay que ver ¡con lo que os queréis en vuestra forma humana! –bromeó Sirius

Salieron rumbo a la urbanización en cuanto Kate y Remus se sintieron con fuerzas para caminar y tardaron varias horas en llegar, ya que iban a paso lento para que los dos licántropos aguantaran la caminata. Aunque Sirius y James no se quejaban, Alissa y Lily sabían que estaban igual o más cansados que Kate y Remus. Cuando llegaron a la urbanización se encontraron con algunos vecinos que los saludaron cordialmente.

-¡James! –gritó una voz femenina que los hizo detenerse, Lily tuvo un mal presentimiento que se hizo corpóreo cuando se giró tomando la forma de una chica rubia de 17 años que sonreía melosamente.

-¿Por qué demonios tiene tantas admiradoras? –preguntó Lily a Alissa en un murmullo.

-porque esta bueno –contestó su amiga- pero ya sabes que a mi no me gusta –agregó con rapidez.

-¿que te ha pasado? –gritó Jase acercándose a él en una rápida carrera cuando vio las heridas que tenía cubiertas cuidadosamente por Lily.

-nada, me he caído –contestó sin darle importancia y tratando de separarse lo máximo posible de la posesiva Jase.

-mis amigas y yo pensamos que tal vez os apetecería venir a comer hoy a casa, y por la pinta que tenéis de hambrientos no creo que os venga nada mal –bromeó ella mientras miraba inquisitivamente a los chicos, luego reparó en la presencia de Lily y sus amigas y soltó una falsa e hipócrita sonrisa

-gracias, pero no podemos –dijo James sacando la llave de su casa

-no, tenemos barra libre en una casa vecina –bromeó Sirius mientras miraba triunfal a una Alissa cruzada de brazos.

-¿ah si? –preguntó Jase aparentando alegría- es una lástima, ¿y a cenar? ¡hace tanto que no nos vemos y tenéis tanto que contarnos!

-Potter –dijo Lily mientras se acercaba a él- comemos a las dos y media y cenamos a las diez –informó Lily mirando de reojo a Jase- nos vemos luego, si llegáis tarde no coméis, aviso.

Entró en casa en compañía de sus amigas y cerró la puerta sonoramente.

-vaya, ¿son vecinas nuevas? No las conocía –comentó Jase como quien no quiere la cosa

-compañeras de clase. Kate vive aquí, se mudó hace poco.

-bueno, parece que la hora de la merienda la tenéis libre, así que ya nos pasaremos a saludar –dijo con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba rumbo a su casa, moviendo la cadera de forma parecida a la de Tasha.

-James, pon firme los límites antes de que Lily se piense lo que no es –previno Remus, todavía apoyado en el cuerpo de Sirius- y no dejes que la loca de su amiga se acerque a mi que luego Kate piensa lo que no es y yo no quiero mas problemas.

-no nos preocupemos por eso y vamos a disfrutar de nuestra libertad –gritó Sirius poniendo rumbo a casa de las chicas.

-todavía no, Sirius. Primero ayudamos a Remus y nos cambiamos.

-pues como no nos pongamos sábanas… hace dos días a alguien se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de meter toda nuestra ropa en una lavadora explosiva –dijo Sirius mirando a Remus con los brazos en jarras.

-pues un día de estos habrá que ir a por algo de ropa, ¡ah! Y no estaría de más ir a comprar los regalos de Navidad.

-ya me había olvidado –dijo Sirius con la mano en la barbilla- lunático, va en serio, necesitare el dinero de la apuesta para comprarle algo a Alissa.

Alissa y Kate no cruzaron palabra con Lily en unas horas, hasta asegurarse de que su amiga no estaba de mal humor por el encuentro que acababan de tener con la vecina. Tampoco le echaron en cara el haber invitado a los merodeadores a comer y cenar, ya que a fin de cuentas ya contaban con que no saldrían de su casa en todo el día.

De repente se escuchó el aleteo de una lechuza en la ventana y Lily se acercó corriendo a coger la nota.

_Querida Lily:_

_Regulus y yo hemos pensado que si no tenéis problema mañana nos gustaría pasarnos por casa de Kate a haceros una visita. ¡te echo mucho de menos! (y a Alissa también) supongo que estaréis huyendo desesperadamente de los imbeciles de black, potter y lupin, pero no os preocupéis que mañana nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos._

_Besos y abrazos, Severus Snape _

Lily soltó un suspiro de resignación y dejó la nota sobre la mesa, pensando en la que le tocaría mañana. Sirius, Remus y James no iban a renunciar su libertad y si Snape y Regulus iban a venir, todavía menos. Mientras Alissa ayudaba a Kate a vestirse, ya que su amiga seguía muy débil, Lily se encargó de hacer la comida.

Los merodeadores llegaron puntuales y el primero en entrar en la casa fue un sonriente James, con una bandeja de pasteles recién comprados en la panadería en la mano. Lily los recibió amablemente, tal vez demasiado para su sorpresa y James la acompañó hasta la cocina. Lily no cabía en sí de felicidad desde la noche anterior, James parecía otra persona totalmente diferente a la que había dejado calva en Hogwarts y con la que peleaba día sí y otro también.

-¿necesitas ayuda? –preguntó mientras se acercaba a las tarteras donde hervía la pasta

-no, ya casi está listo.

James se apoyó en la mesa mientras veía trabajar a Lily y su mano se posó sobre un trozo de papel arrugado. Miró hacia abajo y vio el firmante de la carta. Luego leyó el mensaje entero y aparentó normalidad ante Lily, que no se había dado cuenta de nada.

-voy a llevar estos platos al salón –avisó antes de salir de la cocina

Se encontró a sus amigos sentados en el sofá, tumbados como si estuvieran en casa. James se acercó corriendo a ellos y les soltó de carrerilla el contenido de la carta de Snape.

-¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó apremiante.

-yo voto por matar Slytherins –optó Sirius colérico

-creo que tengo una idea mejor –dijo un sonriente Remus, al que se le estaba ocurriendo una gran idea que no tardó en comunicar a sus amigos.

Alissa y Kate bajaron hasta el primer piso y no se sorprendieron por encontrar a los merodeadores en casa. Kate se sentó en el sofá con la ayuda de Sirius y James y Alissa llamó a Lily con un grito.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Lily saliendo de la cocina con el mandil atado al cuerpo.

-Dumbledore os acaba de mandar una carta a ti y a James –dijo mientras extendía la nota y se la daba a James, que era al que tenía más cerca- el viejo tacaño quiere ahorrar hasta en los sobres y os manda una para los dos.

-a lo mejor os da la enhorabuena por lo bien que va vuestra relación de repente –opinó Sirius, aunque se cayó en cuanto recibió la patada de aviso de James

-estimados señor Potter y señorita Evans, el Ministerio acaba de informarme de la utilización de magia desde sus varitas. Debido a las razones por las cuales las han usado he conseguido que no les retiren el derecho a utilizar su magia durante un periodo de tiempo, pero es de mi competencia asegurarme de que no ocurrirá nada parecido. A su vuelta nos pondremos de acuerdo con el castigo pertinente. Un saludo y disfruten de sus vacaciones –James leyó la nota y luego miró a Lily, ella se encogió de hombros y entró en la cocina a terminar de preparar la comida.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Terminó el capítulo! Siento la tardanza, pero es que aún acabo de empezar las clases y los profesores estan muy pesados con eso de selectividad y todo el rollo. Muchas gracias por todos vuestros rr! Gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias de veras, sois las mejores: **asharia-hatakel, kandelaski, pupi-chan, Revita Locatis-Potter, Girl-Potter, amsp14, Armelle Potter, Karipotter, Inuyami, Arabella Fig Black, zoe simitis, Marie Ann, Helen Black Potter, Kittyen**. Muchas gracias a todas!


End file.
